Hiemalis: La cúpula de Hielo
by Enigmatek
Summary: Hiemalis.Latin: Invernal. Heero y los demás expilotos son enviados a una misión a una zona del mundo donde el frío es la tempratura imperante, pero al parecer algo hará deretirse el hielo...¿será necesariamente el fuego?...Up act 16
1. Una llama en el frio

**_Hiemalis_**

_Primera llamada._

Saludos a todos los que me leen.

El fic esta basado en Gundam Wing, del cual no me pertenece nada, ni la historia ni los personajes, son de sus respectivos dueños. Por supuesto que los personajes originales y el argumento que se refieran dentro de este fic, son exclusivamente mios. XD

Esto es un escrito hecho por una servidora para ustedes. De fan para fans.

_Segunda llamada._

No creo que tenga que aclarar, pero por si las dudas: Esto es un escrito yaoi, es decir, relación chico-chico, o como lo conozcan. El caso es que se tratan relaciones entre dos entes del **sexo masculino**.

Si el tema te molesta, desagrada o te ofende, primero... ¡Como rayos llegaste aquí sin enterarte!...Ejem... y segundo... Por favor, te pido amablemente que te retires... Gracias por tu atención... Adiós.

Bueno, con quienes se quedaron, son bienvenidos de todo corazón y espero les guste.

_Tercera llamada, comenzamos:_

**Hiemalis**

**_La Cúpula de Hielo_**

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

Acto Primero:

**Una llama en el frío**

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

Heero guardaba sus cosas en una maleta, Trowa se asomaba por la ventana, Duo estaba sentado en el sillón delante de la cama, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. No quitaba la vista de Heero, señal inequívoca de fastidio. Quatre, por otra parte, sentado en un sillón junto a la ventana y posaba levemente su mano en el pecho, justo encima del corazón. Una sensación de malestar. Sentía una mezcla entre enojo, odio, dolor, desilusión y soledad, todo esto contra puesto a una enorme y aplastante indiferencia que parecía anular todo lo demás. Pero él lo sentía. Sentía muy claramente, aunque leve y sutil, estos sentimientos ocultos por la mascara de indiferencia. Sentimientos que provenían de Heero.

Todos se encontraban en la provisional habitación de Heero dentro del palacio de Relena, habían dado un reporte corto y apresurado de la situación mientras el japonés hacía su maleta.

–No puede ser –rompió en silencio, Duo –¡Cuánto tardas! ¡Que no ves que esa pobre gente nos esta esperando! –se paró del sillón y se acercó a Heero que simplemente lo ignoraba. –No te importan, ¿verdad? Sólo vas por que te lo dice Relena. –Heero pereció no oírlo, la ofensa de Duo había sido grave, Trowa había volteado. En realidad, esperaba ver como Duo caía al piso después del golpe que Heero le diera. Todos sabían que a Heero la gente le importaba y le importaba mucho, por eso protegió las colonias, por eso continúo su vida militar, por eso luchó. Y Relena… siempre había sido un tema delicado.

Pero no sucedió nada. Heero realmente estaba muy concentrado pensando en otra cosa e ignoraba olímpicamente a Duo o no era Heero.

Duo se molestó por la indiferencia que demostraba, que hacía tiempo lo venía fastidiando, desde su encuentro apresurado en la recepción del palacio de Relena, donde Heero lo pasó de largo intencionalmente. Iba a reclamarle cuando fue interrumpido por Quatre que sabía que por más distraído que Heero estuviera no iba a aguantar mucho tiempo a Duo. –Tranquilo Duo, no ha pasado mucho tiempo, nosotros veníamos listos y él también tiene que llevar sus cosas, ¿verdad? –argumentó firme pero acomedido.

–Si, pero se tarda demasiado –contestó Duo algo desesperado y sin fundamento, sin quitarle la vista a Heero. –¿Por que no estuviste listo antes? –Reclamó necio.

–Duo –intervino Trowa que intentaba ayudar a tranquilizar a Duo, entendiendo bien el real motivo del fastido del trenzado –Relena se acababa de enterar cuando nos hablo, nosotros llegamos antes y Heero venía con ella, ¿cómo iba a estar listo antes?

–Si, pero… –Duo intentaba contrariar la lógica infalible de Trowa

–Además, Relena nos dijo que estaba todo bajo control sólo necesitaban ayuda para abrirse paso a la ciudad, si lo piensas no es urgente.

–De todas formas… –Duo no quería ceder –… se tarda mucho. –Trowa alzó los ojos al techo, encontrando imposible la necedad infantil de Duo.

Se oyó abrir una puerta, todos voltearon, Heero había aprovechado la discusión en acabar y ahora salía de la habitación, Trowa fue el primero en reaccionar y salió caminando tranquilamente detrás de Heero. Duo y Quatre se miraron un segundo y salieron corrieron para alcanzarlos dando un portazo.

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

Relena estaba en el salón principal esperándolos. Cuando llegaron les informó sobre el avión que los llevaría a Moscú; los estaba esperando en el pequeño aeropuerto privado del Palacio. Luego los condujo a dicho lugar. Cuando llegaron vieron el avión que los llevaría: un pequeño yet de lujo para diez personas cuando mucho.

–Sus cosas están dentro, llegaran en 5 horas al aeropuerto, luego una nave de la base los llevará hasta ella. Los están esperando. Adiós. –Les informó cuando subían al avión. De repente, Duo se dio la vuelta. –Oiga señorita Darlian, ¿qué pasa con Wufei?, ¿no va a venir? –preguntó.

–Bueno, Duo –contestó ella. –Él está allá.

–¿Qué?, ¿no nos esperó? –refunfuño Duo.

–¿Cómo es que se enteró antes que nosotros? –preguntó Quatre algo desconcertado.

–En realidad, él fue quien me avisó lo sucedido, hace seis meses que se encuentra allá. –Todos se dieron la vuelta y se vieron sorprendidos por lo que Relena había dicho.

–¿Qué está haciendo en Rusia? –preguntó Trowa.

–Bueno… miren, será mejor que él se los explique personalmente. Si no se dan prisa no llegaran a tiempo al refugio, se ha informado que se acerca una tormenta –dijo Relena en tono vehemente y con algo de titubeo se dirigieron al interior del avión.

Todos subieron excepto Heero. Se quedó al pie de las escaleras, luego volteó un poco para ver a Relena que estaba a corta distancia. –Adiós, Relena –dijo, esperando una respuesta, Relena lo miraba triste pero nada más, luego se dio la vuelta.

–… Heero –le llamó Relena acercándose un poco. Heero se dio la vuelta. Relena no sabía que decir –… no quiero que me mal interpretes…

–Vas a decir que no me alejas de ti, que no me haces a un lado –replicó fríamente, Heero.

–Heero, se que no me crees, pero no es por eso. –Hubo una significativa pausa cargada de desconsuelo.– Yo te amo. Pero, –Relena desvió la mirada –tú tienes que darte cuenta de… algo… y yo quiero que tú seas feliz.

–No parece. Sólo me haces a un lado.

–No, Heero, no. En serio, no en eso… –Relena quería decirle la verdad, pero él no lo aceptaría, sería demasiado sorpresivo, lo mejor era que él se diera cuenta a su tiempo. –Estoy segura de que me entenderás, que lo entenderás cuando estés allá… –Relena miró la puerta por donde habían entrado el resto de los ex-pilotos, Heero la miraba fríamente, más frío de lo común. –Te lo prometo.

Heero sacó aire por la nariz buscando paciencia. –Sólo espero que tengas razón, por tú bien. Adiós. –Y subió al avión, después de su velada amenaza.

Relena observó el despegue. Luego cuando el avión no se veía a lo lejos, dijo muy bajo para si misma. –Espero que lo entiendas, que te des cuenta, no por mi. Por ti. Sino, los tres sufriremos mucho. –Tenía ganas de llorar, pero lo había hecho bastante y ahora no tenía lagrimas, así sólo apareció una triste sonrisa en sus labios. "Quiero que seas feliz Heero, aunque no sea yo quien lo haga." Pensó.

–Relena. –Una voz la volvió a la realidad. Era Miliardo, su hermano.

–Si, voy… –se dio la vuelta esperando que todo saliera bien. Ella no quitaba a Heero de su vida, ella era la que salía de la suya, para no molestarlo más.

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

El avión despegó sin complicaciones, el vuelo iba a la mitad cuando Quatre se acercó a Heero.

–¿Puedo sentarme? –Preguntó tímidamente, señalando el asiento enfrente de él. Heero se había sentado en el último de los pequeños grupos de cuatro sillones del avión, con su portátil y solo.

Heero lo miró un segundo y luego asintió una sola vez con la cabeza, militarmente.

Quatre sonrió un poco con su característico encanto y se sentó.

–Habla. –Le ordenó, Heero. Quatre, con la sonrisa algo descompuesta por la orden, empezó.

–Quería hablar contigo... –Heero lo miraba con su acostumbrada indiferencia, pero parecía decir un "¿no me digas?" sarcástico, Quatre se sintió incómodo.- Eso es obvio... bueno, lo que te quería decir es que he notado que algo te molesta o te inquieta.

–¿Por qué lo dices? –Contestó Heero, con frialdad, pero de buena manera, lo que sorprendió un poco a Quatre.- Como sabes, tengo la capacidad de sentir lo que los demás sienten y noté en ti esa sensación, muy tenue, pero inconfundible.- Heero lo miró sin señales de interés.

–¿Por que te preocupa? –preguntó.

–No es normal que sienta algo que venga de ti y menos que sea ese tipo de sensaciones –dijo Quatre, explicándole.- Bueno, en pocas palabras quería saber si... ¿estás bien?

–¿Por que no lo estaría?- Heero mantenía el rostro indiferente, pero Quatre veía como continuaba la plática en lugar de cortarle de tajo. Algo no andaba bien.

–El que haya sentido algo, para mi es más que suficiente –contestó, Quatre.

–¿Qué sentiste? –Heero se veía renuente a admitir su malestar, pero Quatre entendía el porque.

–¿Cómo decirlo? Lo que sentí. Por favor, no te molestes. Lo que sentí fue lo que se siente cuando uno está...-Quatre se tardaba en decirlo y estaba incomodo y la mirada que le dirigía Heero no lo ayudaba –...triste. –Soltó Quatre, pero sin alzar la voz.

Heero le miró fijamente pero no había tanta frialdad en su mirada. Pasaron unos eternos segundo en la misma posición, Quatre estaba algo tenso, lo único que lo mantenía ahí era la sorpresa de que Heero no hubiera reaccionado duro u osco y la curiosidad por saber la razón de su pasivo comportamiento. Fue entonces cuando Heero tomó aire y se acercó un poco a Quatre, acortando la distancia que los separaba por culpa de la mesa de descanso, como para decirle algo confidencial. Quatre estaba más que sorprendido y a la vez algo emocionado.

Quatre empezó a dar marcha acelerada analizando todo como si fuera una computadora. Le sorprendía el comportamiento de Heero y trataba de sacar el motivo de este, pues sabía que por mucho que hiciera, Heero no lo ayudaría en gran cosa. Entonces, como de la nada, le surgió una idea: Relena. Heero se sentía así por Relena. Eso tenía que ser.

Pero aun así algo no estaba bien. El sentimiento de Heero era algo relativamente suave, no como el despecho que sentía venir otros con el mismo problema. Fueran quienes fueran.

Quizá era por que se trataba del soldado prefecto que no sentía nada, pero aun así Quatre no estaba seguro. No creía que fuera por eso. En realidad, pensaba que Heero no le tomaba tanta importancia a Relena. De cualquier forma el comportamiento de Heero no era normal, él antiguo soldado ni siquiera le hubiese permitido sentarse cerca de él.

Quizá Heero no era el frío soldado y estaba cambiando. Quatre permanecía impaciente por lo que Heero le diría.

Entonces el avión tuvo una fuerte turbulencia. Un golpe seco se escuchó en el grupo de sillones detrás de Quatre. Heero y él se asomaron al pasillo. La cabeza de Trowa se asomaba más adelante.

–¡¿Qué? –Duo se había caído del sillón en el que venía dormido y ahora estaba tirado en el piso boca abajo con medio cuerpo en el pasillo y medio debajo de la mesa de descanso.– Auhh –despertándose del todo, se sobaba una ceja.

–Baka –dijo Heero. Duo lo escuchó y lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

–Al menos yo estaba en algo más interesante que tú con tu chatarra electrónica –replicó Duo mientras se seguía sobando, luego más bajo dijo: –Además de aburrido, criticón.

Quatre, olvidando que estaba cerca de Heero, no pudo soportar la gracia que le causo el comentario y empezó a reír. Trowa sonreía por lo mismo. Heero se molestó. –Pero no soy tan idiota como para quedarme dormido cuando estamos en misión. –Contestó fríamente Heero y sin saber porque realmente.

Quatre se sorprendió al ver a Heero contestar, pero no hizo nada más por que Duo se había parado e iba a enfrentársele. Heero lo miraba impávido. Otra pequeña turbulencia se presentó, pero no pareció afectar a nadie.

–Por sino lo has notado Heero ya no somos soldados y ESTO NO ES UNA MISIÓN.- Heero no hizo nada ante la sonora aclaración de Duo, pero su mirada se hacía amenazadora poco a poco. Sin embargo Quatre sintió algo. Algo que venía de Heero. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de lo que era; esa sensación cuando a uno le divierte algo, cuando uno se siente bien de estar en un lugar o con alguien. Sentía alegría. –Así que deja esa maldita maquina que tienes ahí y empieza a ser más sociable. No ves que a donde vamos, vamos a estar nosotros soportándote, por que la verdad no creo que nadie ande queriendo hacer amistad contigo y dudo que entre todas tus habilidades hables ruso...

Heero había dejado de prestarle atención a lo que decía Duo, y empezaba a molestarle el incesante parloteo. –Duo.

–…y por lo menos tendrás que hablarle al interprete, y la verdad no creo que con tu carácter…

–Duo.

–…te aguanté, por que, sabes tienes un carac...

–DUO –Heero alzó la voz.

Duo se cayó de golpe. A Heero le gustaba que Duo se enojara con solo llamarlo "baka", le divertía y le alegraba que Duo se le acercara a discutirle, pero cuando empezaba a divagar perdía el chiste. –Cállate.

Duo iba a reclamarle, pero fue interrumpido por el copiloto. Este les pidió que por favor se sentaran en sus lugares y se pusiera el cinturón, estaban por llegar pero, el clima amenazaba tormenta y no sería un aterrizaje fácil. Duo regresó a su lugar con resignación. Quatre también lo hizo, perdiendo así una estupenda oportunidad de conocer algo más de Heero.

Quatre se sentó en su lugar frente a Trowa que tenía el cinturón puesto y los brazos cruzados. Lo miraba.

–Así que no te dijo nada –dijo.

–Pues no. –Quatre lo miró, meditando si decirle o no. Después se decidió, ¿que le podía negar a Trowa? –Parecía que iba a decirme algo, pero no pudo.

–Me di cuenta. –Dijo Trowa condescendiente, al ver a Quatre algo preocupado añadió. –Ya tendrás oportunidad de intentarlo de nuevo –su estoica expresión no había cambiado pero el tono en que lo dijo, era muy consolador para Quatre.

–Si –contestó este y le dedicó una encantadora sonrisa. Trowa volvía a ser estoico pero Quatre sabía que era sólo aparentar.

Ellos estaban juntos desde que terminó la guerra, les había llevado tiempo darse cuenta de la correspondencia del uno por el otro, pero después de su mutua declaración los dos estaban muy felices de tenerse, disfrutaban cada día juntos y no temían por lo que pensaran los demás (después de los que habían vivido en la guerra, realmente nada les preocupaba mucho). Pero, aun así, no sabían como decírselo a sus amigos, (si, incluso a Heero lo consideraban su amigo) no sabían como reaccionarían y aunque Trowa decía que no le importaba la reacción, Quatre sabía que le importaba tanto como a él. Finalmente, a ellos y a los otros tres ex –pilotos, los unía ese hecho. Habían vivido la guerra como ningún otro soldado, ellos habían sido los pilotos de unos poderosos Gundams, había algo entre ellos que no podía deshacerse.

Quatre lo llamaba amistad y Trowa lo llamaba compañerismo, pero cualquiera que fuese, estaba claro que ahí estaba. Lo cual, parecía complicar las cosas, cuando se quiere cuidar y mantener una amistad saludable. Sin herir ni perturbar.

Lo que pronto descubrían, es que hay más que "eso" entre algunos de ellos. Algo que esta "misión" sacara a flote y que tendrán que aprender a vivir con él. Quizá aprendan más de la vida de lo que creen…

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

El cielo amenazaba. Las oscuras nubes no eran halagadoras e incluso parecía que al asomarse por las ventanas se verían las poderosas ráfagas de aire abalanzarse sobre el avión.

El descenso fue complicado, el avión se estremecía como pocas veces habían experimentado, casi una hoja de papel. Aun sin saber como aterrizaron dificultosamente en la pisa, el viento hacía que el avión se desviara con mucha facilidad, los alerones se movían estrepitosamente y el avión entero se inclinaba hacía atrás y hacía delante y a pesar de eso el aterrizaje casi fue perfecto, con excepción de un rebote al tocar el suelo. Con todo, el avión no podía moverse con facilidad en el suelo y andaba muy despacio. Sin embargo, nada de esto hizo alterarse a ninguno de los ex-pilotos, ¡como si las experiencias de la guerra no fueran suficientes!

El avión entró en el hangar guiado por las luces que agitaban desde el suelo los técnicos. Una vez dentro el movimiento cesó, los ex-pilotos bajaron con su poco equipaje. Quatre quiso darle sus felicitaciones al piloto por admirable aterrizaje en tan difíciles condiciones.

–¡CAPITÁN, CAPITÁN! –gritó por encima del ruido de los motores y el espantoso viento que entraba furioso al hangar. –CAPITÁN DÉJEME FELICITAR... FELICIRTARLA POR...- Se paró en seco. Mientras hablaba el Capitán había salido de la cabina. Era una mujer y se había quitado el casco; que sorpresa.- ¿MAYOR SALLY? ¿QUÉ HACE AQUÍ?

–LOS HE TRAIDO A USTEDES, QUATRE, A MI TAMBIEN ME DA GUSTO VERTE –le dijo con una sonrisa, alzando la voz sobre el ruido. –ENTREMOS AL AEROPUERTO. –Y un sorprendido Quatre la siguió. Bajando por las escalerillas de desenso. Quatre vio a sus compañeros adentrarse en el aeropuerto por una puerta que daba al hangar con sus maletas en mano. Heero iba a la cabeza, el viento se azotaba sobre el saco negro que traía al igual que en el de Duo, que le seguía, con su abundante cabellera dándole algunos problemas al moverse ostentosamente; Trowa iba detrás de los dos. Antes de entrar, este último se dio la vuelta para esperar a Quatre y casi al mismo tiempo que volteaba, su inexpresiva cara mostró algo de sorpresa. Veía a la Mayor Sally caminando delante de Quatre.

Sally sonrió ante Trowa cuando paso por la puerta. Detrás, como un reflejo más expresivo de su cara sorprendida, Quatre, y seguidos de una decena de hombres con cajas y maletas que habían sacado del avión. Cuando se cerró la puerta, Trowa y Quatre pudieron seguir a Sally que iba por el final del pasillo dando alcance a Heero y Duo, aparentemente no se habían dado cuenta de su presencia. Habían llegado al fondo cuando se dieron vuelta y Duo casi se estrella con Sally.

–¡Sally! –exclamó.

–Hola Duo, Heero –los saludó y se dirigió a una puerta, los hombres la siguieron. El viento rezumbaba tras las paredes.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Heero, no sin algo de sorpresa

–Un encargo… –contestó Sally, mientras sacaba una tarjetilla del pantalón de su uniforme –y un favor. –Los miró sonriendo, después introdujo la tarjetilla en una ranura que había un lado de puerta, se encendió una luz verde y esta se abrió.

–¿Favor? –preguntó Trowa, alcanzándolos.

–Hay pocos pilotos en el Reino de Cing que quieran pilotear un yet de iba por vuelta a Rusia con este clima, Relena me lo pidió como un favor –contestaba Sally mientras entraba al enorme elevador y los hombres la seguían.

Todos los hombre habían entrado y ellos seguían ahí parados. –¿Vienen? –les preguntó Sally, el primero en reaccionar (como siempre) fue Heero, los demás lo siguieron.

El elevador bajaba y todos iban un poco apretados, Sally sonría como diciendo "yo se algo que ustedes no", Heero la miraba –¿Por qué estas aquí? –dijo sin tomar importancia a la anterior explicación.

–Ya les he dicho, por un favor y un encargo. El favor son ustedes y el encargo es este –dijo ella señalando las cajas y maletas. El elevador llegó a su destino.

–¿Para quien es el encargo? –cuestionó Heero mientras salían del elevador a un enorme hangar cerrado que sólo cubría a una nave menuda y moderna. Los hombres de Sally se dirigieron sin titubeos a los almacenes de la nave. Sally verificaba el embarco y Heero y los demás la seguían.

–No es "para", es "de" Wufei. Algunas cajas con víveres o para eso creo que son las verduras, el resto son otras cosas, entre ellas, ropa, libros, instrumentos variados y una que otra cosa que no se bien que es, pero supongo son refacciones para algo.

–¿Para qué quiere esas cosas? –preguntó Duo.

–Yo que sé, eso se lo preguntaran ustedes. En un principio me pareció exagerada la cantidad de víveres que me solicitó, pero ahora veo que no.

–¿Por qué lo dices? –preguntó Quatre.

–¿No viste la tormenta de allá afuera? Y eso que sólo es el preludio, espera que este en su media y podrás catalogarla como peligro de extinción.

–Qué exagerada eres, Sally.

–¿Tu crees, Trowa? Yo no soy quien lo dice, la gente que vive en la cúpula, lo dice. Y ellos viven todos los años la misma tormenta, a veces más tranquila, a veces más fuerte.

–¡¿Y nosotros vamos ahí? –exclamó Duo.

–Yo no fui la que decidió hacerlo. –Todas las cargas estaban listas. –Bien, es todo. ¿Suben?- Y sin esperar respuesta subió por las escaleras que acababan de colocarle a la entrada de la nave.- Mmm... que extraño, no esta el piloto –dijo desde adentro cuando estaban subiendo. Heero estaba algo irritado, por las sorpresas antes y durante el viaje.

–¿Qué clase de piloto deja su puesto en una situación así? –dijo sin medir cautela, una vez dentro del compartimiento de pasajeros, que solo tenía cuatro asientos equipados.

-Uno que rrevisa su nave parra que a los imbeciles que viajan en ella no se les tenga que buscarr los pedazos esparrcidos por todo el círrculo polarr. –Habló una voz igual de dura que la de Heero con acento ronroneante, pero con toda la inquina marcada. Un joven de cabello rojo como el fuego sujeto en una llamarada cayéndole hasta la cintura, ojos ámbar brillantes, de poderosa y penetrante mirada, como dos pequeños soles resplandeciendo en unas cavidades abiertas en el hielo. Una boca fina y seria pero expresiva, de facciones tan definidas y estéticas que parecían estar viendo una obra de Miguel Ángel con vida emergiendo de una pequeña compuerta en el fondo del piso de la nave.

Cuando salió por completo, camino directamente hacia el japonés y se le paró enfrente. Era poco más alto que Heero y no se veía mucho mayor que ellos, pero algo hacía ver en su dura figura, una energía más intimidante que la de Heero. Sin embargo, por las miradas asesinas que se dirigían era difícil saber quien caería muerto primero…

Todos estaban estáticos, hasta Duo se había quedado mudo de la impresión por la osadía de aquel joven, Heero de seguro lo mataría, cuando menos.

–¡Saker, que sorpresa! –Exclamó Sally al notar la tensión.

–Mayorr, –el joven de cabello rojo asintió militarmente a forma de saludo. –Serrá mejor que baje, despegarré en cuanto mis pasajeros estén en sus asientos. –Habló sin quitar la vista de Heero.

–Entiendo. –Sally salió de la nave, pero antes dijo. –Por favor, cuídate mucho y envíale mis saludos a Wufei, adiós chicos, los dejo en buenas manos. –Y salió sin mayor preocupación.

–¿Son los ex-pilotos? Los hacia más grrandes. –Dijo el chico pelirrojo. –¿Vas a dejarrme pasar o quierres verme la carra todo el día? –A Duo por poco se le salían los ojos y su boca estaba abierta, bueno poco más que la del resto del grupo. Heero era una pantera apunto de saltar sobre su presa… –No tengo tiempo parra esto. –Dijo el joven y pasó por el costado de Heero tan rápidamente que nadie se dio cuenta cuando estaba sentado en la cabina y pedía permiso a la torre de controles para despegar.

El hangar estaba desierto y la escalera por la que habían subido ya no estaba. La puerta de la nave se cerraba detrás de ellos.

–¡Siéntense! –ordenó el joven pelirrojo desde la cabina.

El techo del hangar empezaba a abrirse, las ráfagas de tormenta golpearon a la nave y la estremecieron, lo que hizo reaccionar a sus estáticos tripulantes y ocupar sus lugares de inmediato.

Duo tenía la boca abierta con una expresión de "no lo puedo creer" y parecía querer riese pero la impresión no lo dejaba. Trowa estaba muy serio y Quatre muy preocupado. Heero… se ocultaba tras la oscuridad tétrica de sus facciones en donde resplandecían dos rojas luminiscencias de furia mirando fijamente la nuca de cierto piloto.

Las cosas en Rusia, a pesar de lo creíble, están empezando a arder...

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

¿Qué tal, eh?

Este capítulo esta algo aburrido, pero les aseguro que se pondrá mejor ^_^ Les ruego me tengan paciencia.

También quiero saber que le pareció, ¿corto, largo, descriptivo, tedioso, divertido, fantástico, merezco el premio noble? XD. Que exagerada…

Bueno de cualquier forma, quiero saber su opinión, ya sean tomatazos y flores XD, nada más eso sí, que no sean virus por que los regreso XD (no es amenaza, no más advierto)

Bueno siendo todo, me despido.

¡SEAN FELICES!

Enigmatek


	2. Tormenta y avalancha

Si ya se, ni me digan, me tarde horrores, perdón T.T, esta lap del dem…. Ejem, digo, esta maquina no me dejaba hacer nada… pero bueno ya lo solucione… ¬¬u creo…

Ejem. Bueno dejando de lado esta intromisión, deseo dedicarles este cap a Starligth no rain (Rey) por su apoyo todo el tiempo, a Ashely Ketchum (Rina Yuy Peascraft) y a todas su amigas y/o amigos que me pidieron y pidieron con muchas ansias que actualizara… bueno ahí esta y sin más preámbulo:

Comenzamos:

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

Acto Segundo:

**Tormenta y avalancha**

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

_Final del capitulo anterior:_

_ -¡Siéntense!-ordenó el joven pelirrojo desde la cabina._

_ El techo del hangar empezaba a abrirse, las ráfagas de tormenta golpearon a la nave y la estremecieron, lo que hizo reaccionar a sus estáticos tripulantes y ocupar sus lugares de inmediato._

_ Duo tenía la boca abierta con una expresión de "no lo puedo creer" y parecía querer riese pero la impresión no lo dejaba. Trowa estaba muy serio y Quatre muy preocupado. Heero... se ocultaba tras la oscuridad tétrica de sus facciones en donde resplandecían dos rojas luminiscencias de furia mirando fijamente la nuca de cierto piloto._

_ Las cosas en Rusia, a pesar de lo creíble, están empezando a arder... _

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

(N/a: Inspirado en la canción Just Comunication)

El viento era terrible, la poderosa nave se estremecía tanto como el avión, la tormenta incrementaba con gran rapidez, sin embargo la nave se elevó del suelo casi de golpe con enorme fuerza, unos doscientos metros aplastando a los tripulantes en sus asientos. Al mismo tiempo el viento empujó la nave, acercándola peligrosamente a la torre de control del aeropuerto; el choque parecía inminente.

–¡Qué demonios estas haciendo, niño! –gritó Heero desde su asiento donde el cinturón no resistiría por mucho tiempo y al instante que terminaba de decirlo, la nave esquivó a la perfección la torre de control y una corriente la elevó de nuevo unos quinientos metros más.

–Buscando una corrriente, señorr Yuy, ahorra si me perrmite, no me moleste y cállese. –Se dirigió a los otros. –Hagan lo que hagan no se separren de los asientos… aunque les kueste trrabajo… –gritó maniobrando desde la cabina. –Llegarremos en una horra… con suerrte. –Pero a Heero la respuesta no le había pasado desapercibida y la tormenta por la que pasaban parecía poco comparada con la que presagiaban sus ojos.

La nave se agitaba de un lado al otro pero mantenía un curso, aun así la presión de algunas sacudidas era terrible y causaba un terrible dolor en los huesos, y como si eso fuera poco, Quatre tenía otro problema… el enojo de Heero era uno de los mayores dolores que sentía en el cuerpo, la cauta preocupación que venía de Trowa no ayudaba, y Duo… ¿Qué pasaría por la mente de Duo para estar tan divertido en una situación así?

El viaje fue truculento, pero extrañamente seguro, a pesar de los azotes del viento, la nave nunca perdió el rumbo. El piloto mostraba habilidad, mucha habilidad. Los ex-pilotos, a pesar de esto, mostraban indicios de preocupación. Varias veces antes habían estado cerca de la muerte y el peligro era algo de regla en sus vidas, pero cuando había que preocuparse, _había_ que preocuparse.

Llegaron al punto en donde era imposible ver, una oscuridad abrumadora empezaba a cubrir el cielo poco a poco… la noche se acercaba.

El radar era la única guía para el piloto. –Base Valkirria, Puerrto Odin, nave de vuelo númerro dos en posición, esperra instrrucciones de aterrizaje. –Dijo, habían llegado, pero no se veía nada.

–…apitán Nelvik im…. sskkshhhsh… os puertos… shrrckks… tormenta muy peligros… –contestaba el puerto, pero la interferencia no permitía oír.

–No me diga –murmuró el piloto, mientras la tormenta iba en aumento y el sentido de alarma de los ex –pilotos se encendió en números rojos cuando la nave hizo un perturbador sonido. Algo se quebraba. El piloto giró de inmediato la cabeza hacia donde los pasajeros, pero su vista traspaso el espacio de los asientos. Una de las compuertas del fondo de la nave estaba quebrándose. Volvió la cabeza. –¡Comandante de puerrto, abra la compuerrta laterral de Fyrn!

–¡sksh… ero que dic…! –contestaron desde el puerto.

–¡HAGALO!- gritó el piloto.

–…e acuerd…sksh…

Entonces el joven piloto giró el timón de la nave decididamente hacia el lado contrario al que soplaba la tormenta. –¡Sujétense! –una gran presión se sintió, el piloto se quitó el cinturón, soltó el timón y saltó de su asiento hacia los de pasajeros.

–¡¿Pero que haces? –Gritó Duo, y después la nave fue arrastrada con el poderoso impulso del viento...

El piloto se impulsó con el respaldo de los dos primeros asientos, sin tocar el piso, cayó de lleno en el fondo de la cabina y cerró con los pies la compuerta, con el mismo impulso sujetándose de los respaldos volvió al asiento de la cabina y controló la nave de nuevo, todo en menos de dos segundos. La nave dio un tirón a sus tripulantes al recuperar el curso con vertiginosa fuerza.

El piloto sujetaba con fuerza el timón para mantener el curso, este temblaba casi incontrolable y la nave se acercaba peligrosamente a un montículo de nieve tan gigantesco que se divisaba a pesar de la tormenta y la oscuridad.

Todos sentían la inminencia del choque, sobretodo el piloto a quien el timón quería arrancarle los brazos… de repente sintió unas manos junto a las suyas que lo ayudaban a tener el control, volvió la cabeza para ver a su ayudante. Unos profundos ojos violetas fruncían el ceño y lo miraban diciéndole que lo ayudaría, que confiara, que lo lograrían, que saldrían de esa…

–¡Cuando diga, a la derrecha! – gritó Sáker

–¡Bien! –gritó Duo.

El timón tembló amenazador. La nave rozaba la gran montaña junto a la que pasaban vertiginosamente y con mucho peligro.

Fueron unos segundos solamente.

–¡Ahorra! –gritó Saker y ambos pares de manos giraron con el timón. La nave viró en dirección a la montaña, Duo cerró los ojos esperando el impacto… que nunca llegó.

Entonces abrió los ojos lentamente, el timón había dejado de vibrar. Miró el rostro del piloto, este sonreía al parecer muy satisfecho aunque respira agitadamente. –Lo logrramos –dijo.

(N/a: Aquí terminaría la canción Just Comunication)

Duo miró al frente por el ventanal de la cabina. Viajaban por un largo túnel lleno de estalactitas que el piloto esquivaba con facilidad, la velocidad había disminuido. –Grracias –oyó decir a un lado de él, volteó.

El piloto le sonreía. ¡pero, Dios, que sonrisa!, era como ver una frío ángel de mármol de esos de iglesias neoclásicas que de un momento a otro había adquirido vida y calor, e irradiaba humanidad. Una sencilla y sincera sonrisa que no podía creer, procediera de aquel chico que minutos antes había desafiado al ser más duro del planeta. Un enfrentamiento entre dos témpanos apunto de chocar, o más bien, cambiar su composición y transformarse en violentos volcanes.

–Ehh… No fue nada –reaccionó Duo y después también le sonrió. –Convertirme en helado no es uno de mis planes. –Rió tontamente.

–No, ni mío. –Con una risa más divertida y segura le contestó el piloto y parecía que la broma de Duo le causaba mucha gracia por que no dejaba de sonreír. –Ejem, ya puede soltarr el timón. –Dijo. Bien, quizá fuera por eso…

Duo quitó las manos de inmediato, sorprendido y avergonzado. –Perdón, no me di cuenta –respondió llevándose una mano a la nuca.

–Me di cuenta –rió sin despejar los labios y después agregó: –Serrá mejorr que vuelva a su lugar.

–Si, tienes razón. –Duo se giró para ir a sentarse a su lugar.

-De nuevo grracias, le debo una –dijo el piloto sin voltear a verlo.

Duo sólo sonrió y se sentó en su lugar. Todos lo miraban, sobre todo Heero que estaba en el asiento del otro lado el pasillo a la misma altura. Duo era el único que había podido levantarse del asiento, pues después de que la nave despegó no tuvo oportunidad de ponerse el cinturón como debía. Heero dejo de verlo y miró hacia la cabina, a la cual dirigía la mirada más asesina de todas, si es que se podía.

–Estás loco, Duo –dijo Trowa detrás de él. Duo volteó, Trowa con su característica expresión -brazos cruzados, ojos entrecerrados y sonriendo- le miraba.

–¿Tú crees, Trowa? –Duo sonrió.

–No lo creo, digo que estas loco.

–Puede que si. –Contestó Duo medio riéndose y se sentó derecho. Quatre nunca se lo hubiera dicho, pero la verdad es que Trowa tenía razón. Aunque era Duo, ¿qué podían esperar?

–Capitán de puerrto, nave de vuelo númerro dos pide perrmiso parra entrar a la base, tripulantes y carga a salvo –se oyó desde la cabina.

–¡Capitán Nevlik! Me alegro de escucharlo –exclamó una voz por el intercomunicador –lo logró de nuevo. Siempre nos sorprende, señor, todos los día prueba que su puesto es el adecuado. Por supuesto, puede pasar, compuerta tres, plataforma A. Lo esperamos, señor –y se cortó la comunicación.

La nave siguió su curso en el largo túnel con estalactitas y paredes de hierro hasta llevar a unas enormes puertas blindadas que acababan de abrirse en ese momento. Detrás de estas un espacio inmenso se veía por las ventanillas, atravesaron las puertas que al instante empezaron a cerrarse sin haberse abierto por completo.

Una increíble visión se les presentó a los ojos.

Una ciudad estaba bajo ellos, una colonia debajo de la tierra. Cubierta completamente por una enorme cúpula de cristal, una cúpula cubierta de nieve. Empotradas a las paredes de esta cúpula estaban las estaciones de control y las pistas de aterrizaje con plataformas en desniveles. Dirigiéndose a una, sobrevolaron la ciudad con rapidez. La visión asombrosa. Una ciudad bajo los hielos.

No había grandes edificios apenas unos cuatro pisos por cada estructura. Se veían casas plazas e incluso un parque abovedado, todo conectado por calles en las que solo se andaba a pie. Pero no había nadie en las calles, todo estaba vacío o al menos lo parecía.

La nave voló hasta una de las plataformas superiores marcada con una A en el costado, al fondo de esta se encontraban unas compuertas. Se acercaron a una compuerta con un tres en amarillo resplandeciente y esta se abrió cuando la nave estuvo frente a ella, dejándola pasar sin ningún contratiempo. Aterrizaron en el espacio destinado con mucha suavidad.

Los cinturones, que todavía algunos de los pilotos llevaban puestos (omitiendo a Duo, claro esta), se abrieron automáticamente cuando los motores se apagaron dejando libres a sus ocupantes. –Bienvenidos a Valkirria. Base Oculta Aliada del Polo Norrte –presentó el piloto de pie en la puerta de la cabina con la misma expresión con la que lo habían conocido. –Ahorra pueden bajarr –al mismo tiempo que lo decía, apretó un botón de los controles y la puerta, por la que habían abordado hace apenas poco más de una hora, se abrió de nuevo.

Sin tiempo para más, el piloto salió por dicha puerta bajando por las escaleras integradas. Los pilotos lo siguieron, siento Duo el primero y Heero el último.- Bienvenido, Capitán Nelvik –saludaba militarmente un uniformado azul al piloto pelirrojo en el pie de la escalera.

–Grracias, Cabo. Desembarrque la nave y rrevísela de inmediato –contestó y ordenó el pelirrojo mientras echaba a andar en dirección a una puerta al fondo del pequeño hangar.

–Si, señor –respondió el soldado mientras hacia una seña a un grupo de sus compañeros que acataron la orden en el acto.

–Avise al Generral que he llegado.

–Lo siento, señor, pero el General no se encuentra.

–¿Qué? ¿Dónde está? –detuvo su paso.

–En el Túnel, señor.

–¿En el Túnel?, ¿desde hace cuánto?, ¿con quien está?

–Hace dos horas que está ahí y va en grupo de cinco, ignoro quienes son, señor, pero creo que el Forastero esta con él.

–¡Yudah!(*1) ¿Quién está a carrgo?

–La Teniente Fhler (*2), señor, está en la Torre General.

–Bien, atienda lo que orrdené, Cabo.

–Si, señor.

El pelirrojo se giró hacia los ex-pilotos, su rostro tenia la fría expresión de tan sólo una hora atrás. –Acompáñenme, porr favorr –y siguió su camino hacia la puerta. Los ex-pilotos lo siguieron con paso veloz para darle alcance. La puerta a la que se dirigían se abrió y mostró un pequeño compartimiento acristalado que en ese momento daba vista a un blanco muro, pero a los lados dejaba ver el complejo en donde se encontraban. Cabían justo cinco o seis personas.

Entraron después del pelirrojo, que se colocó con la vista hacia la entrada y con los brazos cruzados. Primero Duo, casi precipitándose a una de las ventanas laterales, mirando asombrado el exterior. Después lo siguió Quatre y Trowa se puso a su lado y ambos miraron por el ventanal contrario al de Duo.

Su expresión fue poco diferente a la de su amigo, lo que veían delante de ellos sorprendería al más experimentado. Los enormes muros del complejo se extendían hasta casi perderse de vista, todos de un metal blanquecino que deslumbraba y en su extensión otras decenas de cubículos como en el que estaban, los recorrían, unos de un lado al otro, otros de arriba a bajo, todos en constante movimiento. Eran móviles, elevadores sin una ruta fija.

Heero, mucho más tieso de lo normal, entró por último y poco le importó la espectacular visión, en su lugar el pelirrojo era el receptor de una mirada que podría hacerlo estallar en llamas en cualquier momento. Sin embargo, este le prestaba poca atención y con mayor interés miraba con sutil mofa a un asombrado trenzado. Heero empezó a sentir una extraña, molesta y desagradable ponzoña en el pecho…

–¡WOAW, increíble! –exclamó Duo alegre.

–Sí, es asombroso –corroboró Quatre, mirando también con asombro.

–Asombrroso, es cierrto –correspondió el pelirrojo con voz parca. –Incrreíble, no tanto. Aunque hace unos años tan sólo erra un sueño –he hizo una media sonrisa a Duo que lo miraba con su graciosa y característica pena.

–Si, supongo que no es tan increíble ahora. –Unos ojos cobalto observaban la escena con todo detalle y el malestar que tenía se hacía peor y unas se acrecentaban las ganas de tener un arma en la mano.

Pitó un timbre en el móvil, el pelirrojo volvió a su fría expresión de manera sorprendente, difícil era pensar que había sonreído como hacia tan sólo unos instantes. –Torre Generral, plataforrma de mando –indicó militarmente y de inmediato las compuertas se cerraron detrás de Heero. El móvil se echo a andar, no hacia arriba o hacia abajo, sino hacia su derecha con bastante velocidad.

Mientras andaban sobre los ligeros rieles, vieron como otros móviles recorrían de la misma forma otros caminos hacia sus destinos, unos hacia los lados, otros hacia arriba o hacia abajo, todos coordinados de manera compleja y precisa pues ninguno pasaba siquiera cerca de otro.

De pronto el móvil en el que iban frenó y de inmediato cambio de dirección, ahora ascendían. Subieron y subieron, iban por la lateral de la torre más alta de la ciudad abovedada. Al llegar a su destino, disminuyó la intrépida velocidad y las puertas se abrieron: una amplia sala de controles se extendía ante ellos, decenas de personas en uniforme atendían parpadeantes monitores en una gran placa de mandos, o iban de un lado al otro. En el centro de la estancia, viendo hacía la descomunal pantalla que se encontraba en la pared de frente, estaba una mujer de espaldas, ataviada con un saco militar azul; un alto oficial. Cabello largo rubio e intenso amarado en cola alta, figura reloj de arena ceñida por el saco, llevaba botas oscuras con un grueso tacón.

El pelirrojo se adelantó y salió del móvil rozando a Heero que también estaba a punto de salir. Heero sintió ese contacto imperceptible como una tacleada. –¡Fhlerr!, ¿cómo esta la situación? –preguntó el pelirrojo sin notar el accidente.

La mujer de uniforme se dio vuelta, unos ojos miel claros como el día los miraban con dura expresión, un rostro serio que parecía levemente conocido.

–Sáker –correspondió sin sorpresa viendo al piloto. –Si la torrmenta continua así alcanzarrá el túnel, y el Generr…

–Sé que el Generral está abajo, quierro saberr que hace ahí sin el equipo necesarrio, Fhlerr, esa es _tu_ rresponsabilidad. –La mujer se quedo callada ante el humillante regaño y sostenía un duelo de miradas con el pelirrojo. –¿Cuál es la situación? –preguntó el pelirrojo rompiendo.

–Perrdimos la señal hace 47 minutos, estaban pasando la Fosa, debemos tenerr contacto de nuevo en unos minutos –contestó rápidamente le mujer ante la pregunta.

–¿Qué?, ¿a qué distancia bajó? –el pelirrojo alzaba la voz.

–A la nueva grruta.

–¿QUÉ?, ¿Y sin que tú o yo estemos con él?, ¿en qué estás pensando, Fhlerr?

–¡Hago lo que debo, Saker, ya estaba abajo cuando llegue! –respondió la mujer molesta. –Y el Forrasterro está con él, sabe que hacerr. ¡El descubrrió la grruta! –Agregó.

–¡Eso no me interresa, Fhlerr! El Generral está delicado, un errorr lo matarrá.

–¡Teniente! –otra voz intervino, uno de los subordinados en los controles. –Tengo señal, están cerca. –La ardua discusión terminó.

–¡Póngalos en línea, ya! –ordenó el pelirrojo, que al parecer había asumido el mando.

El Control lo hizo. Un ruido de estática invadió la sala, pero luego se oyó una voz:

–…shhshsss… torre, torr…shshshhs… e escuchan?... shsshs

–¡Le oímos, Generral! –contestó la Teniente.

–…shshs… romenta destruyó el muro poster…shs…repárense para cerrar la puerta principal..shs, el derrumbe produjo avalancha, estamos por salir, todos alert…shshss… –y luego sólo estática.

–¡Generral, Generral! –llamó la Teniente, el Control movía los botones y teclas.

–Se perdió contacto, debe estar en la plataforma –aclaró, la Teniente y el pelirrojo se miraron.

–Si esta en la plataforrma la avalancha alcanzarrá la ciudad –dijo el pelirrojo a la mujer.

–La enerrgía no ha rregrresado del cierre de placas, tenemos que cerrarrla manualmente –contestó la Teniente y como si se leyeran la mente, el pelirrojo subió de nuevo al móvil y cerró la puerta de inmediato. La Teniente movilizaba a sus hombres en la sala de controles, hablando en ruso.

–¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Heero a la Teniente al ver el movimiento que se generaba.

–La montaña se nos viene encima… –la mujer miró a los confundidos jóvenes. –¿Son los ex-pilotos Gundam?

–Si. Como ayudamos –se apresuró a decir Duo. La mujer los miró con duda, en todos los ojos vio determinación. –Bajen y ayuden a los hombres a cerrar las compuerrtas, imítenlos, sabrrán que hacerr. –Con esto Trowa buscó otra compuerta a sus espaldas y la halló con facilidad siete puertas se abrían detrás suyo.

–"Nivel 8 G, Acceso", los llevarrá en seguida, ¡vayan! –gritó la mujer desde el sub-nivel de la sala de controles, después siguió dando instrucciones. Los pilotos subieron de inmediato a móvil, Quatre repitió la orden al escuchar el pitido del móvil, este cerró y en siete segundos des-gravitación, por la velocidad con que bajaron, llegaron a su destino.

Las puertas se abrieron y una explanada apareció ante ellos, decenas de personas corrían por ella, todas acercándose a las paredes de una gran cavidad, sostenida por una docena de finos pilares en el centro. Al fondo, una gigantesca puerta daba hacía los limites la cuidad acristalada. Del otro lado de esta, la visión era una helada y tétrica cueva, de la que provenía un escalofriante ruido como el gélido viento que entraba por ella. _Algo_ se acercaba.

Al salir miraron alrededor, aunque Heero pareció no necesitarlo. Subía junto a unos soldados por unas escaleras a los desniveles de las paredes. Quatre observó las paredes. Tenían dos desniveles, uno por pared, cada uno con una palanca en ellos. Lo comprendió. Tenían que tirar de las palancas y hacer que los desniveles se despejaran de la pared y hundirse en el piso para cerrar las compuertas a los costados del túnel. Imitaron a Heero, quien estaba en posición junto a unos soldados en el desnivel de la pared derecha, Duo se dirigió a esta misma y Trowa y él a la contraria.

Apenas sabían bien lo que pasaba pero los hombres y mujeres que les rodeaban apreciaban su ayuda y les indicaban con apenas miradas y señas lo que debían hacer. Al estar colocados como debían, oyeron una voz resonando por algún altavoz. –Listos parra el cierre de puerrtas. El Generral está porr entrrar. A la orden, cierren.

Todos miraron hacía la cueva y al poco aparecieron cinco figuras algo borrosas, por la niebla y la oscuridad de la cueva. Estas corrían precipitadas por el fondo, un estremecedor ruido venía detrás de estas.– ¡Atentos,… ahora! –gritó alguien y todos al tiempo jalaron las palancas de los desniveles. Estos comenzaron a moverse y los desniveles empezaron a inclinarse hacia el interior de la explanada, las puertas comenzaron a cerrarse.

Las figuras seguían corriendo, una cayó sin que las demás la notaran. Ahora se alcanzaban a distinguir. Dos hombres y una mujer, otro hombre, vestidos de azul oscuro. Este último se dio la vuelta, gritó algo, un nombre quizá y corrió sobre sus pasos para alcanzar al caído, a su espalda se veía una ola de nieve cerniéndose monstruosamente sobre ellos.

Los soldados apresuraron su tarea y poco a poco fueron colgándose de las palancas de los desniveles para cuando llegasen al piso cayeran de pie, Heero veía todo esto con inusitada rapidez. Como si no fuera suficiente, un cuerpo poco delante de él, resbalo de la palanca y casi sin percibir quien o como era, un instinto alarmante surgió en él al alcanzar a la persona de un brazo y salvarla de cae al piso todavía lejano.

Los dos primeros hombres y la mujer habían llegado, uno de ellos estaba lastimado pues cojeaba levemente. Las otras dos figuras venían detrás, una cargando a la otra y su pasó era lento, la avalancha las alcanzaría y las puertas tampoco lograrían cerrar a tiempo.

Todo fue muy rápido. Decenas de pies cayeron sobre la explanada, Heero vio un par de luminiscencias violetas al final de su brazo. Las puertas se cerraron apenas dejando pasar a las dos personas restantes, pero la avalancha alcanzó a dar su coletazo y estos fueron lanzados con el impulso de la moribunda avalancha, las puertas se cerraron por completo después removiendo pedazos de nieve.

Todo quedó en una tensa calma, la nieve había logrado entrar a la explanada y estaba por todos lados, algunos soldados estaban cubiertos por completo, pero eran ayudados de inmediato, otros intactos corrían a ayudar a los que primero habían salido del túnel, pero había un grupo grande de personas que se agolpaban cerca de uno de los pilares.

Heero miraba esto, pero no estaba de pie, no podía ver ni a Trowa ni a Quatre ni a Du… Estaba sobre alguien a quien había protegido lo mejor posible de su mala caída, por culpa de la nieve, al suelo de la explanada. Bajo él, estaba Duo que lo miraba sorprendido y quizá algo asustado ¿o avergonzado? Heero no pudo descifrar la expresión, no es que fuera muy bueno haciéndolo. Se levantó de inmediato, Duo también se alejó y desvió la vista. –Gracias –dijo.

Alguien pasó cerca de ellos alzando la voz. –¡Generral, Generral! –la Teniente Fhler. Alzaron la vista al grupo de gente que se agolpaban, el joven pelirrojo atendía a alguien tirado en el piso junto al pilar; al parecer este había chocado con el pilar, era uno de los que había llegado junto con la avalancha. –¡Sakerr!, ¿y el Forrasterro?, vi lo que pasó en la cabina. ¿Cómo está el Generral?

–El Forrasterro está bien, sólo tiene una pierrna lastimada, lo llevan al hospital –contestó alguien que venía de atender a los demás heridos, acercándose al grupo. Trowa y Quatre aparecieron en ese momento, Heero y Duo estaban de pie y también observaban al grupo. –Será mejor que se retiren –les dijo alguien que los corría del lugar, algo les decía que ese probable "Forastero" era alguien que conocían.

Entonces un quejido se escuchó –¿… cómo están los hombres, Fhler? –preguntó una adolorida voz que salía detrás del pelirrojo, la voz del General. –Si se encue… encuentran en condición, que sellen todas las puertas, ah, o sufriremos más avalanchas. –Sus ideas de retirarse se esfumaron, se acercaron empujando a casi todos y por encima de la cabeza del pelirrojo se oyeron las voces de Duo y Quatre. –¡WUFEI!

Unos ojos azabache medio les sonrieron por encima de una cabellera roja.

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

Notas finales:

*1: Maldición, rayos, demonios, idiota, en ruso

*2: Se lee Fluer pero se juntan la "u" y la "e", como en el francés

El sistema que describo para cerrar la puerta es un modelo de fortaleza de la época alejandrina. Este se cerraba poniendo el peso de los soldados en las paredes perpendiculares y laterales de las puerta, tenían unos soportes especiales para que los soldados pudieran recargarse en ellas, y de este modo hacían una palanca gigante para cada unas de las puertas que conformaba la entrada. Así cuando se ponía el peso suficiente en las paredes que se postraban hacía el centro de la estructura, la puerta se cerraba al enemigo y era literalmente imposible penetrarla; para abrirla era el mismo procedimiento, solo que el peso se aplicaba en una segunda capa de las paredes laterales la cual se postraban al lado contrario de las primeras.

Desgraciadamente esta magnifica estructura sólo pudo ser utilizada con éxito, en una sola ocasión, pues cuando se intento de nuevo, en otras batallas, el enemigo identifico su gran punto débil.

La fortaleza no podía cerrarse, ni volverse a abrir sin la cantidad de hombres suficientes. Por lo mismo, el enemigo vencía acabando con una mínima parte del ejercito, así no era posible cerrar la puerta y podían invadir la fortaleza, o en el caso de que estuviera cerrada, la ciudad quedaba sitiaba por la misma puerta y también vencían.

El sistema dejo de utilizarse muy pronto y sin pasar por glorias.

Decidí usarlo por la fuerza que representaba, las puertas de esta ciudad subterránea del Polo Norte, necesitan un gran volumen para contener la presión de la nieve en caso de una avalancha, como ocurre en el capítulo. Podría haberla echo una puerta con sistema eléctrico por completo y el peso que tuviera no importaría, ¿verdad? Si, lo se, pero si se fuera la energía, como rayos abriría o cerraría la puerta… me enfrente a este problema y me vino a la mente este complejo alejandrino, me pareció que podría arreglar el problema y además de ponerle una escena "emocionante" -a mi punto de vista. Tendría un pretexto para un "contacto" entre Heero y Duo.

Espero que no haya quedado muy complicado después de todo, si fue el caso, bueno, espero que esta explicación haya ayudado, con mucho gusto contestare dudas si las tienen ^ ^, sólo déjenme un mensaje XD

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

Listo, ehhh, lo logré XD

Ya saben, espero sus tan queridos comentarios. ^ ^

Respuestas:

_Candy, Rina, Travis, Setsuna, Hayame y Ashely (y creo que me falta alguien, pero no lo o la identifico, Gomen)- _Les prometo no tardarme tanto y espero sigan leyendo, estoy algo revuelta con los nombres, espero conocerles mejor con el tiempo. / _Miss Marina:-_ Me alegra que te gustara, ya sabrás que sucede con el chico nuevo XD. / _Rey-_ Muchas gracias.

Enigmatek


	3. El General

Antes que nada:

El cap esta dedicado a Rey por su lindo apoyo ^ ^ y a Ashely Ketchum (Rina Yuy Peascraft) y a todas su amigas y/o amigos.

Que lo disfruten.

Comencemos:

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

Acto Tercero:

**El General**

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

_Final del capitulo anterior:_

_–El Forrasterro está bien, sólo tiene una pierrna lastimada, lo llevan al hospital –contestó alguien que venía de atender a los demás heridos, acercándose al grupo. Trowa y Quatre aparecieron en ese momento, Heero y Duo estaban de pie y también observaban al grupo. –Será mejor que se retiren –les dijo alguien que los corría del lugar, algo les decía que ese probable "Forastero" era alguien que conocían._

_ Entonces un quejido se escuchó –¿… cómo están los hombres, Fhler? –preguntó una adolorida voz que salía detrás del pelirrojo, la voz del General. –Si se encue… encuentran en condición, que sellen todas las puertas, ah, o sufriremos más avalanchas. –Sus ideas de retirarse se esfumaron, se acercaron empujando a casi todos y por encima de la cabeza del pelirrojo se oyeron las voces de Duo y Quatre. –¡WUFEI!_

_ Unos ojos azabache medio les sonrieron por encima de una cabellera roja._

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

–¡WUFEI!

Unos ojos azabache medio les sonrieron por encima de una cabellera roja, la voz de la multitud cesó, todos estaban estáticos, expectantes.

–Hola –saludó asombrosamente cordial, un adolorido joven de ojos oscuros y rasgados, cabello negro.

Habían pasado dos largos años desde la última vez que le vieron. Todos habían mantenido cierto contacto, pero no se habían visto hasta ese día. Wufei, lucia muy diferente. Se habían dejado crecer el cabello, y un fleco lateral y oblicuo cubría su rostro del lado derecho, sin embargo se dejaba ver su ojo, un ojo que tenía una cicatriz cruzando de la ceja al pómulo pasando por el rabillo del ojo sin tocar al iris. Una cicatriz que, obviamente antes no tenía.

Más delgado de lo que lo recordaban y pálido. Vestido con una malla de tela azul pegada al cuerpo como segunda piel –un traje térmico-, un chaleco un tono más oscuro encima, un cinturón de herramientas bastante cargado y unos pantalones de expedición gruesos. Estropeados recientemente, roturas y rasgaduras aquí y allá, cubierto de nieve. En todo su traje todo azul oscuro sólo resaltaba un escudo en la solapa izquierda del chaleco, una insignia a la izquierda de su pecho. General Superior.

–¡Dios, Wufei! –pronunció un impresionado Duo, en un susurro.

Wufei los miró atentamente por tan sólo unos segundos, pero su mirada, más profunda ahora, los analizó completamente en esos instantes; los miró con rápido detenimiento y detalle. Primero Quatre y Duo, Trowa atrás de Quatre y Heero al fondo, algo de dio gracia al observarlo a él, pues sonrió de una manera extraña, parecía burlarse. –Saker, ayúdame –dijo de pronto sin dejar de verlos y estirando un brazo al pelirrojo. Este pasó un brazo por debajo de Wufei y lo ayudó a pararse, todos los soldados de alrededor miraban expectantes.

Wufei había crecido. Todos lo habían hecho, pero Wufei los rebasaba a todos, incluso a Trowa que siempre había sido el más alto. Se agarraba el costado izquierdo del torso. –Llegaron con bien, me alegro –dijo con su voz dura pero curiosamente cálida.

–A penas… –lanzó Heero mirando a un pelirrojo, a cambio recibió una mirada asesina de quien ayudaba a Wufei.

–Así que conocieron a "_SirNelvik_" –comentó de pronto Wufei, mirando fijamente a Heero, todavía con esa extraña sonrisa tan rara en él. El murmullo se había generado alrededor de ellos.

–¿Qué?...- preguntó confuso Trowa, ¿habían oído bien?

–La tormenta, "_Sírnevik_", así se llama. Es muy temperamental. –Después de estas palabras Wufei se enderezó, se soltó del brazo del pelirrojo y su extraña sonrisa al igual que su comportamiento habían cambiado, ahora mostraba extrema seriedad. Miró hacia sus lados. –_Soldados, todos están bien._ –No preguntó, afirmó_ –¿Qué están esperando?, ¡A sus tareas, tienen ordenes, ahora!_ –Wufei alzó la voz, casi gritando, hablando en perfecto ruso, enseguida se oyó un "Si, señor" general y todos los soldados se movilizaron raudos, pasando a su alrededor sin darles importancia.

La Teniente Fhler, el pelirrojo, los cuarto ex-pilotos y Wufei permanecieron ahí. –Situación. –Demandó Wufei sin quitar la vista de sus compañeros de batalla.

–Doce puertas cerradas, dos túneles bloqueados por la avalancha, una puerta en alerta y la zona de los ventanales interiores en riesgo, la avalancha continua –contestó detalladamente la Teniente.

–Entiendo. Sáker, verifica la evacuación de los niveles superiores. –Ordenó Wufei al pelirrojo, este asintió. –Fhler, ven conmigo –al oír esto el pelirrojo y la teniente se alteraron.

–Wufei, tu condición… –comenzó el pelirrojo pero fue interrumpido por Wufei.

–Le di una orden Coronel, acátela –los ojos de Wufei se clavaban en los del pelirrojo amenazantemente, este lo veía con los ojos medio cerrados cuestionándolo.

–Señor, usted no debería agitarse más, nosotros nos… –intentó decir la Teniente, apoyado a su compañero.

–¡Teniente, di una orden! –alzó la voz Wufei y ambos oficiales se cuadraron más firmes de lo que estaban. No renegarían más. Luego dirigiéndose a sus amigos. –Síganme y no se separen. –De inmediato empezó a andar en dirección a los móviles por los que habían llegado. A ellos no les quedó más que seguirlo sin poder preguntar o hacer algo más. Todos tomaron el mismo móvil. La Teniente dio la orden y el móvil subió expedito a su destino, deteniéndose en el Nivel Tres donde bajó el pelirrojo -que tuvo una mirada consternada todo el tiempo, por algún motivo que Quatre no alcanzaba a comprender, estaba molesto pero no sabía por que- y de nuevo al Nivel Superior o Plataforma de Mando. Wufei se veía, a pesar de su apariencia maltratada, firme y calculador, pero Quatre sentía otra cosa. La sensación de un punzante dolor en el costado izquierdo del torso, un dolor que no era suyo, pero sabía de donde venía.

Se abrieron las puertas, la sala de mando estaba agitada, mucha gente moviéndose, Wufei salió de inmediato. Un soldado fue a su encuentro y empezó a decirle cosas en ruso. Wufei aparentemente entendía a la perfección, no lo miraba, sólo respondía de ves en cuando y el soldado daba indicaciones con señas a sus compañeros y estos hacían lo que se les ordenaba.

En la enrome pantalla del frente, una sucesión de imágenes mostraba lo que pasaba fuera y en diferentes lugares del complejo. En una de estas la imagen se detuvo por orden de Wufei. Lo que se veía era una zona de la ciudad, que no reconocían ninguno de los ex–pilotos, seguramente una parte en un nivel inferior. Era una las construcciones que pertenecían seguramente a las viviendas, en ella –por las ventanas- se veían niños de no más de 10 años. Atrás una enorme puerta que daba al centro de la montaña, tétrica y oscura, por la cual se veía muy a la distancia, pero acercándose velozmente una gigantesca ola de nieve.

–_Señor, el refugio de la escuela esta frente a la puerta 14, no hay manera de cerrarla manualmente_ –dijo una mujer Control angustiada.

–La avalancha es muy grrande, los murros del rrefugio no lo resistirán –dijo la Teniente. –Lo harrá pedazos.

La avalancha se acercaba…

–_Servert, abra las puertas del refugio_. –Ordenó Wufei a una Control, ésta sin embargo, no reaccionaba_. –Abra las puertas, Control, no necesita de la energía general para hacerlo_.- La mujer dudó unos segundos_. –¡ABRA LAS MALDITAS PUERTAS_! –La Control aterrada así lo hizo, las puertas del refugio de los niños se abrieron, se vio a los niño salir titubeantes del lugar hacia la placita de enfrente, el edificio más cercano estaba a doscientos metros cuanto menos. La avalancha los alcanzaría…

–¡Wufei! ¿Qué estas haciendo? –Trowa jaló a Wufei por el brazo, girándolo para verlo de frente, su voz sonaba demandante pero no alterada, firme como siempre, pero visiblemente preocupado. No era necesario hablar ruso para entender las ordenes que había dado. ¿Qué le pasaba a Wufei, cómo ponía así vidas en peligro?

Cuando Trowa jaló a Wufei, Quatre sintió que aquella sensación perteneciente al dolor en su costado aumentó, a él no le dolía, pero la persona de la que venía seguramente estaba sufriendo bastante.

Wufei miró fiero a Trowa y se separó bruscamente y contestó:

–Esperando.

–¿Esperando? ¿Qué? –preguntó Duo, contando con una muy buena justificación para esa locura, y entonces un sonido que hacía retumbar la sala entera lo puso en alerta como a sus otros compañeros, más Wufei no se inmutó.

_ –Señor, la energía vuelve._

Los ojos de Wufei contestaron a la pregunta de Duo, pero seguía viendo a Trowa intensamente. Wufei apartó la vista de Trowa y ordenó:

_ –Servert, active la alarma del Nivel Tres, ¡YA!_

En la pantalla apareció la imagen de los niños desconcertados por la alarma que empezó a sonar, combinando el espanto del ruido de la avalancha que se les venía encima. Una hermosa jovencita de ondulado cabello dorado y fiera expresión los guiaba, ella oyó la alarma y entendió de inmediato al ver cerrarse lentamente las puertas del túnel que daban a la montaña, y abrirse en el piso de la plaza donde estaba parada, una portezuela.

En la sala de mando, en la pantalla, se veía a la jovencita de dorados cabellos gritando a sus compañeros que la siguieran y correr hasta la portezuela en el piso, y cómo al llegar, poco a poco fue ayudando a entrar a varios niños por ella, mientras las puertas que cerraban la entrada al túnel se encontraban a la mitad y la avalancha chocaba con ellas. La nieve entraba por las puertas medio cerradas, por lo que su velocidad había disminuido, pero aun así alcanzaría la portezuela en el piso de la plaza… y a los niños.

–Vamos, Verliak. –Susurró Wufei viendo fijamente la pantalla, Duo y Quatre alcanzaron a oírlo aunque, como todos los demás en la sala, no despegaban la vista de la imagen, todos quietos, inmóviles y expectantes. Faltaban diez, ocho, cinco, tres niños, dos…

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

Un niño se tropezó a diez metros de la entrada. La jovencita corrió hasta él, lo levantó de un jalón, pero la avalancha alcanzó el refugió y ahora estaba casi encima, la joven abrazó al niño con fuerza y cerró los ojos, escuchaba la avalancha en su cabeza.

Un brazo la sujeto fuertemente, luego sintiendo como se deslizaban por el suelo con el niño en sus brazos y ella a su vez en otros, sintió el vació debajo suyo y oyó una puerta cerrándose encima de su cabeza, luego del bramido de la nieve sobre esta…

Todo estaba oscuro, ella respiraba agitada, el niño en sus brazos sollozaba, quien la abrazaba también respiraba rápidamente, pero controlado, las voces de los niños se oían detrás, luego una luz se encendió, ella miró a su salvador y sus ojos chocaron con una mirada cobalto.

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

…Uno de los niños había resbalado, la chica salió corriendo y jaló al niño protegiéndolo en sus brazos, pero la avalancha había destruido el refugio y ahora estaba sobre ellos. Entonces de la nada un joven ágil y fuerte y corto cabello castaño corría a gran velocidad hacía ellos.

–¡Heero! –gritaron Duo y Wufei, los cuatro pilotos voltearon a sus espaldas, uno de los móviles marcaba el Nivel Tres y Heero no estaba ahí, regresaron su vista a la pantalla. El joven que corría hacia los niños, era Heero sin duda.

Llegó segundos antes de que la nieve los tocara y con el impulso de la carrera dio media vuelta con los niños en un brazo, deslizándose por el suelo y sujetando la tapa de la portezuela con la mano libre, se metió en el agujero del piso cerrándolo tras él. La nieve cayó encima de la portezuela y se expandió sólo un poco más sobre la ciudad.

Una exhalación de alivió se escuchó en la sala de mando, Quatre veía todavía la pantalla sin poderlo asimilar del todo, cuando oyó detrás de él, la voz de Wufei:

–¡Vamos, muévanse, tenemos que llegar ahí! –Quatre dio la vuelta y vio a Wufei dentro de un móvil y a Trowa por entrar a este, Duo reaccionó un poco antes que él y subieron al mismo tiempo. Las puertas se cerraron, se dio la orden, Quatre notó que Wufei se agarraba el costado del trozo, segundos después estaban en el Nivel Tres; cuando se abrieron las puertas una cubierta de nieve de un metro de altura los recibió. Wufei saltó sobre ella como pudo y se dirigió tropezando a una zona. Llegó y se agacho, comenzando a excavar en la nieve con sus manos. Trowa, Quatre y Duo lo imitaron y de la nada otros soldados aparecieron ayudándolos.

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

La chica seguía viendo a los ojos de Heero, era la segunda vez que terminaba en los brazos de alguien después de ser salvada, pero esta vez eran unos ojos azul profundo los que veía fijamente y no unos negros.

Sin embargo, algo en esos ojos, en ese joven que la sostenía y que nunca antes había visto se le hacia muy familiar, muy conocido, ¿Quién era este joven? ¡Ah! Esa actitud, esa mirada, se parecía a su hermano…

De repente un sollozo se dejó oír y la devolvió a la realidad, se apartó del abrazo y miró al niño que traía en los suyos, este estaba muy asustado y se sujetaba a ella fuertemente, tenía los ojos cerrados. Ella pasó una mano sobre sus cabellos para tranquilizarlo.

–Sophia… –alguien la llamó, giró la cabeza, sus compañeros estaban ahí todavía asustados pero serenos. El chico que la llamó, de su misma edad, cabello de oscuro castaño y ojos muy verdes, piel cual nieve, ahora la veía interrogante, "¿Estás bien?" le preguntaba en silencio, pendiente de todo pero tranquilo.

–_Si_ –contestó ella. Luego unos golpes se oyeron sobre su cabeza, estaban tocando la portezuela.

–¡Verliak, Verliak, So… Sophia! –se oía una voz apagada del otro lado.

–¿Señorr, Wufei? –susurró incrédula.

Ella se levantó del suelo donde estaba medio tirada, desabrazó al niño y se soltó a su vez de los brazos del joven de ojos azules que la sostenían y se veía bastante tranquilo recargado contra la pared por la que habían resbalado al fondo de la guarida. Se le figuraba muy conocido, pero no era tiempo de pensar en eso. Subió la escalinata que servía para bajar a la guarida, llegó hasta la puerta y gritó:

–¡Señorr Wufei, estamos bien! –fuera se oían manos raspar la puerta, quitando la nieve.

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

Wufei quitaba la nieve casi con desespero.

–¡Verliak, Verliak, So… –se detuvo, parecía no querer pronunciar el nombre, respiraba con dificultad –Sophia! –gritó al final. Segundos después alguien adentro respondió:

–¡Señorr Wufei, estamos bien! –Los soldados raspaban la nieve para descubrir la portezuela pero esta no tenía manija o palanca alguna para poder abrirla. Se abría desde dentro, pero era muy pesada para que un niño lo hiciera.

–¡Heero, ¿me escuchas? –preguntó Wufei de pronto, respiraba muy agitadamente y empezaba a sudar; algo que rara vez le habían visto hacer sus amigos.

–Si –oyeron la seca respuesta.

–A la izquierda de la puerta hay una palanca y un panel, ¿lo ves? –la voz de Wufei sonaba con dificultad, no se sentía bien. Mientras tanto la Teniente había llegado con otro grupo de soldados que traían mantas.

–Si –fue la respuesta.

–La calve es 80078913, luego jala la palan… ca… –Wufei oprimía con fuerza su costado, y cerraba los ojos.

–Generral, porr favor, venga –la Teniente, intentó levantarlo de la nieve, pero Wufei no la dejó, entonces la portezuela se abrió impulsada por el brazo de Heero, este dejó un hueco y los niños comenzaron a salir. Duo, Quatre y Trowa recibían a los niños que Heero y Wufei ayudaban a salir de la guarida, de inmediato los soldados los arropaban con las mantas y se los llevaban algún lugar lejos de la nieve. Estaban asustados, pero ninguno lloraba, el único que sollozaba aun era el pequeño que Sophia había protegido. Ella y el chico que le había llamado fueron los últimos en salir, habían ayudado a los demás niños a salir del fondo de la guarida.

Cuando Sophia salió se lanzó a los brazos de Wufei y este la recibió en un abrazo afectuoso pero sin dejar la postura del rígido General y el extremo cansancio que demostraba, sin cerrar los ojos o mostrar alegría. Heero salió del agujero dejando caer la tapa tras él.

Trowa, Duo y Quatre dejaron de ayudar cuando los soldados atendían a todos los niños y junto con Heero observaban con desconcierto el abrazo que Wufei le daba a la niña. Este sólo duro unos segundos, después Wufei se enderezó y le dijo a la niña:

–Bien, So… Muy bien, Verliak, lo hiciste muy bien –y posando su mano sobre el hombro de la jovencita le indico que fuera con los soldados. –Ve con ellos, luego nos veremos –la niña así lo hizo, pero no despegó la vista de Wufei, excepto para dar una fugaz mirada a los restantes ex-pilotos, que se detuvo unos momentos más en Heero para luego regresar a Wufei, mientras ella se alejaba.

–Informe, Teniente –ordenó Wufei en cuanto todo se hubo calmado un poco. Aun seguía respirando con dificultad y seguía presionando su costado.

–Todas las puerrtas selladas, irrupción en la puerrta 14 y 3 de Acceso, todo bajo control, la enerrgía ha vuelto a su máximo, trres herridos únicamente. Estamos a salvo Generral –respondió la Teniente precisa. –…Señorr, deberría descansarr, nosotros nos encargarremos del resto.

–Estoy bien, Teniente. Subamos a la Torre de Mando –retrucó Wufei molesto y todavía firme. La Teniente no renegó y tampoco nadie más, todos se dirigieron a los móviles. Los ex-pilotos y la Teniente subieron en uno, algunos otros soldados en otro. Mientras el ascensor subía, Wufei se dirigió a Heero.

–Gracias –fue todo lo que dijo dejando a unos sorprendidos ex-pilotos sin respuesta, cuando las puertas se abrieron. Heero, aunque no lo demostraba su rostro, su actitud era de asombro y cierto desconcierto. El Wufei que recordaban, nunca daba las gracias.

Wufei salió del móvil y en el acto empezó a dar ordenes en ruso. Segundos después de que ellos bajar la puerta de otro móvil se abrió y por ella salió una conocida flameante cabellara roja.

–Coronel, revise las marcas –ordenó Wufei apenas lo vio. El pelirrojo lo miró y en lugar de seguir sus ordenes se acercó con aires de amenaza, parecía que fuera a reclamarle algo a gritos, pero antes de llegar vio la condición de Wufei y esto lo paró en seco.

Dijo algo en ruso, una pregunta. Wufei volteo a verlo y contestó también en ruso.

–No, no parece que estés bien, Wufei –afirmó Trowa de repente. Todos lo miraron, ¿Trowa entendía?, ¿hablaba ruso? Duo tenía una cara de angustia por que ya no entendía nada, Quatre no se quedaba muy atrás pero algo captaba de la situación.

–No estás bien –reafirmó Heero que no pareció muy sorprendido por que Trowa entendiera ruso y captó de inmediato lo que había dicho Wufei para que Trowa contestara así. El pelirrojo le dirigió una mirada asesina.

–No es su asunto, Señorr Yuy. –Heero apretó las mandíbulas y estaba a punto de saltarle encima cuando.

–Tal vez no soy el soldado prefecto, Heero, pero se lo que puedo soportar, esto no es nada, estoy bien. –Contestó Wufei, mordazmente. Las mandíbulas de Heero se apretaron más. ¡Todavía que se preocupa por él!, y miren que eso es decir. –¡Y a usted le di una orden, Coronel! –Wufei se molestó, por la "preocupación" de sus amigos o por la intervención del pelirrojo, tenía su mano presionando fuertemente su costado y se doblaba hacía al frente.

El pelirrojo ignoró la demanda de Wufei, también estaba molesto, se le acercó e intentó agarrarlo por el brazo y Wufei le contestó con un rígido manotazo. Todo sublevado a un acto militar, una disputa que estaba más allá del general de los espectadores o simples soldados. La renegada afrenta era ajena al resto del cuerpo marcial.

Pero ahí estaba el viejo Wufei, a ninguno de los ex–pilotos les asombro, Wufei podría estarse muriendo y aun así no se quejaría. Aunque no dejaba de preocuparlos. La sala de mando estaba algo tensa, pero con los nervios controlados, por que al fin al y cabo eran soldados.

Wufei era un dirigente rápido y preciso, como ellos lo conocían, la guerra se los había enseñado, pero ahora que lo veían, era sorprendente que él fuera el mayor oficial. Su cambio no se limitaba a lo físico, su actitud, su tono de voz, la forma de ser, en si todo había cambiado y sin embargo seguía siendo Wufei.

–Cumpla con su orden, Coronel –el pelirrojo no se movió, lo veía fijamente. Se retaban, era notorio. Al final algo en los ojos de Wufei hizo que el pelirrojo desistiera, pero sin moverse del lugar dio una orden al Control más cercano. –Bien –dijo Wufei, al notar que había ganado y miró la pantalla. En realidad todo estaba calmándose, bastante tranquilo después de la agitación. La situación como la había manejado Wufei estaba bajo control, sólo era cuestión de dar ultimas ordenes y para las condiciones en las que estaba Wufei era mejor que lo dejara a alguien más, pero Wufei nunca haría eso.

Aunque Quatre no lo quisiera, algo en él se sentía bien con ver a Wufei de nuevo, con su nueva presentación y su vieja actitud. No lo picarían más, en algún momento cedería, así era el Wufei que conocían. Duo tenía su clásica cara de "no entiendo nada".

Wufei dio un par de ordenes más, todos los datos y detalles de lo ocurrido estaban en orden. Todo mundo seguía sus indicaciones y los ex-pilotos lo esperaban. Mantenía el control bastante bien, tal vez no quería parecer débil delante de sus compañeros, a estos no les sorprendía. –No hay daños grraves, señorres. Se hizo un grran trabajo. –Habló la Teniente en toda su postura, dirigiéndose más a Wufei que a los soldados.

–Bien Teniente, vayamos con los niños –dijo Wufei y dio media vuelta. Su respiración no era agitada pero si dificultosa, aun quería demostrar que podía hasta el final.

–Wufei… –le llamó Quatre casi en un susurro cuando paso cerca de él dirigiéndose a los móviles.

–Estoy bien, Quatre,… estoy… bien… –y, al fin, cayó al suelo desmayado.

–¡Generral!

–¡Wufei!

Fueron las exclamaciones que se escucharon después.

Continuara…

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

N/a: Lo se, quienes quieren que ya pase algo entre nuestros personajes, me van a matar por alargarlo tanto, pero ustedes ténganme paciencia que no los decepcionaré (… al menos eso espero) Este capítulo estuvo muy vertiginoso, pero espero que las emociones, las sensaciones, las cosas insinuadas y los pequeños indicios de algo que esta pasando ahí hayan quedado, sino claros, por lo menos notorios. Poco a poco todo iran encajando. Deseo que les haya gustado.

Nos leemos, Sean Felices.

P.D. Sus opiniones, plis

Respuestas:

_Hikari no Tenshi-_ (Bonito nombre) Ja, ja, muchas gracias por el apoyo, me honra que la historia este entre tus favoritas. Solo advierto que quizá en algunas escenas quieras matarme, pero te aseguro que sólo lo desearas por un momento. _Al revió perdido T.T-_ Perdón se que alguien más me escribió pero no puedo ver su review de nuevo, lo vi en mi mail, pero no me grabe el nombre, Gomen, sólo sé que gustó de la historia y deseo que siga leyendo y que me perdone por no contestar su review debidamente, Gomen Nasai T-T. _Rey-_ Tarde, pero seguro, je je.


	4. La Sentencia y la Loba

Gomen, por la tardanza.

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

Acto Cuarto:

**La Sentencia y la Loba**

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

_Final del capítulo anterior:_

_Wufei dio un par de ordenes más, todos los datos y detalles de lo ocurrido estaban en orden. Todo mundo seguía sus indicaciones y los ex-pilotos lo esperaban. Mantenía el control bastante bien, tal vez no quería parecer débil delante de sus compañeros, a estos no les sorprendía. –No hay daños grraves, señorres. Se hizo un grran trabajo. –Habló la Teniente en toda su postura, dirigiéndose más a Wufei que a los soldados._

_ –Bien Teniente, vayamos con los niños –dijo Wufei y dio media vuelta. Su respiración no era agitada pero si dificultosa, aun quería demostrar que podía hasta el final._

_ –Wufei… –le llamó Quatre casi en un susurro cuando paso cerca de él dirigiéndose a los móviles._

_ –Estoy bien, Quatre,… estoy… bien… –y, al fin, cayó al suelo desmayado. _

_ –¡Generral! _

_ –¡Wufei! _

_ Fueron las exclamaciones que se escucharon después. _

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

Duo estaba acostado en uno de los acolchados sillones, con las largas piernas colgando del brazo del sillón y sus brazos cruzados, movía un pie con impaciencia, Trowa recargado en la pared a la mitad de la enorme habitación también con los brazos cruzados miraba una de las puertas, una amplia de doble hoja al fondo, Quatre con su noble postura esperaba tranquilamente sentado en un sillón contrario al de Duo, algo preocupado pero no precisamente por Wufei.

Estaban en una antesala, habían entrado ahí por la puerta de una gran oficina que tenía como lateral este recinto, otras puertas estaban a su alrededor, había varios sillones y alfombras, dos televisores, un piano antiguo, unas cuantas mesitas y una chimenea. Más bien parecía la casa de alguien con dinero,… quizá una de las casas de Quatre en las montañas nevadas.

Heero parado en medio de la habitación, muy serio y con los brazos cruzados, estaba de muy mal humor y miraba a alguien de reojo.

–¿En que le puedo ayudarr, Señorr Yuy? –preguntó el joven de flameante cabellera roja y ojos amarillos que parado enfrente de la puerta, conservando su distancia, sentía la mirada de Heero en su nuca.

Heero no contestó, pero no apartó sus ojos. El pelirrojo sonrío con sarcasmo para si. Esos dos se tenían mucha antipatía desde el momento en que se conocieron. A Quatre le incomodaba, a Trowa no le importaba y Duo parecía divertido.

Esperaban recibir noticias venideras de la recamara al final del pasillo junto con la doctora vestida toda de blanco, de baja estatura, cabellos rubios, rizados y cortos que con su cara y facciones de muñeca de porcelana había entrado en la habitación, con pasos cortos y militares, echando rayos y centellas en su idioma.

Habían pasado unos 20 minutos desde el desmayo de Wufei. En la sala de control hubo gran revuelo que fue acallado de inmediato por el grito del Coronel.

_–¡Silencio!– había gritado. –Fhler quedas al mando, en cuanto puedas ven, estaré con Julia(*1), ustedes síganme. –Dijo a los ex-pilotos mientras levantaba el cuerpo de Wufei. De inmediato fue ayudado por Duo a quien le medio sonrió en forma de agradecimiento y luego murmuró –Esto le va a encantar._

Mientras recorrían los extensos y luminosos pasillos del edificio de la Torre de Mando, pasaron a una segunda torre menos alta pero igual de imponente. Heero iba tras Duo y el pelirrojo que cargaban a Wufei. Por alguna razón le molestaba que el pelirrojo se tomara tantas confianzas con Wufei… o con Duo, que más daba, el caso es que le molestaba. Muy dueño de la situación, muy profesional, muy… idiota.

No había dicho nada, primero porque no había habido oportunidad, segundo porque sabía respetar los rangos y le gustase o no el mocoso ese era Coronel… bueno, ahora todo se había calmado un poco y aparte de la gran molestia que sentía, tenia muchas preguntas, había habido demasiadas sorpresas en unas cuantas horas. La peor tormenta que pudo haber imaginado estuvo apunto de matarlos, luego la gigantesca ciudad enterada kilómetros bajo tierra, el mocoso Coronel, una avalancha que por poco la destruye y mata a unos niños, ¿Wufei General?, la cicatriz que tenía en el ojo derecho y finalmente, ¿Wufei perdiendo la conciencia por un golpe? Algo raro estaba ocurriendo, no era una situación común, no era la guerra tampoco, su presencia ahí significaba algo más,… ¿Relena lo despreciaba tanto como para alejarlo en esa cárcel de hielo?. Sacudió la cabeza, no había apartado la vista del pelirrojo, aunque no le prestase toda su atención.

De repente Duo rompió el silencio:

–Que silencio… a pasado mucho tiempo –en realidad no habían pasado más que unos cinco minutos en la habitación y apenas un minuto desde el comentario del pelirrojo, pero a Duo le habían parecido años y estaba impaciente, además tenía frío y estaba algo nervioso por el silencio, hablar era la mejor solución para ambas cosas.

–No ha pasado mucho tiempo, seis minutos desde que entró la doctora –retrucó Trowa.

–Pues a mi me parece una eternidad y más en silencio –contestó Duo rascándose la cabeza. De pronto se acordó de algo. –¡Oye!, por cierto, ¿y tú desde cuando hablas ruso, eh? –preguntó señalando a Trowa con el dedo. La pregunta sorprendió a todos y miraron a Trowa que también estaba un tanto sorprendido.

Se tardo en contestar, miró primero a Duo luego a Heero, luego al pelirrojo y por ultimo a Quatre que también parecía tener curiosidad. Por fin contestó –La verdad no sabía, no recordaba que hablaba ruso… –la cara de sorpresa de Quatre, la extrañeza de los ojos medio cerrados de Heero y del pelirrojo y la los muy abiertos de Duo, le hicieron aclarar. –Cuando llegamos y me di cuenta de que entendía a los soldados. Me ha pasado otras veces, con otras cosas… son retrasos de mi amnesia –dijo sin mirar a sus compañeros.

–Trowa… –susurró Quatre, con un poco de pena.

–Je, lo siento Tro, pero es que oírte traducir de repente, pues a cualquiera sorprende, tu entenderás –Duo trataba de explicarse.

–Perro al parrecerr está rrecuperrando la memorria, eso es muy bueno. Y perrmítame felicitarrlo, señorr Barrton, el lenguaje que usamos es bastante técnico, si usted lo comprendió debe de serr un rruso excelente. –Comentó el pelirrojo con una de esas encantadoras medias sonrisas que su rostro regalaba cuando quería. Trowa desconcertado sólo alcanzó a asentir en agradecimiento al comentario después una sensación de alivio y despreocupación lo inundo, el oír aquello, por extraño que pareciese, lo había echo sentir bien, no le produjo esa sensación de melancolía y desolación cuando los retrasos de sus memoria llegaban a aparecer mostrándole lo poco que sabía de él mismo en realidad.

–Eso es cierto, más bien fue una agradable sorpresa –sonrío Quatre como siempre, el comentario le había agradado sobretodo por que había echo sentir cómodo a Trowa. Lo sabía, una calidez que sólo da el confort venía de él. Eso hacía feliz a Quatre.

Al parecer el pelirrojo era muy carismático cuando quería y tenía tacto, por lo que a Quatre y a Trowa respectaba agradaba mucho y no se diga de Duo que ahora no se sentía culpable al ver la reacción de Trowa después de hablar el pelirrojo. Además la actitud que tenía con Heero le divertía y maravillaba mucho, era sorprendente que alguien lo tratará así, además con el carácter que tenía el pelirrojo…

A decir verdad eran muy similares en eso, pero a alguien no le agradaba en absoluto la idea.

–Que sensible comentario –murmuró mordazmente Heero mirando la puerta donde Wufei. Todos lo miraron, ¿qué rayos le pasaba?, Heero no acostumbraba hablar, menos si no se dirigían a él y aun menos, tan desavenidamente. El pelirrojo lo miró con una sonrisa torcida.

Oh, oh, Duo pensó rápido. No sabía como reaccionaría el pelirrojo pero no quería saberlo y a Heero lo conocía bastante bien, así que cambió el tema.

–¡Ah! Es cierto –se levantó del asiento y se puso frente al pelirrojo lo más rápido que pudo –no nos hemos presentado adecuadamente, soy Duo Maxwell, puedo correr y esconderme pero nunca digo una mentira, mucho gusto –recitó con su mejor sonrisa, extendiéndole la mano. El pelirrojo no pareció escucharlo, miraba a Heero con un reto silencioso y este a su vez lo ignoraba. Quatre sintió venir el peligro y ayudó a Duo.

-Quatre Raberba Winner, mucho gusto. –Trowa iba a contestar, captando la idea de sus compañeros, cuando… El pelirrojo se movió y se fue acercando lentamente a Heero, este comenzaba a tensarse imperceptiblemente esperando la reacción del pelirrojo y preparándose para contraatacar. A un metro de él sin embargo. Dio un giro sorpresivo y quedó frente a Duo, que estaba preocupado por que su idea no parecía funcionar. –Tiene toda la rrazón, señorr Maxwell, no nos hemos prresentado debidamente –se separó un poco de Duo, pero no de Heero, cuadrándose y haciendo una respetuosa inclinación militar. –Soy el Corronel Superriorr Sakerr Nelvik de la Base Valkerria, Polo Norrte, Tierra, es un honor y un placer –terminó estirando su mano a un sorprendido Duo. –Aunque en su caso particular yo no tengo inconveniente como se habrán dado cuanta –hizo una pausa tomando aire, estaba tratando de conservar la calma. –Los conozco perrfectamente, Señorr Maxwell.

Nelvik tomó una postura digna como si fuese a dar un informe, pero al hacerlo dio un tono divertido y hasta coqueto. –Duo Maxwell anterriorr piloto del Gundam 02 Deathscythe, alegre e inquieto –a lo que el pelirrojo había sonreído evidentemente coqueto –cabello largo castaño invarriablemente trenzado y peculiarres ojos violeta –A Duo se le colorearon un poco las mejillas, no sabía bien si por la descripción de su personalidad, por la de su físico o… por como lo había dicho el pelirrojo.

Nelvik miró luego a Quatre y extendió de nuevo su mano. –Señorr Winnerr. –Nelvik hizo la misma ceremonia que con Duo. –Quatre Raberrba Winnerr, piloto del Gundam 04 Sandrrock, sincerro y noble, rrubio y de ojos azul agua –ahora sonrió con ternura, luego se dirigió a Trowa e hizo lo mismo. –Señorr Barrton –dio su mano. –Trowa Barrton, piloto del Gundam 03 Heavyarrms, serrio y misterrioso, cabello castaño y ojos verrdes –dijo sin borrar su sonrisa, después se giró hacía Heero, pero no se le acercó. Su sonrisa se convirtió en sarcasmo absoluto. –Y por último, el carrismático Señorr Yuy, piloto del Gundam 01 Wing Zerro –se limitó a decir, pero de la manera más mordaz posible, burlándose y retando a Heero. Una mala idea.

Los ánimos se encendieron cuando Heero se acerco al pelirrojo con amenaza, el pelirrojo lo espero impávido, los demás se levantaron para detenerlos, conociendo a Heero mataría al pelirrojo, de lo que no estaban seguros era si el pelirrojo mataría a Heero, pero por lo visto no se quedaba atrás en capacidad ni en deseos de hacerlo; y entonces a medio metro de distancia uno del otro como dos fieras.

–Saker ¿Se puede saber que está pasando aquí? –se oyó una firme voz femenina proveniente de la puerta de la habitación de Wufei, Heero se paró en seco unos centímetros delante de Nelvik sin despegar la vista de este, lo mismo el pelirrojo, los demás también frenaron su intención y miraron a la puerta. La Doctora se encontraba ahí parada, con el ceño fruncido que en sus facciones de muñeca se veía bastante aterrador.

–Sólo nos presentábamos debidamente, Julia –contestó Nelvik sin apartar la vista de ojos de Heero, sus respiraciones estaban casi detenidas, contenían su ira, aun así ninguno se movió.

–En ese caso, Saker, será mejor que tú y el joven señor, dejen de confraternizarse tan cariñosamente y me presten atención. –Demandó la Doctora dando tono de menos importancia al asunto, Heero y Nelvik se giraron al mismo tiempo para quedar con el frente hacía ella. Heero con menos elegancia que el pelirrojo, mientras se alejaban uno del otro y despegaban sus miradas con gran dificultad. Los demás sólo contemplaron la escena, sabían que Heero era explosivo pero no mataría a nadie en estas circunstancias y sobre todo respetaría el rango que tenía, si no el del pelirrojo, por lo menos el de Wufei y no armaría una grande. –Bien, ahora que he captado su atención y siguiendo con el protocolo que han empezado: Mi nombre es Julia Cazielli (1), Doctora en Jefe de la Base Valkiria. –Se presentó ante los ex-pilotos. –Y si me permiten deseo que pasen. En vista de que Wufei es más terco que una cabra, no daré informe de su estado hasta que estén presentes… todos. –Afirmó viendo a Heero y a Nelvik que apretaron las mandíbulas cuando oyeron que tendrían que entrar ambos para ver a Wufei.

Así la Doctora Cazielli entró a la habitación seguida del Coronel, primero y luego de los ex-pilotos, entrando en último lugar Heero que aun se le notaban las venas de las sienes hinchadas.

Al entrar vieron un cuarto amplio de seis paredes, después de la puerta, en la pared a su derecha una chimenea con sillones de descanso en una ante sala, en la siguiente una ventana que seguramente daba hacia la ciudad, estaba cerrada. En la siguiente a su izquierda a modo de ventana, una pantalla grande, la siguiente tenía unas puertas corredizas y por último en la pared frente a ellos, una enorme cama de doble plaza en donde se encontraba recostado, con almohadas en el respaldo, Wufei.

Todos entraron en silencio, Wufei tenia los ojos cerrados y respiraba pausadamente, su cabello caía cubriendo un cuarto de su cara del lado derecho, cubriendo la cicatriz que, al menos Heero, había logrado ver unas horas antes. Tapado por las sabanas hasta la cintura y solo cubierto por las vendas que rodeaban su tórax de arriba a abajo. Estaba pálido y delgado, algo de ojeras se marcaban en su rostro cansado. Pero tenía el mismo porte del guerrero que era. La chimenea estaba encendida, el ambiente era cálido. La Doctora cerró la puerta tras de sí suavemente después de que todos entraron. El pelirrojo se acercó a la cabecera de la cama, la Doctora se paró del otro lado. –Bien, Wufei, todos están aquí, ¿me permites decirte que tienes ahora?

–Por supuesto, Julia, ya puedes regañarme –habló Wufei con los ojos cerrados. Los abrió y miró a la Doctora con una encantadora sonrisa. Ella sólo meneo la cabeza viéndolo como si tratara de un niño pequeño. Wufei los volteo a ver sin dejar de sonreír. –Hola amigos, me alegra mucho verlos, lamento no haberlos recibido adecuadamente, ustedes pudieron ver la situación. –Su voz sonaba suave pero no dejaba de ser firme, la voz de un general, no había ternura en sus palabras pero si calidez.

¡Wow, Wufei sonriendo, siendo amable, comunicándose y pidiendo disculpas, es más, incluso había hecho una broma! Duo no lo podía creer y sus compañeros estaban igual sorprendidos pero se les notaba menos. Vaya, en todo este tiempo, algo grande debió pasarle a Wufei para haber cambiado tanto.

–Wufei… –intentó decir algo Nelvik, aún en su correcto hablar, parecía algo sentido por que Wufei le dirigiera un comentario a sus amigos y a él no.

–No te preocupes, Saker, estoy bien –contestó Wufei antes de que preguntara algo.

–En realidad no, mi General. –Retrucó la Doctora, mientras recogía sus utensilios de curación de la cama y muebles de Wufei, con tono de reprimenda. –Es cierto que el golpe que tiene en las costillas es solo un moretón que se curara en unos días, pero el efecto que tuvo sobre ti ese rasguño no es alentador.

–¿Está enferrmo? –preguntó Saker.

–Si y no –contestó la Doctora, luego se inclinó sobre la cama para ver directamente a los ojos de Wufei, quien la miraba con gesto tranquilo. –Wufei –lo llamó la Doctora. –¿Cuantas horas has dormido esta semana? –Wufei sólo exhaló una risita y desvió la vista. Al no ver respuesta la Doctora se dirigió a Nelvik. –¿Saker?

–Al rrededorr de siete horras, quizá menos. –Quatre se sorprendió notablemente, Duo ya no podía sorprenderse más, estaba a punto de quedar traumado. Trowa y Heero se miraron, pensando lo mismo pero sin externarlo. La falta de sueño no era bueno. Incluso en el más estricto de los horarios cumplir las horas de sueño necesarias mantenía al cuerpo activo y a la mente cuerda.

–¿Y cuanto has comido? –Wufei sólo sonrió a esta pregunta. –No le veo lo gracioso, General. Estás débil, llevas meses así, todo lo que haces desde que eres general es trabajar. Eso hace daño y ya me canse de venir a tu cuarto, casi de emergencia. Un golpe poco más fuerte y quizá ahora no estaría hablando contigo.

–Lo siento Julia, no quiero preocuparte, sé que estas ocupada. –Contestó amablemente Wufei. La Doctora cerró su maletín después de guardar todo y suspiró.

–Tu me tienes ocupada. –Reafirmó la Doctora. –Mira, Wufei, la verdad es que me sorprende que no estés en el hospital en este momento y desde hace meses,… se que eres muy fuerte, pero sabes que no eres inmortal ni nada por el estilo, hasta los antiguos pilotos Gundam son humanos, Wufei, y aquí los tienes para comprobarlo.

–Sólo trato de cumplir con una promesa, Julia –contestó tranquilamente.

–¡Y lo haces de maravilla! –exclamó la mujer dándolo por obvio. –Pero entiende que no puedes seguir así. No podrás cumplir la promesa que nos hiciste si no puedes mantenerte ni tu mismo… –lo miró a los ojos unos segundos en calma total. Fue una mirada profunda y analítica, después respiró resignada. –De acuerdo, hagamos un trato. Descansa unos días. Cuatro o cinco días sin General no harán que se derrumbe la base y menos en la etapa de cierre. Nada pasara sin ti unos días, tenemos al Coronel, a la Teniente y a la Comandante, tres personas muy capaces de controlar todo sin necesidad de que lo estés supervisando. –Wufei intentó decir algo, pero Julia continuó más elocuentemente. –Los soldados y la comunidad estarán bien y entenderán a la perfección, aunque a ti no te lo parezca les importa tu salud… Convive con ellos estos días Wufei, te extrañan, al ex-piloto Gundam, no al General. Tus amigos están aquí enséñales la Base, habla con ellos, seguramente tienen muchas preguntas, –y vaya que la Doctora tenía razón –no te hará daño ser humano de nuevo, Wufei. –Aparentemente no era estilo de la Doctora mostrarse maternal, por que a esas palabras les faltaba bastante dulzura. Pero lo trataba como un niño. Lo que era exactamente. No tenía más de 18 años.

Wufei suspiró, después asintió con la cabeza. –Esta bien Julia, tomare un descaso de algunos días.

–Excelente. –Aceptó la Doctora levantándose de la cama en la que se había sentado. Tomó sus cosas y caminó hacía la puerta, pero se detuvo mucho antes de salir. –Pero lamento decirte esto Wufei, no confió en ti. Así que dejare a alguien vigilándote. –Miró a Saker.

–Yo lo vigilaré, Julia. –Contestó Saker a la elocuente mirada.

–Sé que tu lo harás, Saker, pero como bien sabes no es suficiente; por alguno u otro motivo, siempre termina convenciéndote o se te escapa, esta ves te asignaré refuerzos. –Sonrió ante la expresión de desconcierto de los dos dirigentes. Luego se dirigió a los ex-pilotos que contemplaban la escena. –Así que caballeros, les pido muy amablemente en nombre del General y mío, lo vigilen. Es muy necio, pero eso lo deben de saber mejor que yo, además –dijo ahora dirigiéndose a Wufei –así podrán hablar con mayor facilidad, tú en la cama y ellos cuidándote. Espero no sea mucha molestia, en realidad me ayudarían mucho. –Dirigiéndose de nuevo a los ex-pilotos.

–Será un placer Doctora, nos complace ayudarla. –Habló con su usual sonrisa y amabilidad, Quatre, sin dar tiempo a protesta por parte de los demás.

La Doctora igual de rápida sonrió y contestó. –Muchas gracias. –Y se encaminó a la puerta de nuevo y con perilla en mano volteo otra vez. –Wufei, te quiero en cama como minimo dos días y por favor, por lo que más quieras, no pongas un pie en la Torre de Mando un una semana, hazme caso… Es más prométemelo, Wufei. –Demandó casi con exasperación, esperando una respuesta que no daba cabida a un "no".

Wufei sonrió al ver la actitud de la Doctora. –Haré lo posible, Julia.

–¡Wufei! –reclamó la Doctora con los ojos cerrados y agitando la mano.

Wufei se dio por vencido. –De acuerdo, Julia, lo prometo. –Su sentencia estaba dada, no saldría de la cama en unos días.

La Doctora suspiro. –Gracias, aunque me sentiré realmente tranquila, pasado mañana cuando sepa que no saliste de cama. Bueno jóvenes me retiró, lamentablemente tengo a otros pacientes a quienes atender. –Abrió la puerta y se disponía a salir tan rápido como había entrado cuando.- ¡Ah!, _¡Dea!_ –Exclamó al abrir la puerta y mirar al piso, luego sonrió casi con diversión. –Mira quien ha venido a visitarte, Wufei, parece que ella está tan preocupada como yo. –Algo al pie de la puerta se levantó y entró a la habitación.

–¡Wooow! –exclamó Duo dando un salto que lo hizo chocar contra Heero. –¡Eh! –exclamó a su vez Quatre dando un paso atrás.

A la habitación había entrado una loba. Un perro que evidentemente era hembra pero de descomunal tamaño.

Una gigantesca perra Alaska que les llegaba con facilidad a la cintura, completamente blanca, de abundante pelaje y salvaje aspecto. Al escuchar la exclamación de Duo (por más sonora) mostró de inmediato los colmillos de enorme tamaño. Duo muy alterado al ver que la perra se dirigía a él con los colmillos de fuera, se alejaba empujando con él a Heero hasta el ropero de la recamara.

–Oh, oh, oh, lindo perrito, linda, linda fiera, tranquila. –Ameraba Duo mientras se alejaba lo más que podía y aplastaba el cuerpo de Heero contra el ropero de la recamara. Duo, quien con su mano derecha se aferraba inconscientemente a la camisa de Heero y alzaba la izquierda tratando de alejarla de la "fiera", nisiquiera se había percatado del contacto. Heero colocó, también por instinto, su mano derecha sobre la mano de Duo que se sujetaba su camisa y la mano izquierda en su espalda tratando de que no le aplastara tanto. Quatre y Trowa habían saltado del camino de la loba. Quatre sujetaba el brazo de Trowa y este a su vez a Quatre. Nadie notaba aquellas ligeras reacciones… excepto los atentos ojos de Wufei.

–¡Frela, Frela! –Llamaban Wufei y Saker, uno desde la cama y otro acercándose a la loba. Esta enseñaba más los dientes mientras más oía chillar a Duo. Saker se colocó a un lado de Heero y Duo. –Señorr Maxwell, porr favorr tranquilícese y deje de gritarr, alterra a Frela. –habló calmando a Duo que se veía reflejado en unos penetrantes ojos azul eléctrico de feroz mirada… que le recordaban un poco a alguien. Se calló, aunque aun temblaba y miraba con desconfianza y miedo a la perra de amenazante aspecto. –Señorr Maxwell, déme su mano. –Pidió, Saker. –Duo lo miró de reojo con angustia y poco a poco le tendió la mano izquierda que tenía en el aire. Saker la tomó en una y se hincó como si fuese a declararse acariciado el pelaje de la loba que seguía mostrando los dientes. –Linda, mira, no te alarmes, huele. –Le susurró Saker a la loba mientras acercaba la mano temblorosa de Duo, quien apretaba con más fuerza la camisa de Heero. La loba acercó el hocico a la mano de Duo y olfateo unos segundos y poco a poco dejó de enseñar los colmillos, e incluso al final, lamió la mano de Duo.

Duo empezó a reír cuando la lengua cálida de la loba le hizo cosquillas y poco a poco se relajó soltando la camisa de Heero.

–Le agrada, señorr Maxwell. Como empezó a gritarr ella se alterró, perro en rrealidad es muy dócil… bueno con quien quierre –comentó Saker sonriendo con ternura a la expresión algo apenada de Duo. Heero miraba a Saker con el ceño extremadamente fruncido aunque no le decía nada. Aun tenía la calidez de la mano de Duo en la suya y él cerraba el puño para que el calor no escapase.

Ahora Duo acariciaba el pelaje de la loba de penetrantes ojos azul eléctrico que lo miraba impávida dejando que la tocara, después la loba miró hacia donde estaban Quatre y Trowa. Se acercó a ellos moviendo su enorme cuerpo para olerlos. Quatre se puso algo tenso cuando la loba se acercó. Parecía tener mucha más fuerza de la que podía contener.

–Tranquilo, señorr Winner, no le harrá nada. –Dijo Saker mirándolo con ternura. –Acarícienla. –Trowa y Quatre así lo hicieron y la loba los olfateo por un segundo y los miró como analizándolos. Sus ojos eran tan humanos. La loba volvió a girarse y esta vez se acercó a Heero.

Heero miraba a Nelvik fijamente, algo en él lo hacía rabiar, no lo soportaba; de pronto un empujón lo distrajo de su mirada asesina. Miró abajo, la loba había recargado su enorme cuerpo contra el de él en forma de caricia, luego ando hasta la cama de Wufei, quien lo miraba atentamente. Heero se sorprendió un momento por la mirada de Wufei. Sospechaba que lo miraba desde largo rato antes. Wufei no despegó su vista hasta que la loba chilló a su lado apoyando la cabeza en el colchón de la amplia cama.

–Jm, estoy bien, Frela. Todavía me no toca morirme. –Se mofó Wufei, mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la loba.

–Pues apenas, querido. –Retrucó la Doctora que aun seguía en la puerta. –Bien, en vista de que no tengo que recuperar miembros mordidos. –Bromeó cruelmente la Doctora. –Me retiro. Pediré suban la comida, supongo que tienen cosas de que hablar y mucha hambre. –Miró a los ex-pilotos –y no quiero ningún pretexto para que me desobedezcas. Incluso Frela está preocupada. –Regaño a Wufei. –Bien jóvenes me retiro y no dejen que me desobedezca. –Remarcó a los ex-pilotos y antes de cerrar la puerta tras ella, apuntó a Wufei con el dedo índice. –Dos días Wufei, dos días –y salió por fin.

–Bien, supongo que ya es hora del otro regaño. –Miró a sus compañeros. –Tendrán preguntas –afirmó Wufei, todavía acariciando a la imponente loba y sonriendo. –Pero antes, les presento a Frela, mi perra –sólo miró a la loba.

–¡Dios santo, Wufei! Espero que puedas explicar todo antes de que la tormenta esa de afuera acabe. –Exclamó Duo, reprochando pero sonriendo.

–Yo también lo espero. –Respondió Wufei divertido.

–Regresaré con la comida –se excusó Saker caminando hacía la puerta. –Y Wufei, quédate en la cama. –Subrayó antes de salir.

–Si, señor –se burló, Wufei.

Un ambiguo sonido monosilabito fue lo que recibió por respuesta del pelirrojo, quien después de una leve inclinación a los ex-pilotos, se retiró.

–Bien, ¿Quién empieza el ataque? –preguntó Wufei, esperando el inminente bombardeo de preguntas…

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

N/a:

1: Se le Yulia Cazieli.

Aclaración: Como en la serie, tengo entendido al menos, no se especifica que idioma hablan, me tomé la libertad de encajar una lengua universal.

Por ende, ellos no hablan ruso ni ingles, ni ningún otro idioma a la perfección.

Siendo todo, nos escribimos en el prox cap ^x^ .

REVIWS

_ Forfirith-Greenleaf_: Gomen nasai, el menos ahora si te puedo contestar. Sí, Heero celoso es bonito y sobre ese trío… mmm, no es mala idea, lo pensare; y no te preocupes ya sabrás quien es Sophie.

_Ten/Kurai Kurayam Kage_: Sí, pobre de Wu, que mala soy. Es cierto, Saker y Duo no se ven mal juntos, ya veremos.

_Ashley Ketchum_: XD Vaya, muchos a quienes cuidar, todos y cada uno me parecen encantadores (se parecen a sus padres) Ja, ja, se paciente, no tomes decisiones apresuradas y me vayas a matar a alguien importante, no te preocupes, yo creo que te va a agradar Sophie, ya veras.

_Jotaru Habarrí Yui_: Me alegra que pienses que sus actitudes corresponden con los personajes, al menos eso intento Si tienes dudas con algo que escribo, me puedes contactar y te explico con mucho gusto personalmente, mi msn esta en mi perfil ^^, y sí, Heero es quien queda arriba de Duo.

_Usagui Kou_: Los hermanos suelen ser así, yo tengo uno que no me deja actualizar… Que alegría que te guste.

_Noriko Uki:_ ¿Qué le pasó a Wufei? De eso trata el fic entre otras cosas, sabrás por que ha cambiado y que es Sophie para él. Me alegra que te guste Saker, ¡A mi también!


	5. Mala Espina

Dedicado con mucho cariño a todas(os) mis lectoras(es), a Rey, Ashely Ketchum y a todos los chicos. Y a Koi XD, por su fiel compañía XD

Sin más, comencemos:

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

Acto Quinto:

**Mala espina**

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

_ Final del capitulo anterior:_

_ –¡Dios santo, Wufei! Espero que puedas explicar todo antes de que la tormenta esa de afuera acabe. –Exclamó Duo, reprochando pero sonriendo._

_ –Yo también lo espero. –Respondió Wufei divertido._

_ –Regresaré con la comida –se excusó Saker caminando hacía la puerta. –Y Wufei, quédate en la cama. –Subrayó antes de salir._

_ –Si, señor –se burló, Wufei._

_ Un ambiguo sonido monosilabito fue lo que recibió por respuesta del pelirrojo, quien después de una leve inclinación a los ex-pilotos, se retiró._

_ –Bien, ¿Quién empieza el ataque? –preguntó Wufei, esperando el inminente bombardeo de preguntas…_

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

Duo estuvo a punto de lanzarse con la primera pregunta, pero fue interrumpido por la seca y aplastante de Heero:

–¿Por qué estamos aquí?

Duo se descompuso por completo y casi se cae de la impresión, Quatre y Trowa lo miraron con desconcierto. La sutileza y la sensibilidad no eran algo con lo que Heero estuviera muy familiarizado. Wufei, aunque desconcertado por dentro como estaba, no lo demostró, miró a Heero con una media sonrisa y dijo:

–Por que he descubierto algo que nos concierne a todos, sobretodo a ti, Heero –contestó directamente, firme y calmo.

–¿Y que es exactamente eso? –Siguió con la misma frialdad Heero.

–Todo a su tiempo, Heero, y este no es el momento. Lo sabrán cuando sea necesario, no antes, además van a pasar una temporada aquí, no les hará ningún daño ser humanos de nuevo antes de enfrentarse a esto.- retrucó Wufei, hábilmente dirigiéndose más a Heero que a cualquiera de los otros, usando la misma frase de la Doctora, ¿En verdad, se notaba tanto que no eran chicos normales? Wufei tenía que aclarar muchas cosas, pero estas lo harían a su tiempo, al tiempo debido, no al que ellos quisieran. La prioridad de un General, todo a su tiempo.

A Heero no le agradó la forma en que Wufei se lo dijo, pero como bien lo conocía, Wufei sabia lo que hacía, para variar debía confiar en él; además algunas otras cosas le preocupaban, pero quien esta vez le ganó la pregunta, a él y al segundo intento de Duo, fue Trowa.

–Entonces dinos, ¿hace cuanto que estás aquí? –preguntó con su acostumbrada seriedad, Wufei lo miró y antes de contestar les pidió.

–Será mejor que se sienten, esto llevará tiempo y mejor estar cómodos –señalo las sillas y sillón de la salita enfrente de la chimenea, en total cabían cinco personas. Con algo de indecisión así lo hicieron los ex-pilotos; la loba también se movió, subiéndose a la cama a los pies de Wufei, mirando atentamente a Heero, gesto que sólo Wufei notó; y una vez listos, contestó.

–Llevo año y medio aquí.

–¿Año y medio?, pero Relena dijo que estabas aquí desde hace seis meses –por fin logró preguntar Duo, aunque no exactamente lo que quería al principio.

–Hace seis meses que me comunico con Darlian.

–¿Que hacías aquí? –Duo

–Una investigación. La investigación que nos concierne y también a Relena, es todo lo que les puedo decir por ahora –contestó sin decir más. Cerrado herméticamente, no cabía duda, cuando Wufei se proponía algo, lo lograba y en sus planes no estaba soltar información. Pero por alguna razón ellos no tenían muchos ímpetus de insistir, de alguna manera, Wufei, desplegaba esa aura de confianza que atrae a la gente y hacen a un líder y, más aun en este caso, la confianza que brota de un amigo.

–¿Hace cuanto eres General? –preguntó dulcemente Quatre.

–Siete meses.

–¿Y como ocurrió? –Heero.

–El general anterior falleció y la comunidad tiene la oportunidad de decidir quien lo sucederá de entre los más aptos, ellos me eligieron a mí y acepté –contestó Wufei como si fuese un interrogatorio de algún superior y no de sus compañeros.

–¿Por qué lo hicieron si no te conocen? –Heero

–Eso pregúntaselo a ellos –fue la dura respuesta que provocó un silencio, Wufei era frío de nuevo, ya no sonreía y en verdad estaba muy misterioso.

–Wufei, ¿Qué te paso? –preguntó Duo de repente, señalándose un ojo él mismo. Wufei sonrió y se acerco la mano a su cicatriz, pero no se toco.

–Un mal entendido hace tiempo, no tiene importancia, ahora solo es un recordatorio –contestó suavemente dando un tono a su voz que indicaba claramente no daría más explicaciones por ahora.

–Wufei, dinos que investigabas –pidió Quatre, entonces. (N/a: intentarlo no cuesta nada…)

–No. Todo a su tiempo, ya lo sabrán, ahora no es buen momento. (N/a: de acuerdo, olvídenlo…)

–¿Porque? –Heero.

–Por lo que acaba de ocurrir, Heero, es la etapa de cierre. –Wufei de inmediato vio la interrogación en la cara de Duo. –Es cuando _"Sírnelvik"_, la tormenta, azota. Es muy peligrosa y la base se encierra a si misma, nada ni nadie puede salir o entrar y para mostrarles lo que he encontrado necesito que salgamos ya que las entradas interiores están bloqueadas.

–¿Te refieres a los túneles que cerramos? –Duo

–Si. Ellos conducían al interior de la montaña sin necesidad de salir de la base, pero la tormenta ha golpeado más fuerte esta ocasión y ha provocado una avalancha. Con la que te ganaste admiradores, Heero. –Wufei volvió a sonreír, y ¿a bromear? Esta vez todos se turbaron notoriamente, incluso Heero se estremeció un poco. Hubo un silencio de segundos eternos, en que Trowa rompió con él.

–Has cambiado, Chang –dijo meneando la cabeza, como cavilado la idea.

–Bastante –contestó este, sonriendo. Atónitos por la afirmación y sin tiempo a reaccionar, un movimiento llamó la atención de todos, Frela dejó de observar a Heero y volteo rápido a la puerta, bajó de la cama y se acostó en la lateral y segundos más tarde se escuchó un llamado a la puerta. Solo un segundo después Wufei contestó:

–Adelante – se abrió la puerta, apareciendo Saker tras ella.

–¿Se puede? –preguntó al filo de la puerta. Wufei le afirmó con un gesto. –No tuve que alejarrme mucho, la comida venía en camino. –Comentó Saker haciendo pasar a la caravana que venía detrás de él, con alimentos en charolas, mesitas y sillas en donde ponerlos. Las personas que entraron hicieron su trabajo rápida y eficientemente, todos callados y hasta podría decirse sumisos. Antes de retirarse le dirigieron a Wufei sus respetos y muy probablemente los deseos de que se recuperara pronto, hablando en ruso, Wufei les agradeció y se retiraron.

–Wufei, esta vez se esmerrarron con la comida, no les insultes y trata de cómetela toda ¿quierres? –regañó Saker a Wufei. Él no se había retirado, pues al parecer comería con ellos, cosa que a Heero le molestó bastante. Wufei miró con burla a Saker y le hizo una leve señal militar. Se volteo con ellos y les susurró de manera que Saker oyera:

–Se está desquitando sólo por que estoy muy cansado para reñirle –bromeó, Saker lo miró como mira una madre a un niño problemático, torneo los ojos y se sentó en una silla a un lado de la cabecera de la cama, del lado contrario a los pilotos, mientras murmuraba algo en ruso con lo que sólo Trowa y Wufei sonrieron.

–¿Qué, que, qué dijo, Trowa? –Preguntó Duo con gran curiosidad, casi como niño pequeño.

Trowa miró a Saker pidiendo permiso, pero este se adelantó y mejor contestó:

–"Mejorr come, Fhurer" fue lo que dije, señorr Maxwell.- Duo casi ríe a carcajadas, Quatre también se reía, Wufei, Trowa y Saker sonreían y Heero… bueno, parecía que estaba en un funeral y llevado a la fuerza. Wufei se percataba de esto.

Cuando la broma terminó su efecto, Saker comentó. –Creo que he interrumpido algo, serrá mejorr que coma y me vaya, si no es que deberría irrme ya.

–No se vaya Coronel… –habló Duo. Apenado por su reacción. –Si Wufei quiere claro. –Wufei sonreía en todo momento, era como estar con la Amabilidad en persona.

–A mí nunca me ha molestado la compañía de Saker,… al menos desde que soy General. Saker, nadie te corre, pero si quieres irte.

–Hombre, ahorra me corres tú, entonces me quedo –le siguió el juego.

Saker y Wufei bromeaban constantemente. En Wufei no era habitual, por no decir que era la cosa más rara del mundo. En Saker, tampoco parecía ser común, pero por alguna razón frente a ellos lo hacían. Una actitud muy diferente a la que habían presenciado no mucho tiempo antes: rígidos y eficaces, rápidos y decididos, fríos y duros; ahora bromeando. Demasiado extraño.

Aunque algo había que admitir también. Aunque bromearan no decaía su actitud militar, es decir, ninguno de los dos hacia ademanes o se movía demasiado, cuando mucho Saker se había acomodado en la silla cuando dijo que se iba, y en realidad, no habían reído, a lo mucho sonreían. No exageraban sus gestos, las bromas salían sutiles y elegantes, sólo con la intención de calentar el ambiente y agradar en el caso del Coronel.

La verdad es que era cautivante contemplar a Saker. Esas peculiares facciones de expresiones tan cambiantes y expresivas eran llamativas y atrayentes, sobre todo por que expresaban justamente lo que su dueño quería. Si estaba enojado o molesto se notaba el peligro de acercarse, cuando estaba contento o divertido su desconcertante sonrisa lo demostraba. Lo sorprendente era que esta actitud no alejaba a nadie, aunque tampoco era una invitación a tener una linda charla. Pero sí, era como un imán. Su carácter no ahuyentaba pero imponía y asustaba cuando deseaba, se le debía tener mucho cuidado pero se le podía querer con facilidad. En pocas palabras: era una flamante llamarada en el cuerpo de un muchacho.

Sin saber bien como, la conversación se llevo acabó entre un parlanchín Duo, que apenas comía (a pesar de que la comida estaba descomunalmente exquisita), un afable Wufei, que contestaba discretamente a las preguntas, un Quatre siempre cordial y carismático, un Trowa reflexivo que sin embargo participaba activamente y un practico pero agradable Coronel. Heero no participaba, pues a pesar de encontrarse en la habitación estaba más callado y serio que un muerto y sólo se dedicaba a comer el delicioso platillo.

La conversación derivó en muchas cosas, comenzando por la comida de la que Duo alababa y alababa pero a penas probaba, luego del funcionamiento de la base y por último de la tormenta que casi los mata.

–¡Mmmm! –Duo hacia otra de sus escandalosas interrupciones a la conversación cada vez que se acordaba que tenía el plato enfrente. –No, entiendo como no pudiste comer toneladas en estos meses con esta comida, que mal agradecido eres Wufei –decía Duo saboreando los bocados del plato que estaba a punto de terminar al fin, pero alargaba el momento, además de que lo mantenían más o menos callado.

–Pues tú me estas dando una demostración, por que eres el único que lleva una hora y media en el plato fuerte y todavía falta el postre –comentó Wufei.

–¿Postre? Por que no lo dijiste antes. –Duo empezó a comer lo más rápido que su garganta se lo permitía sin atragantarse demasiado. Trowa lo veía con cara de "mastica la carne, Duo". Quatre, Wufei y Saker (sobre todo este ultimo) lo miraban divertidos, Heero no le prestaba atención… estaba muy ocupado tratando de matar al Coronel con la mirada, el cual ignoraba a Heero olímpicamente, aunque notara la intención.

Heero no había despegado la vista de él en toda la conversación, sólo volteaba a ver ocasionalmente a Wufei, tratando de entender como demonios había permitido que el pelirrojo se quedara. Éste cuando captaba su mirada, en lugar de contestar a su clara pregunta silenciosa, se limitaba a sonreirle elocuentemente y volvía a la conversación de los demás.

Después de que Quatre salvó a Duo de atragantarse dos o tres veces, comieron el postre que se ocultaba bajo una de las charolas, Wufei apenas y lo comió como el resto de la comida, al igual que Heero. Duo se sirvió ocho veces más.

Luego del postre, hablaron un poco más, el Coronel les hablaba de los lugares con los que se conformaba la base: parques, auditorios, algunos lugares de distracción, incluso uno que otro bar, muchos salones de entrenamiento y una enorme cocina general, por la que Duo se vio muy interesado, junto con las funciones de algunas personas de la comunidad, como los Excavadores, los Excursionistas o los Escaladores.

La temperatura había disminuido, ahora dentro de la cómoda habitación se sentía frío. Duo se había acercado desde hace rato a la chimenea y se hundía en uno de los sillones, su ropa no era abrigadora. Quatre también demostraba frío, juntaba sus brazos a su cuerpo y se sobaba las manos discretamente, Trowa cruzaba los brazos y recargaba su espalda en la silla acolchonada, Heero mantenía su rígida postura, si le incomodaba o no la temperatura, no lo demostraría y menos con el pelirrojo enfrente, que a diferencia de los demás, él y Wufei parecían no sentir que el clima estaba helando. Incluso Wufei seguía con el pecho cubierto sólo por las vendas y no se inmutaba.

Un pequeño estornudo de Duo hizo que Saker dejara su narración de los Excavadores, uno de los trabajos que realizaban los soldados que se internaban en la montaña.

–Tiene frrío señorr Maxwell, es cierrto la temparraturra ha bajado –dijo Saker como dándose cuenta de pronto. Después se levantó y abrió una de las puertas corredizas del closet, sacando unas cuantas mantas. Caminó hasta Trowa y Quatre que estaban en el mismo lado de la chimenea. –Tomen unas –pidió, a lo que Quatre accedió de inmediato y dio un dulce "gracias", Trowa sólo la tomo y la puso en sus piernas, sin desdoblarla, antes de que Saker extendiera una de las mantas a Heero que se encontraba un poco más apartado pero del mismo lado que Quatre y Trowa. Éste no la aceptó y miró al Coronel como si le hiciera una grosería al ofrecerle la manta. El Coronel se quedó en la misma posición, parecía estar retando a Heero de nuevo, esta vez a que tomara la manta… a ver quien de los dos era más obstinado.

El tiempo pasaba y los dos seguían igual, uno con la mano extendida y firme y el otro sentado con los brazos cruzados y sin despegar la vista del pelirrojo. En la habitación se formaba una tensión horrible y Wufei sólo miraba la escena, al igual que Frela que parecía estar muy atenta a los movimientos de Heero, no era buena señal. Entonces a Duo se le ocurrió algo.

Un estornudo. Más fingido no pudo salirle. –Disculpe Coronel, yo si acepto una de sus mantas. –Sin embargo lo había dicho con cierta ternura que el pelirrojo apartó la mirada de los ojos cobalto y sonrió, dejo la manta en una cómoda cerca de Heero y sin voltear a verle de nuevo, se dirigió a Duo abriendo la manta y colocándosela él mismo en la espalda.- Lo lamento mucho, señorr Maxwell, fui groserro, esperro me perrdone.

–Oh, si claro, no hay de que preocuparse –contestó turbado Duo, por la cercanía del pelirrojo y por la cálida mirada que le dedicaba, como si fuese un niño. Después, agraciadamente como su figura, dio la vuelta a su lugar de nuevo, pero al hacerlo regalo un elocuente e ínfimo levantamiento de cejas a Heero, quien estaba que ardía y no se quedaría de brazos cruzados.

Entonces, a punto de "lanzarse" sobre el pelirrojo. La loba se levantó del suelo en donde tranquilamente descansaba hacia unos momentos y se acomodo como si atacar fuese, pero no en dirección a Heero, sino a la puerta. Poco después, tocaron.

–Generral, ¿se puede? –habló la voz de mujer del otro lado. La Teniente.

–Adelante, Fhler –contestó Wufei, indiferente de la peligrosidad de Heero de hace unos momentos y a las acciones de su "loba". La Teniente abrió la puerta y dirigió al grupo una rápida mirada. –¿Interrumpo?

–No Fhler, pasa –así lo hizo la mujer, y miró recelosa a la loba. –¿Qué ocurre?

–Sólo venía a darr un pequeño inforrme y a decirrle que la Doctorra Cazielli me pidió le rrecorrdarra que necesita descanso –la loba agachaba más la cabeza y mirada a la mujer fijamente.

–Muchas gracias, Fhler. ¿Cuál es el informe? –la mujer se cuadró.

–Las puerrtas han sido selladas y verrificadas, no hay herridos graves, la Doctorra los atiende, mañana se limpiarran las entradas irrumpidas porr la nieve. Las provisiones que el Corronel trajo están en los almacenes, a los soldados se les darrá el cese de actividades en 32 horras cuando todo este tranquilo y la torrmenta estable. Porr último, las habitaciones preparradas parra sus huéspedes están listas, sus trajes se acabarran mañana cuando se hayan tomado las medidas necesarrias.

–Muy bien, Teniente, gracias, sólo una cosa. No limpie las entradas, déjelas así.

–¿Qué? –preguntaron al unísono el Coronel y la Teniente.

–Dejen las entradas así.

–Perro… –el Coronel.

–Sólo háganlo –ahora hablaba el General, no el amable Wufei. –Las provisiones llévenlas con Lexa, ella tiene instrucciones. Es todo. –Fue la última orden que sonó inapelable. La mujer intentó decir algo que seguramente sería replica, pero un gruñido lo impidió. Frela sonaba amenazadora.

–Tranquila, Frela –dijo Wufei. La mujer se detuvo y solamente asintió. –Me retirro entonces, señorr, buenas noches –se inclinó un poco y salió de la habitación, Frela se calmó de inmediato.

–¿Porr qué dejarr la nieve? –preguntó Saker en seguida, parando es seco cualquier acción por parte de los demás, sobre todo de Heero.

–Tengo mis motivos –por primera vez en toda el día Wufei mostraba verdadero cansancio. El pelirrojo entendió entonces que se habían excedido en la conversación y era hora de retirarse.

–Entiendo –contestó a Wufei. –Señorres, serrá mejorr que nos rretirremos si no les incomoda.

–Tiene razón Coronel, será mejor que nos retiremos, nosotros también estamos algo cansados –dijo amablemente Quatre, con su dulce sonrisa tratando de aligerar la extraña atmósfera que entre consternación, confusión y amenaza se había formado en la habitación.

–Tiene razón –apoyó Trowa.

–Les mostrarré sus habitaciones –ofreció el pelirrojo amablemente.

Quatre agradeció al levantarse, acción que los demás imitaron, incluso Heero pero este en lugar de salir con los demás, se quedó estático. Las cosas se habían enfriado por segunda ocasión casi por el milagro de una intervención. Pero fuera de la extraña y confusa furia que sentía hacia el pelirrojo, se había controlado, había muchas cosas que no encajaban, unas en él mismo, otras muchas en Wufei y su cambio. Tenía dudas y algunas era urgente despejarlas de inmediato. Tenía que hablar a solas con Wufei.

–Sólo una cosa, antes de salirr –pidió amablemente el pelirrojo.- Wufei insistió en que deberrían quedarrse en la torre de mando y junto a él la mayorr parrte del tiempo, porr lo mismo sus habitaciones se encuentran en esta árrea, sólo hay un inconveniente –hizo una pequeña pausa. –Únicamente hay dos habitaciones que pueden serr ocupadas, por lo que tendrán que compartirla en parejas, hay dos camas en cada habitación. Wufei rrecomendó un acomodo para las estancias y sólo querría confirrmarrlo.

–Claro, Coronel –concedió Quatre.

–Bien, las habitaciones serrían comparrtidas porr el Señorr Barrton y el Señorr Winnerr, y porr el Señorr Maxwell y… el Señorr Yuy. ¿Hay algún inconveniente?

–No lo hay –contestó Quatre liviano. (N/a: ¬¬ ¿Cómo iba a haber si le tocó con Trowa?)

–Tampoco –reafirmó Trowa.

Miraron a Duo, este meditó su respuesta, le tocaba con Heero, de seguro le tocaría una sarta de "cállate" y "baka" antes de dormir… pero bueno ya estaba acostumbrado. Trowa y Quatre no le habían dejado opción. –No, tampoco –dijo al final. Todos miraron a Heero. Este contestó con un escueto: –No.

–Muy bien –confirmó el pelirrojo, omitiendo la cruda mirada que le dedicó Heero con esa palabra. –Entonces les indicarré cuales son, síganme.

Quatre se dirigió a la puerta, un solícito Coronel la abrió, dedicó a Wufei un encantador "buenas noches" y salió seguido de Trowa que se despidió con una seria inclinación de cabeza. Luego siguió Duo pero este se detuvo y volteo a ver a Heero que no se movía de su lugar. –¿No vienes, Heero? –preguntó casi insinuándole que tenían que salir de ahí por el estado de Wufei.

–No –contestó. –Tengo que hablar con Wufei.

–Habrá tiempo para eso mañana, vamos a dormir –insistió Duo.

–Está bien, Duo –contestó esta vez Wufei. El aludido se sorprendió por el uso de su nombre de pila. –No tardaremos.

–Perro Wufei, necesitas descan… –apeló el pelirrojo en esta ocasión.

-No me moriré por hablar un poco más, Saker,- la respuesta de Wufei fue ácida, por muy amable que ahora fuera, algo del viejo Wufei seguía ahí y este no dejaba que le dijeran lo que podía o no hacer. Después, su tono tanto como su expresión. –Por favor, Saker, déjanos solos y acompaña a los demás.

El pelirrojo se le quedó mirando con una expresión indescifrable, demasiado serio, demasiado indiferente, cualquier cosa de esas podía ser, luego dirigió una mirada igual a Heero, quien lo miraba fríamente.

–De acuerrdo, rregresarré de cualquierr forrma –y salió antes que Duo de la habitación o de cualquier protesta. Duo era el único que faltaba por salir, y todavía, algo confuso, por estas últimas acciones, reaccionó:

–Ah, bueno, entonces… Buenas noches, Wufei- se despedía Duo, sujetando la manta que el Coronel le había dado y medio bostezando, hacia mucho que Wufei no veía a Duo y le alegro ver que no había cambiado esa cálida forma de ser. –Nos dejas con muchas dudas todavía, pero más que nada un repertorio de sorpresas inmenso, hoy voy a tener los sueños más raros de toda mi vida… bueno quizá no… –Duo recordó las medusas voladoras rosa fosforescente que querían besarle de hace ocho semanas… sería difícil superar eso, luego un bostezo lo regreso al planeta. ¡Cielos, si estaba cansado! –Parece que si debemos descansar. Buenas, Wu amigo. –Hace cuanto no lo llamaban así.

–Buenas noches, Duo –se limitó a decir Wufei, pero con una sonrisa.

–Heero te espero en el cuarto, tal vez no despierto, así que no te prometo que puedas escoger cama –cerró la puerta tras él para no esperar un "baka" de parte de Heero.

Cuando se hubieron cerrado las puertas, Wufei preguntó al estático Heero.

–¿Qué te causa mala espina, Heero?

Continuará…

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

N/A: Hola, bueno, espero no haberme tardado. Se que en el cap anterior dije que la cosa iría más fluida, pero no se si logre hacerlo en este cap, me parece que no, pero les doy una explicación: como son los caps de arranque, hay que poner todo el meollo del asunto en ellos y eso me lleva a describir mucho, pero conforme vaya continuando la historia los caps irán mas rápidos XD.

Gracias por leer y les deseo les haya gustado este cap.

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

Y ahora: los Reviws:

_ Min Winner:_ ¡¿Qué no acepto anonimos? Cielos, te juro que no me había dado cuenta, si no me dices no me entero, jeje, gracias, ya lo solucione, gomen. Me alegra que te guste el fic. Si Wufei cambió mucho (pero daré una justificación os lo aseguro) y Heero bueno… la verdad es que se esta quedando atrás por cabezota… y eso que lo quiero mucho, pero ya veras. Se que apenas vas en el cap dos, o al menos me mandaste este reviw en ese cap, cuando llegues aquí entenderás mas cosas.

_Uru Yuy:_ Laliho, linda, parece que no te decepcioné, Saker es uno de mis niños lindos y no por malas razones ¿verdad? Te diré que ni Heero sabe realmente que le molesta de Saker… pero Wu tiene una ligera sospecha.

_ Noriko Ukai:_ Linda, no eres quejumbrosa, es que no me conoces, Frela es linda ¿verdad? Y no te preocupes Wu estará bien… al menos al final o eso creo… mejor no abró la boca, por que luego meto la pata y como la historia se escribe sola… ¿Te deje con dudas? No me vayas a matar, esa es la intención, je, je, pero todo ha de aclararse.

_Zen/Kurai Kurayami Kage:_ Saker X Duo? XD, veremos, veremos, y sí, Heero celoso es bonito.

_Usagui kou:_ Gracias! Si, por eso iré un poco más fluida, aunque talvez este cap aun te parezca algo lento, je, je, perdón.

_Kaede-Sakuragi:_ Me alegra que te interese y te guste. Sí, lo que dijo Relena tiene mucho significado, ya veras…

_Jontaru Hibari Yuy:_ No me enojo, ¿me creerás que a mí, también, empezó no gustándome Wufei? XD y mira lo que hizo el disgusto por el personaje y el transcurso de las cosas, tu me dirás. Solo espero no decepcionarte.

_Forfirith-Greenleaf:_ Miraditas, miraditas, yo creo en que las miradas dicen más que las palabras. Claro que Wu no es nada tonto, me halagas mucho, gracias por todo. Je, je, no te apures, Frela es muy linda y no le va a hacer nada…¬¬ al menos eso espero. Sí, me estoy pensando la propuesta.

_Ashely Ketchum:_

Hayame: ¿Verdad que si tiene lado dulce? XD

Pei pei: Tu madre tiene razón, ¿como estarías ahí si no fuese así?

Travis: Amor, Saker es lindo, XD, tu Mami lo va a querer mucho – o –

Rina: No te enojes conmigo, ni con Travis, tu Pa también va a querer mucho a Saker XD… al menos eso creo ¬¬Uu

A todos.- Créanme que el honor será mío XD

P.D. Hayame, por lo que más quieras, no te me alteres y guarda ese cuchillo, Por Favor!

Muchas Gracias a todos ustedes y recuerden ¡Sean Felices!


	6. Piano

Hola, ya estoy aquí, perdón por la tardanza:

Para Rey que me volvió hacer que le leyera la mitad del capitulo ¬¬, por estarme apoyando… y llamando incontables veces no más pa saber si ya voy a actualizar (no es cierto XD, gracias por tus llamadas) y esperando que nos podamos ver algún día.

A Hayame y a sus chicos y chicas, dedicado con mucho amor, para una linda amiga y las más lindas personas que he conocido, y para mis sobrinos consentidos, por ser como son de adorables.

Y para todos ustedes queridísimos lectores.

Ahora si:

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

Acto Sexto:

**Un piano**

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

_Final del capitulo anterior:_

_ –Buenas noches, Duo –se limitó a decir Wufei, pero con una sonrisa._

_ –Heero te espero en el cuarto, tal vez no despierto, así que no te prometo que puedas escoger cama –cerró la puerta tras él para no esperar un "baka" de parte de Heero._

_ Cuando se hubieron cerrado las puertas, Wufei preguntó al estático Heero._

_ –¿Qué te causa mala espina, Heero? _

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

Saker estaba del otro lado de la puerta.

No había dado tiempo a una contestación, sólo había salido cual ráfaga demostrando su molestia. Se sentía ofendido, aunque sabía que no tenía ningún derecho o motivo de estarlo. Alcanzó a oír el timbre divertido y particular de la voz de Duo despidiéndose de Wufei y haciendo la última broma de la noche.

Tenía los ojos cerrados y el cuerpo en postura militar esperando oír cerrar la puerta, lo que sucedió apenas Duo dejase de hablar.

–Perdón –oyó decir tras él y abrió los ojos, se giró lentamente y mostró una de sus sorprendentes sonrisas a un también sonriente Duo.

–No hay problema, señorr Maxwell, ahorra porr favorr síganme –contestó Saker con amabilidad dándose la vuelta, pero antes de que pudiera continuar una mano tomó su brazo.

El contacto lo sorprendió en sobremanera. No estaba acostumbrado a él. Su vida en esa base le había enseñado que el contacto advertía peligro, pues si llegaban ha hacerlo eras vulnerable y débil.

Se giró de inmediato, sin tiempo a que su conciencia o educación hicieran acto de presencia, empujó bruscamente a quien lo había tocado. Su conciencia regresó segundos después y el desconcierto lo invadió al ver la asombrada cara de Duo a la altura de su cintura, sentado en es suelo no precisamente por convicción propia.

–Ah, lo siento, Señorr Maxwell, fue… fue un rreflejo, no erra mi intención. Lo lamento –intentó justificarse mientras extendía la mano al caído. Duo tomó su mano no sin algo de precaución, estaba aturdido y también asombrado, pero no precisamente por la reacción de Saker, sino por su velocidad. Inconscientemente (como muchas de las cosas que hacía) sonrió casi al punto de la risa mientras se levantaba.

–No se disculpe Coronel, talvez no debí hacer eso. En realidad estoy sorprendido, tiene buenos reflejos; ni siquiera lo vi venir, cuando me di cuenta de lo que pasó, ya estaba en el suelo. En serio eres…ejem… es tan veloz como Heero. –Duo habló rápido, como queriéndose perdonar por la imprudencia que no había cometido.

–¿En serrio? Mi rreacción no fue conciente, lo lamento de verdad –luego meditando la contestación de Duo, agregó.- Así, que el Señorr Heerro es rrápido…

–Bueno sí, y tampoco creo que sea muy conciente de sus actos. –Duo se rasco la cabeza. El Coronel sonrió.

–Entiendo –meditó un poco esto último y como recordando de repente dijo: –Perro dígame, que erra lo que querría pedirrme –preguntó, deduciendo que por eso Duo había intentado llamar su atención.

–Ah, pues precisamente eso. –Saker lo miró sin entender. –Por favor, si no te…ejem, le importa, llámeme Duo. –El pelirrojo sonrió, más por la vergüenza de haber reaccionado de tal modo a tan inocente petición que por otra cosa.

–De acuerrdo, Duo Max…

–No. Sólo Duo y de _tú_ –lo interrumpió –Me siento mejor así.

–De acuerrdo, sólo con una condición. –Cedió el pelirrojo, pero ante el desconcierto de Duo, aclaró.- Que me llames del mismo modo. –Duo le regaló una de sus mejores y más sinceras sonrisas.

Saker se dio la vuelta a los otros dos ex-pilotos que lo miraban, Quatre sonriendo y Trowa serio, seguramente por la momentánea reacción anterior. –Me gustarría que ustedes me llamaran de igual forrma.- Quatre asintió y contestó:

–La petición también va por nosotros. –Trowa asintió dejando la seriedad de lado.

–Que así sea. Ahorra les mostrarre sus cuarrtos –y se encaminó a la tercera puerta de la estancia. –Ésta serrá su habitación, Quatre, Trowa, esperro que les sea agradable. –Abrió la puerta –sus cosas deben de estarr aquí. –Trowa y Quatre entraron a la habitación. Era muy parecida a la de Wufei, sólo que más pequeña, con dos camas individuales y dos roperos pequeños. Un baño a la derecha y un escritorio a la izquierda, una ventana en las cabeceras de las camas.

Quatre agradeció, Saker asintió y se dirigió a la habitación que le seguía, la segunda después de la de Wufei.

–Ésta es tu habitación, Duo. –Las palabras en Saker sonaban un tanto distintas a como las diría un amigo, pero no por ello eran menos cautivantes. Era extraño hablar así con el Coronel, pues a pesar de la apariencia de chiquillo que tenía, era una persona madura y de fuerte temperamento, como ya bien lo había demostrado; pero para con ellos su trato era cordial. Saker le sonrió dulcemente –¿Ocurre algo, Duo? –le preguntó y Duo cayó en cuenta de que se había quedado mirando de más el rostro de Saker. Sintió como la sangre subía a sus mejillas.

Rió nerviosamente. –No, no pasa nada. –Entró como bólido a la habitación. Como si nada hubiese pasado (un gran don suyo), chifló y exclamó. –Vaya, Wu se lució esta vez, hasta parece que le importa que estemos cómodos.

–Le imporrta, Duo, te asegurro que le importa –dijo Saker con un tono divertido. –Bien, creo que porr el momento es todo en lo que puedo serrvirrles, si se les ofrece algo más, mi habitación es aquella. –Señaló la habitación siguiente de la de Wufei. –Cualquierr cosa pueden encontrarrme ahí la mayoría de las noches, les ayudarre con mucho gusto. En la siguiente puerta esta la de la Teniente o la Comandante, sino me encuentran a mí, podrán encontrar a cualquiera de las dos. –Describió dándose la media vuelta. –Porr cierrto… les traerré otras mantas, la temperraturra no ha bajado del todo, perro más vale cuidarrse desde ahorra.

–Gracias por la atención, Saker. –Dijo, Quatre.

–¿Qué acaso hace más frío? –Saker se detuvo en su partida y se volvió a Duo.

–Sí. Duo, la temperraturra baja unos 20 o 25 grados más, dependiendo de la tormenta. Te rrecuerrdo que estás en el polo norrte de la Tierra. Sé que el espacio es frío, perro no es lo mismo. La temperraturra en el espacio es baja porr falta de algo que produzca calorr, aquí el calorr puede producirrse perro es consumido porr lo que lo rrodea con voracidad, sin dejarrle llegarr muy lejos; en este caso la nieve se rroba el calor. La gente suele decir que el calor no existe como ustedes lo conocen –explicó sonriendo con mucha tranquilidad.

La franqueza con que lo decía, sobretodo la última frase: _no existe_, sorprendía. Quatre, sintió de repente una terrible tristeza. Pensar en que alguien no conociera el calor se le hacía imposible, pero teniendo a Saker enfrente, con esa sonrisa del que comprende algo que no conoce, entendía que era cierto. Su actitud, que aunque cálida no era la misma que podría tener con un ser querido, un amigo o el de un desconocido que saluda cordialmente. Aquel lugar y su gente no conocían el calor del día, era el calor de un día de invierno. Encerrado.

–Ya veo. –Dijo Duo apenado, sus sentimientos y sensaciones no eran muy diferentes a los de Quatre.

Saker, en realidad, encontraba muy divertida la consternación de los rostros que tenía enfrente. Una consternación por algo tan simple, se le hacía, como decirlo, _lindo_. "¿Porr qué les impresionarrá tanto, algo similar hizo Wufei hace mucho tiempo." pensaba. Entonces recordó algo:

–Hablando de eso: el cabello. Es una gran protección, en el caso de Duo no habrá problema, perro yo les rrecomendarría, Quatre, Trowa, que le dejarran crecerr, ayuda mucho porr las noches y no es necesarrio llevarr un gorro todo el tiempo, si se tiene lo suficiente larrgo –sonrió amablemente otra vez. –Se los sugierro.

Quatre sonrió. –Por mi no hay problema, Saker, aunque no se si me crecerá lo suficiente para que me sea útil.

–Porr eso no te preocupes, Quatre, tiempo habrá de sobra –contestó Saker regalándoles una enigmática sonrisa.

–Eso quiere decir que la tormenta dura bastante. ¿Cuánto aproximadamente? –preguntó Trowa con su acostumbrado análisis de la situación.

–Muy perrspicaz. Tres o cuatro meses, cuando menos; la más larrga durro año y medio y fue hace una década. Perro no se puede saberr cuanto durrarra ésta, así que sugierro, disfruten su estancia aquí.

Duo bostezó. –Lo siento, ha sido un largo día.

–Ha sido un largo día –confirmó Saker –será mejor que vayan a descansar, buenas noches. –Nadie pensó dos veces la idea, dieron buenas noches y se metieron a sus recamaras. Cerrando las puertas de sus habitaciones, dejaron tras ellas la figura gallarda del Coronel.

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

Duo buscó sus cosas en cuanto estuvo adentro. Tenía mucho sueño y mientras antes se metiera a la cama, mejor. Sobre el escritorio encontró su maleta junto a la de Heero, buscó entre sus cosas y encontró un pijama abrigador. Que en el entender de Duo era una camiseta de manga larga y un pantalón holgado. Decidió acostarse en la cama, que a él le parecía más cómoda, junto al baño.

Como si fuera a entrar en una alberca, se preparó y saltó sobre la cama, descubriendo que era reconfortante. Jaló los cobertores, se metió bajo ellos y con gesto infantil se removió entre ellas, acurrucándose, esperando así que el sueño lo invadiera.

Mismo sueño… que no llegaba.

Duo estaba cansado pero no tenia sueño. "¡Genial!... que monserga" pensó. Se dio la vuelta y quedo boca arriba mirando el techo, con las manos tras la cabeza. ¿Que haría? "Supongo que esperare a Heero. Aunque recibiré unos cuantos Baka antes de dormir" Duo empezó a sentirse nerviosismo. "No, otra vez" respiró profundamente calmándose. "Esto no está bien, van varias veces que pasa lo mismo. Pienso en Heero y me…" ¿Qué era exactamente lo que le pasaba? ¿Quería darse cuenta? "A lo mejor es el trauma que me ha dejado." Tener a su compañero apuntándolo constantemente tenía que dejar alguna marca.

El tiempo pasó y sus pensamientos no iban a ningún lado. "¿Por que se tardará tanto?, ¿Estará amenazando a Wu?" se río. "No, no es tan bestia. Pero estaba muy molesto, bueno nunca esta alegre, pero no con las pulgas tan rabiosas. Está así desde que llegamos a la base, además casi mata a Saker cuando lo conoció." Volvió a reir "Aunque también Saker tiene su carácter…"

Entonces un golpe en la pared lo distrajo por unos segundos. Parecía que alguien se había pegado contra ella. Se quedó en silencio y expectante durante unos segundos en los que no ocurrió nada. Poco a poco, por aburrimiento y falta de sueño, regreso a sus pensamientos.

"Saker se parece a Heero, sólo que es como un Heero de buenas, eso es genial" Duo reía bajito por sus pensamientos. Imaginarse a Heero con la actitud de Saker se le hacía gracioso; si así fuese, Heero sonriendo y siendo amable, sensible y solidario, bueno sería un encanto… un verdadero encanto…

De pronto sus ideas divagaron y recordaron la escena que unas horas antes había ocurrido. La amabilidad y la ternura con la que Saker había evitado que Frela lo mordiera. Le había pedido su mano y se la había ofrecido a oler a Frela, volviendo esta mansa. Saker la acariciaba y le pidió que hiciera lo mismo, sabiéndose infantil, lo había hecho. Saker era agradable. Heero no, pensó esto con una sonrisa divertida. Su mente volvió a la escena de Frela pero esta vez se acordó de Heero. ¿Dónde estaba cuando entonces? Duo recordó haberse aferrado a algo a su espalda, no se había dado cuenta de que era, porque realmente sus sentidos estaban disparados por el espanto.

"¡OH NO!" Duo se sentó en la cama de golpe. ¡Había aplastado a Heero contra el mueble! "Oh no, ahora si va a matarme" pensó Duo preocupado, rosando la histeria, había actuado sin pensar y eso le divertía y le preocupaba a partes iguales. En ese momento tocaron a la puerta.

Por acto reflejo, se hundió otra vez entre las sabanas, cobijándose torpemente y ocultando la cara en ellas. No prestó atención a la voz que del otro lado de la puerta y se acomodó, haciéndose el dormido. Si era Heero que lo venía a matar por haberle jalado la camisa, al menos por ser su amigo tendría la consideración de matarlo mientras estaba despierto. Que consuelo. Unas horas más de viva y esa noche la pasaría con su asesino, que irónico.

Por fin, después de unos interminables segundos oyó abrir la puerta, apretó los ojos. Como si eso lo fuera a salvar de una DKWillson 47.

Sin embargo, nada ocurrió. Unos suaves pasos se adentraron en la habitación, poco a poco se fueron acercando, Duo estaba quieto, muy quieto, casi no respiraba y de pronto sintió que algo se deslizaba sobre él.

Una manta. Quien le había puesto la manta se quedo junto a su cama, observándolo. Podía sentir la mirada penetrante, pero algo cambio, oyó un suspiro algo molesto, tal vez resignado y los pasos volvieron a oírse, esta vez saliendo de la habitación y antes de cerrarse la puerta oyó una despedida:

–Buenas noches, Duo –y se cerro la puerta.

"¡Saker!" Duo se sentó de nuevo en la cama, miró la puerta cerrada, sobre él tenía una manta más. Seguramente Saker había pensado que pasaría frío. Agradeció y aferrando la manta nueva, volvió a acostarse. "Saker es agradable. Se parece a Heero, pero más agradable. Si tan sólo Heero fuera un poco así…" y pensando esto, una suave música empezó a sonar. La melodía suave de un piano. Comenzaba a dormirse… ¿Un piano?

Sin llegar por completo al sueño, se dio cuenta de que la música era real. Levantó la cabeza. La música venía de la estancia de afuera.

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

Se había puesto su ropa nocturna y esperaba que Quatre acabara de asearse la boca. Habían decidido usar las camas por separado, para no levantar sospechas. Si Quatre quería mantenerlo oculto, él lo apoyaría; eso no significaba que no le daría las buenas noches como acostumbraba.

–Vamos a dormir. – Anunció Quatre al salir del baño y verlo sentado en su cama. Se veía tan pulcro en su pijama blanco y con esa sonrisa que despeja tormentas. Quatre se dirigió a su cama con intención de acostarse, él se levantó y abrazádolo por la cintura quedaron espalda contra pecho.

–Trowa…

–El que durmamos en distintas camas no hará distintas las _buenas noches_. –Susurró Trowa con tono sensual y recargando su cabeza en el hombro derecho de Quatre. Éste sonrió, dio vuelta y sujetó su cara. Con expresión impávida y que se había convertido en una cualidad, miró por un momento los celestes ojos y se acercó a depositar un dulce beso saboreando los labios pequeños, misma caricia que fue devuelta con ternura cuando termino la primera.

–Lo siento, Trowa, pero es mejor dormir en camas separadas, tu mismo lo dijiste –respondió Quatre a la caricia impaciente de un Trowa que era paciente en todo lo demás, menos con lo que respectaba a él. Trowa se separó de él con un gesto poco común y algo teatral, alzando la cara al cielo con lo ojos cerrados pero sin dejar de abrazarlo. El calor de sus brazos y esa suave pero firme presión eran pequeñas muestras del amor que le tenía.

–Yo y mis ocurrencias –dijo con su acostumbrada voz monocorde, que a oídos de Quatre tenían las tonalidades diluidas de las emociones. En este caso, diversión. Quatre sonrió.

–Si, Trowa, tú y tus ocurrencias. Pero ésta es necesaria, al menos por ahora –consoló Quatre.

–Si, lo se. Buenas noches –cerró los ojos y lo besó una vez más.

–Buenas noches, Trowa –contestó Quatre, siendo él quien rompiera el abrazo para meterse en la cama. Trowa, rejego a moverse, lo hizo poco después acostándose de forma que pudiera velar el sueño de su compañero antes de dormir. Quatre también le daba la cara, pero siendo el que mantenía más fuertes las convicciones de no rebelar su relación, y como siempre había conservado su cálido trato con los demás, le era más fácil contenerse y comportarse en presencia de otros. Lo que él no podía.

Quatre no necesitaba tanto el contacto ni la cercanía. Su maravillosa empatía le permitía saber que era amado y querido, no importaban las distancias o las acciones, sino los sentimientos que percibía. Su mente divagaba en esto, los minutos habían pasado sin que él se diera cuenta, pero algo lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

Frente a él, el rubio temblaba.

La temperatura había bajado abruptamente y Quatre, siendo sensible como era, obviamente resentía más el frío de ese lugar. Trowa sonrió. Levantó las cobijas, lentamente sin hacer ruido se acercó a la cama de Quatre, donde seguía temblando. Con un rápido pero controlado movimiento, levantó nuevamente cobijas de Quatre y sin que éste pudiera responder, se metió.

–¡Trowa! ¿Que haces? –exclamó Quatre en un susurro, levantando el rostro para ver los ojos gentiles de Trowa.

–Vengo a quitarte el frío. –Quatre abría la boca. –No lo niegues –entonces no dijo nada y sonriendo Trowa lo recibió en un placentero abrazo. Lo mantuvo contra si unos momentos, sólo sintiendo su cuerpo. A su parecer era la cosa más frágil del mundo y era suya. El cuerpo de Quatre estaba frío y no quería calentarse. Trowa hizo entonces algo que solo hacía en muy contadas ocasiones, cuando una parte de él se volvía tierna y protectora; beso los cabellos de Quatre, como si de un niño se tratase. Quatre, sorprendido, sonrío y el calor empezó a abrigarlo verdaderamente.

Entonces Quatre hizo un gesto que tampoco era común en él; las puntas de sus dedos comenzaron a dibujar figuras suaves en el pecho de Trowa por sobre el pijama, las caricias no dejaban de ser sensuales aunque delicadas. Trowa respondió a estas en la estrecha espalda del de dorados cabellos. Las caricias continuaron su camino, primero procurando brindar calor, después procurando un poco más de placer.

Trowa bajó la mano a los montículos después de la espalda y volvió a subir, pero por debajo la tela y contra la piel.

–Trowa –un susurró. Quatre deslizó su mano, subiendo por el cuello y pasando por la nuca hasta internarse en el calor concentrado entre la camisa y la piel, suave y firme de la espalada de Trowa.

–Quatre –más una exclamación que un susurró.

El aliento de ambos calentaba el espacio entre los dos, cada vez más cerca de los bordes del suspiro del otro, suplicándose contacto, más y más cerca hasta unirse en un beso intemporal. Las manos de Trowa contra la piel de Quatre, sosteniéndolo en la cercanía e intentado llegar más allá a la vez, un poco más abajo. Quatre, queriendo hundirse en la espalda de Trowa, sumergía su brazo esperando llegar lo más lejos posible, mientras que su otra mano, calentaba el abdomen de fuerte cirquero.

Las exhalaciones dejaban de ser susurros y pasaban a transformarse en resuellos.

–¿Trowa, Quatre? –llamaron a la puerta.

Los ojos medio cerrados de Quatre se abrieron descomunalmente, los de él no fueron para menos. La adrenalina explotó en su interior regándose violentamente en menos del segundo. Con alterados movimientos y tropezones se separaron. La voz llamó otra vez, pero la atención que le pusieron fue nula, la alarma por la sorpresa en el acto no les dejaba tiempo a más. Trowa medio enredado en la sabanas llegó a su cama y se metió de un brinco en ella chocando un poco con a pared al mismo tiempo que Quatre se removía entre las suyas acomodándolas lo más posible y dándose la vuelta, cara contra la pared se quedó inmóvil, haciéndose el dormido. Y entonces, sin que Trowa se hubiese acomodado del todo, la puerta se abrió.

–¿Trowa?, ¿Quatre? –fueron leves palabras marcadas con acento. –Trowa… –dijo el intruso al descubrir los ojos de Trowa puestos en él, medio sorprendidos pero serios, medio sentado en la cama. –Lo siento, no quería despertarte, no escuché respuesta –hizo una pausa esperando que fuera suficiente excusa para su intromisión. –Sólo vine a dejarles unas cuantas mantas más, por si acaso. –Saker dejó las mantas encima del escritorio y antes de salir se despidió. –Buenas noches, Trowa –y desapareció tras la puerta sin que Trowa se moviera siquiera.

El aire que contenía sus pulmones salió por fin, cuando la puerta se cerró. Nunca había sentido tal tensión, su corazón latía con mucha fuerza, podía sentir el alivio bajando a su pecho. Algo más controlado giró la cabeza para ver a Quatre ¿temblando, de nuevo?

–¿Quatre? –susurró con preocupación, parándose con cautela de la cama y acercándose de nuevo a la del otro. Se acomodó sobre él, pasando los brazos a sus costados. Entonces Quatre, que parecía temblar compulsivamente se dio vuelta con una gran sonrisa en los labios, que intentaba cubrir con sus manos sobre la boca. –¿Quatre? –volvió a preguntar Trowa más sorpresa que preocupación.

Quatre se reía con ganas contenidas. –Hubieras visto tu cara, parecemos unos niños traviesos –Trowa sonrió entonces de igual modo divertido, Quatre rara vez se reía de aquella manera y la verdad es que era cierto. Se habían comportado como unos niños descubiertos en la mitad de una travesura. Luego de un beso que calmó a Quatre, éste habló –Tenemos que ser cuidadosos, será mejor que durmamos en diferentes camas, como habíamos quedado.

Trowa lo meditó. No le gustaba la idea, sobretodo después de estar acostumbrado a dormir junto a Quatre. Por pura respuesta asintió, podría decirse incluso que algo dolido. Regresó a su cama, sin que los ojos de Quatre le perdieran de vista. Dentro de sus cobijas, lo último que dijo, antes de cerrar los ojos fue:

–Buenas noches, Quatre –con los brazos cruzados y boca arriba esperó que lo invadiera el sueño.

No bien había pasado un minuto y sintió que las cobijas de su cama eran levantadas, abrió los ojos para descubrir a Quatre metiéndose en su cama. Descruzó los brazos cuanto Quatre se lo pidió con un gesto para abrazarlo, sin que a él se le fuera la sorpresa.

–Aun tengo frío. –Oyó susurrar a Quatre. Trowa sonrió. Le abrazó, cubriéndolo del frío y ambos comenzaron a dormirse con la melodía de un piano al fondo de lo que creían eran sus sueños…

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

–No me agrada.

Heero soltó su respuesta como quien suelta un yunque, refiriéndose, obviamente a Saker.

–Me doy cuenta, Heero, pero no entiendo por que –contestó Wufei desde la cama, impávido ante la sequedad de Heero.

–Se toma muchas confianzas con nosotros y no lo conocemos.

–Pero yo si. Tengo año y medio de conocerlo y buenas razones para confiarle, incluso, mi vida. Razones que no cualquiera tiene, Heero, y lo sabes. –Por primera vez, en todo ese caótico día, Heero reconocía al viejo Wufei, al compañero de guerra, no a lo que ahora consideraba una imitación del general que Wufei debería ser. Wufei, como si leyera su mente contestó a su silencioso análisis. –He cambiado Heero, pero no por ello soy débil, todo lo contrario. –Heero no contestó, Wufei lo taladraba con la mirada.

–Entonces dime que es lo que estamos haciendo aquí. No me digas que es un capricho tuyo…

–Seguramente me harías arrepentirme Heero, sí, lo se. Pero no, no es del todo un capricho –cortó Wufei. Heero no pretendía dar la amenaza así, pero su fama lo perseguía y por lo que a él respectaba, no la borraría. Wufei suspiró. –Heero, sabes que no los llamaría y los mantendría en este lugar, si no fuera algo importante.

–¿Qué es, Wufei? –Éste meditó. ¿Le diría ahora? Sabía que Heero no lo soportaría por mucho tiempo, o acabaría descubriéndolo por el mismo, tomaría una de sus impulsivas acciones y probablemente tiraría todo el trabajo que hasta entonces había realizado con mucho esfuerzo después de aquel accidente. Mejor contárselo ahora y pedirle paciencia. Quizá si se lo contaba ahora, le ayudaría.

–De acuerdo, Heero, pero antes quiero una promesa de tu parte. –Heero dudó por un momento, pero terminó asintiendo.

–No actúes sin consultarme –dijo Wufei medio sonriendo ante la elocuencia de Heero, después su expresión se volvió sumamente dura y fiera.- Por algo lo hemos mantenido en secreto y no voy a permitir que un error lo eche todo a perder. –Heero sintió esto como un ataque.

–Yo no cometo errores.

–En la guerra no, Heero,… en la guerra no. Lo que he descubierto, si cae en malas manos, nos llevara a malgastar algo por lo que muchas vidas se perdieron. No podemos arriesgarnos. –Heero frunció más el ceño.

–Wufei, si no confías en mi, ¿para que demonios me llamaste? –lanzó Heero, sabiendo que tenía las de ganar. La expresión de Wufei se relajó. Había confirmado lo que siempre supo, pero valía prevenir.

–Muy bien, Heero, tú ganas, solo consúltame antes de actuar. No estoy pidiendo gran cosa. –Ahí estaba otro de sus cambios, ¡Wufei había cedido una batalla! Verbal y de conceptos, pero batalla al fin y al cabo.

–Wufei. –Este riendo contestó.

–Necesito confirmarlo, Heero. Una costumbre que he adquirido, no creo que tenga nada de malo estar seguro. No lo hagas difícil. –Si Heero fuera más expresivo hubiera torneado los ojos y gritado "!Claro que si!, ve al grano, ¿quieres?", pero como sabemos de las posibilidades remotas de que eso pase, esta inverosímil frase fue sustituida por un:

–Si,… dilo. –Sin dejar de sorprenderse por el estoicismo de su amigo, Wufei contestó.

–Se supone que todo el gundamio de la Esfera y el espacio fueron destruidos ¿no, Heero? –el aludido no contestó, dicen que el que calla otorga. –Bueno, pues no es cierto.

–¿Encontraste gundamio? –Heero se preguntaba si por esa tontería que podía ser extraída y lanzada al sol y que en un par de semanas ya no existiría, era el maldito alboroto y misterio que causaba. Wufei mantenía expresión seria.

–No precisamente el metal, Heero –dijo con una sonrisa que intentaba ser sarcástica pero en el fondo tenía una oscuridad y algo de preocupación, la preocupación que se tiene cuando algo valioso puede tener el riesgo de perderse por una decisión tuya. El eterno estigma de un líder.

Heero entendió a lo se refería y por primera vez, el asunto le parecía muy serio. –¿Cómo? –fue lo único que preguntó.

Wufei contestó segundos después, tratando de hacer un resumen lo mejor posible de lo que había descubierto, omitía cosas que no creía aun pertinentes y daba los detalles de otras. Mientras Wufei hablaba, Heero iba entendiendo el porque de muchas cosas de su nueva actitud y otras lo desconcertaban y se volvían más misteriosas. Pero lo más importante estaba claro, todo el trabajo que Wufei era una torre de naipes, en donde ellos, sus amigos y ex-pilotos de los Gundams, eran la base, los pilares y la clave para mantenerle en pie y mantener protegida la paz que tanto esfuerzo habían conseguido.

–Entiendo –dijo Heero, sabiendo ahora el porque estaban ahí, sabía que tenía que ayudar a Wufei. Ayuda era lo que necesitaba. –Esto es peligroso, debiste llamarnos antes.

–No sabía que tan grave era, hasta hace ocho meses y en ese entonces no podía hacer nada.

–¿Cómo fue que te enteraste y nosotros no?

–A Darlian le llegaron unos documentos, enviados por el General anterior con las sospechas de que aquí se encontraba enterrado lo último de gundamio que quedaba en la Tierra. Decidió investigar, pero sin nadie de suficiente confianza que no llamase la atención cerca de ella… La mayor Sally estaba con ella y decidió pedirle que me informara y realizara la investigación en cubierto. –Hizo una pausa y supuso la pregunta que rondaba por la cabeza de Heero. –También pensó en cualquiera de ustedes, Heero, pero al estar dos de ustedes en misiones asignadas y dos sin paradero, me lo pidió a mí.

Heero recordó. Hace año y medio, no se sabía nada de Quatre y Trowa, Duo estaba con los preventivos en el espacio, reconstruyendo colonias y acabando con los pequeños levantamientos agresivos a la paz y él estaba como guardaespaldas de Relena amenazada de muerte recientemente. Siendo Wufei el único, que se sabía estaba en la tierra y podía realizar ese tipo de misión sin que hubiese riesgo. –Por eso hace año y medio que me encuentro aquí –continuó Wufei. –Llegué como soldado recluta, poco a poco encontré las pruebas de la existencia de gundamio en el interior de la montaña y envié un mensaje a Darlian de que investigaría el asunto a fondo.

"Pase así mi primera tormenta, en el cierre de la base, Saker, en aquel entonces Comandante en Jefe de las fuerzas de protección, de las cuales yo formaba parte y por lo tanto era mi superior, descubrió mi identidad como ex-piloto Gundam. El General no se mostró sorprendido y declaró que tenía plena confianza en mí. Pero un grupo de soldados, Saker encabezando la lista, todavía sospechaban de mí. Con los soldados poco a poco fui ganándome su confianza, con Saker, no.

"Un día, hace más o menos ocho meses, descubrí gracias al _Extranjero_ que la sospecha del gundamio era errónea, no se encontraba el metal. Al menos no como ello, y _los_ descubrí. Días después el General intentó hacer uso de uno… –hizo otra pausa, pero esta vez sus ojos no estaban en Heero, Wufei parecía recordar para si. Finalmente, después de unos segundos continuó. –Ocurrió entonces un accidente. Poco antes de que ocurriera, supe de lo que se trataba y casi no llego a detenerlo por… un contratiempo… De cualquier manera no logre salvar al General, pero lo intente –un tono extraño tenía la voz de Wufei, parecía ser pena.

Afuera, casi imperceptiblemente una melodía de piano comenzó a sonar. Esto captó la atención de ambos un momento y ayudó a Wufei a salir de sus recuerdos. Volvió a la realidad mientras afuera se producía la música suave. Conociendo la impaciencia de Heero narró los acontecimientos de tan mencionado accidente de manera rápida y concisa. Heero, se sorprendió en algunos detalles, en otros apenas, pero todo iba encajando con ellos.

Mientras del otro lado de la puerta esto acontecía…

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

Se había sentado al piano de la estancia, mientras la plática de Wufei y el antipático japonés terminaba. Había llevado las mantas a sus compañeros. Al único que encontró despierto fue a Trowa. Se le figuró algo alterado.

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

La tonada era firme y constante, suave y melódica, con un toque de dulzura y melancólica, que otorgaban las notas agudas acompasadas con los acordes graves. Era más un arrullo que una pieza, combinando los sonidos más dulces y los más suaves, en un conjuro de clama y confort. El sonido claro de la esperanza y calor del amor estaban combinados en esa canción, en ese arrullo. Esa armonía le había echo despertar de un sueño, que no bien había tocado, para regresarlo a la realidad. Se había levantado de la confortable cama para escuchar. Nada más para eso.

Y así Duo, jalando la manta con que Saker le había cobijado, abrió la puerta silenciosamente para no interrumpir el sonido le la música. Cuando el sonido inundo el cuarto, inocentemente se asomó por la puerta, llevándose magnifica sorpresa al hacerlo.

La gallarda figura, iluminada tenuemente por la cándida luz de la lámpara a lado del piano, resaltaba. Como si fuese una aparición, un recuerdo de infancia, ahí frente a él. Esa piel blanca que recordaba solamente a las esculturas, brillaba con el calor de la luz, la expresión del cuerpo relajada pero esbelta y elegante, los labios firmes, inexpresivos dibujados por la luz y el brillo de los ojos casi cerrados, concentrándose en la tonada, irradiaba como ambarinos cristales derretidos en fuego. Todo esto contorneado por la juvenil cabellera roja, que iluminada por la lámpara, recordaba el calor del fuego que calienta de noche. Sus dedos recorrían las teclas con ligereza, completamente derecho, como si de un concertista se tratase. Duo sólo tenía una palabra para describir la imagen de Saker en ese momento…

–Precioso… –susurró. Y entonces el hechizo de la música se desvaneció.

–Siento haberte despertado, Duo –contestó menguadamente Saker al percatarse de la presencia de Duo y cerrando el piano.

–¡Sigue tocando! –pidió Duo, alterado al ver que Saker quería acabar con le hechizo definitivamente. Saker, a su vez, contempló a Duo con algo de sorpresa, después sonrió. La tapa se levantó y hechizo empezó de nuevo.

Duo caminó hacia el piano maravillado y se sentó cerca. Ahora contemplaba con claridad el rostro de Saker, brillando cual oro blanco sobre una tela de seda, sus ojos irradiando ese cálido color, contorneados por las pestañas con pequeñísimas estrellas doradas en las puntas, una corona de carmín y calor rodeando su cara y los labios pareciesen querer sonreír con la luz que jugaba en ellos. Duo contemplo esa imagen por eternos minutos y una alegría en su pecho broto, una satisfacción, un gran bien estar. Esa música hacía vibrar algo dentro de él… quería algo, deseaba algo… quizá el calor de un abrazo, del abrazo de un ser querido. Un abrazo que sólo en sueños existía.

Duo se perdió en la melodía, deseando, soñando por incontables minutos.

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

Mientras la arrulladora música sonaba afuera, Wufei recordaba algunas cosas del pasado cercano, contándoselas a Heero. En algún momento, la música había callado y los recuerdos se veían más duros y secos de lo que eran, pero cuando continuó, no fueron tan agrios.

–Luego de la muerte del General, encontramos las pruebas que yo necesitaba para probar las sospechas que me habían llevado a tratar de detener el accidente. Alguien había incitado al General a probar uno de los equipos, haciéndole creer que eran seguros, poniendo en riesgo su vida… mismo que consiguió. –Wufei volvió a ver a Heero, en sus ojos se marcaba una fiera decisión.- He aquí el último enigma Heero… –el aludido sintió esa característica punzada de alerta cuando algo no andaba bien, lo que narraba Wufei era el fin de una larga explicación. –La persona que incitó al General anterior, todavía sigue en la base y esta planeando algo más. Algo relacionado con este descubrimiento.

Se hizo un silencio en la habitación, Heero entendía todo, pero lo analizaba paso por paso. La conclusión llego inminente: tenían que encontrar al culpable, sin levantar sospecha alguna. Averiguar lo posible de este y despacharlo de su debido modo. Sin embargo, el sospechoso tenía la enorme ventaja sobre ellos, de ser un completo enigma. ¿Quién era?

–Entiendo –dijo Heero al fin. –Hay que actuar con precaución.

–Precisamente –contestó Wufei. –Pero tenemos otro problema. –Heero lo miró. Wufei no se veía preocupado esta vez. –Ahora que tú lo sabes, no será fácil que lo ocultes. Debes admitir Heero, que no pensaras en otra cosa en tu estancia aquí y por lo que te he contado, debes saber que nuestro sospechoso lo notará enseguida, por muy buen actor que seas. –A Heero estas palabras le molestaron, pero como soldado que era, debía admitir una rotunda verdad. Eso era cierto. Alguna vez Duo le había hecho el mismo comentario.

–¿Y qué piensas hacer al respecto? –preguntó.

–Eso lo tengo contemplado, pero necesito que me ayudes –contestó Wufei sonriendo. –Quiero que dejes de ser soldado por algún tiempo. –Esta vez Heero no lo pudo evitar.

–¿Qué?

–Tranquilo Heero, no te estoy pidiendo que dejes las armas. Pido algo más sencillo: aprende de esta comunidad. –Ahora si, Heero no entendía nada. Wufei respiró, estaba cansado y ese día había dado demasiadas explicaciones, pero por ahora tenia que resignarse: daría unas cuantas más. –Mira Heero, para que pases desapercibido, tienes que cambiar un poco tu forma de ser. La gente de aquí, es tan fría como tú puedes serlo, pero demuestran sus sentimientos de una manera muy especial. Una manera que todos entienden, incluso nosotros los extranjeros. Pero a diferencia de Duo y Quatre, que conservan su forma de ser pase lo que pase y que por lo mismo serán aceptados muy pronto, tú y Trowa tienen el mismo problema que yo tuve. No saben comunicar lo que sienten y eso los mantendrá apartados del resto y por lo tanto se convertirán en un brillante foco de extrañeza. Y eso es lo que menos queremos –el aludido lo miraba, pero no decía nada. –No debe serte muy difícil, Heero, eres el soldado perfecto y aprendes con facilidad. Eso es lo que quiero que hagas. Quien sabe quizá, salgas más beneficiado de lo que piensas. –Wufei volvía a sonreír con esa extraña mirada de saber más de lo que decía. La música seguía afuera tranquilizando un poco los ánimos.

–Heero, en este momento todo está en perfecto control, no hay de que preocuparse, tenemos que esperar a que el movimiento se haga sólo y no creo que te quedarás parado esperando que eso pase –otro largo silencio y un corto duelo de miradas. –Yuy, por primera vez en tu vida, disfruta de tu estancia en algún lugar. Te he contado todo esto, no para que estés buscando las pistas que yo ya tengo, sino para que no estés pensando en el maldito asunto. –Wufei se había molestado. Luego notó que Heero tenía una ultima pregunta. –De acuerdo, he hablado demasiado hoy, no volveré a hacerlo de nuevo, así acepta y has tu última pregunta.

–De acuerdo, entiendo lo que dices… lo… lo intentare. –Wufei asintió, tenía lo que buscaba. –Ahora dime, ¿Quién te hizo eso?- Heero refirió la cicatriz de Wufei en el ojo derecho. Sabía que aquel que lo había hecho, era una persona de considerarse temible, pues Wufei jamás permitiría que lo tocasen, ni siquiera, en una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo.

Wufei río un poco y suspiró antes de contestar a la última pregunta de Heero, cuya respuesta, no solo dejaría ver en Heero la capacidad de sorprenderse, sino que también aclararía por que Wufei confiaba de tal manera en cierta persona, y dando a entender a Heero, después de una explicación de lo ocurrido para que aquella marca quedara en el rostro, que el motivo de su desconfianza tendría que ser alguien más.

–Saker.

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

N/a: Yupi XD, al fin acabe el cap. No tienen idea de cómo me tarde en pasar este cap. Mi musa no bajaba T.T

Bueno jóvenes, me despido y nos vemos en el prox. Espero sus comentarios, en serio, me animan mucho y mantienen a la musa cerca.

¡Sean Felices!

Reviws:

_Forfirith-Greenleaf:_ Gracias por todo, ojalá te siga gustando y sobre la propuesta… tengo unas cositas preparadas, a ver que de parecen.

_Zen/Kurai Kurayanu Kage:_ Gracias por lo que dices, lo aprecio mucho. ¿Saker más coqueto con Duo? XD. Vendrán sorpresas. Nos vemos en el msn.

_Lady Yaoi Yuri:_ Al parecer no eres la única que los considera cortos, a ver que te parece este. Gracias por tu review.

_Charo Nakano:_ Me alegra que te guste. Saker y todo lo que está pasando es muy misterioso, y genera muchas dudas que se irán aclarando poco a poco. Y te diré, a lo mejor no son imaginaciones tuyas.

_Usagui Kou:_ Ojalá estén correctas tus suposiciones, amiga.

_Asr:_ Gracias por escribirme, lo de las notas, bueno, por eso pido una opinión, según yo dan otro punto a la historia. A ti también te gustan los "colorines bestias", son encantadores y no te preocupes, no me aburres, me encantan los reviews largos.

_Hayame, chicos y chicas XD:_ Me encanta que estén mi casa (aunque aun quiero saber quien se comió los chocolates ¬¬… XD) Espero que este cap les guste mucho XD, nos estamos viendo en el msn. Besos ^x^

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

La musa de la Autora.

"Se hallaba en el fondo de la ballena y se encontró con un desconocido. Buscando consejo, decidió preguntarle por su musa:

-Disculpe, me preguntaba, ¿sabrá donde puedo encontrar a Galia?- el desconocido sonrió y así le contestó.

-Depende de que Galia busque.

Impresionada, intentó dar las cualidades de su musa, pero sin llegar a hacerlo, el desconocido, tomó la palabra primero.

-Lo siento, amiga, creo que ha tomado usted la ballena equivocada.- y se dio la vuelta, desvaneciéndose en la oscuridad del estomago"

Basado en el relato de Juan José Areola, la adaptación del relato bíblico "Jonás y la ballena"

Este cuento se me ocurrió antes de acabar este capítulo, ya que mi musa no me ayudaba a acabarlo y se entretuvo más con los bocetos de los capítulos siguientes, pero no se hacía presente en este. Y este relato surgió en su búsqueda y poco antes de encontrarla, espero les haya gustado o por lo menos les haya resultado curioso. Gracias por todo, nos vemos n.n


	7. Las Flores de Hielo y el León Tuerto

Siento mucho el retrazo, tuve unos cuantos problemas T.T Pero wueno ya está aquí:

Para mi hermanita Hayame y mis lindos sobrinos, que ojalá estén bien y que Emily no haya sido muy ruda con ellos; y para Rey que al fin nos conocimos.

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

Acto Séptimo:

**Las Flores del Hielo y el León Tuerto**

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

_Final del capitulo anterior:_

_–De acuerdo, entiendo lo que dices… lo… lo intentare. –Wufei asintió, tenía lo que buscaba. –Ahora dime, ¿Quién te hizo eso?- Heero refirió la cicatriz de Wufei en el ojo derecho. Sabía que aquel que lo había hecho, era una persona de considerarse temible, pues Wufei jamás permitiría que lo tocasen, ni siquiera, en una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo._

_ Wufei río un poco y suspiró antes de contestar a la última pregunta de Heero, cuya respuesta, no solo dejaría ver en Heero la capacidad de sorprenderse, sino que también aclararía por que Wufei confiaba de tal manera en cierta persona, y dando a entender a Heero, después de una explicación de lo ocurrido para que aquella marca quedara en el rostro, que el motivo de su desconfianza tendría que ser alguien más. _

_ Así contestó con un nombre…_

_ –Saker._

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

Una queja grave, opacada por la puerta del baño, lo despertó.

Duo levantó la cabeza de la almohada, ¿que pasaba? Con los ojos todavía hinchados y la congoja del sueño, se movió entre las cálidas sabanas para ver su alrededor. En la habitación no había nadie y la cama de alado estaba medio arreglada. Estaba algo sorprendido, ¿se había quedado dormido más de la cuenta?, acostumbrado a levantarse a una hora en la que todavía no había luz, le sorprendía lo brillante del día. La luz que había en el cuarto era intensa, brillante y clara, entraba por la ventana detrás de él. Giró su cabeza y estiró su cuerpo hasta llegar a asomarse. Cuando lo hizo abrió descomunalmente los ojos. "Rayos" se dijo así.

Desde su ventana, podía ver el movimiento de una ciudad entra, casi en sus narices, desde ese lugar nada le impedía la vista y cada una de las personitas, moviéndose para todos lados, todas vestidas de un mismo color azul, unas bajando, otras subiendo, muy ocupados en sus asuntos, eran como un hormiguero gigante… y helado.

Luego un sonido lo distrajo. Venía detrás de la puerta del baño. La regadera abriéndose. "Ah, Heero me ganó el baño" Duo se volvió a meter en las sabanas y se acomodó para recuperar el calorcito del sueño. Que rica era esa cama, justo como en la noche anterior… ¿En que momento regresó a su cama? Es más, ¿cuándo había regresado al cuarto?

De nuevo sentado en la cama, Duo se rascó la cabeza. Qué extraño, no tenía olvidos y menos de esa manera. ¿Qué le había pasado a noche? En ese momento los recuerdos de Duo volvían a la noche anterior. La canción de un piano, la luz de la lámpara reflejándose en el rojizo cabello, las galantes manos deslizándose por las teclas, los ojos ambarinos medio cerrados brillando y una sonrisa disimulada en el rostro. Recordó recargarse en el acolchonado respaldo de la silla desde donde contemplaba aquella imagen. Como poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos, si, se acordaba de eso. Recordaba que nunca antes había escuchado algo que lo reconfortara tanto, una extraña calidez de hogar, algo que nunca había tenido o sentido. Al escuchar la melodía de Saker, un hogar.

Le recordaba al padre Maxwell y a la hermana Helen, a la únicas personas que hasta antes de sus amigos habían tenido un valor sentimental para él. Sí, por eso mismo le había pedido a Saker que siguiera tocando, casi con suplica lo había hecho, algo que en realidad era poco común en él. Pero lo había hecho… lo había hecho porque, él estar con Saker, a pesar de que lo conocía hacia tan sólo unas horas en realidad, le hacía sentir muchas cosas: cómodo por su amabilidad, seguro por su carácter, desinhibido por su buen humor, intrigado por su misterio, libre de culpas y tranquilo por la confianza que Wufei tenía depositada en él. Que a decir verdad, eso no era cualquier cosa, Wufei con muchas dificultades había aprendido a confiar en ellos, y que confiara, en tan sólo año y medio en Saker era algo llamativo. Pero para Duo no sólo era eso. Duo tenía que admitir que sentía cierta atracción por Saker,… atracción como la que se siente cuando uno encuentra a un personaje de cuento de hadas de carne y hueso. De este modo lo definía él, al menos eso era lo que pensaba.

Los pensamientos de Duo retrocedieron unos instantes a la noche anterior.

"Vamos Duo, levántate, no es bueno que duerrmas en el sillón"

Le llegaron las palabras como si las hubiese sacado del pozo más profundo de un sueño, y no estaba equivocado. Recordó la imagen medio borrosa de Saker en frente de él, tratando de hacer que se levantara.

"Duo, vamos, te lastimarras"

Duo recordó haberse movido, pero no despertado, estaba tan cómodo. Se había quedado más que dormido en la silla mientras le escuchaba tocar. Saker había conseguido, sin quererlo, que se quedara suavemente dormido. La silla era incomoda pero sensación se desvaneció, se elevó de la silla y en los _brazos de Morfeo_, cálidos y fuertes, llegó a su habitación, recostándose en la anhelada cama. También recordaba como las sabanas le habían cubierto mágicamente y había caído en el sueño, más pesado que un yunque.

"Quien habría pensado que mis problemas de insomnio, se arreglarían con una canción de cuna" bromeó para si mismo. Rascándose la cabeza y bastante colorado por identificar de quien eran los "brazos de Morfeo". Sonrojado pensó: "Saker debe de pensar que soy un inmaduro por como me comporto. Pero no importa, le agrado igual. Sí a él le gusta como soy", no le incomodaba en absoluto saber que Saker le había cargado hasta la cama, algo avergonzado si estaba, pero no le molestaba.

Entonces los ruidos del baño, cesaron un momento para luego dejar aparecer por la puerta, el estoico Heero Yuy, cubierto con una bata de baño larga y gruesa. "A diferencia de otros" pensó Duo, frunciendo el entrecejo mirando a Heero más en gesto infantil que de enojo.

Este ni lo miró y se dirigió a su maleta sobre su cama y sacó la ropa que iba a usar, bajo la atenta mirada de Duo.

–Al menos me hubieras despertado –le reprochó a Heero, cruzando los brazos. –O me hubieras dicho que te ibas a bañar primero –Heero le dirigió una mirada de esas que no decía nada, sólo demostraba que lo estaba escuchando, que ya era decir. Después acomodó sus pocas cosas de la maleta en el ropero, entre ellas su inseparable laptop, que revisó minuciosamente con el ceño fruncido, como si esperara ver al menos un diminuto rasgón.

Duo había decidido levantarse y dirigirse al baño. –Seguro ya te acabaste el agua caliente –volvió a reprocharle mientras se deshacía la trenza.

–No había agua caliente –contestó, para su sorpresa, Heero.

–Claro, de seguro te la acabaste –murmuró Duo, abriendo la puerta del baño.

–Duo. –Heero lo llamó, él lo miró y dijo algo increíble en un tono de amenaza, viéndolo directamente a los ojos. –No te laves el cabello o te mueres.

–¿Qué? –exclamó con el corazón dándole un brinco mortal y helando su sangre. "Oh, no, seguro se acordó de lo de ayer en la tarde, seguro es una advertencia" los pensamientos de Duo eran rápidos, nerviosos e incoherentes que mas decir. Su cuerpo se había tensado y estaba convencido de que tenía la cara de "What" más pasmada que nunca.

Al ver la reacción de Duo, tan alarmada y con el cuerpo tenso –Te dará hipotermia, demasiado fría –contestó telegráficamente, Heero, explicando su advertencia.

–¡Ahh! –exhaló Duo aliviado, dejando de tensar su cuerpo y todavía con los ojos medio fuera de sus orbitas, sin poderlo evitar se metió al baño medio tieso –Claro. –Cerró la puerta tras él. Heero lo observó, en realidad era divertido ver como lo había espantado con una tontería semejante. Si Heero fuera menos estoico, se hubiera reído. Pero volvió a su tarea como si nada.

La laptop estaba intacta, rayos se le había escapado un buen pretexto para fastidiar al estúpido Coronel. Sacó poco a poco sus cosas y las acomodo en el pequeño closet, de todos modos este quedaba bastante vacío. Heero nunca cargaba con muchas cosas, pero ahora que lo notaba, tenía que admitir que la ropa que traía no le serviría de mucho.

"Wufei lo debe de tener previsto, la Teniente mencionó algo sobre unos trajes" pensó. Luego sus pensamientos derivaron a otra cosa, o más bien a otra persona, como desde el momento que había llegado a la base, cuando conoció al pesado Coronel. Ese rígido personaje que nada más se reía con Duo o con Wufei, pero parecía estar buscando pelea con él.

"El Coronel" Heero pensaba ese cargo con especial rabia, no le agradaba y si no fuera porque Wufei le tenía tanta confianza, sería el encabezado de la lista de sospechosos infiltrados en la base, seguido de la loba de Wufei.

Heero fruncía el entrecejo con tan sólo pensar en Saker. ¿Por qué demonios le molestaba tanto?, estaba seguro de que nunca antes le había pasado eso con nadie y con éste estuvo a punto de perder los estribos.

La noche anterior regreso a su mente.

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

Heero mostraba por primera vez en su vida, sincera sorpresa. Sentado en la silla en la que había estado toda la tarde, con la vista en Wufei, pero con su atención en el fondo de su cabeza. Pensando, recordando. Wufei acababa de contarle como era posible que Saker lo hubiera marcado de aquel modo y la situación por la que había ocurrido.

–Increíble, ¿verdad? –Wufei lo regresó a la habitación, su rostro ahora se veía diferente, no sólo por la cicatriz de su ojo o por el cabello más largo y el flecho que caía como una cortina en el costado derecho de su cara. Ahora, Heero, entendía mejor por que el extraño y radical cambio de su compañero. Wufei había vivido dos veces más que ellos en ese tiempo. Wufei había vivido una guerra oculta y encerrada en esa base y también había, por así decirlo, renacido. Ese lugar le había enseñando muchas cosas, que por ahora sólo había mostrado algunas a sus amigos.

Suponía que la cara de Wufei, ahora se reflejaba un mito de su cultura, un mito que sólo se les daba a los ancianos, pero que ahora veía materializado frente a él. "Sabiduría" Era extraño. Pero no encontraba otra forma de definir esa expresión y esa actitud. Menos después de haber oído esa historia que acababa de salir de la boca de su amigo.

–Si –se limitó a contestar. Wufei suspiró.

–Han pasado muchas cosas, Heero. Poco a poco las sabrán todas, no pretendo ocultárselas, pero todo será a su tiempo. Si con lo que te he contado he logrado sorprenderte y no es ni la mitad –contestó Wufei sonriente, pero cansado, muy cansado, se le notaba en la cara.

Era cierto, para lo que le había contado estaba bastante impresionado. –Si –repitió. Miró a Wufei, tan tranquilo. Éste acariciaba a Frela tan dócil como un cachorro echada a su lado. Ella le miraba. Heero le devolvió la mirada. ¿Por que le miraba de ese modo? No despegaba su vista de él desde que empezó la conversación, no le había tomado importancia, pero ahora esa mirada tan humana que tenia la loba le parecía curiosa. Demasiado azules, demasiado profundos, demasiado inteligentes.

–Su mirada, ¿no es cierto? –pronunció Wufei de repente. Heero le miró. –Si, lo mismo me pasó a mí. Es extraño, pero esa mirada que tiene parece de humano. Lo curioso es que también se comporta como uno. Ella es la criatura en la que más confió, incluso por arriba de ustedes.- Heero no contestó, pero miró de nuevo a la loba. Entonces esta reaccionó. Se levantó de la cama y se acercó a Heero, recargando su cabeza en una de sus piernas. Wufei rió suavemente. –Acaríciala, dile que no estás preocupado como pareces. –Heero levantó la vista. ¿Preocupado? –Si Heero, ella siente que estás preocupado, dile que no es así. Aunque no sea verdad. –Heero miró a Wufei intensamente. ¿Cómo demonios hacia eso? Se daba cuenta de todo y parecía leer su mente. Era cierto, por alguna razón, una que no entendía, estaba preocupado. Bajó la vista y posó su mano en la cabeza de Frela.

–Estoy bien, Frela –dijo, aunque su voz continuaba monocorde, se limitó a acariciarla. La loba le simpatizaba. En realidad si algo le agradaba en la vida era la fidelidad de los caninos y Frela era una excepcionalmente peculiar, pues parecía más humano que animal. La música de piano que venía de la estancia había terminado. Heero levantó la vista y vio los ojos cansados de Wufei, unas grandes ojeras se veían bajo ellos, y con el pálido color que ahora tenía su piel, se notaban más. Wufei había crecido al igual que ellos, él se había alargado más y estaba delgado.

–Me retiro Wufei, necesitas descansar –dijo levantándose de la silla. Frela se hizo a un lado y se sentó observándole de nuevo.

–¿Eso crees? –le sonrió Wufei. Heero le miró. Tal vez su actitud había cambiado, pero seguía siendo igual de terco. –Tal vez sólo necesito descansar una noche. Mañana estaré bien y les enseñare la ba…

–Te noquearé si es necesario para que cumplas lo que le prometiste a la Doctora –cortó Heero secamente. Wufei lo miraba con franco asombro, después, muy divertido al parecer, torció la boca en una sonrisa sarcástica, pero resignada. "No creí que se lo tomaran enserio, tal vez Quatre y Duo, pero ¿Heero? El cambio ha empezado." pensó Wufei.

–De acuerdo, Heero, tú ganas –suspiró. –Será mejor que tú también descanses. Tu habitación en la tercera. –Sin más Heero se dirigió a la puerta, y Frela lo siguió. Al notarlo, la miró como si acabara de preguntarle la hora. Después de unos segundos en los que ninguno se movía, Heero miró a Wufei.

–Dile que no me siga. –Le dijo.

–No me hará caso –contestó Wufei calmado, pero divertido.

–Es tuya.

–Es mía, sí, pero no soy su dueño, Heero, ella hará lo que quiera. –Wufei ahora estaba serio, Heero no contestó, instantes después, Wufei volvió a sonreír. –Tranquilo Heero, seguramente sólo quiere asegurarse de que tú y Saker no se maten en el camino. –Heero le miró de nuevo con el entrecejo fruncido, mientras la sonrisa de Wufei se ampliaba. Talvez no estaba tan agotado del todo.

–Hm –fue lo único que contestó, en tono molesto y abrió la puerta.

Lo que vio le dejó tieso.

Saker llevaba a Duo en brazos y estaba metiéndose a "su" recamara. Tan veloz como pudo, llegó al marco de la puerta donde Saker terminaba de cubrir a Duo con las sabanas. El pelirrojo alzó la vista y la media sonrisa que llevaba en el rostro se desvaneció.

Caminando hacía la puerta y haciendo retroceder a Heero, un paso por la amenazante y decidida cercanía, Saker cerró la puerta tras él y dijo muy lentamente como tentándolo a matar.

–Buenas noches, Señorr Yuy. –A Heero le irritaron estas palabras como si hubiesen sido el peor insulto y su reacción inmediata fue acercarse a Saker tanto que la vista se hacía borrosa por la corta distancia. La amenaza era directa, Saker entendía muy bien. Heero no estaba seguro de por que lo hacía y casi al mismo tiempo que realizó el movimiento, el potente gruñido de Frela se escuchó a su lado. La intimidación era mucho más clara de lo que Frela soportaría. Bajó su vista para clavarla en los azules eléctricos de la loba. Esta no mostraba los dientes, pero sus labios estaban prestos a abrirse. Volvió a alzar sus ojos y clavaros en los fulgores amarillos, pero sus movimientos, al igual que los de Saker y la loba, se detuvieron por completo. Después de unos instantes de la más grande de las tensiones, Frela se movió y empujándolos a ambos se interpuso entre los dos.

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

–¡AH! –el grito de Duo dentro del baño, lo regresó al presente. Se giró a tiempo para ver salir a Duo, medio mojado y agarrando únicamente con la mano una toalla cubriéndole ustedes saben donde, con la otra mano señalaba el baño como hacían los niños al señalar el closet debajo de las escaleras de donde salía el monstruo de pelusa por la noche. Con la respiración agitada, exclamó. –¡Esta helada!

–… baka… –contestó Heero.

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

Medía hora después, Heero, vestido y bien bañado y Duo, con el cabello seco pero medio mojado de las raíces y con frío, a pesar de llevar casi toda su maleta de ropa encima, salían de su habitación. Afuera en la estancia, Trowa y Quatre los esperaban sentados en uno de los sillones, este último esta sonrosado de la cara… quizá por el frío de la mañana que no había disminuido durante la noche.

–Buenos días –los saludó Trowa totalmente inexpresivo como de costumbre.

–Hola –contestó Duo un poco refunfuñón, Heero no contestó, Quatre saliendo poco a poco de su sonrojo, preguntó:

–Eh… ¿que tal durmieron?

–Hizo frío… –dijo Duo, parecía que estaba de malas, pero recordó algo y sonrió. –Aunque bien, la cama estaba muy cómoda, ¿y ustedes?

–…muy bien también Duo, gracias.- contestó Quatre, bastante contento.

–Sólo que nosotros no sentimos el frío –complementó Trowa, Quatre se quedó muy quieto al escuchar eso, sin despegar la vista de Duo y sostenía el poco aire que le quedaba.

–¿Ah si?, que suerte –comentó Duo con total inocencia, pero Heero se permitió fruncir el ceño.

–En rrealidad, no hizo frío a noche –una poderosa y grave voz femenina quebró el momento de tensión que seguiría, todos se giraron para ver a quien bajaba las escaleras al fondo de la estancia con pasos militares.

–Buenos días, Teniente –saludó Quatre diligentemente.

–Buenos días, muchachos –contestó la mujer con su marcado acento y modales militares. Sus facciones eran muy parecidas a las de Saker. Cejas doradas y delineadas con esa curvatura en triangulo que los ayuda a poner cara de villanos de película, ojos afilados y miel profundo, oscuros pero brillantes, su boca era de labios gruesos, sensuales y rojos, a pesar de que notoriamente no traía maquillaje, una nariz perfecta y estética, y la piel tan blanca como nieve. Recubierta con su espectacular e impecable uniforme azul de bordes y solapas blancas, sus rubios cabellos deslumbraban. Tenía una peculiar característica: un lunar casi en forma de lágrima en la mejilla derecha, un pulgar debajo del ojo. Y aunque era difícil de creer, esto acentuaba su expresión fría, e incluso podría decirse que sádica. En ese momento les sonreía amablemente, aunque se notaba el esfuerzo. –Esperró que a pesarr del frío, hayan tenido una noche agradable. –Torció su sonrisa con notable burla, viendo a Quatre, quien sonrió amablemente pero en sus ojos se notaba un dejo de nerviosismo.

–Si, Teniente… gracias por su preocupación –dijo Duo con la voz desinteresada. La teniente daba miedo, con esa o cualquier otra expresión. Dirigió su fiera mirada a Duo y este contestó con esa común sonrisa suya, algo más forzada de lo habitual. Todos estaban tan ocupados viendo a la mujer de acero, que no se percataron de lo que llevaba en las manos. Algo de un color intenso, pero de formas delicadas y hermosas. Flores.

–Bien, Fhler, si ya dejaste de aterrar a nuestros huéspedes, te sugiero que les invitemos a pasar con el General –otra voz, esta vez suave y cautivadora, llenaba todo el espacio de una habitación sin esforzarse, entró a la escena y los chicos volvieron a girar la cabeza. Otra mujer. De rasgos menos perfectos y más exóticos, de piel canela, labios moderados, sin pizca de maquillaje y atrayentemente cautivadores, cabello negro sideral que enmarcaba su rostro delgado. Las cejas perfectamente hechas y con la imposibilidad de mostrar tristeza. Y esos ojos, verde gélido, que permitía ver con claridad los profundos pozos de las pupilas, cada una de las líneas de los iris y la negra aureola que delineaba el circulo de color de los ojos. Una frialdad con emociones. Frialdad de mujer. Y a pesar de todo, la expresión de su faz era de las más afectuosas que hasta el momento habían recibido en aquel lugar.

–Buenos días, caballeros –saludó de la misma forma suave y cautivadora. –No nos hemos presentado, me temo que yo llegue ayer igual que ustedes. Soy Araxiel Verona. –Se presentó sólo con una elegante y leve inclinación. –Comandante en Jefe de la Base, es un placer conocerles.

–Gracias Comandante… el placer es nuestro –reaccionó algo turbado Quatre, levantándose en el acto. Trowa lo imitó pero con movimientos lentos y veía de reojo a la Comandante, no le agradaba. Ni ella ni la Teniente. Heero tampoco sentía mucha confianza que digamos. Se guardaba sus comentarios, pero empezaba con sus sospechas. Duo tenía una expresión indescifrable, entre asombrado, cohibido y receloso… y muriéndose de frío, lo cual pareció llamar la atención de la Comandante.

–¿Tiene frío, Señor Maxwell? –preguntó la mujer, viéndolo con los ojos entrecerrados, con esa mirada de quien sabe mucho más de lo que demuestra; pero su tono seguía siendo suave y no ponzoñoso como el de la Teniente. –No se preocupe, eso se solucionará muy pronto –continuó la Comandante al no recibir contestación de parte de Duo. –Por el momento les pido que me acompañen con el General, al parecer los esta esperando –continuó, con la misma dio vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta de Wufei.

La Teniente se rió pasando entre ellos. –Tiene rrazón, vamos.

Los chicos las siguieron con algo de reticencia. Al entrar en la habitación, todo se veía diferente, pues la ventana había sido abierta y la luz invadía el lugar. Todo se veía luminoso y extremadamente limpio. Ellos se acomodaron en el costado de la cama como la noche anterior. La Teniente y la Comandante, después de dar los buenos días, se colocaron frente a la cama, en posición de firmes y atentas a cualquier orden. Frela no estaba.

Saker se encontraba ahí sin el uniforme de piloto militar y algo despeinado, ahora, estaba perfectamente vestido en el inmaculado uniforme militar azul marino, con los bordes azul claro y su cabello rojo completamente estirado en la coleta que tiraba desde la nuca, destacando como fuego resbalándole por la espalda; asintió con la cabeza en forma de saludo. Prestaba mucha atención a Wufei, que se encontraba despierto y sentado en su cama, aun con las vendas puestas y sin nada más que lo cubriera, como si no sintiera el frío (al igual que los uniformados) atendiendo sus asuntos. Tenía sus lentes de lectura puestos y revisaba… Un momento. ¿Wufei con lentes?

Dos finos cristales con elegante curvatura en la montura, afinaban mucho más los ojos rasgados del chino y tras ellos los profundos y negros ojos se movían a gran velocidad a través de las hojas que sostenía en la mano y regadas por toda la cama. En un fugaz momento levantó los ojos para encontrarse con los ojos que le observaban.

–Buenos días –saludó y regresó a prestar atención a las hojas de nuevo. –¿Pasaron bien la noche? –preguntó sin alzar la vista.

Ninguno contestó, todos estaban un poco embobados. Wufei al no recibir respuesta levantó de nuevo la vista interrogando que era lo que ocurría.

–Wufei… –el aludido miró a Duo, quien le llamaba. –¿Desde cuando usas lentes? –Wufei alzó las cejas, con sorpresa por la pregunta.

–Desde siempre –y volvió a sus papeles, como si nada. En la cara de los ex-pilotos se veía la sorpresa. ¿Como demonios había hecho durante la guerra? "¿Pupilentes?" pensaba Duo cuando, sin tiempo a meditar más sus pensamientos, las ordenes de Wufei a los comandantes le interrumpieron, en perfecto ruso, dándoles a cada uno, un montón de los papeles que tenía en la cama.

–Y algo más, que Julia no se entere, ¿entendido? –todos asintieron. Del mismo preciso modo, los comandantes obedecieron las ordenes saliendo de la habitación, pero Wufei detuvo a Saker antes de que saliera, pidiéndole que en cuanto acabara volviera. La ultima en salir fue la Teniente, quien acercándose a Wufei le susurró algo en ruso al mismo tiempo que ponía la flor que llevaba en la mesa de noche de Wufei, éste sonrió un poco con el comentario.

–Y bien, repito: ¿Cómo durmieron? –preguntó una vez que todos se fueron.

–Bien, Wufei, gracias –contestó Quatre. Wufei se quitó los lentes y se acomodó mejor en la cama, tocándose el costado –Deberías hacer lo que la Doctora te ordenó. La verdad es que no tienes buen aspecto.

–No te preocupes Quatre, no me pasa nada –contestó fríamente Wufei, luego miró de manera divertida a Duo, que estaba con toda su ropa encima y agarrándose los codos. –¿Tienes frío? –le preguntó.

–¡Por supuesto que tengo frío!, ¡este lugar es un congelador gigante, no entiendo como tú puedes estar tan campante! Mira como si nada, con sólo verte me da más frío –exclamó un helado Duo.

–Si, me pasó al principio, pero la temperatura era más baja. Bueno no tengo por que decírtelo, ya lo descubrirás.

–¿Quieres decir que hace todavía más frío?, me voy a morir de hipotermia… –la risa de Wufei y Quatre, y hasta una sonrisa de Trowa se hicieron presentes después de este comentario. A partir de ese momento, resurgió la conversación en la noche cortada y ahora sin la presencia de Saker, el ambiente era memos tenso. Duo contaba su trabajo como preventivo, Quatre hacía de ves en cuando comentarios, incluso Trowa contó algo sobre el circo, a lo que Wufei respondió, que ahora podía buscar competencia artística dentro de la base, pues muchos de los soldados tenían por pasatiempo la acrobacia o las destrezas del circo. En la base tenía que buscarse una actividad aparte del servicio militar, si no querías acabar trastornado. Así continuaba la plática. Heero casi no intervenía, cuando mucho aclaraba algún dato sobre algún lugar. En realidad le sorprendía que Wufei, a pesar de lo que anoche acababa de contarle, actuaba con gran tranquilidad e incluso parecía descansar. Heero dirigía su mirada ocasionalmente hacia donde la noche anterior había estado Saker y donde ahora se encontraban esas flores.

Eran unas flores peculiares. Al menos él nunca las había visto. Tenían las terminales de cada uno de los cinco pétalos, como lenguas totalmente blancas que conforme se acercaban al centro, adquirían un color rojizo, que justo en el corazón de la flor se hacía negro por la intensidad acumulada del color. Los tallos eran pálidos, lo que hacía denotar enormemente el intenso y peculiar tono. El comentario que hizo Quatre entonces, expresó su propia pregunta.

–Wufei, esas flores, son peculiares. Tengo la impresión de haberlas visto antes –dijo la vocecita de Quatre. Wufei giró la cabeza para ver las flores, no más grandes que unas rosas.

–Si, Quatre, probablemente las conozcas. Son Ignis Hiemila –contestó como si el nombre lo diera a entender todo.

–¿Fuego de Inverno? –exclamó Quatre. –Esas flores sólo crecen en el desierto. Es decir necesitan estar secas y a altas temperaturas casi siempre, es increíble que estas estén aquí.

–Es extraño, pero como ves, no imposible –contestó calmado Wufei.

–¿Qué? –Duo mirada de Quatre a Wufei y de Wufei a Quatre –¿alguien quiere explicar que pasa? –Quatre se volteó.

–Ocurre que estas flores son increíblemente peculiares incluso en el desierto, donde crecen naturalmente. Se les llama Fuego de Invierno, por que como ves, son las únicas flores que tienen sus pétalos blancos como la nieve y también porque de ellas se puede hacer una bebida, un té precisamente, del cual se obtiene una frescura que calma la fiebre más alta. Sin embargo, estas flores crecen en los lugares y las temporadas, en que el desierto es más arduo y por el color de su centro se dice que tiene fuego por dentro, de ahí su nombre. Es por eso que me impresiona que Wufei las tenga.

–¡Vaya Wu-amigo, quien se molestaría tanto en mandar esas flores, anda dinos quien es la admiradora!

–¿Admiradora, Duo? –Wufei rió de buena gana. –Si crees que es una gran molestia, cortar algunas flores del jardín y subirlas unos cuantos pisos –había estallado en una risa sin igual, completamente alegre y divertida, la impresión se mostró incluso en el rostro de Heero.

–Wufei –murmuró Trowa. Cuando este dejó de reír pero al percatase del por que de la impresión de sus amigos, aclaro:

–Creí haberles dicho que no se sorprendieran por mi comportamiento. Creo que ayer dejé bastante claro que he cambiado –les recordó Wufei.

–Si, pero no es lo mismo saberlo que verlo –dijo Duo.

–Pero les recomiendo que tengan presente la idea, no pueden sorprenderse todo el tiempo. –Wufei tenía razón. Pero era la cosa más difícil que les podía haber pedido. ¿Qué rayos había pasado para que cambiara tan radicalmente? Simple y llanamente era algo inimaginable. Todo se había quedado en silencio, un silencio pensativo, pero este necesitaba romperse y esa siempre ha sido y será la especialidad de Duo.

–¿A que te refieres con "contarlas del jardín y subirlas unos pisos"? –preguntó, reanudando la platica.

–Exactamente eso. Las flores fueron cortadas hace unas horas y enviadas aquí. –Al ver la cara de sus amigos, agregó. –Tenemos un invernadero. Los encargados tienen un sistema casi mágico. Cualquier planta, flor o vegetal, puede crecer con las condiciones y temperatura de la base.

–¿Los encargados? –preguntó curioso Quatre.

–Personas educadas exclusivamente para eso. Una familia para ser exactos: Los Verliak. _Wufei sonreía, a ellos el nombre les sonaba, Heero estaba seguro donde lo había escuchado y a quien pertenecía el apellido. –Y estas flores, son un regalo de la cabeza de la Familia… –Wufei sonrió de nuevo al contemplar las flores. Y en ese momento tocaron a la puerta. –Adelante.

La puerta se abrió y detrás apareció una mujer de cabellos castaños, alta y delgada, de ojos azules inexpresivos y rostro delgado, entró a la habitación seguida por un joven soldado. Ambos se cuadraron ante Wufei. –Buenos días, Generral.

–Buenos días, Débora –saludó Wufei y luego presento a cada uno, por como estaban sentados. –Trowa Barton, Quatre Winner, Duo Maxwell y Heero Yuy; ella es Devora Ligden. –La mujer asintió con la cabeza –Encargada de la costura. –Los demás la saludaron.

–Vengo parra lo de los trrajes que encarrgó, Señorr –dijo la mujer a Wufei.

–Adelante Devora, son todos tuyos. –Wufei sonrió a sus amigos.

–Grracias –y sin más, la mujer se acercó a Trowa, el soldado la siguió al momento de sacar una pequeña carpeta. –¿Me perrmite? –le preguntó, ofreciéndole la mano como si le invitara a bailar. Trowa algo confuso, sujetó su mano y se levantó. –Grracias –fue lo único que dijo antes de volverlo a soltar y empezarlo a zarandear…

La mujer sujetó los brazos de Trowa y los levantó a la altura de los hombros. En forma de cruz. Éste desconcertado, intento bajar los brazos instintivamente, pero la mujer los volvió a subir, al momento que sacaba una cinta métrica de la nada. Estiró la cinta en un solo movimiento, haciéndola chasquear y la extendió por los brazos de Trowa. –1.76 –dijo y el joven soldado que la acompañaba anotó en la libreta. Después del mismo modo rápido, preciso y algo brusco, midió, dando números exactos al joven que la ayudaba y vueltas al cuerpo de Trowa, los hombros, la cintura, el pecho, cada brazo, la espalda, las piernas, el grosor de estas, el cuello (en el que Trowa hizo una expresión que denotó le faltaba el aire), la cabeza y… Aquí llegó a un problema. La mujer pasó la cinta entre las piernas de Trowa y con una mano por detrás y otra por enfrente, subió sus manos hasta…

–¡Eh! –exclamó, el hasta ahora anonadado y dócil Trowa, interponiendo sus manos en el caminó de la cinta. La mujer subió la vista hasta clavarla es sus ojos.

–Necesito medirr –dio por toda explicación. Trowa no contestó, estaba levemente colorado, aunque su expresión era la misma de siempre.

–No te va a hacer nada –dijo Wufei. Aunque más que serenar a Trowa parecía una mofa, logró que quitara sus manos y dejara a la mujer terminar su trabajo. Ésta midió. No se tardo ni dos segundos, pero basto para que el color de Trowa aumentara. La mujer terminó su trabajo y se dirigió con Quatre.

–¿Me perrmite? –dijo y le extendió la mano al igual que con Trowa. Quatre se levantó.

La inexpresiva mujer sonrió y continuó con su labor, mucho más fácil y rápido que con Trowa, pues Quatre se movía justo como la mujer necesitaba que lo hiciese. La mujer acabó y siguió con Duo que también se mostró dócil, pues aunque no estaba acostumbrado, no le molestaba que la mujer le acomodara en la posición correcta y tampoco hizo una algarabía cuando midió _ahí_.

Nadie había hablado hasta ahora, pues en realidad era divertido y entretenido ver el trabajo de la mujer. Quien lo realizaba con la premura y la precisión de los maestros en su propio arte, la costumbre en sus movimientos. Wufei miraba atentamente las reacciones de sus amigos, más por entretenimiento que por algo en especial.

Y así el turno de Heero llegó. La mujer se le acercó y antes de que dijera nada Heero se paró, pero se cruzó de brazos. –¿Para que es? –preguntó. La mujer alzó una ceja. A Duo entornó los ojos. Wufei contestó.

–Para sus ropas. Las que traigan no les servirán para su estancia aquí, al menos no mucho.

Heero gruñó. No le agradaba la idea de que lo tocaran. La mujer agudizo su mirada, y luego como dándose cuenta de algo dijo:

–Es igual que el Corronel. –La expresión de Heero parecía gritar "¡Qué cosa!"

–Si, tienes razón, a él tampoco le gusta que lo toquen –concordó Wufei.

–Bien, entonces tendrremos que tomarr otrros métodos parra acabarr mi trrabajo. –La mujer se acercó a Heero y se subió las mangas. Duo abrió mucho los ojos por la sorpresa, ¿Se pelearía con Heero? La mujer le dijo unas palabras al joven que la acompañaba este sólo cambió la hoja de la libreta, Heero la observaba impávido, luego la mujer suspiró y de inmediato empezó a moverse. Con extraordinarios y veloces movimientos la mujer sujetó a Heero y como si de un niño pequeño se tratase lo jalaba y lo movía como ella quería. Heero no podía hacer nada, ella era muy rápida y cuando intentaba moverse para cambiar de posición ella aprovechaba y tomaba la medida que necesitaba, en veinte segundos contados ella tenia todas las medidas, incluyendo la de cierta zona baja. Wufei sonreía al punto de la risa al igual que los demás, la mujer y el joven ni se habían inmutado y Heero estaba con la indignación en el rostro.

–Bien, creo que es todo –dijo la mujer al separarse de Heero como si nada hubiese ocurrido, reviso las notas que había echo el joven y se dirigió a la puerta. –Estarán listos en la tarde. Los enviare en cuanto acabe –y con la puerta abierta se despidió de los muchachos y del General, seguida del joven desapareció tras la puerta.

Duo tenía los ojos desorbitados. –Wow, esa mujer debe tener la fuerza de un toro –comentó. Wufei, Trowa y Quatre se rieron. Heero no dijo nada, se cruzó de brazos y se sentó muy molesto.

–Bueno, ella hace los uniformes de toda la base y tiene que lidiar con hombres del triple y hasta cuádruple de su tamaño y más necios que Heero, ya te imaginaras –comentó Wufei sonriendo. Los trajes que tendrían y la función de cada uno, les explicó Wufei. En total eran cinco, dos trajes que sustituirían los uniformes de la base, pues ellos no los usarían, uno de expedición como le llamaban, una ropa de noche y un traje de gala.

–¿Un traje de gala? –preguntó Duo confuso.

–Bien, es por la costumbre de la gente aquí. Quizá sean bastante fríos, pero son muy hospitalarios, lo que también incluye una muestra especial de los pocos entretenimientos que tienen. Unas cuantas presentaciones –explicó Wufei, renuente a dar más detalles. –Valdrá la pena, pero el traje de gala es un requisito… No Duo, no llevan lentejuelas. –Wufei sonreía a más no poder, había leído el pensamiento de Duo. En eso, nuevamente tocaron a la puerta. –Adelante. –De inmediato una cabellera roja y un uniforme azul hicieron su aparición, pero el rostro del Coronel estaba serio y… ¿molesto? –Saker –quien se colocó delante de su cama, totalmente derecho y cerró la puerta.

–¿Han subido el desayuno? –preguntó secamente.

–Todavía no, ¿que ocurre? –preguntó Wufei al ver el semblante del pelirrojo.

–Nada de importancia, Wufei, asuntos comunes de la base –pero en Wufei la respuesta de Saker no tenía efecto, así que Saker tuvo que aclarar. –Parece ser que la presencia de los ex-pilotos tiene muy conmovida a toda la base y es difícil controlarlos. La mayoría parece querer hacer de "guía de turistas". –Saker sonrió con irónica amargura. Wufei correspondió a la misma, pero tuvo que insistir.

–¿Que es lo que te molesta? –su voz era tranquila pero demandante. Saker mostró ahora una dificultosa sonrisa. Apretaba levemente los dientes.

–Tenemos a un "guía de turistas" extremadamente necio, desagradable y con muchas libertades, –en esta frase Saker le insinuó a Wufei, la culpabilidad –que está esperándote afuera, en este momento.

–Ya veo. Bien, Saker hazlo pasar –comprendió Wufei, pero Saker no se movió. Wufei esperó unos segundos paciente, Saker no se movía. –Saker, fue una orden. –Wufei se puso serio de golpe. Fue entonces que Saker se movió, sumamente renuente, como si el cuerpo se le hubiese oxidado y de mala gana lentamente salió por la puerta. Miró a alguien en el exterior de la habitación, quedándose en el dintel de la puerta. Con un gesto de la mano, indicó a la persona afuera que entrase. Se alcanzaron a ver los pies de la persona sentada a un lado de la puerta. Un joven, con no más de una veintena, vestido con el uniforme azul de los soldados, tan alto como el Coronel y delgado, de cabellos grisáceo despeinado a modo de melena; con la piel sin color y un solo ojo que alcanzaba a verse, era muy profundo y delineado por el intenso color negro de sus pestañas, un brillo azul se translucía en ellas.

El joven no entró a la habitación directamente. Al pararse, lo hizo quedando frente a Saker. Se miraron retadores, el joven sonreía con algo de sarcasmo y Saker lo miraba impávido, como miran los reyes a un pueblerino revoltoso. Con exasperación y desagrado. Entonces con movimiento presuntuoso se giró lentamente para entrar a la habitación y quedar con el rostro a la vista de todos.

El rostro completo del joven mostraba una sorpresa.

Abrió los brazos en acto teatral y con toda confianza, exclamo lanzando una de las que probablemente eran, sus mejores sonrisas.

–¡General Chang! Buenos días tenga usted. Pero, ¡válgame el cielo! ¿Qué tan mal se encuentra para no estar regañando a los soldados hoy, primer día de cierre? –el joven con voz casi cantante, había jugado con las manos al decir eso, alegre y burlón, se notaba que su exclamación, no era mas que un juego.

Wufei rió y luego volteándose con sus desconcertados amigos presentó al joven. –Amigos, tengo el gusto de presentarles al bufón y mejor expedicioncita de la base: -indicó con una mano al joven. –Leono Cazielli, conocido como "Topazi". –El joven en el mismo modo teatral de su saludo, se inclinó ante los chicos, luego regresó con Wufei.

–Pero mi querido General, no sabía que me tenía en ese grado, ¿yo?, ¿bufón? Nunca… bueno al menos no con usted –mientras el joven hacia sus exagerados movimientos al hablar, los chicos vieron como, Saker, giraba los ojos con fastidio.

–Te lo has ganado a pulso, Topazi –retrucó Wufei, el joven alzó las manos como dándose por vencido. –Me imagino que no necesitan más presentaciones ante ti, así que: Topazi, mis amigos, ex-pilotos Gundam. –El joven se acercó a ellos. Quatre le saludó.

–Un gusto, señor Topazi –el joven se dirigió entonces a Quatre, le tomó una mano y la besó. A Trowa se le revolvió el estomago en ese momento.

–El gusto, es enteramente mío, joven Winner –le sonrió un amable y excesivamente confiado joven de cabellos grises. Pero este al notar el desencajado rostro de Quatre se separó suave pero rápidamente. –Oh, discúlpeme, joven Winner, no quise incomodarle. No pude evitarlo, es algo natural para mi saludar de esa forma –sonrió de forma encantadora. –Además, como usted podrá entender, es una forma, un poco peculiar, lo admito, de cerciorarme a quien conozco, pues como puede notar… no veo muy claramente. –Remarcó, señalando galantemente con su propia mano y sin borrar su sonrisa, el amplio parche color gris, en el ojo izquierdo.

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

N/a: Hago algunas aclaraciones. Se que los personajes que están saliendo los confundirán un poco, pero es para fines de la historia, todos tienen su importancia y su papel, espero que los tomen en cuenta, las sorpresas llegaran de a montón si no es así. A que les he presentado a unos cuantos personajes más. Faltan algunos, pero no se preocupen, no me estoy sacando la trama de la manga XD todo esta planeado y la historia sigue su rumbo … a sí, otra cosa… siento mucho el retraso, he tenido algunos problemas. Al menos espero que haya valido la pena y prometo no tardarme tanto con los que vienen.

¡Sean Felices!

Reviews:

_Dark:_ Deseo lo mismo que tú. El cambio en una de las cosas más difíciles de enfrentar, quien no puede hacerlo trata de imponerse, pero uno no debe dejarse, pues es uno de los tantos motivos por los que empiezan las guerras. Pero estos, nuestros chicos, son muy fuertes y saldrán adelante ya lo veras.

_Jotaru Hibari Yui:_ Gracias, no es necesario que me ames o.o…, nos estamos viendo, perdón por lo de tu nombre y por el retrazo.

_Forfirith-Greenleaf:_ Si, Trowa y Quatre son muy bonitos, si la escena de la cama a mi me encanta, pobre Trowa XD. Saker, Duo y Heero, que complicaciones tienen los tres verdad. Saker y la cicatriz tienen una buena historia… pero todo a su tiempo, lo sabrás te lo aseguro. Nos vemos, amiga.

_Noriko Ukai:_ Yo también espero que Trowa y Quatre no oculten por mucho su amor. El infiltrado… bueno, a lo mejor con este cap, tienes sospechosos.

_Charo Nakano:_ Bueno, Wu no nos ha clarado que han encontrado, por eso están ahí nuestros chicos

_Starlight no Rain:_ Gracias por el poema… perdón por la tardanza y a ver que te parece este cap. Nos vemos.

_Zen/Kurai Kurayami Kage:_ Ojalá este cap te agrade. Nos vemos.

_Min Winner:_ Entiendo, ojalá tengas más tiempo y nos veamos más seguidos. Si, tienes razón, Saker puede quedar con cualquier de los chicos. Nos vemos, amiga.

_Mourisan:_ Me halaga mucho tus comentarios, muchas gracias y te aseguro que la manera de escribir se adquiere con el tiempo, cuanto más leas y aprendas, tu mente se abrirá. Una forma de escribir jamás será igual a otra, pueden ser ambas igual de hermosas XD Ojalá sigas leyendo. Sobre las notas de autor, lamento que no te gusten, de todos modos, agradezco tu opinión. Te explicaré, las pongo, por que dan otro punto de vista a la situación y son una manera divertida para poder expresarme, puesto que yo soy mala para escribir comedias je, je. Pero te aseguro que en los momentos más tensos e importantes las notas no aparecerán. Gracias, ojalá sigas conmigo.

_Asr:_ me alegras que te hayas animado a escribirme más yo también pienso que para que las escenas "hot" tengan más "importancia" hay que dar un buen contexto. Gracías por leerme, nos estamos viendo.


	8. Misterios

Sé que me tarde horrores la muerte entera, si ustedes gustan T.T lo lamento mucho. En serio. Se juntaron muchísimas cosas. La mudanza de mi casa. La entrada a la escuela, la tarea, el agotamiento físico y mental de los exámenes. Unos fics preparados con mi hermanita Hayame ^^u que espero pronto estén listos para su disfrute… y… bueno -_- eso es todo. Aun así, lo lamento, espero que el capitulo les guste. El próximo esta en proceso.

Para mi querida hermana Hayame ^^, por todas nuestras locuras XD, y para mis sobrinos ^x^

Para Rey por su fiel y linda amistad.

Comenzamos:

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

Acto octavo

**Misterios**

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

_Final del capitulo anterior:_

_–Un gusto, señor Topazi –el joven se dirigió entonces a Quatre, le tomó una mano y la besó. A Trowa se le revolvió el estomago en ese momento._

_ –El gusto, es enteramente mío, joven Winner –le sonrió un amable y excesivamente confiado joven de cabellos grises. Pero este al notar el desencajado rostro de Quatre se separó suave pero rápidamente. –Oh, discúlpeme, joven Winner, no quise incomodarle. No pude evitarlo, es algo natural para mi saludar de esa forma –sonrió de forma encantadora. –Además, como usted podrá entender, es una forma, un poco peculiar, lo admito, de cerciorarme a quien conozco, pues como puede notar… no veo muy claramente. –Remarcó, señalando galantemente con su propia mano y sin borrar su sonrisa, el amplio parche color gris, en el ojo izquierdo._

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

Topazi.

Alto, agraciado, bromista y pesado. ¡Una molestia!

Así lo había definido Wufei. Ahora, con el tiempo… lo seguía siendo. Pero con su cambio de carácter, en lugar de fastidiarle, le divertía. Habían compartido la misión de meses atrás y las experiencias se adquieren con el tiempo. Topazi, al igual que Wufei, había cambiado, aunque por lo mismo, habían tomado distancias. A pesar de esto había tomado cierto afecto el uno por el otro. Cosa que al parecer al Coronel Nelvik le molestaba y bastante.

Topazi se enderezó y sonrió ampliamente al ver la reacción de Duo.

–No se preocupe señor Maxwell, no lo volveré a hacer –habló jocosamente, pero Duo siguió mirándolo. –Tampoco muerdo… no siempre –Entonces si, Duo dejó de verlo alterado por el comentario. Más que nada por el tono de burla.

–Bien, Topazi, basta. ¿Qué quieres? –cortó, la risa de aludido, Wufei.

–¿Yo? ya lo he dicho, he venido a ver como esta mi amigo, el General Chang –dijo con una amplia sonrisa. Wufei, no se lo tragó. –Ok, ok, voy al grano. –Topazi alzó las manos derrotado. Sus movimientos no dejaban de ser exagerados, pero ya no era el bufón del circo. –¿Por qué rayos hay un montón de nieve en la plaza del nivel tres y no piensas quitarla? –preguntó con las manos en la cintura. Movía el resto de su cuerpo mientras hablaba. –Sabes, que no puedo hacer el recuento de los daños mínimos, ni la regulación de la temperatura si hay una pila de nieve cubriendo mi trabajo. ¿Sabes?, mis prioridades indican que…

–Tus prioridades no me interesan, Topazi, las mías si –lo cortó Wufei, sonriendo y mirándolo fijamente.

Topazi se quedó con la boca abierta, literalmente. Duo sonreía y Saker no se hacia el disimulado, tenía una amplia curvatura en los labios. Wufei, no solo se había mostrado fuerte y directo con el tal Topazi, si no que había comprobado su estatus de General. –De acuerdo –exhaló Topazi bastante impresionado. –Entonces que piensas hacer ¿darme vacaciones?

–Has lo que quieras Topazi, no me interesa. –Wufei seguía sonriendo. Topazi, estaba asombrado y no lo disimulaba. Volteó a ver a los ex-pilotos, e hizo un ademán con la mano señalando a Wufei, que se podía interpretar como: "¿pueden creer lo que me dice?", suspiró resignado entonces y se volvió a Wufei. –Ok, ok, "_mister_", usted gana. Pero le voy a tomar la palabra, creo que necesitaba vacaciones de todas formas –decía con un dedo en los labios. –Bien, si eso es todo, me voy y no molesto más. –Se acercó de nuevo a los ex-pilotos, con afán de despedirse, pero al ver la mirada nerviosa de Quatre y Duo, y amenazadoras de Trowa y Heero, cambio de idea y se hizo hacía tras, poniéndose de puntitas y diciendo. –Ok, ok, ya entendí, pueden dejarme vivir. No lo hice para molestarlos. Que delicados –masculló alzando las cejas y dándose la vuelta. –De cualquier manera, fue un placer, caballeros –se despidió sin verlos y con un ademán de su mano por encima de la cabeza, parecía lanzar un pañuelo al aire.

–Un momento, bufón de teatro. Creo que encontré algo en lo que te entretendrás mientras la nieve está en la plaza –dijo Wufei en forma algo teatral desde la cama, sacando del buró que tenia a lado, algo de uno de los cajones, sin dejar de sonreír. Topazi se quedo estático en su posición. Una pierna fuera de la habitación y otra adentro. Así, se dio la vuelta como si fuese un robot. Saker, detrás de Topazi, tronaba los ojos. Pero a diferencia de Saker a un par de ojos azul cobalto, no se le hacía tan desagradable el hecho de que le molestara al Coronel. Se podría decir, que si no fuera por los movimiento exagerados y el mal gusto que se le notaba a leguas, le caería bien.

–¿Como dice, General? –Topazi actuó como si no oyese bien.

–Encontré algo para que trabajes –dijo Wufei, con una sonrisa algo sádica en los labios, extendiéndole a Topazi un rollito de papel. Éste se le quedó viendo al papel como si fuera una bomba, su ojo izquierdo, el único que tenía, se hizo una rendija y miró a Wufei con odio. –Sabía que no podía ser tan bueno –masculló y le arrebató el papel a Wufei, prestó a salir de la habitación enojado.

–Los milagros no suceden, ¿verdad? –Duo, no podía negar que estaba asombrado. ¿Esas burlescas palabras habían salido de Saker? No lo podía creer. Pero así era, Saker las había pronunciado con toda la ponzoña que había podido. Mismo acto que impresionó a Duo y al resto, incluyendo a Heero, y provocó que Topazi se quedara en seco, frente a la puerta. La expresión que tenía éste era algo retador. Apretando los dientes, poco a poco se fue dando vuelta hasta quedar frente a Saker.

–Tienes razón, Nelvik –midió sus siguientes palabras, sonriendo torcidamente, pero los chicos no las entendieron, ni siquiera Trowa, aunque comprendió el significado de cada palabra. Topazi sólo había dicho una frase en ruso, pero su significado debió de ser muy ofensivo para las reacciones que le siguieron.

–¡TOPAZI! –gritó Wufei. –¡Lárgate! –estaba muy enojado, como pocas veces ellos lo habían visto. Saker estaba callado e inexpresivo, pero esas facciones de ángel que tenía mostraron esa impresión amenazante de muerte que ellos conocían, pero no precisamente del Coronel… sino de Heero.

Saker mostraba en su faz esa expresión que daba miedo. Calmada y fría, como la que se siente ante una fiera que observa antes de destazar de un zarpazo. La misma expresión que tenia Heero al sostener un arma delante de su enemigo, solo que remarcada por los ambarinos ojos que se tornaron brillantes y oscuros la mismo tiempo y el fuego que tenia por cabellera. Esa calma que mostraba su rostro hablaba más clara que cualquier amenaza.

Se hizo el silencio más incomodo y tensionado que habían experimentado desde entrar a la Base. Topazi no se movía, estaba delante de Saker conservando la postura, esperando a que el Coronel contestara a su provocación, pero no hubo tal respuesta. Saker se mantenía paciente, tanto que ni su respiración se escuchaba.

–Topazi, dije que te fueras –repitió Wufei, y esta vez la orden fue acatada casi al momento cerrándose la puerta tras el joven cano.

–También me retiro General, nos vemos, quédese en cama –contestó el Coronel minutos después, cuando el silencio parecía prolongarse y el tiempo había sido suficiente como para no encontrarse con Topazi por el camino, entonces dio media vuelta y se dispuso a salir.

–Solo hazme un favor, Saker –Nelvik miró a Wufei. –No lo mates. –El coronel dio la vuelta a la salida y desapareció por la misma sin sonreír. Wufei suspiró poco después y entre dientes murmuró algo: "Yudah, Topazi".

–¿A que estatuas se refería? –Wufei dirigió la vista a Trowa.

–¿Qué?, ¿de que hablas? –Preguntó Duo a Trowa, extrañado.

–Topazi, comentó algo sobre unas estatuas y fue por ellas que el Coronel se molestó –los demás fruncieron el ceño.

–Si, Trowa, fue por eso. Pero esas estatuas o la relación de esos dos no es de nuestra incumbencia… –todos callaron, tenía toda la razón Wufei, ellos no eran quienes para involucrarse en esas cosas.

Tocaron a la puerta.

–Adelante.

–Bon jour, monsieur Chang –dio los buenos días la mujer que entraba, luciendo espectacular. De rostro muy bonito, completamente blanca como la nieve, cabello corto y ondulado castaño claro en un corte aristocrático, nariz diminuta y delicada, y unos ojos azul terciopelo brillantes, carentes de profundidad lo que les daba inocencia, sin embargo sus parpados algo caídos hacían de su mirada una traviesa insinuación. Una sonrisa de labios coquetos.

–Buenos días, madame Le Vant –correspondió respetuosamente Wufei, más la sonrisa que lo había caracterizado esos días, no había vuelto.

–Monsieur Chang, veo que no esta tan mal como la Doctora asegura –insinuó la mujer con marcado acento francés. Después como si no se hubiese percatado antes o como si les hubiese visto por accidente, se fijo en el resto de los chicos. –¡Oh, mon Dio! General Chang, nunca dijo que sus compañeros eran tan galantes jóvenes –en cada uno hubo las respectivas reacciones, pero antes de siguiera cualquier comentario otra voz interrumpió.

–Madame Le Vant, le ruego no moleste al señor Chang –una voz tibia y amable, ni grave ni aguda, tranquila, se escuchó detrás de la mujer bonita. Ésta se dio la vuelta delicadamente, como su talante marcaba, dejando ver a un curioso personaje tras ella. Cabellos rubio platinado, por debajo de las orejas, tez clara, ojos azul cielo, nariz menuda y dulce sonrisa… que parecía congelada en el rostro. Delgada estructura, finas facciones y a pesar de todo esto. La presentación de este personaje desconcertaba.

La imagen parecida sacada de una caricatura, como los angelitos esos que parecen sueños. Duo estaba consternado, por algo menos notorio: " ¿qué es?, ¿una chica? lo más seguro."

–¡Cris! ¿Cuando llegaste? –preguntó la dama sorprendida. A Duo casi le da un ataque. "¡¿Cómo va a llamarse Cris?"

–Ayer, antes de que cerraran el domo –contestó amablemente, Cris. –En cuanto llegué me sentí en casa. La Doctora me puso a trabajar de inmediato, el mundo anda muy agitado. Pero todo quedó bajo control gracias al Generar Chang.

–Gracias por la alabanza Cris, pero no te subiré el salario. –Chang sonrió de nuevo. El rubio río sueltamente.

–Ni quien lo pretenda General. –Contestó.

–Bien, basta de bromas. Yo me retiro. Sólo venía a ver como estaba General y a recordarle de la presentación en tres días, a la que esta invitado. Le esperamos, sabemos que la Doctora le prohibió poner pie en la cabina de control, así que deberá tener bastante tiempo libre. Por lo mismo vendrá a la función, ¿verdad? "_Aur boir_". –Y la dama salió de la habitación, visiblemente molesta.

Cris mantenía la sonrisa, Wufei también.

Duo rompió el silencio desconcertado que se había formando. –Parecía molesta.

–Así es, joven Maxwell. Si no me equivoco –contestó Cris amablemente, con una impecable sonrisa. –Es normal, no le agrado, pero no puedo hacer nada al respecto. –Dijo, como si fuera de lo más común hablar de lo desagradable que le era a la Dama. Sin dejar ver molestia, resentimiento u otra emoción parecida en su rostro. Más bien todo lo contrario, seguía sonriendo.

Wufei sonreía tan confiado como cuando se encontraba con Saker, sonreía casi con orgullo, como si el hecho de que sus subordinados vinieran a verlo y presentarle sus respetos, fuera una gran satisfacción no planeada.

–Cris, por favor, tengo invitados –señalo a sus amigos

–Que descortesía la mía, mi nombre es Cris Cazielli, asistente General de la Doctora Julia. Me encargo personalmente de la salud de los altos rangos de la base. Es un placer conocerlos. –El blanquecino personaje se inclinó poco, conservando su contagiosa sonrisa amable y dulce. Todos correspondieron al saludo.

–Y bien Cris, ¿para qué te ha mandado? –Preguntó Wufei, sabiendo la respuesta de antemano.

–Simplemente mantenerlo en cama el tiempo suficiente General y atenderle mientras tanto –contestó Cris aparentemente divertido, después se dirigió a los ex-pilotos. –Por lo tanto debo pedirles que se retiren, el General tiene que descansar.

Wufei no parecía muy de acuerdo con la idea, sin embargo accedió, después de las convincentes insistencias de Cris. Así mandó llamar a la Comandante Verona. Cuando llegó, ellos se retiraron dejando a Cris con un molesto Wufei que tenía cara de niño regañado.

–Díganme, jóvenes, ¿por donde quieren empezar el recorrido? –Preguntó la joven Comandante una vez fuera de la habitación.

–¿Recorrido? Ah, ¿pero que la visita viene con recorrido incluido? –Preguntó Duo a medio en broma medio enserio.

–A menos que quieran ir a investigar por su parte y perderse, además de que poca gente les entendería –contestó Verona con el mismo ánimo de Duo, al que le seguía la corriente.

–Ni Shinigami lo mande. Mejor con guía de turistas, si no le molesta Comandante. –Bromeó Duo, al ver que la gracia no molestaba. Al parecer había química entre la comandante y él. Miró en ese momento a Heero que tenia su acostumbrada cara de "Mírame y no me toques. No, es más, ni me mires."

–Entonces, ¿Por donde les gustaría empezar? –Volvió a preguntar la Comandante. Quatre estuvo apunto de hablar cuando Duo le interrumpió.

–¡A la cocina! –Prácticamente gritó, animado. Quatre se tragó su sugerencia, aceptando el comportamiento de su amigo.

–¿Tan pronto, quereís ir? –Duo se avergonzó momentáneamente por el comentario de la Comandante. –Me parece una magnifica idea. Hace hambre y yo, al igual que ustedes, no he desayunado. Andando –dijo la mujer, con una sonrisa casi cómplice parecida a la de Duo, dio media vuelta hacia el elevador indicándoles el camino.

Siguieron a la joven por toda la base, empezando precisamente por la cocina, con la que Duo se vio fascinado e hizo amistad de inmediato con la Chef en Jefe, misma que les invitó a probar de todo, desde las entradas de avena dulce, o pasta salada, pasando por las sopas de lo que a uno se le antojara, platos fuertes desde la cocina de Francia hasta Timbuctú, y los postres, que parecían ser la especialidad de la especialidad en aquella cocina de más de 200 metros de largo y unos tantos de ancho. Y por si fuera poco, de dos pisos y medio. La más limpia del mundo, según se jactaba orgullosa Beatriz Pidireshka, Chef en Jefe. Diciendo que el mejor ejército del espacio no estaría tan bien organizado ni sería tan eficaz como su grupo de asistentes vestidos de un blando impecable con un colorido pañuelo verde en el pecho y en el borde del sombrero, dispuesto casi las 24 horas del día.

De esa cocina salieron con mucha reticencia. Incluso Heero cambio su cara de indiferente, por una desconcertante y extraña expresión de agrado. Duo, como era de esperarse, con un montón de bocadillos para el camino. Quatre con su consabida sonrisa de angelito, sin el toque de preocupación incluido y Trowa… Bueno, Trowa tenía un encanto con las asistentes de cocina, que prácticamente le dieron de comer en la boca. Era el único que quería salir de ahí, pues estaba apunto de empacharse.

La Comandante, estuvo en todo momento con ellos, y todo, especialmente lo que hacia Duo, le causaba agrado o gracia. Muestra de una inteligencia aguda o presuntuosa cosa que a Trowa ni a Heero agradaba demasiado.

El resto del día transcurrió con la visita general de las instalaciones. Un recorrido rápido por las viviendas de los soldados, que no tenían nada de extraordinario, excepto que, durante este recorrido al pasar por la plaza de la sección de hombres, la comandante recibía una infinidad de cartas entregadas en la mano, de los jóvenes cadetes. Cosa con la que Duo jugó. –Vaya, Comandante. Así que tiene muchos admiradores. –Exclamó con gracia, más que con burla.

–Por que lo dice joven Duo. –Preguntó Verona como haciéndose la desentendida. –Oh, lo dice por esto –mostrando las cartas. –No, joven, no son cartas de amor si es lo que se imagina, son… _reclamaciones_.

–¿Reclamaciones? –Pregunto Trowa.

–Si. –La expresión de la mujer se hizo seria, mortalmente seria. –Simplemente me dan una carta los que han tenido un familiar o un ser querido, que estaba bajo mi mando y responsabilidad y que ha perdido su vida… –Los miraba melancólica y tristemente, se veía culpabilidad en el rostro de aquella mujer. Quitando los ánimos y casi deprimiendo a Duo. Se quedaron callados y serios por segundos eternos, mientras la mujer los miraba inmutable. Tal pareciera esperara alguna reacción por su parte, pero no ocurrió nada.

Otro joven cadete se acercó, como los demás, hasta la mujer y entregó una carta blanca. Callado y serio, pero decidido. Este joven, a diferencia de los demás, habló. –Señorrita Comandante Verrona… –la mujer le miró atenta, todavía con su expresión. –Porr favorr, sonría. Siempre es más bella así. Buenos días –se despidió el joven con una inclinación militar, tanto a la Comandante como con ellos y dio media vuelta a sus actividades.

Todos miraron a la mujer. Duo extrañado, Quatre volvió con su mirada de consternación, Trowa y Heero siguieron tal cual estaban.

La mujer se reía animadamente. –Deberían ver sus caras. Es increíble que hombres como ustedes hayan caído, sigamos. –Dio vuelta con su gran y divertida sonrisa en el rostro.

–¿Qué? ¡Oye, digo, oiga! –Duo la siguió. Quatre que todavía no entendía, miró a los otros dos, que tenían también la cara de espanto… bueno, o eso podía suponerse. Poco después, también siguieron a Duo. –¿Qué fue todo eso?

–Se llama broma joven Duo, creía que usted era un experto en el tema. –Contestó amablemente Verona, mientras caminaban.

–Pues me acabo de dar cuenta de que no. –Duo estaba totalmente desconcertado, pero la broma le había causado gracia en realidad, había dudado cuando la mujer dijo eso de los seres queridos de los soldados, pues anteriormente había notado el gusto con el que recibía las cartas. –Sabía que algo se traía entre manos. ¡No puedo creerlo! Incluso hizo que se lo creyera Heero. –Reía con ganas, sin importarle que el mencionado estuviera tras él. –Nunca se me habría ocurrido algo así.

–En realidad, es una broma cruel. Pero son las que más me gustan, por que te demuestran que debes reírte de la vida.- Comentó la mujer orgullosa con un aire pesado.

–Pues será lo que sea, pero el espantar a Heero Yuy, tiene un merito impresionante, mis felicitaciones Comandante. –Se burló Duo, Heero gruñó tras él y a Duo le importó poco. Quatre, había entendido la broma pero no le había agradado, Trowa incluso estaba sonriendo y parecía con ganas de reír.

–Oh, ¿en serio? Discúlpeme joven Heero, no pude evitarlo y no fue nunca mi intención… aunque me sorprendió que cayeran. Tal vez, no soy mala actriz después de todo. Ah, y por cierto joven Duo, llámeme Araxiel. –Y así, con el mismo tenor de bromas inesperadas, alabanzas y risas de Duo, continuaron el recorrido. Trowa había dejado sus duras desconfianzas. Heero tenía aun más aversión a la Comandante. En su opinión una mujer petulante y egocéntrica al igual que pesada.

Pero, en realidad, Araxiel Verona era una mujer con una filosofía muy particular de las personas que han vivido muchas cosas en pocos años, aunque no se le pudiera calcular cuantos. Era cortes y paciente, condescendiente y sincera, firme y confiada, para tener un revés inesperado también. Todo un personaje no cabía duda y a Duo había causado un encanto muy particular. Era como la hermana mayor que nunca tuvo.

El recorrido a partir de entonces fue más ameno. Pasaron por los diferentes niveles, los lugares de reposo, parque y uno que otro bar, donde Duo también hizo amistades.

Los invernaderos podían apreciarse desde cualquier punto de la base. Grandes cúpulas nubladas desde el interior que estaban en el punto central de los niveles. Nadie entraba y tampoco nadie salía, no había movimiento, o al menos eso era lo que Heero observaba.

Pasaron por lo que la Comandante llamó "Área de entrenamiento", era el tercer nivel de esa fortaleza helada. Tenía gimnasios y largas explanadas, según Verona les comentó. En él muchos de los soldados eran aprendices y no excedían los 15 años. Tomaban clase en auditorios enormes, con maestros que incluso Trowa calificó de rigurosos. Pero, algo había que denotar aquí. Ninguno de los jóvenes parecía agobiado, todos eran atentos y de mirada inteligente. Todos, también, les miraban como si estuvieran delante de alguna autoridad… y aunque la Comandante Araxiel lo era, a ella le sonreían, dejaban de hacerlo en cuanto veían a los ex-pilotos.

El único al que esto llamaba la atención era a Quatre que estaba acostumbrado a ver una sonrisa en los niños cuando él les daba una, pero en esta ocasión no fue así. Una niña se había acercado a ellos cuando se retiraban para pasar al siguiente nivel.

–Disculpe. –La niña de no mas de 10 años, se dirigió a Trowa, quien se dio vuelta. –¿Es usted Heero Yuy? –Señaló a Heero. La niña se dirigió a él y se inclinó respetuosamente.

–Gracias por haber ayudado a la señorita Verliak y salvar a mi hermano, le estaré siempre agradecida. –Se levantó y volvió a su aula de trabajo donde el profesor le llamó la atención, pero a ella no parecía importarle. Heero quedó sorprendido y la Comandante sonreía sabedora de su sobrecogimiento a lo que Heero se sintió incomodo.

Continuaron por la zona de los civiles, los talleres, las bodegas, los hangares, los laboratorios. En cada uno de estos lugares, Heero pudo identificar a personajes sobresalientes. Jefes de laboratorios industriales en las colonias y en la tierra, todos trabajando juntos. Sabía sus expedientes completos, unos completamente maniáticos, otro comunes científicos de guerra. Estrategas militares, jefes de divisiones armadas, mecánicos y obreros que trabajaron en reparaciones de naves, como Libra y Pismilion, excelentes soldados, técnicos e ingenieros, etcétera; cada grupo, cada uno de ellos bajo el mando de los mejores en su trabajo.

Una atractiva mujer llamada Ucume Wallace, era Jefa de la Zona de Laboratorios en la Base. De piel oscura y rasgos africanos, con mirada de lince que denotaba la sobrehumana inteligencia. Jefa de los laboratorios militares de OZ a comienzos de la guerra, para después pasar a las colonias, en secreto desde L-6D, proveía de productos a Colmillo Blanco. Jamás se le pudo inculpar y de ella no se tenían noticias hasta ahora.

Ivvanod Luncet, un hombre con ojos de serpiente y sonrisa maniática, viejo y astuto, era el Segundo de las Bodegas. Antiguamente capitán de las Bases Rebeldes de L-2, y experto soldado en batalla espacial. Desaparecido después del ataque de Marimeia. Bajo el mando de un joven llamado Milar Tosd, Jefe de Bodegas.

Pietro Lusten, hombre desaliñando con un extraño sentido del humor y cara narcótica, Jefe de Talleres. Técnico general de las Tropas de Mobile Dolls de OZ. Desaparecido con la destrucción de Libra.

Lydia Cazielli, una muchacha albina de cabello corto y ojos abiertos. Sumamente belicosa y hábil como pocos en el campo de batalla, antigua soldado de la Tropa Treize. Ahora una de las instructoras de la academia militar y profesora de entrenamiento de la Base. Desaparecida después de la muerte de Treize.

Entre estos personajes, en la zona de civiles, se encontraban algunos de los diplomáticos más destacados de la Esfera Terrestre y las Colonias.

Andersan Berto, un hombre de cejas obscuras y tupidas, arrugas en la frente y barbón, que tenía cierto carisma para la gente aristocrática, un tipo pesado y egocéntrico, pero astuto Presidente de la compañía de trasportes Inter-espaciales, más grande y exitosa de la tierra y el espacio. Diplomático de la antigua Alianza y posteriormente, defensor de la Paz, aliado del reconstruido Reino de Cing. Se había reportado hace meses de un viaje sabático. ¿De vacaciones en el Polo Norte?

Ilesbet Williams, hija del embajador de Paz de la colonia L-2 y encargada de los Tratados de Comercio entre Colonias y entre las Colonias y la Tierra. Una mujer bellísima y amargada, pero que apoyaba incondicionalmente la política de paz, o al menos así lo había hecho durante los años después de que su padre murió. Muchos decían que sólo apoyaba esta política por no ir en contra del padre. De ella se sabía poco y en estas fechas menos.

Hioko Mando, un hombre joven, duro como una piedra, impío en cuestiones financieras y genio economista. Inversionista en investigaciones científicas. Trabajaba prácticamente en secreto, incluso pocas personas sabían de su existencia, pero el financiaba la gran mayoría de los inventos y laboratorios más importantes del Sistema.

Y por ultimo, en esta lista de excéntricos personajes, un niño de 10 años, genio declarado desde los 5, pensador de la prometedora, joven e inmadura y aun en construcción Colonia L-7. Pero increíble líder de masas en su lugar de origen, de ascendencia alemana, que estaba ciego. Una adoración de personas por el "tierno niño genio". Axel Brambs.

Todos personajes conocidos pero nada importante al parecer de Heero, al menos hacia unos años, sumando a los ocho Comandantes de Nivel de la Base, cinco hombres y tres mujeres, entre las que se encontraba Araxiel Verona, como Jefa del primer nivel y superior de los demás; la Teniente Fhler, El Coronel Saker Nelvik, el "General" Wufei Chang y el resto de los ex-pilotos Gundam. ¿Todos juntos? Estos personajes de Guerra, bajo el mando de un Guerrero Gundam. Era de alarmarse.

Por último, antes de regresar a las salas de control del primer y más alto nivel, por petición de Heero, bajaron a los calentadores de la Base.

Una planta entera para dichos artefactos, que a pesar del enorme tamaño, no calentaban el ambiente de ese nivel. Verona les explicó que las calefacciones estaban diseñadas para llevar el calor a los pisos superiores, reduciendo el desperdicio de energía a un 40%. (1*) A Heero le llamó la atención unas puertas al fondo del nivel. Pero Araxiel no dio detalles de ellas, solo se limitó a decir. "Son de acceso restringido a los oficiales superiores".

Regresaron a los niveles superiores. Revisaron las instalaciones, novedosas y de la más alta tecnología. Ninguna novedad para los ex-pilotos, con excepción de un personaje.

Dentro de la zona de comunicaciones, entre pantallas, cables, antenas y demás. Decenas de cabelleras claras, rubias o castañas o del blanquecino color le la edad, se movían por todos lados, dando ordenes, activando circuitos, tecleando como locos. Nada nuevo. Pero algo resaltó entre la multitud. Un muchacho. De tez cobriza, ojos y cabellos extremadamente negros. Un nativo de medio oriente, afirmó Quatre cuando lo vio. Éste, recorría el lugar tecleando como la más veloz de las maquinas, entre tres grandes teclados y un montón de pantallas. Le daban indicaciones por lo que se podía ver, según el movimiento de las demás personas y él sólo respondía "Dot" (2*), segundos después se detenía y esperaba la siguiente indicación. Tenía unos audífonos medio puestos, casi colgando de una oreja y se escuchaba música salir de ellos.

La Comandante lo llamó y prácticamente, entre broma y enserio, sus compañeros le corrieron del lugar, "mandándolo a descansar" según Trowa tradujo.

El joven se llamaba Kalid, era egipcio y era el mejor hacker del mundo. Al menos era lo que la Comandante decía. Duo como siempre, aprovecho la oportunidad de provocar a Heero, diciendo que "ahora tenía competencia" y el resultado fue estupendo, cuando Kalid participo en el entendido:

–¿En serio?, ¿tú también eres hacker? ¡Genial! Algún día tendremos que mostrar destrezas –exclamo cándidamente Kalid que parecía no saber con quien estaba hablando, a lo que Duo siguió embromando.

–Sería bueno Heero, te imaginas que un piloto Gundam entrenado toda su vida quedara en ridículo. Pero claro que eso podría pasar al estar tratándose de el mejor hacker del mundo, ¿no es cierto, amigo Kalid? –Heero veía a Duo con ojos de navaja y Duo en lugar de preocuparse le sonreía más, en este último año, esa era su diversión principal. Cada rara vez que lo tenía enfrente se la pasaba embromándolo e incluso en algunas ocasiones cuando estaba aburrido, le había llamado desde algún perdido lugar en el espacio, sólo para molestarlo. Lo que le sorprendió la primera vez que lo hizo, fue que Heero aceptara su llamada aún estando en horario de trabajo. Pero a él que le importaba que lo hiciera o no, con tal de molestarlo, por él que estuviera poniendo trampas en una base militar. Así que con ese pretexto siguió llamándolo para molestarle, y cuando se veían en persona las bromas no tenían fin y las amenazas de Heero eran mudas pero peligrosas.

Trowa y Quatre se habían acostumbrado a esta situación en poco tiempo. Ocurría frecuentemente cuando los dos estaban juntos, así que no se preocupaban. De cualquier forma, si Heero decidía un día de estos matar a Duo, no había quien lo detuviera. Duo era muy escurridizo así que si le llevaría un rato a Heero atraparlo y quien sabe, puede ser que Duo llegara a agotarlo.

–Bien, si quieren un duelo de habilidades las tendrán cuando acabe el recorrido –intervino la Comandante viendo peligro en el aire. Señalando a Kalid –y cuando tu duermas más de ocho horas seguidas sin tener una computadora cerca.

–En otrras palabrras, no serrá prronto –pronunció una voz tras el grupo. Todos voltearon. Era el Coronel Saker.

–Sak, hombre, ¿cuando llegaste? La Base ha estado muy aburrida sin ti –exclamó Kalid con alegría.

–Anduve atendiendo algunos asuntos Kalid, a mi también me alegrra verrte desconectado de la computadorra. –Saker sonrió encantadoramente.

–Demonios, la fama me persigue –dijo Kalid haciéndose el deprimido.

–"Hazte fama y échate a dormir" –contestaron al unísono Duo y la Comandante. Risas siguieron a esto. Trowa impávido y Heero incluso torcía los ojos cuando reían.

En realidad, como muchas de las personas que habían resaltado a ojos de Heero, Kalid era uno de esos, que tenía un aire de importancia y debía tomarse en cuenta. Como él, muchas otras personas en esa base eran dignas de su atención. No eran personas comunes.

Otra cosa que sumar a las sospechas.

El Coronel explicó su presencia. La Comandante tenía el llamado de un grupo dentro de la Base, pero no podían dejar a los "invitados" solos, por eso había ido a substituirla. La Comandante antes de retirarse sugirió que la acompañaran, pues era el último lugar en la Base que tenía permitido los ex-pilotos y no habían visitado. Así el camino continuó y Kalid los acompaño.

Pasaron por caminos conocidos, subieron elevadores y bajaron escaleras, un viaje algo complicado, en el que la Comandante, aprovecho para decirles, que con toda confianza podían llamarla por su nombre. Araxiel. Para los amigos, es decir Duo, era Ara. Llegaron a su destino, dejando a Kalid por el camino.

Unas enormes puertas de metal blindado se encontraban frente a ellos. Detrás, el ruido de gente trabajando arduamente se percibía. Araxiel había dejado de sonreír. Estaba seria y en posición de firmes cuando pasaron la puerta.

La luz los deslumbró unos segundos, el lugar era un hangar, enorme, gigantesco, el único hasta ahora, en el que habían visto a tanta gente trabajando en… Mobile Suits.

Ante sus ojos se encontraban los Mobiles más atendidos que habían visto en su vida, eran casi 15 personas por Mobile y no podían contar cuantos Mobiles eran, pues se extendían por la infinidad del hangar. Toda la gente del lugar, con uniformes grises, contrastaban con la blancura y brillantes de las paredes de hielo y lo colorido de cada uno de los Mobiles.

–Estamos en la zona de Rrefugio Militarr –explicó Saker subiendo la voz un poco por encima del murmullo del trabajo. –Es la zona que rodea a la Base. Es contigua a la Cúpula que protege a la Base, por eso la nieve en las paredes. Esta zona ocupa una longitud de un cuarto del perímetro de la Cúpula, estamos en la mitad. Aquí están, por el momento, el grupo de Espionaje Nigma. Nos esta ayudando con las investigaciones que realizamos. Ahora veremos a su General –terminó de explicar y se dio vuelta.

Caminaron bastante, unos 400 metros y aun no se veía el final del lugar. Demonios, ese lugar era enorme… y si solo era un cuarto del perímetro de la Base y habían comenzado a caminar desde la mitad. ¡La base era gigantesca! Casi del tamaño de una colonia espacial, si los cálculos de Duo eran correctos. Y entonces, se detuvieron.

Araxiel y Saker dijeron algo entre ellos, después miraron a un punto por encima de unas maquinas de construcción e indicaron a los demás que miraran.

En lo alto de lo que parecía una grúa, a unos siete metros del piso, había una pequeña plataforma sin barandal en la que estaba parada una mujer. Con un puño en la cintura y la otra mano colgando a su costado, de cabello negro trenzado hasta por debajo de la cintura, delgada y de ágil estructura corporal, con un impecable uniforme gris que tenía un cinto negro con un ojo dorado bordado en su parte posterior, una especie de bufanda roja ondeaba en su cuello y al final de esta… una insignia dorada colgaba. "General Superior" se leía en ella. Vigilaba el movimiento de su personal.

Araxiel camino unos metros y alzó la voz.

-¡General Nigma! Comandante Verona, reportándose –exclamó y se cuadró ante la mujer.

La mujer sobre la plataforma volteo de inmediato. Un fleco que apenas cubría su ojo izquierdo y una poderosa mirada obscura de brillo penetrante. Una actitud que desprendía fuerza y provocaba sorpresa. Pero el más sorprendido de todos, era Duo… por que reconoció a aquella mujer. Con la boca literalmente abierta, exclamó:

–¡Ah! Shig… –Duo no termino de hablar cuando una cálida mano se poso sobre su estomago y lo empujó al suelo. Un disparo retumbo en el hangar completo y todo se hizo silencio.

Duo tenía el corazón en la garganta. Con los ojos abiertos y tirado en el piso. Un aguierito en el suelo entre sus piernas. Heero frente a él, lo había empujado a tiempo para que le bala no lo tocara. Éste miraba con furia a la mujer en la plataforma. Ella tenía un arma en la mano de la que aun salía humo y seguía apuntándolos. Todo el lugar había quedado en silencio mortal, por lo que las siguientes palabras que pronuncio la mujer, con suavidad amenazadora y mirada gélida, se oyeron con perfecta claridad.

–No te he dado premiso de decir mi nombre.

Continuara…

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

Notas de autor:

1*: Recordando leyes físicas, esto es imposible, pues la energía en cualquier maquina es desperdiciada en un 80%, siempre.

2*: Muerto o acabado, en ruso, pero se podría traducir mejor, como "hecho"

Como ven el asunto ya se esta cociendo, entre los misterios que les presento, aquí va otro bonche. Sí, lo sé, lo siento, es parte de la historia, si resuelvo algo todo se viene abajo, espero me tengan paciencia… y ¿quien es la belicosa mujer que disparo a Duo?... XD Descúbranlo en el próximo capitulo. Muajajajaja…

Gracias de antemano.

Enigmatek.


	9. Heridas viejas

Para Hayame, mi hermanita, a quien adoro al igual que a mis sobrinos revoltosos. Por todo su apoyo y fiel amistad, gracias ^^

A Rey, que aunque ya no nos hablamos por teléfono. También para él.

Para Koi que siempre me hace la vida interesante.

Y finalmente y muy importante, para todos(as) ustedes que tienen la molestia y el favor de brindarme unos minutos de su tiempo para leerme, gracias a todos.

Y, ahora, sin más preámbulo, que lo disfruten:

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

Acto Noveno

**Viejas Heridas**

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

_Final del capítulo anterior:_

_–¡Ah! Shig… –Duo no termino de hablar cuando una cálida mano se poso sobre su estomago y lo empujó al suelo. Un disparo retumbo en el hangar completo y todo se hizo silencio._

_ Duo tenía el corazón en la garganta. Con los ojos abiertos y tirado en el piso. Un aguierito en el suelo entre sus piernas. Heero frente a él, lo había empujado a tiempo para que le bala no lo tocara. Éste miraba con furia a la mujer en la plataforma. Ella tenía un arma en la mano de la que aun salía humo y seguía apuntándolos. Todo el lugar había quedado en silencio mortal, por lo que las siguientes palabras que pronuncio la mujer, con suavidad amenazadora y mirada gélida, se oyeron con perfecta claridad._

_ –No te he dado premiso de decir mi nombre._

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

–Me disparó…- susurró Duo, aún en su sorpresa. –Me Disparó, ME DISPARÓ. –Terminó gritando y antes de que pudiera reclamar, cierto pelirrojo le ganó la partida.

–¡Nigma! ¡Per Dea! –exclamó el Coronel, mostrando su cambiante rostro de agradable sonrisa y cortesía, a la del militar estricto y fiero. En esos momentos no quedaba rastro divino en el angelical rostro. Dando paso al frente a la escena del impactado Duo, el coronel interpeló a la mujer, anteponiendo su autoridad. –¡No tienes perrmiso de usarr arrmas en esta zona! –reclamó, mirando arriba. La mujer descendía lenta y hasta arrogantemente en la plataforma en la que se encontraba parada.

–En primer lugar, Nelvik, con quien no puedo usar armas es contra los civiles. Segundo: el uso de las armas no me esta prohibido, si se rompe con alguna de las condiciones establecidas. Y tercero y más importante: Tú no me das órdenes. –Las últimas palabras de la mujer fueron lentas, precisas y frías, mientras la plataforma tocaba el suelo suavemente sin hacer ruido y dejaban ver a la mujer en su verdadera estatura. No muy alta, pero si más que el promedio; delgada y de formas atléticas. Con porte, magnífica en su uniforme, pero al mismo tiempo temible. Su actitud y sus gestos, así como el acto anterior de disparar el arma con reflejos de miedo, hacían de aquel personaje, una amenaza y la desconfianza encarnada. Sobre todo, para Heero.

–Tal vez no tenga mandato sobrre ti, Nigma, perro hay rreglas que rrespetarr en esta Base –contestó Saker sin flaquear en su posición.

–Respeto. Es grosero que hables de respeto cuanto tú mismo no lo haces –recalcaba la mujer mientras se acercaba peligrosa y arrogantemente al Coronel.

–No veo agrravante alguna, Nigma, tú acción no esta justificada –denotó el Coronel viéndola directamente a los ojos, aunque no fuese de la misma estatura, parecían dos seres apunto de devorarse.

–Si, Nelvik. Está más que justificada. La regla la conoces más que nadie, aunque no esté escrita en ninguna parte… y tú también Maxwell –remarcó la mujer, incluso con algo de mofa en su voz, para después mirar lentamente a Duo, aún sentado en el suelo.

Este pequeño enfrentamiento se había llevado acabo, en unos cuantos segundos, rápidas respuestas y amenazantes acciones, pero sobretodo, se había hecho en el silencio más absoluto. Todo el lugar, había detenido sus movimientos y aunque no todos veían lo que pasaba, todos escuchaban a la perfección. Ante esto Heero, por primera vez en su vida, no pudo quedarse sin decir nada…

–No hay regla que amerite asesinar sin motivo alguno –declaró tajantemente, observando fijamente a la mujer y conservando su posición delante de Duo. Entonces la mujer subió la mirada del rostro sorprendido de Duo, al de su protector. La mujer le observó unos segundos, para después sonreír de manera burlona.

–Jm jm. Heero Yuy. –Ella sonrió casi con ternura. –Yo no hablaría de motivos si fuera tú, pues no creo que el asesinar a representantes de paz tenga justificación de tu parte. En ninguna forma –remarcó la mujer cruelmente ante un error del pasado de Heero, mismo que no pudo más que sorprenderse. Era un error que a consideración general, estaba enmendado, pero el recuerdo lanzado tan despectivamente a la cara, dolía a cualquiera… incluso a Heero.

En el rostro del soldado perfecto se mostró, para asombro de todos, una expresión casi inconcebible: Turbación. Misma que no dejó que se moviera de nuevo. Y en el rostro de aquella mujer, la sonrisa se transformó a una más que sádica. Trowa observó a la mujer con los ojos cambiados, de la constante y simple indiferencia a la sorpresa y hasta cierto atisbo de odio. Eso movió su ser de manera extraña, había escuchado en muchas anteriores ocasiones, cosas hirientes, pero no de esa manera tan directa y desconsiderada, y aún más, le molestó sobremanera que fuera a su compañero. Quatre se llevó una mano al pecho de la impresión, había sentido un disparo en el corazón… No, no en su corazón, en el de Heero, en el de Duo, en el de Trowa mismo.

–¿Lo herí, joven Yuy? –preguntó, socarronamente la mujer. Después miró fugazmente a Duo todavía sentado en el suelo. Miraba con consternación a Heero, pues incluso aquel comentario le había dolido a él. La mujer miró a Saker y le murmuró algo en ruso. Saker afiló la mirada clara muestra de disgusto. Quatre miró a Trowa, pues ahora sabiendo de su comprensión del idioma, podría darse una idea de lo que la mujer había dicho, con la expresión de su rostro, que no fue más alentadora que la de Saker. Sin embargo esto no pasó desapercibido para la mujer. Que en realidad parecía esperarlo y causarle todavía más gracia. Después le llamó la atención el pobre incauto que seguía en el piso. –Sabes, Maxwell, debiste advertirle a tus… lo que sea que sean estos niños para ti, –comentó burlona –que se cuiden de mi. –Meditó por breves segundos en los que nadie reaccionó; era sorprendente que una persona pudiera causar ese tipo de daño con unas cuantas palabras. Y así sonrió de nuevo, pero esta vez su expresión cambio por completo, ahora parecía hasta dulce. –Aunque en realidad, debo admitir algo,… es muy conmovedor ver que le importas a alguien como amigo y no como carne de cañón, Maxwell, me alegró por ti, en serio. Después de tanto tiempo, al menos lograste algo de valor y no eres tan inútil como cuando te deje de ver. Pero sigues metiendo la pata a más no poder. –Duo todavía en el piso, observaba a la mujer con ojos que rompían el corazón, entre asustados y con rabia. La mujer se agachó para quedar a su altura y habló en voz baja. –Tú, mejor que nadie, sabes que mí nombre cuesta caro, Maxwell, muy caro y es peligroso para la gente que me conoce. Te lo vuelvo a recordar para que no se te olvide: No-vuelvas-a-decir-mi-nombre –pronunció lentamente. –¿Quedó claro?

Duo sólo miró penetrantemente en los ojos de la mujer. Los demás, como congelados por algún hechizo, no dijeron nada. La escena fue contemplada sin interrupción alguna, incluso por parte del coronel, quien también se mostraba bastante sorprendido. La Comandante de rostro inexpresivo, tampoco había intervenido, ni se mostraba con intenciones de, era la más seria y tranquila de los presentes.

Entonces la general, se percató, como de pronto, del sepulcral silencio del lugar. Se levantó rápidamente y sin mover el rostro de enfrente del coronel, alzó la voz ordenando. –¡No están de vacaciones, señores, ni es espectáculo, a sus asuntos! –y toda la zona volvió a llenarse de ruido y movimiento con la gente que anteriormente trabajaba. Y como despertando de un sueño, un hombre se acercó a la mujer y le entregó una tabla electrónica, susurrándole tecnicismos cerca del oído en algún idioma.

–Coronel Nelvik, si ha dejado las nimiedades atrás, ¿le parece que vaya directo al grano con la explicación de su visita? Tengo mucho trabajo –dijo. Trowa frunció el ceño y cruzó los brazos haciendo evidente a todos, su desagrado por aquella mujer, Heero le imitó. La mujer detectó el gesto pero no dijo nada. Quatre se llevó una mano al pecho, sentía un leve dolor, no proveniente de los que anteriormente discutían, ni de Trowa a su lado o de Heero, era poco más adelante… "Duo"

Sin perder la compostura o los buenos modos, el Coronel retrucó. –No es un asunto parra menos, Nigma –con esto, la mujer sonrió irónicamente como diciendo "¿en serio?", mientras se daba la vuelva y comenzaba a andar dando ordenes. Saker, por su parte, antes de seguirla y seguir discutiendo, se dio la vuelta un momento. –Arra, encárrgate, porr favor. Coméntaselo a Wufei. Nos vemos en la cena –y antes de perder a la mujer, dirigió una mirada de casi compasión, al consternado Duo aún sentado en el suelo sin moverse. Como si quisiera ayudarlo pero que algo se lo impidiese. –Lo lamento, Duo –se excusó. Mostrando en su expresión la molestia, dio alcance a la General Nigma.

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

Duo no contestó, apenas lo miró. Heero miraba con los ojos entrecerrados a la distancia, hacia el mismo camino que habían tomado aquellas dos personas que no cabían en su gracia ni a patadas. Ara tomó la palabra entonces, y Heero regresó al mundo en ese momento y se descubrió apretando los puños. –Les pido disculpas, es una persona difícil –volvió a excusarse en nombre de aquella mujer.

–Se nota –comentó Quatre con su amable voz y una expresión de "es evidente" que ayudó involuntariamente por parte del rubio a diluir la tensa atmósfera. Ara, contestó con una igual, e iba a ayudar a levantarse a Duo, cuando alguien más se le adelantó, quitando la delicadeza de su intención.

–¿De donde conoces a esa mujer? –preguntó Heero con voz molesta, mientras levantaba por el cuello de la camisa a Duo, como si le recriminase a él, la actitud de la mujer. Duo, ya de pie, miró a Heero con sorpresa por la reacción y la expresión tan desconcertante de su rostro, que uno podría atreverse a decir que mostraba indignación, para después mostrar enojo.

En rápido movimiento hizo que Heero le soltase, alzando sus brazos y empujando los de Heero. –En realidad, Heero… –por unos segundos regresó a su cabeza la imagen de la General Nigma. –No te importa –terminó contestando. Todos le miraron con asombro.

–Duo, sería bueno que nos dijeras. Al menos saber quien es. Al parecer por el hecho de que te conoce muy bien, debes saberlo –trató de convencerle Quatre. Pues la duda era general y lo sabía, por la expresión de los rostros.

–Si –contestó Duo –pero no es la gran cosa que me conozca o que sepa de mi, seguramente sabe hasta lo que desayunamos cada uno de nosotros hace una semana –continuó algo fastidiado. –La única diferencia, es que ella me cuido una temporada cuando era niño… eso es todo.

–Así que tú eres "Fugazs" –interrumpió de pronto la Comandante, con una sonrisa que no había mostrado hasta el momento, haciendo sonrojar levemente a Duo, mientras se rascaba la nuca con una linda sonrisa de inocente.

Duo se rió torpemente. –Así que todavía se acuerda de mis huidas, ¿eh?

–¡Qué si se acuerda! Te has vuelto una celebridad por boca de ella misma, y eso es decir bastante.

Duo hizo un mohín de pesadumbre. –Con razón me disparó, tal parece que lo hubiera estado esperando… Sigue siendo tan mala como siempre.

–¿Pero qué está pasando aquí? –preguntó apenas algo exasperado Trowa, expresando el desconcierto del resto de los ex-pilotos.

Rió afablemente la Comandante. –Lo lamentó, es una larga historia,… que Duo y yo haremos el favor de contárselas con gusto, camino de vuelta con el General.

Duo dirigió su "sonrisa evasiva" al resto de sus amigos que lo interrogaban con la mirada y siguió a la Comandante Verona que ya había comenzado a caminar de regreso. Quatre y Trowa se miraron por un segundo y, también, caminaron.

Heero, se quedó un momento ahí, sin moverse. Estaba sinceramente confundido. ¿Qué demonios pasaba en aquel lugar?, ¿Qué le pasaba a él?, ¿Porqué se comportaba de aquel modo, casi perdiendo el control y actuando como si fuese tonto? Y mientras pensaba eso, su mente detuvo un momento sus aceleradas preguntas y observó como se alejaban sus amigos… como una cabellera castaña y trenzada se balanceaba casi jugando, como si nada le hubiese pasado hace unos minutos. Como si su vida no hubiera peligrado ni un instante… Y quizá así fuera. Él, no lo hubiera permitido.

Sin percatarse de la verdad que más obvia, su mente se paralizó con aquella imagen de Duo; y en su cerebro, se generó el impulso natural de todo ser humano a la sonrisa, aunque él no pudiera demostrarla en su rostro.

Y comenzó a caminar de regreso…

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

Momentos atrás. _(N/a: este dialogo se lleva acabo en ruso)_

Saker daba alcance a Nigma, mientras caminaban hacia uno de los tantos hangares.

–Nigma, ¿no puedes ser más… –buscó una palabra –descortés?, ¡por que hiciste eso! –preguntó Saker molesto y harto.

–¡Ah, Nelvik, por favor! No se van a morir por decirles algunas verdades y aclararles unas cuantas reglas –objetó Nigma haciendo ademán de poca importancia. –Reglas, que por cierto, TÚ debiste dárles –reclamó después.

–Nigma, son personas acostumbradas a no cometer faltas. Esa regla no está implícita en ninguna acción, es sólo un capricho tuyo. Han vivido en guerra…

–¡De las justificaciones que puedes hacerles esa el a peor de todas, Nelvik! –alzó la voz Nigma, en cuanto se frenó para mirar al pelirrojo. Transcurrieron unos minutos de vacío y después continuó caminando, sin dejar de hablar. –¿Es que acaso eres idiota? ¿Qué hemos hecho nosotros en nuestra vida?, ¿Jugar a los refugiados, a los soldaditos, a los espías, sólo ha sido un juego? No me vengas con estupideces, no eres muy listo, pero tampoco llegas tan bajo. Así que por favor, no vuelvas a justificarte con una mediocridad semejante… La vida de tu hermana valía más que eso.

El Coronel se quedó tieso en el acto y guardó silencio. Nigma se dio la vuelta y le observó, quizá había exagerado…

¡No, que tontería! Si él no lo podía superarlo aún, era su problema, no de ella. Sin embargo, no dijo nada más, hasta que el tiempo apremió. Tomó aire y suspiró. –Nelvik, no retiraré lo dicho. Ya deberías haberlo superado. Han pasado 8 meses y aun no puedes hablar al respecto… como si no estuvieras en una guerra. –Saker la miró con odio. ¿Cómo era posible que le dijera algo así, algo tan absurdo, algo que dolía tanto?, como si ella misma no lo hubiera vivido.

–No debió pasar, vivimos en paz. La guerra acabó –contestó Saker tensando la mandíbula.

–¿Paz? Eso es aun más estúpido que la justificación de los ex-pilotillos esos –retrucó Nigma despectiva. –Tú mejor que nadie sabes que eso no es cierto. Sino, dime ¿porque alrededor nuestro hay aproximadamente 50 000 personas reconstruyendo Mobiles Suits, y también en ocho bases más?, ¿Por qué tenemos una amenaza terrorista?, ¿y por que hay refugiados políticos dentro de tu Base? ¿Por diversión quizá? ¡Ah, no!, ya sé, les encanta el lugar y están de vacaciones. Claro, venir a morirse de frío al Polo Norte fuera del contacto con el resto del mundo, en una base militar, es muy atractivo, claro, eso debe ser –terminó diciendo con exagerado sarcasmo.

–No debía pasar –Saker miró a Nigma a los ojos. Ahora no lo decía con dolor, sino con rabia. –Era un acuerdo entre nosotros, debió respetarse.

–En una guerra los enemigos no respetan nada, ni reglas ni personas. Eso pasó por que ustedes fueron ingenuos. La paz nunca es verdadera si hay armas o enemigos de por medio. Es sólo una farsa. Y como enemigos y armas nunca dejaran de existir… –declaró Nigma segura de sus palabras.

–Sí, tienes razón. Pero aunque esta "paz" sea ficticia, existe, aunque sea tan sólo en el Reino de Cing… Eso es lo que defendemos y por lo que luchamos incluso a estas alturas y haré lo posible para que así sea en todo el mundo –se guardó un momento de tenso silencio. Nadie alrededor podía oírlos, el hangar estaba vacío.

–Ah…- suspiró Nigma cansada. –Muy románticas y nobles tus ideas, Nelvik… pero no valen más que un sueño.

–Entonces, ¿tú, porqué luchas? –preguntó, Saker, con cizaña. Un momento de silenció se comió los ánimos hirientes.

–Tal vez, por lo mismo… pero menos idealista –contestó Nigma sin mostrar expresión alguna en su rostro, a no ser sinceridad. Saker se sorprendió y dejó de mostrar en su rostro la dura expresión, más no se volvió dulce ni mucho menos condescendiente. No perdonaba a Nigma por lo que había dicho, pero no podía mirarla más con rabia.

–No me mires como si de pronto me hubieran salido alas, sigo siendo tan maldita como siempre –exclamó Nigma, incluso un poco incomoda.

–Eso no lo dudo –contestó serio y frió, Saker. Ella alzó las cejas asombrada y una sonrisa burlona apareció en su rostro.

–Está bien, está bien, basta de estupideces filosóficas y vamos a lo que nos importa. ¿Qué haces aquí? –Nigma fue directo al grano, cediendo la partida. Pero continuó su camino dentro del gigantesco hangar, directo a un elevador. Saker la siguió sin cambiar su expresión, pero sin afán de pelea. Y olvidando lo sucedido, como si ni una sola palabra hubiera sido pronunciada, dio el informe que venía a reportarle.

–Los encontramos –se limitó a decir. Nigma giró lentamente la cabeza con asombro, al mismo tiempo que se cerraban las puertas del elevador y sonreía.

–Tenía razón –afirmó la General Nigma.

Las puertas se cerraron y el hangar quedaba sólo… Exceptuando por la figura que se alejaba caminando tranquilamente, a través de las puertas del solitario hangar, con una sonrisa en los labios de alguna idea vil, acariciando sensualmente, con dedos enguantados de la oscura y más fina piel, la malévola sonrisa saboreando la victoria.

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

El recorrido de vuelta fue menos ajetreado y fuera de interrupciones que de ida. Duo evadió todas las preguntas referentes al suceso anterior y la Comandante, tampoco cedió nada pues "Duo no lo quería así". Sin embargo, sólo pasaron dos cosas con algo de relevancia durante el trayecto.

Primero, Ara les enseñó el último lugar que podía mostrarles. La zona de los hospitales.

No entraron a esta última, les comentó que no era lo apropiado. Enfermos graves se encontraban tras las blancas paredes del edificio más lateral al domo de la gran cúpula de la base en el Cuarto Nivel. Un edificio largo y sin adornos, imponente sólo por su sencillez y significado. El lugar donde se salvaban las vidas de todos aquellos aislados por la cruel nieve. Las de los habitantes de la Base y ahora, las de ellos mismos. Con el tiempo que habían vivido en campo de batalla, habían aprendido también, el valor que tiene un lugar así, en donde la vida es por la que se lucha, no importa el bando al que se pertenezca.

Sólo entraron al vestíbulo del más imponente de los complejos. Ahí la Comandante únicamente dejó un recado para la Doctora Julia y se retiraron de inmediato. Un hospital en una zona así del mundo, era un gran reto y probablemente una lucha constante por vivir.

Salieron pronto del lugar e igual de veloces se dirigieron a sus habitaciones. Durante el trayecto, volvieron a observar unas llamativas estructuras que se encontraban en todos los niveles de la Base y Quatre curioso, preguntó a Ara que eran las grandes cúpulas individuales de cada nivel. Esas que se veían rodeadas por completo de un color neutro y nublado, a lo que la comandante explicó: –Son los invernaderos, hay que tener forma de sobrevivir cuando pasamos meses, casi años, encerrados.

–¿Y por que no se ve movimiento en ellos? –preguntó en el mismo tenor curioso, Duo.

–Eso es por que sólo están a cargo de unas cuantas personas –explicó la Comandante. –Tienen una gran responsabilidad, en sus manos están la vida de la mayoría de los que viven aquí y por lo tanto las reglas que tienen son igual de estrictas que su responsabilidad.

–¿Y quien dirige el lugar? –siguió preguntando Duo en su afán de averiguación implícita en él, se podía decir que era el espía natural de los pilotos Gundam. El que sin intenciones, averiguaba cosas que no le incumbían o se escabullía en lugares inapropiados.

–La señorita Verliak, Sophia Verliak –se dio la vuelta y añadió viendo a Heero. –La niña que usted rescató joven Yuy –sonrió y siguió caminando.

Todos se detuvieron por un segundo, asimilando lo que se les acababa de decir.

–¿Cómo pueden darle esa responsabilidad? –preguntó Trowa, muy serio, mientras subían por el elevador que daba a las estancias más elevadas de la Base. Las estancias de Wufei. –Es apenas una niña.

-¿Niña? Bueno "señores", ustedes tampoco son muy "adultos" que digamos y podríamos considerarlos niños cuando defendieron las Colonias, si no es que en peor caso, adolescentes. Al menos, muchos dicen que a un niño se le piensa más… considerado, menos impulsivo, por así decirlo –rebatió la Comandante en defensa de la niña Verliak. –Y créanme jóvenes la _niña_ tiene sus meritos para tal empresa –agregó deteniéndose para verlos directamente y después salir del elevador que había llegado a su destino, dando la vuelta en el acto para encontrarse con un molesto personaje blanquecino.

–Cris –le llamó Ara, pues este estaba a la mitad del pasillo en donde se encontraban sus habitaciones y a la de Wufei, acomodando y tomando algunas cosas de una bandeja encima de una de las mesitas del pasillo –¿qué te ocurre? –preguntó con media sonrisa al ver el rostro molesto de Cris que sin embargo sonreía. Pero ahora, el rostro de angelito, con el entrecejo fruncido y el tic en la parte inferior de la boca, hacían comprender, e incluso temer, el enojo que se ocultaba bajo su rostro.

–Nada –contestó el afable personaje con su dulce voz, pero las cejas se pronunciaron más y una sonrisa forzada apareció en su rostro. –¿Cómo les fue, les gustó el lugar? –preguntó Cris, evadiendo la pregunta de Ara.

–Si. Gracias por el recorrido. –Contestó cortésmente Quatre agradeciendo de paso a Ara.

–De nada, Quatre, fue un placer –devolvió la cortesía la Comandante, para después volver con Cris. –Así que está enojado –afirmó Ara mirando la habitación de Wufei.

–¿Enojado? No, para nada. Sólo está "incomodo" –dijo Cris con sarcasmo. Pero sin dejar el tono dulce de su voz. Y al mismo tiempo tomaba la bandeja de la mesa y se dirigía a dicha habitación. Ara se puso a su lado y le preguntó.

–¿Perdió los lentes? –Cris se detuvo y cerró los ojos alzando la cara.

–¡Ni lo menciones, por favor, es la segunda vez esta semana! –se quejó Cris antes de seguir su camino. Ara se giró con los ex-pilotos y como si de un secreto se tratase le susurró.

–Ustedes deben conocerlo, saben que su humor no es el mejor del mundo, así que no mencionen para nada sus lentes o algo relacionado con la vista, por favor –y con esto, se escuchó la voz de Wufei dando permiso para entrar. Cris entró delante de todos con la bandeja llena de medicinas, misma que generó una inmediata reacción.

–Julia no dijo nada de medicinas –reprochó Wufei y los ex-pilotos entraron justo a tiempo para ver como Wufei intentaba pararse de la cama. Cris dejó la bandeja en la mesa de cabecera, Ara caminó rápidamente hasta el lado contrario de Cris para ayudarlo a mantener a Wufei en cama. Y en esto, una discusión en ruso se dio. Los ex-pilotos estaban parados en la puerta de entrada contemplando la escena: El General discutiendo con sus subordinados que querían mantenerlo en cama, como si de un niño pequeño se tratase, un montón de papeles por todos lados y unas gafas redondas y elegantes que sobresalían levemente de un montón de hojas con números que se encontraban en una esquina del cuarto. Duo, sin poderlo evitar, se le formo una sonrisa en la boca que fue creciendo a medida que la escena continuaba.

Y al fin sucedió lo que tenia que suceder. Una sonora carcajada interrumpió la escena. Haciendo que dos de los integrantes de la escena se dieran cuenta de que eran observados. Cris y Ara voltearon a la puerta y en el mismo descuido se oyó la voz molesta de Wufei, hablando en un idioma entendible para todos. –¡Rayos, Cris, voy al baño! ¡Eso puedo hacerlo yo sólo! –exclamó molesto, e intentó nuevamente levantarse de la cama, al unísono que Duo bajaba la intensidad de su risa y se tapaba la boca, sin de todo ocultar la gracia que sentía. Pero esta vez, el intento de Wufei, no fue impedido por nadie sino por algo. Wufei no había alcanzado a doblarse del todo y su cuerpo no podía más. Una tenue mueca de dolor apareció en su rostro y Cris se acercó de nuevo a él.

–Lo ve, por eso no quería que se levantara. Usted cree que es cosa de menos, pero aun no puede moverse como usted quiera, así que no sea necio. –Cris pasó un brazo por debajo de los de Wufei y le ayudó a pararse, mientras este lo veía con ojos asesinos. Ahora era Quatre el que no podía evitar que se dibujara una sonrisa en su boca. La verdad, la escena era cómica. Heero veía todo esto como si estuviera intentando encontrarle sentido y Trowa, hasta divertido parecía.

–¿Qué les pareció la Base? –preguntó sin mirarlos Wufei, tratando de mantener el equilibrio con Cris a un lado.

–Increíble Wufei. La cantidad de cosas que hay, parece una pequeña colonia espacial. –Contestó Duo para evitar reír de más.

–¿En serio? –contestó Wufei con poca importancia, como no hubiera oído. –Bueno, ya me contaran en la cena. Me interesa su opinión –dijo, mientras se acercaban a la puerta del baño vadeando los papeles del piso.

–¿Cena? –preguntó inocentemente Quatre. Y con esto, Wufei, volteó a verlos por primera vez desde que se abriera la puerta de la habitación; su mirada era más amenazante que de costumbre, con su flecho cubriéndole apenas la cicatriz del ojo derecho dándole aires de fiera enojada.

–Si. Cena. ¿Van a cenar conmigo? –fue más una orden que una pregunta. Incluso Heero miró a Wufei extrañado. Trowa había alzado las cejas, Quatre se sorprendió y Duo entre sorpresa y risa, miró a Ara, quien le miraba con los ojos abiertos como diciendo "no vayas a meter la pata", para volver a mirar a Wufei y asentir.

–Si, si, claro Wu amigo –contestó raudo a la demanda del amenazante Wufei.

–Bien –contestó Wufei y con la misma dejo de verlos y se dirigió al baño. Dejando, por cierto, a un hastiado Cris afuera.

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

Horas después Ara les habló del mal humor de su Jefe. Cuando este perdía las gafas o algo no salía como debiera, era insoportable y que ellos mismos habían presenciado una pizca de su "incomodidad". Ahora se dirigían a la mencionada cena en un salón de la misma planta.

Como es de esperarse de los comensales, estos llegaron justo a tiempo a la hora de la comida. Primero ellos y la Comandante Araxiel, luego "Topazi" aunque muy sonriente, fue recibido de poca gana, sobre todo por Trowa que discretamente se interpuso entre él y Quatre cuando se dirigía a saludarlos. Heero también se puso a la defensiva, mas no sabía exactamente por que.

Después llegó la Teniente Fhler, sin importarle mucho su presencia se sentó en el lugar que le correspondía ignorando campalmente a Topazi que se desvivía por llamar la atención de la Teniente con tontos cumplidos. Minutos después, llegó el Coronel Saker, gallardo como siempre y al notar de nueva cuenta a Duo se acercó a él exclusivamente, cosa que Heero contempló y juzgó como insolencia, más al no entender por que lo consideraba así y no encontrar justificación, no hizo nada al respecto, más que aguantar y observar.

–Duo, ¿como estás? Disculpa no habérrtelo prreguntado antes –dijo a modo de saludo Saker, con tono de molestia en la última frase.

–Estoy bien hombre, créeme, no es la primera vez que me saludan con un disparo a muerte –bromeó Duo, mirando de reojo a Heero, que devolvió la mirada con el entrecejo fruncido. Aunque no dijo nada, pues sabía que tenia razón y no sólo fue una ocasión. Saker comprendió la referencia de Duo y sonrió con algo de sarcasmo.

–Ya veo. Aún así, no me parrece lo adecuado. Nigma tiene malos modales –declaró en respuesta Saker. Aunque más le causaba gracia el hecho de que Duo molestara a Heero incluso frente a él.

–No te preocupes por eso, conozco a alguien con peores –bromeó nuevamente Duo, con una sonrisa de oreja a ojera. Esta vez, Heero no se iba a quedar callado.

–No lo dudo, con perrmiso –le ganó la contestación Saker quien observando por sobre su hombro, se encaminó justo a tiempo para recibir a un mal encarado Wufei que trataba de zafarse de Cris sentándose lo las rápido que podía y saludando a todos, con correcta pero apresurada cortesía. Todos los lugares fueron ocupados, con excepción de uno, el que estaba entre Wufei, en la cabecera, y Heero en el segundo lugar del lado izquierdo de la mesa, seguido de Duo, Trowa y Quatre respectivamente. Aquel lugar estaba reservado para alguien, alguien que por jerarquía, tenia igual rango que Wufei. Pero la cena empezó sin aquella persona. Del otro lado estaban sentados Cris, más que nada para cuidarlo, Saker, Fhler, Ara y Topazi. De modo que, frente a Cris, quedaba el lugar vacío. Frente a Heero, Saker, los dos estaban saltando de gusto. Frente a Duo, Fhler que afortunadamente parecían indiferentes a la situación que les rodeaba. Frente a Trowa, Ara. Y frente a Quatre, Topazi.

Sin embargo, aunque sea difícil de creer, no ocurrió ningún incidente durante la comida. Esta se dio con calma y hasta de manera amena. A excepción, por supuesto, de unas cuantas miradas asesinas entre Heero y Saker, y entre, Trowa y Topazi, que si bien no sabían el por que de su cizaña, se la tomaban muy enserio. Afortunadamente, como Heero y Saker no se dirigían la palabra y Duo estaba lo suficientemente entretenido con la comida como para que Saker le distrajere, no hubo ni un comentario entre ellos.

Pero entre Trowa y Topazi, las cosas no estaban tan calmadas. En una ocasión, Topazi hizo un comentario que provocó en Trowa un leve arranque de celos y bajo la mesa, posó su mano en el muslo de Quatre aferrándolo como su propiedad. Mientras mataba a Topazi con la mirada, al mismo tiempo que se le subieran los colores a Quatre. A Wufei, la "incomodidad" había dejado de molestarlo, y toda la escena, que contemplaba desde un discreto silencio, le parecía muy entretenida.

–¿Sucede algo, joven Winner? –preguntó cortésmente Topazi muy interesado, al ver la reacción de Quatre. El tener al novio celoso sentado a lado y aun imprudente coqueteando enfrente no era precisamente muy relajante. Así que dijo lo primero que le vino a la mente –Ah, no, no… es sólo que, tengo algo de calor. –Todos le miraron.

–¿Sientes calor, Quatre? –preguntó asombrada Ara.

–Eh… pues sí, un poco –contestó algo apenado Quatre.

–Entonces será mejor que se quite…- estuvo a punto de sugerir Topazi con una sonrisa en la boca, como diciendo "es lo más lógico", pero Quatre lo cortó en cuanto sintió que Trowa estaba apunto de lanzársele encima, los estuvieran viendo o no.

Wufei no podía dejar de sonreír por las tontas situaciones.

–¡No! Gracias, por la sugerencia, pero no,… ya se me pasara –Quatre salió del paso justo a tiempo cuando la puerta del salón se abría para dejar pasar, para alegría de todos a la General Nigma. Llegando justo para el postre.

La llegada de la General, no fue precisamente bien recibida. A excepción de la Teniente y de Wufei, quienes parecían llevarse bastante bien. Fue tensa y contenida, esperando cualquier cosa por cualquier lado, pero los insultos, ofensas y amenazas se las había guardado para otra ocasión. Sea por consideración a Wufei, o por simple remordimiento de los hechos pasados, aunque sin dejar su aparente natural sarcasmo, no pasó nada relevante, con excepción de una formal presentación:

–Muy bien –dijo Wufei en cuanto llegase Nigma a sentarse a su lado. –Me parece que ya se conocen, pero la presentación formal es obligatoria, así que: Nigma, los ex-pilotos –Wufei dio nombres y antiguo cargo (Gundam) de todos ellos. –Amigos, la General Nigma, de la brigada de espionaje Dalfa… yo diría que la mejor que existe.

–Gracias por la alabanza Chang, pero puedes ahorrártela. No por ello te brindare más sigilo –bromeó, la General en respuesta. –Pero sin más presentaciones, vayamos al postre –ofreció dejando todas las miradas asesinas de lado con una sonrisa de satisfacción, mientras se entretenía en platicar con Wufei.

Para Heero la mujer simple y sencillamente no cabía en su paciencia. Era irritante verla ahí y más irritante estar en aquella mesa. El Coronelillo también se mostraba muy arrogante, según su parecer, regalando sonrisas a cuanto comentario hacia Duo, y amabilidades, a cuanto hacia Quatre. Era desesperante.

No tiene idea de cómo soportó hasta entrada la noche sin matar a nadie, cuando Wufei anunció el verdadero motivo de la cena:

–¿Motivo? –preguntó Saker.

–Si –contestó Wufei. –El motivo de esta cena, es dejarles claro que los ex-pilotos, no están por encima de nadie en esta mesa… pero tampoco nadie aquí esta por encima de ellos, y digo nadie. Wufei miró a Saker, que se notaba molesto, y a Nigma, que parecía más que indiferente. –No reciben ordenes de nadie, y tampoco las dan a nadie de los presentes… pero tienen tanta importancia como cada uno de nosotros mismos, y en caso de emergencia, pueden ocupar cualquiera de sus lugares. Con el permiso.

–Perro… –Trató de reclamar la Teniente.

–No te preocupes Fhler, el caso no se dará… Si se da, simplemente no accedas a dar tu mando –respondió Wufei sin levantar la voz pero también sin dar cabida a una negativa. –¿Todos de acuerdo? Bien –acabó Wufei, sin esperar respuesta a cambio. –En ese caso, con el permiso de todos, me retiro a descansar. Ustedes también deberían hacer lo mismo, buenas noches –se despidió, levantándose de la mesa y desapareciendo, junto con Cris, tras la puerta del salón.

Los demás le fueron imitando, siguiendo este orden: Primero Trowa y Quatre, más por insistencia de Quatre que nada. Casi inmediatamente la General Nigma, que se limitó a dar las buenas noches e irse. Después Saker, que alegó cansancio, y por ultimo Heero y Duo, seguidos por Topazi y Ara, que se despidieron cortésmente en la puerta.

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

Minutos después, en su habitación, Heero y Duo se cambiaban de ropa para poder dormir, dándose las espaldas. El silencio era incomodo por alguna razón. Así que Duo decidió romper con él y aprovechar para hacer algo que le remordía un poco la conciencia.

–… gracias –dijo en voz baja, pero Heero alcanzó a oírlo claramente y miró de soslayó a Duo.

–¿Gracias? –preguntó, desconfiando que fuera para él.

–Por lo del disparo… gracias –volvió a decir Duo, con voz poco más clara y acabándose de poner el pijama, mientras destendía las sabanas limpias de su cama.

–No tienes que agradecerme –dijo Heero, mientras hacia lo mismo. Duo se metió a la cama y colocó sus manos tras su nuca, mirando al techo. Iba a volver a insistir en su agradecimiento, aunque fuera tonto. De todos modos no lo consideraban muy listo… Sin embargo, como su naturaleza bromista ganó a su diplomacia, contestó.

–¿Sabes?, tienes razón, no debería agradecerte, mas bien me lo debías. O no, ya sé, te sentiste celoso de que no fueras tú el que me apuntaba –bromeó Duo, cuando de repente, una almohada le cayó en la cara ahogándolo de momento con su propia risa. Cuando logró quitarse la almohada de la cara, miró a donde Heero estaba metiéndose a la cama y Duo no perdió el momento regresándole la almohada con toda la fuerza que podía.

La almohada cayó en la cabeza de Heero, haciendo que se fuera un poco hacia delante. Éste tomó rápidamente la almohada y volteó hacía Duo que estaba en guardia con su otra almohada para darle justo en la cara. Heero en contra partida devolvió las almohadas y jaló la colcha y sabanas de Duo. Duo echo encima las sabanas de Heero en Heero, comenzando a reír. Heero lo tumbó por los pies, increíblemente, sonriendo. Duo lo jaló a su vez, las almohadas quedaron fuera de su alcance al caer en una enredadera de cuerpos y sabanas. Duo, que estaba boca abajo en el suelo, se estiró para alcanzar una almohada, Heero se dio cuenta y también se estiró para alcanzar la misma almohada, pero pasando por encima de Duo, y entre jaloneos y quejas, justo en el momento en que las manos estuvieron apunto de tomarla…

–¿Duo, estás bien? –se oyó la voz de Trowa del otro lado de la puerta.

No contestaron, se quedaron mirando la perilla de la puerta y poco después ésta se abrió para dejar pasar a Trowa. Ellos no se habían dado cuenta, pero estaban haciendo ruido y se oía perfectamente del otro lado de su habitación. Inquietando de más a cierta pareja.

Trowa miró un segundo alrededor para al final bajar la vista a donde estaban Heero, encima de Duo empujando con una mano su cabeza, y Duo, empujando con un codo la cara de Heero. Se les quedó mirando sin ninguna expresión en el rostro. Segundos en los que nadie se movió.

–Tranquilo Trowa, todavía no he hecho nada para que me mate –contestó bromeando Duo con una enorme sonrisa, respecto a Heero.

–Eso veo –se limitó a decir Trowa y cerró de nuevo la puerta.

Duo estalló en sonora carcajada, entonces. Heero frunció el entrecejo al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Se levantó al mismo tiempo que le daba un ligero golpe a Duo para que se callara.

–Baka –le dijo mientras jalaba las sabanas que le correspondían de la maraña en la que estaba Duo, aún riéndose. Este se levantó también e imitó a Heero que volvía a hacer su cama.

–Lo que tú digas Heero… pero debo de admitir que no sabia que podías sonreír por esto –retrucó Duo, metiéndose de nuevo a su cama medio hecha. Heero no contestó, sólo se metió a su cama lo más rápido que pudo e incluso algo molesto. A Duo esto le hizo gracia. Le encantaba molestarlo, era divertido. Y aparentemente a Heero, aunque no quisiera admitirlo también le entretenía, sino ¿por qué la sonrisa de hace momentos?, ¿por qué la contestación a la almohada?, ¿por qué la misma reacción con todas las bromas y veces anteriores?

"Heero es un mentiroso", pensó divertido Duo, y después vio a Heero dormir de espaldas a él. Recordó por que había empezado la pelea. Sabía que Heero no dormía así que volvió a decir.

–Gracias. En serio. No estoy seguro de que no fuera a matarme si no me salvas. Con Nigma nunca se sabe… Además creo que es lo único que puedo darte a cambio, pues dudo que pueda devolverte el favor. Es más, aun no te he devuelto el de la primera vez, así que mi cuenta va para largo. –Duo no se había dado cuenta, pero Heero había volteado cuando mencionó a Nigma otra vez. Ahora le miraba desde su cama.

–Ya te dije que no era necesario, agra…

–Ya lo se, pero es la única forma que tengo para no sentir que te debo más de la cuenta –le cortó Duo. Heero no contestó, de alguna forma entendía a Duo, aunque en realidad no quería un agradecimiento. Pero Duo sí.

–Está bien –dijo.

–¿Está bien? –preguntó Duo.

–Acepto tu agradecimiento, pero a cambio quiero que me digas quien es esa mujer –declaró Heero

–¿Qué? ¿Quién es Nigma, eso me pides?, ¿y que me cueste el pellejo?, no gracias –rechazó Duo. Heero se quedó callado, pero su mirada incidía en Duo. Este entendió que la proposición no iba en ese sentido. Suspiró. –Mira Heero, lo que pasa es que yo no puedo decirte eso. Si te interesa puedes preguntarle a ella directamente, como yo lo hice hace mucho y mira ¡sobreviví!, tú no tendrás problema para hacerlo. –Concluyó Duo, callando por voluntad propia y hundiéndose en sus pensamientos, mirando al techo. Heero meditó aquello. Y en realidad, se dio cuenta de que no le importaba tanto quien era aquella mujer, aunque odiosa y todo, le sería indiferente si no fuera por que los atacó… Bueno, sólo atacó a Duo… pero ese no era el punto.

–Está bien –dijo Heero. –Sólo quisiera saber una cosa. –Duo miró a Heero.

–¿Saber?, ¿qué?

–¿Por qué te… se conocen? –preguntó Heero. Duo le miró con los ojos muy abiertos y después sonrió.

–Está bien, te contare con una condición –propuso entusiasmado.

–No acepto –contestó Heero a su vez.

–¿Qué?, pero ni siquiera sabes lo que te iba a proponer.

–No importa, servirá para que acepte tu agradecimiento.

–Pero ya te dije que no puedo contarte quien es Nigma, dijiste que tú se lo ibas a preguntar.

–No dije eso.

–Lo diste a entender.

–Eso no importa, te estás saliendo de tema.

–No, es lo mismo, no tengo por que contarte como la conozco para que aceptes mi "gracias".

–Entonces ¿que ibas a proponer?

–Que tú hicieras lo mismo –contestó Duo, recargado en un codo sobre la cama y mirando a Heero.

–¿Qué hiciera lo mismo? –preguntó Heero sin entender.

–Que tu me contaras algo de tu vida… llevamos tres años de vernos y casi no nos conocemos –explicó Duo.

–Pero te salve la vida –reclamó Heero

–¿Y eso qué? No es lo mismo.

–No, una vida vale más que unos recuerdos, y yo ya te salvé la vida dos veces.

–Eso no importa, no _me_ importa. Una vida puede valer menos que los recuerdos que conservas de ella, Heero, y nosotros como solados lo sabemos muy bien. –Declaró firmemente Duo, negando toda razón a Heero, que a su vez… tuvo que aceptar.

–De acuerdo –terminó diciendo después de meditar unos segundos. –Acepto tu trato, pero empiezas tú. –Duo sonrió ampliamente.

–Es un trato. Entonces… –aceptaba mientras se acomodaba de nuevo entre las sabanas y bostezaba. –… empezamos mañana, tengo mucho sueño. –Y se daba la vuelta en la cama, dándole la espalda a Heero.

Heero estuvo a punto de aventarle la almohada de nuevo, pero se contuvo. Después suspiró y cedió a la propuesta de Duo, pues no le quedaba otra opción.

–Buenas noches, Duo –dijo Heero, mientras también se acomodaba en la cama. Dejando todo en calma y en pocos minutos, ambos dormían.

(Continuara…)

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

Espero que les haya gustado y nos estamos viendo.

Nos vemos.

Enigmatek

_Reviews_

**Dack**

Gracias por el apoyo, amiga, ya veras como las cosas se irán desarrollando y ni Heero ni Duo son tontos, ya veras ^^.

**Jotaru Ryoko Yui**

Hola, je, pues espero haberte despejado la duda ^^ XD, nos estamos viendo.

**Usagui Kou**

Jeje, pues ya ves ^^u, no, no he dejado de escribir. Lenta pero segura, terminare este fic, por eso no te preocupes ^^u. Disculpa la tardanza.

**Forfirith-Greenleaf**

Jaja ^^, espero haber despejado tu duda acerca de esa mujer, y ¿que te pareció el acercamiento?, si, se que no fue muy romántico, pero es por que apenas se está cociendo el arroz XD

**Charo Nakano**

XD que bueno que te guste Saker, jaja, en este cap, salió más, ¿qué te parecen las bromas de Duo? ^^ y ¿Trowa/Q?, jeje, pues ya ves, no, no es Noin esa mujer jeje. ^^ Nos estamos viendo amiga.

**Min Winner**

Hola Min ^^, que bueno que ya me alcanzaste, jeje. ¿Qué te pareció? Me encanta que te guste. Nos estamos viendo.

**Noriko Ukai**

Gracias por todo, solo una pregunta… bueno dos, ¿quien es Emilio Salgarhi (o como se escriba)? Disculpa la ignorancia, y dos: ¿es algo bueno o algo que tengo que corregir? ^^u, espero que te siga gustando, nos estamos viendo.

**Furan**

Lamento la tardanza, espero que siguas leyendo.


	10. Tiempo de Espera

Sin más preámbulos:

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

Acto Décimo

**Tiempo de Espera**

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

_Final del capítulo anterior:_

_–¿Qué hiciera lo mismo? –preguntó Heero sin entender._

_ –Que tu me contaras algo de tu vida… llevamos tres años de vernos y casi no nos conocemos –explicó Duo._

_ –Pero te salve la vida –reclamó Heero_

_ –¿Y eso qué? No es lo mismo._

_ –No, una vida vale más que unos recuerdos, y yo ya te salvé la vida dos veces._

_ –Eso no importa, no me importa. Una vida puede valer menos que los recuerdos que conservas de ella, Heero, y nosotros como solados lo sabemos muy bien. –Declaró firmemente Duo, negando toda razón a Heero, que a su vez… tuvo que aceptar._

_ –De acuerdo –terminó diciendo después de meditar unos segundos. –Acepto tu trato, pero empiezas tú. –Duo sonrió ampliamente._

_ –Es un trato. Entonces… –aceptaba mientras se acomodaba de nuevo entre las sabanas y bostezaba. –… empezamos mañana, tengo mucho sueño. –Y se daba la vuelta en la cama, dándole la espalda a Heero._

_ Heero estuvo a punto de aventarle la almohada de nuevo, pero se contuvo. Después suspiró y cedió a la propuesta de Duo, pues no le quedaba otra opción…_

_ –Buenas noches, Duo –dijo Heero, mientras también se acomodaba en la cama. Dejando todo en calma… y en pocos minutos, ambos dormían._

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

Todos voltearon al oír azotar la puerta.

–Buenos días, jóvenes. –Saludó sensualmente y con marcado acento, la mujer que acababa de entrar. De rasgos duros pero atractivos, cabellos dorados y ojos miel, realmente llamativa y de formas ondulantes, pero con un aire de amenaza más poderoso que el de una cobra. La Teniente Fhler.

Tenía un puño recargado en la cintura. Con una turbia sonrisa. Heero agudizo la mirada.

–Explíquenos, por que no podemos ver a Wufei, Teniente –lanzó Trowa, seca y demandantemente. Su sentido de alarma se activaba al estar cerca de la mujer aquella.

–Vaya sentido de la educación –dijo suavemente la Teniente mientras se movía de la puerta y caminaba hasta la ventana cerrada, quedando de perfil a ellos. –Dígame, joven Barrton. ¿Tiene alguna prisa por verr al Generral? –apretó un botón cercano a la ventana y esta comenzó a abrirse. La Teniente dio tiempo para que Trowa contestara, pero éste no lo hizo. La Teniente sonrió. –Me lo imagine. –La luz, proveniente del exterior iluminaba su cara de manera deslumbrante, denotando la blancura de su piel. La ventana lentamente se iba descorriendo dejando entrar poco a poco la intensa luz al cuarto y sacándolos de la penumbra en la que estaban. Ante la frase de la Teniente, Trowa y Heero temieron una amenazante sugerencia.

–No se preocupen jóvenes, no tenemos secuestrado a su amigo. –La Teniente volvió la cara a los jóvenes y sonrió sarcásticamente. La idea de Trowa y Heero ni bien había sido formulada, fue eliminada por completo ante la burla de la mujer.

–¿Secuestrado? –se oyó una carcajada –Ni quien lo hubiera pensado, Teniente, eso es una estupidez –exclamó Duo de pronto, con su incomparable sonrisa. Su voz no denotaba ningún nerviosismo ni tensión, a diferencia de ellos, incluido Quatre, a quien la mujer provocaba una extraña aversión.

La Teniente había mirado a Duo inesperadamente con sorpresa, para después aumentar su sonrisa y agudizar sus ojos. –Tiene rrazón, joven Maxwell. Que tonterría mi ocurrencia –contestó con recalcitrante ironía, volteando de nuevo hacía la puerta. Duo estuvo tentado a decir algo, pero se contuvo, en realidad no quería problemas con la Teniente… no era con ella su pelea interna. Sin embargo, no permitiría que se burlaran de ellos. –Pero sabe, joven Maxwell, no está mal infundada, tengo mis motivos para decir eso. Mucha gente piensa mucho y no dice nada –contestó la Teniente mirando significativamente a Trowa y luego a Heero.

–Que curioso, quizá sean las apariencias –retrucó Duo, encogiéndose de hombros. –Las impresiones gobiernan nuestra vida, ¿no es así, Teniente? –Incluso Quatre miró extrañado a Duo. No era común en él replicar de manera tan indirecta ofensas de aquel tipo y menos que pareciera diplomático. Vamos, que ni siquiera era una habilidad de Duo. Sin embargo, ahí estaba, contestando las insinuaciones de la Teniente con evasiva e "inocente" elegancia.

La Teniente fijó de nuevo su atención en el ingenioso chico y sonrió cruelmente. –Así es, joven Maxwell –dio unos segundos en los que miró a Duo con especial interés, parecía un cazador cambiando de presa. Curiosamente, Duo, devolvía la mirada. –Sobre su pregunta, joven Barrton –habló entonces la Teniente, sin despegar la vista de Duo. –No pueden verr al General, puesto que ahorra, él se encuentra descansando y pretendemos que siga así, porr lo menos todo este día. ¿Le parrece suficiente rrazón? –La mirada de la Teniente, pasó lentamente de Duo a Trowa, mismo que no contestó.

–Oh, eso lo explica todo –exclamó Duo de nuevo, pero sin dirigir su mirada a la Teniente, había empezado a caminar hacía la puerta por donde había llegado ésta. Antes de llegar se dio la vuelta. –Lo siento, Cris –se disculpó con Cris, quien se encontraba frente a la puerta de Wufei y les había impedido el paso, los últimos 10 minutos, sin alzar mucho la voz y tratando de no hacer ruido.

–No se preocupe, joven Maxwell –contestó Cris, mostrando una dulce sonrisa en su rostro, misma que no había desaparecido en todo este tiempo. Una sonrisa por demás engañosa, pues quien podría imaginarse que una persona tan "dulce" fuera un muro de contención tan poderoso como para detener a cuatro pilotos Gundam juntos y terminar sin un sólo rasguño.

–Bien, entonces es hora de irnos, ¿no es verdad, Teniente? –dijo Duo, mirando dos segundos a la Teniente misma que asintió, para después salir de la habitación con tres desconcertados ex-pilotos. Del otro lado de la puerta, Duo estaba recargado en la pared, con su común pose de manos en la nuca y una pierna doblada sobre la pared. La Teniente cerró la puerta.

–Porr favor, jóvenes, síganme –pidió la Teniente mientras caminaba al elevador de ese piso.

–¿A donde vamos? –preguntó Duo, más no parecía importarle mucho. Comenzó a caminar detrás de la Teniente de inmediato. Iba sonriente y hasta altanero, a diferencia de los demás que incluso dudaban un poco en moverse.

–A mi oficina –dijo la Teniente sin mirar atrás, mientras entraba al elevador. Los demás la siguieron.

–Creí que las oficinas estaban en esta misma planta –habló Duo asomándose por la ventana y observando la blancura de la ciudad. Mientras ascendían.

–No. Estas son sólo las rrecamarras de descanso. Se tiene muy rrestringido el acceso a ellas. Siéntanse aforrtunados –contestó la Teniente, totalmente firme y con los ojos cerrados.

–Pues yo vi entrar mucha gente a ellas estos días –respondió Duo soplándose un cabello del fleco que le estorbaba.

–Créame joven Duo, serrán las únicas que verrán entrarr en su estancia –reiteró la Teniente mientras salía del elevador. Trowa, Quatre y Heero se permitieron una mirada suspicaz, mientras Duo cruzaba delante de ellos con una sonrisa extrañamente forzada. Antes de salir, la Teniente dijo algo en ruso y disminuidamente se oyó una pequeña alarma apagarse.

Entraron a un área semicircular con puertas alrededor. Un lugar imponente e incomodo, alfombrado. Justo enfrente se encontraba cerrada una gran puerta de cristal esmerilado de doble hoja que, seguramente, pertenecía a Wufei y justo a los lados de esta puerta, se encontraban cuatro puertas más, dos de cada lado, levemente más pequeñas pero igual de elegantes. La Teniente se dirigió a una de las puertas y la abrió con facilidad. –Pasen –dijo, sosteniendo la puerta. Así lo hicieron los chicos. –Tomen asiento –indicó para después sentarse detrás de un moderno escritorio de fina madera. Comenzó inmediatamente a remover papeles y a encender la pantalla que se encontraban encima. Quatre y Duo se sentaron en unos sillones que se encontraban a los lados del amplio cuarto, Trowa y Heero no lo hicieron.

–¿Por qué estamos aquí? –preguntó Heero con su habitual sequedad. La Teniente alzó la vista de sus asuntos para centrar la vista en Heero. Pudo notar que la mirada de la Teniente no mostraba más interés en él. Simplemente lo miraba como quien mira una pequeña roca en el piso. Por primera vez se miró en un espejo que no podía romperse. Por primera vez, estaba del otro lado de la indiferencia. Heero se sitió extraño, de nuevo. Empezaba a hacerse una costumbre incomoda… La Teniente desvió su mirada al otro lado de la estancia, donde estaba Duo sentado y pudo notar que la mirada dedicada a Duo mostraba mucho más interés que en él. Duo hacia caso omiso de esta y miraba la habitación con la curiosidad de un niño aburrido. Una sutil sonrisa apareció en él rostro de la Teniente, que volvió a dirigir su indiferente mirada a Heero, para devolverla a los papeles de la mesa. Heero sintió una punzada de rabia en su interior muy similar a la que sentía con el Coronel, pero su perpetua mascara de "no me pasa nada" no lo demostró.

–En vista del accidente ocurrido ayerr y que mi itinerrarrio está más ocupado que el de la Comandante parra hacerr de guía de turristas –manifestó la mujer con el sarcasmo que la caracterizaba, sin levantar la vista. –Se me ha orrdenado darrles cierrtas instrucciones, que yo llamarría más bien _adverrtencias_.

–¿Advertencias? –preguntó, esta vez, Quatre.

–En vista de que les gusta meterrse en problemas a conciencia. –La Teniente miró a Duo referentemente, éste sonrió sarcástico. Heero frunció más el ceño. –Tengo que adverrtirrles de algunas cuantas acciones que el descuidado del Corronel no les dio y que la Comandante no parrece haberr tenido la intención de hacerrlo. Se las dirré yo –continuó la Teniente, dando vuelta a la pantalla que estaba encendida.- Segurramente ustedes o porr lo menos algunos de ustedes ya habrán detectado a algunos de los "ilustrres" perrsonajes que tenemos hospedados en la Base. Con algunos de ellos es conveniente no generrase molestias y estás instrucciones son las acciones que no deben cometerr nunca.

–Primerro. _Axel Brambs._ El niño genio. "Civil". No lo traten como un inferriorr a ustedes y llámenlo de usted –en la pantalla apareció una imagen de jovencito de ojos opacos por la ceguera.

–_Ucume Wallace._ "Química en arrmamento". Nunca mencionen de algo imposible delante suyo. Y cuando hablen con ella, hagan preguntas concretas y lo más corrtas posibles, contesten de igual forrma –una imagen de la inteligente mujer de piel oscura ocupó el lugar del jovencito. –Procurren no mencionar nada de sus lentes, es muy sensible al respecto. –Quatre puso más atención a la imagen, los lentes de la mujer no tenían montura, ni nada de lo que sostenerse, parecían dos cristales flotando en el aire a la altura de sus ojos.

–_Pietro Lusten._ "Técnico de maquinarria" –la imagen de un tipo joven sumamente delgado, con ojeras enormes, piel pálida y brillosa, completamente desaliñado y con cara de adicto. Una ilustre imagen del nerviosismo encarnado. –No le hablen fuerrte o golpeado, tarrtamudea demasiado, perro es un maldito genio. Tampoco se agachen cerrca de él.

–_Anderrsan Berrto._ "Civil" –un hombre de gran volumen, barbado, sumamente sonriente y orgulloso a leguas. –No mencionen ningún trasporrte y se salvarran de una platica morrtalmente aburrida de viajes espaciales que nunca existierron y pésimas bromas. –la Teniente parecía burlarse de lo que acababa de decir.

–_Hioko Mando._ "Civil" –un hombre joven que más que empresario parecía militar, de facciones duras cual roca y expresión impía. –No se molesten en hablarrle, es más probable que el hielo de todo el Polo Norte se derrita antes de que les conteste porr serr corrtes. No abrirrá la boca si no es absolutamente indispensable.

–_Ilesbet Williams._ "Civil" –una mujer bellísima, rubia y de cara limpia, ojos verdes. Arreglada e inexpresiva. –Que puedo decirr. Una mujer amarrgada. Cuiden su lenguaje con ella y aténganse a las consecuencias.

–La General Nigma. "Mando militar" –la imagen de la mujer enfundada en traje negro y de brazos cruzados, con la aguda mirada de ojos negros profundos, con el fleco cubriendo la mitad del ojo izquierdo, más el adorno de un ojo dorado justo en el centro del pecho, era una imagen incómodamente amenazante de la odiosa mujer. Más, con esa burlona sonrisa y mirada de sabelotodo –Con ella es obvio que no pueden llamarrla porr su nombre. –La teniente miró a Duo sarcásticamente. –Y si la curriosidad es demasiada, pregúntenselo a ella y quizá tengan una rremota posibilidad de que se los diga. No intenten pasarrse de listos con ella, ni ocultarrle algo que les pregunte directamente, puede costarrles carro –aseveró la Teniente mirándolos fijamente a todos.

–Sobre los ocho Comandantes de Nivel de la Base. Porr orrden de superrior al inferriorr. _Araxiel Verrona_: Primer Nivel –la ya conocida comandante.

–_Gilbert L´ Vant_: Segundo Nivel –un joven rubio y arrogante.

–_Enrick Libnis_: Terrcerr Nivel –un hombre rudo y sonriente, moreno.

–_Luisa Relin_: Cuarrto Nivel –una mujer bastante tiesa, castaña.

–_Daniel Jalve_: Quinto Nivel –un hombre albino e hierático.

–_Caziel Dropadi_: Sexto Nivel –un jovencito guapo y castaño, que guiñaba un ojo.

–_Greit Nuká_: Séptimo Nivel –una mujer de facciones delicadas y bonita, morena.

–y porr ultimo, _Amed Medjalí_: Octavo Nivel –un hombre de ojos profundos y confiado, moreno– No hay mucho que decir, solamente que no traten de insinuarles que hacen mal su trabajo si no quieren hacerse de enemigos –las imágenes de cada uno de los comandantes aparecieron en la pantalla conforme eran nombrados.

–Y porr último y muy importante: _Lydia Cazielli_. –La imagen de una muchacha albina de ojos muy abiertos y mirada salvaje, con el cabello corto, apareció en el monitor. –La adverrtencia es muy clarra y única, perro muy difícil de cumplirr. Presten atención –la Teniente se inclinó aseverando la advertencia. –No la provoquen y NO caigan en el desafío. En pocas palabras: rrechacen sus desafíos con diplomacia, tratando al máximo, de evitarr el ofrecimiento. Es muy belicosa y la Doctora, tiene suficiente trabajo –declaró, pagó el monitor –Bien, ahorra pueden irr a donde quierran, menos…

–Espere un momento –la interrumpió Duo –¿Qué tiene que ver que la Doctora Julia tenga mucho trabajo? –preguntó con fastidio marcado en la voz. La Teniente lo miró cerrando un poco los ojos. Después sonrió tan burlescamente como siempre.

–El punto es que Lydia, tiene la afanosa costumbre de mandarr mucha gente al hospital. Lo rresumiré parra que lo entienda, joven Maxwell –dijo con sarcasmo. –A la joven Lydia le gusta pelearr y es muy buena en ello. Se les da esta adverrtencia, parra que conserrven los huesos en su lugarr. Ahorra volviendo al tema…

Duo estalló en una carcajada monumental que hasta a él mismo espantó. Estaba en un ataque de risa total, casi ni respiraba. Quatre, estaba totalmente espantado, no entendía el por que de la risa de Duo. Es decir, sabia que su amigo no era la persona más cuerda del mundo y siempre trataba de entenderlo… pero ahora si estaba seguro de que el frío le había hecho perder la cordura. Trowa y Heero lo veían también con desconcierto. La Teniente en un inició también extrañada y ahora estaba indiferente mirando a Duo. Después de unos treinta segundos, y ¡jáctense de la paciencia de la Teniente!, mostró una suave y sádica sonrisa.

Duo se "recuperaba" de su ataque con Quatre dándole palmadas en la espalda y palabras de que recuperara la razón. Cuando al fin, soltó algunas palabras coherentes. –Pero… pero, ¿para que conservemos los huesos en su lugar? Parece que no sabe…

–Se perrfectamente con quien hablo, joven Maxwell –cortó la frase imponentemente la Teniente, sin amedrentarse o mostrar disgusto, solamente frialdad. Pero su tono de voz hizo que la gracia de Duo desapareciera poco a poco de manera notable, haciéndolo callar en pocos segundos, aunque su boca no dejo de mostrar una sonrisa y en sus ojos un reto. Si, sonrisa forzada, pero sonrisa al fin y al cabo. –Porr lo mismo se los advierrto destacadamente –puntualizó la mujer.

Miraron a la mujer, no parecía bromear, ni parecía que conociera la palabra. Era cierto que la advertencia era absurda en un principio y momentos atrás la risa de Duo estaba justificada. Pero la Teniente asesinó la gracia del comentario con la última frase. –Les advierrto precisamente porr eso, jóvenes. Los conozco, en esta Base son más que conocidos, no imporrta si en el rresto del mundo apenas los rreconocen, no faltarrá el que quierra probarr destrezas ante ustedes. No se arriesguen al rridículo, jóvenes –explicó la Teniente enfatizando más esas finas cejas puntiagudas que tenía. –Es cierrto, que nadie puede igualarrlos en sus arrtes como Guerreros Gundams, perro aquí no representan más que un rreto parra los soldados, y los soldados… superran rretos –declaró amenazante.

–No tenemos la intención de retar a nadie –rebatió Trowa.

–No he dicho que lo vayan a hacerr. Les advierto lo que _no_ deben hacerr –puntualizó la Teniente de nueva cuenta. En ese momento sonó un timbre y alguien hablo por un comunicador, en ruso. La Teniente contestó y el timbre volvió a sonar, para quedar en silencio de nuevo. –No soy su enemiga, jóvenes pilotos, sólo cumplo orrdenes, si tienen algún problema, hablen con su amigo Wufei –concluyó la Teniente y cambiando tan rápido como de expresión, lo hizo de tema. –Ahorra, hay lugarres a los que no pueden pasarr: El ultimo nivel esta prohibido, los inverrnaderos, la cabina de control y la zona rrestringida de los hospitales, con excepción de las especificaciones de los Comandantes de cada nivel, no creo que haya problema al rrespecto del resto de la Base, son libres de andarr donde quierran. –Antes de que otra cosa pudiera pasar tocaron a la puerta, por la que se alcanzaba a ver un hombre con cabellos despeinados. –Adelante –dijo la Teniente y en el acto apareció el hombre y la persona menos favorita de Trowa.

–Teniente, reportándome con usted, dígame en que puedo ayudarla –se presentó con toda la exageración de la que había hecho gala desde el momento en el que lo conocieron. El individuo que acababa de entrar a la oficina con una enorme sonrisa y su ojo tuerto. Leono Cazielli "Topazi".

–Capitán, atiéndalos en lo que se les ofrezca. Ellos tienen instrucciones, sólo acompáñelos. La Comandante está ocupada –dijo la Teniente sin voltear a ver a ninguno de los interlocutores. Con los ojos en su trabajo ignoró a todos olímpicamente. Y como era de esperarse, Topazi, no fue el único que reclamaría ante aquella imposición, pero si fue el primero que lo intento.

–Pero Fhler…

–Se pueden rretirrarr. Topazi, tú también –sin ningún éxito. La Teniente siguió con su trabajo como si no hubiera nadie en la habitación. Topazi, sonrió forzadamente y abrió la puerta haciendo ademán para que los ex–pilotos pasaran. Entre sorprendidos, incómodos, salieron de la habitación, con excepción de un chico trenzado que se quedó en el dintel de la puerta, asiendo muestra clara de que el tiempo compartido con Heero tiene repercusiones. La mirada de Duo no haría desear a nadie estar en el lugar de la Teniente. Sin embargo, como si la mujer no sintiera nada siguió con los suyo mucho después de que Duo saliera de la habitación.

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

–¿Por qué hiciste eso, Duo? –preguntó Quatre acercándose al susodicho que estaba recargado en el barandal del elevador, mirando por la ventana como se acercaban cada vez más y más a la ciudad que era el centro de la Base. Duo volteó la cabeza y de manera inocente preguntó.

–¿Hacer qué, Quat?

–¿Por qué te comportaste así con la Teniente?, parecía que le tenías rencor. –Duo suspiró. La voz de Trowa, fría y cortante, más la voz de Topazi, cínica y burlona, llenaban el lugar tras ellos. Trowa había empezado a interrogar a Topazi en cuanto este hizo ademán de acercarse a Quatre, permitiendo a Quatre escaparse disimuladamente durante el bombardeo de preguntas que no amedrentaba en lo absoluto a Topazi, más si lo mantenía a distancia.

–Bien. En realidad, no lo se. Por algún motivo empezó a desagradarme mucho su manera de hablar. –Duo subió sus manos a la nuca en expresión relajada cuando estaban apunto de llegar a su destino. –En cierto modo, me recordó a alguien y eso me hizo agarrarle cizaña. –Duo sonrió. –Más parece que fui correspondido, ¿no te parece?

–Bueno, eso debo admitirlo. Aunque me parece muy extraño, también –declaró el rubio, mientras las puertas del elevador se abrían. Duo dio una gran sonrisa y salió del elevador para dar la cara al helado aire de la plaza del Tercer Nivel. Topazi vio así, también la manera de escabullirse del insidioso cuestionario de Trowa, siguiendo a Duo. Todos salieron tras él. Trowa, por supuesto, interponiéndose siempre discretamente, entre Topazi y Quatre, como mínimo una distancia de cinco metros.

Y como últimamente se hacia costumbre. Heero se quedaba al último observando la escena, pensando en lo que acababa de oír entre Quatre y Duo. _Las impresiones gobiernan nuestra vida, ¿no es así, Teniente?_¿Que habría querido decir con eso Duo?, ¿por qué se había sentido extraño e incomodo cuando lo dijo? y más importante, ¿por qué Duo se comportaba de esa manera? _En cierto modo, me recordó a alguien y eso me hizo agarrarle cizaña._ ¿Recordar a quien? Tal vez esa tontería de la sesión de preguntas que Duo quería hacer le sirviera de algo, para averiguar todo aquel embrollo que estaba generando Duo.

De pronto sus pensamientos acelerados se detuvieron. ¿Y para qué demonios quería él saber al respecto? ¿A él qué le importaba aquello? Si Duo quería pelearse con la prepotente mujer ¿a él en que le afectaba? Mientras no generase otra guerra le valía un comino o menos… ¿verdad?

Sus pensamientos lo habían mantenido absorto del mundo por unos segundos. Una sonriente mirada violeta frente a su rostro lo regresó al planeta de golpe, su cerebro se activó y dio la señal natural que torna a las mejillas coloradas. Sin embargo, como era un sistema atrofiado, la señal nunca llegó a su destino.

–¿Qué quieres? –preguntó aparentemente inmutable.

–¡Vaya, estás vivo!, por un momento pensé que nos habías dejado y ni adiós habías dicho –bromeó Duo, con una gran sonrisa y cara de burla. –¿En que colonia estabas? o más bien… –Duo iba directo con una de sus insinuaciones, sin perder tiempo, Heero preparó sus oídos para bloquear las burdas preguntas, pero lo que siguió, no se lo esperaba –…¿con _quien_ estabas?

_"Contigo"_ pensó, por dos milisegundos que ni se notaron pasar por su cabeza. –Jojo… talvez no saliste de la tierra, ¿he? Tal vez, no estabas tan lejos, en un "bonito reino pacifista" lo más seguro –los ojos de Duo eran dos rendijitas acusadoras que resplandecían de malicia picara. –… quien iba a imaginar que en esa cabezota había espacio para el romance.

Oh, oh, a eso los oídos sordos dejaron de funcionar mágicamente y entonces hubo reacción química. Heero adornó su cara, con un par de furiosas cejas fruncidas y… unas sutilmente coloreadas mejillas. La señal llegó al cerebro después de todo. Los ojos de Duo se abrieron descomunalmente por unos instantes para volver a tomar su forma divertida, acompañados por una enorme sonrisa mal disimulada. Se cubrió la boca con una mano.

–Heero, ¿te han dicho que te ves lindo cuando te sonrojas? –Duo reía, y aunque pareciera muy difícil, esto hizo que el color de Heero aumentara. –Pues claro que no, debe ser la primera vez que te sonrojas.

–Duo –el aludido volteó, Quatre nuevamente lo miraba severo, siempre era igual cuando amenazaba con pasarse de la raya y poner en riesgo su vida. Así se tragó su risa como pudo y se disculpo con un:

–Esta bien, para todo es la primera vez, vámonos –y se dio la media vuelta continuando con su camino hacia las afueras de una enorme plaza del nivel tres, cubierta de blanco en donde algunos niños jugaban batallas de nieve y un enorme pilar en el centro con un reloj que daba cuatro caras en diferente dirección. Marcaba las 10 am.

Los demás viendo solucionado el problema y a Heero nuevamente inmutable, siguieron a Duo. Heero como siempre lo siguió en último lugar, pero había algo raro en él mientras avanzaba y que le duraría todo el día. Se recuperaba lentamente de una sensación muy nueva para él. Cuando Duo se burló, pensó en contestarle, pero no pudo, se sintió sorprendido y descontrolado. Una corriente cálida que venía del fondo de su pecho, a unos centímetros del corazón, le había invadido todo el cuerpo sin que pudiera hacer nada al respecto.

Lo pensó bien por unos instantes tampoco quería pararlo, era nuevo y desconcertante, incomodo, pero algo le había agradado. _Te ves lindo cuando te sonrojas_. "¿Lindo? ¿es qué puedo ser lindo? ¡Pero que demonios estoy pensando, que tontería!" Heero sacudió la cabeza un poco y entonces siguió caminado. Sin embargo, la pregunta se quedó clavada en su corazón.

El resto del día fue prácticamente aburrido, pero los ex–pilotos no lo sintieron. Topazi los había llevado a un pud*(1) del tercer nivel en donde acostumbraban ir muchos "distinguidos personajes". Unos que otros fueron interesantes, pero lo que realmente le llamaba la atención a Trowa era que Topazi, contaba aquellos detalles, especialmente dirigiéndose a Quatre y Trowa, disimuladamente, había hecho uso y gala de todas sus habilidades, para mantenerse en todo momento a una distancia prudente de Topazi como para no poderle romper toda la crisma y que no se percatara nadie de la situación.

Topazi, era muy distraído y no sentía la "antipatía" de Trowa o le valía un reverendo cacahuate. Seguía hablando encantadoramente y hasta coqueto, según veía Trowa con los cambios de humor y leves sonrojos que le provocaba a Quatre.

–La joven de allá, es una torpe en lo que se refiere a la milicia pero créanme, es una experta en _otras cosas_ –había dicho en un momento, y con la mirada picara que dirigió a Quatre, éste no pudo evitarlo y se sonrojó levemente. Desvió la mirada lo más dignamente que sus cualidades le permitían. A nadie agradó el comentario en realidad y menos la manera en que se dirigía a Quatre, pero a Trowa casi le da por agarrarlo a patadas, deshacerle la cara y echarlo de la base en ese momento.

–¡¿Duo? –se oyó una voz gruesa a sus espaldas. La verdad es que Duo había estado algo distraído con el lugar y había tomado un par de copas, escuchando a Topazi como un alumno escucha al profesor de filosofía. Dio la vuelta al escuchar su nombre de tan animosa manera. Su mirada de interrogante indiferencia pasó velozmente a una fascinación y alegría completas. –¡¿Jay? –exclamó el trenzado parándose raudo de la silla y acercándose al joven, que lo imitaba desde la silla contraria al pud.

–_¡Ar you a lif!_*(2) –Contestó efusivo el otro joven y revisó a Duo de pies a cabeza como el mismo Duo hacia con él. Se abrazaron emotivamente.

–_¡Who say, ma!_*(3) –Ambos se veían muy asombrados pero contentos y emocionados. El joven que había identificado a Duo era más alto que él, no por mucho, pero se veía mucho más fornido, cabello castaño casi grisáceo, bastante opaco y ojos negros. Pero curiosamente las facciones, también tenían el mismo aire que despedían las de Duo. Entre sabionda, pero también ladilla. Ambos hablaban rápido y en ingles, y curiosamente casi no se les entendía. Sus rostros se veían casi conmovidos y la emotividad que demostraban era el paso de los años con el peso de la guerra. Un rayito de esperanza que uno no cree encontrar después de una tragedia, se formaba delante de todos los que estaban en ese pud. Un par de amigos que se encontraban después de muchos años y una terrible guerra. Los dos vivos. Los dos sin daños. Los dos en el mismo lugar.

Los dos jóvenes se olvidaron del mundo a su alrededor y se sentaron en una mesa un tanto alejada del resto, más no del bullicio del lugar y conversaron largamente en su nada ortodoxo ingles. En su lenguaje propio. Sonreían inmensamente a veces y se entristecían otras tantas, al oír las anécdotas de cada uno. El tiempo a partir de entonces, para los dos jóvenes que acababan de encontrarse pasó rápido, escaso e insuficiente.

Mientras que en el lado contrario: Heero no sabía por que, pero se sentía entre contento y triste, y solo. Era extraño, si tenía que aceptarlo, odiaba que Duo le estuviera molestando pero al menos así se distraía de lo aburrido de su alrededor. Ahora no era muy interesante nada de lo que pasaba, ni la gente que entraba ni las insistentes preguntas de Trowa para que dejara de molestar a Quatre que no hacia nada por defenderse del encajoso tipo.

Miraba a su alrededor y aunque en otra ocasión habría encontrado interesantes a los personajes de aquel lugar, en ese momento eran imágenes burdas y molestas de la situación en que se encontraba. Primero: Relena lo había _echado_ de su reino, al lado del mundo más frío que pueda haber y como despedida le había dicho que todo había terminado, que se ocupara de otras cosas que no fueran ella. Segundo: sus amigos -sí, por que eso los consideraba a pesar de nunca demostrárselos o nunca habérselos dicho- parecían en otro mundo. Trowa y Quatre desaparecidos por seis meses cuando menos, Duo en el espacio y Wufei, también, anteriormente desaparecido, en medio de una montaña de nieve en el Polo Norte, con un misterio engatusado a más no poder. Y para acabar de empeorar el asunto el maldito _Coronel_ ese que se paseaba de un lado para el otro buscando problemas con él. "Imbecil" pensó Heero con tan sólo recordar al pelirrojo. Como le irritaba, ¡diablos, como odiaba esa situación!

En ese interminable recuento de peripecias, Heero, volteó por enésima vez en dirección a aquella mesa donde el trenzado continuaba hablando muy animado y feliz. Más si alguien le hubiera preguntado el motivo por el que volteaba a aquel lugar, hubiera, en primera instancia negado que lo hacía y segundo que no nos importaba. La verdad era más que obvia, o al menos para todos, menos Heero. Éste no entendía lo que pasaba, se sentía incomodo y molesto y a la vez solo, muy solo. No entendía, no entendía.

Se levantó. A nadie le preocupó en realidad. Todos los demás estaban muy atentos a sus asuntos. Trowa mortificando a Topazi, Quatre tratando de que eso no se saliera de control y Duo platicando con su… ¡lo que fuera que ese tipo, fuera de Duo! Salió del pud.

Afuera se sentía el mismo frió encerrado que en toda la Base desde el momento en el que habían llegado. Empezó a caminar. Caminó sin rumbo. Caminaba y observaba el lugar. La Base parecía una colonia, tenía parques y plazas, tiendas y restaurantes, incluso tenía museos y algo parecido a clubs nocturnos. Es cierto, todo tenía un aire gélido impresionante, toda la gente era muy correcta o muy fría, tanto que él pasaba desapercibido por las calles. Su forma de ser y su esencia, entre salvaje y fría, llamaba la atención a cualquier a donde iba, pero en este lugar, era un ser completamente diferente, aunque su esencia no había cambiando. Era un ser extraño incluso a si mismo. Desde que llegara a la Base, no había podido controlar sus emociones como siempre. Sufría constantes cambios de animo y sensaciones desconcertantes, ¡y no tenía idea de porque!

Heero se detuvo por primera vez desde que comenzó a caminar y levantó la vista. Se encontraba a un lado de una enorme plaza cubierta de nieve. La misma que Wufei había pedido que no se limpiara. Ahora veía por que. Los niños, algunos de los pocos que vivían en aquel lugar, estaban jugando con ella. "Wufei, ha cambiado" pensó Heero, viendo jugar a los niños. "Antes no le hubiera importado en lo absoluto los niños. ¿Qué es lo que lo habrá hecho cambiar? ¿Esta Base? ¿Pero qué de ella?"

–¿Alguna vez a jugado en la nieve? –preguntó una voz infantil a su lado. Heero volteó un poco la cabeza y se encontró con una niña de cabellos rubios y rizados. La niña a la que había salvado. ¿Sophia? Si, Sophia Verliak, se llamaba. La niña se recargaba en un barandal que daba hacia la plaza un desnivel debajo de ellos, llevaba un vestido azul marino de mangas largas y de falda hasta los tobillos, de corte suave que caía agraciadamente por el cuerpecito de su dueña. Heero no contestó a la pregunta.

–¿No?… No me sorprende. Es de esperarse. ¿Es la primera vez que está en esta parte de la Tierra? –preguntó la niña de nuevo. Heero volvió a guardar silencio. –Ya veo. ¿Sabe? Se parece mucho al Coronel Nelvik. –Heero frunció las cejas.- No debería molestarse. Es cierto que no es precisamente un halago, pero tampoco en una ofensa. Simplemente se parecen. –Heero no dijo nada, pero su respiración mostraba su desagrado por el comentario. –Señor Heero, ¿no se le ha ocurrido preguntar por que lo comparo con el Coronel Nelvik, o es que no quiere enterarse? –La pregunta tomó un poco por sorpresa a Heero, pero mejor rebatió con otra pregunta.

–¿Por qué me está preguntando eso? –La niña volteó, no sonrió ni nada parecido, simplemente miró a Heero con expresión cansada.

–Está evitando la pregunta ¿por que no le interesa saberlo, o por que es una niña quien se lo pregunta? –rebatió ella. Heero no contestó. La niña suspiró. –No es mi intención discutir con usted, señor Heero. Le agradezco mucho que me haya salvado. –La niña se separó del barandal y se enfrentó a Heero, haciendo una reverencia. –La verdad es que solo quiero hablar con usted. Si me lo permite, creo que sería agradable. –Heero la observó y no supo por qué asintió. –Muchas gracias. –Contestó la niña sin sonreír. –¿Me acompaña? –dijo mientras empezaba a caminar. Heero la siguió al enorme invernadero.

–Dígame, señor Heero…

–No me digas señor –cortó Heero.

–Lo lamento. Sólo le llamaré Heero. Por favor, usted dígame Sophia, pero hábleme de usted –dijo a su vez, Sophia, sin mirarlo –¿Heero, ya encontró el motivo por el que se siente solo? –Soltó Sophia. Heero se detuvo, ¿cómo lo sabia? –No se altere, lo sé por que lo siento.

–¿A qué se refiere?

–Me parece que el señor Quatre tiene la misma habilidad, ¿eso le sirve?

–¿También siente lo que las otras personas?

–A veces… cuando es muy fuerte la sensación, la emoción o el sentimiento. –Heero guardó silencio. –Pero no me ha contestado. ¿Encontró el motivo de su tristeza? –insistió Sophia, caminando nuevamente.

–No estoy triste.

–Entonces, ¿como se siente? –Heero volvió a callar. –Heero, créame, yo sé cuando se siente tristeza. Toda mi vida la he sentido. Sólo quiero ayudarle.

–No necesito ayuda.

–Ahora no, pero quizá después si. Será cuando yo lo pueda ayudar. Pero por ahora sólo me interesa conocer al "soldado perfecto" de quien habla tanto el Señor Wufei. –Heero levantó la cabeza algo sorprendido. –¿Quiere saber que dice él de usted? En realidad no dice mucho, no era muy dado a hablar. Ahora menos, aunque lo parezca, pero dice lo suficiente para intrigar a una persona. Decía mucho de sus compañeros de guerra. Como admiraba cosas de ellos y como detestaba otras, que tanto se parecían o que tan diferentes eran, algunas de las cosas que había aprendido de ellos y otras tantas que pensaba, les había enseñado. Sin embargo de todo lo que mencionaba, con el que parecía sentirse identificado era con usted. Decía cosas que lo describían a él, hablando con su nombre, o al contrario cosas de él que lo describían a usted. Por eso me llamó la atención. Y ahora veo por que.

–No entiendo –dijo Heero. Sophia se detuvo y se giró quedando, frente a frente.

–Es usted muy callado, se guarda muchas cosas, se confunde con facilidad, pero tiene sus objetivos muy claros. Pocas cosas le intimidad y si es así, nunca lo demuestra, está dispuesto a aprender pero necesita el maestro adecuado. Sabe que es humano, que puede sentir y emocionarse, pero no lo acepta y no lo lleva a la practica… –Sophia guardó silencio, estaba seria y eso le daba el aire de una persona mayor. Heero no dijo nada, por que estaba sorprendido y no sabía que contestar. –Está enamorado, pero no se ha dado cuenta –terminó diciendo Sophia. Esto a Heero lo turbó evidentemente.

–¿Qué? –fue todo lo que pudo decir. Sophia sonrió tristemente.

–Bien, menos mal que me está escuchando, Heero. ¿Sabe por que está aquí? –preguntó Sophia. Heero, que no había salido del todo de su turbación, no supo si lo anterior fue una broma de mal gusto, como había notado que era costumbre de aquel lugar; o algo tan verdadero como las declaraciones anteriores. Tan ciertas, que por unos cuantos segundos le hicieron sentir vulnerable. Y para salir de su turbación, se centró en la pregunta que se le acababa de hacer.

–No –contestó simplemente.

–¿No? ¿No tiene ni una ligera idea? –indagó Sophia algo escéptica. Heero pensó de nuevo.

–Por algo que Wufei cree importante, un descubrimiento que hizo. –Contestó Heero, pues sentía que así podía hacerlo. Sophia se había vuelto a recargar en el barandal que seguía a su lado y miraba a los demás niños jugar.

–¿Está seguro que es sólo por eso? –Preguntó casi indiferente sin dejar de ver la plaza. –¿a caso no hay nadie que lo espere de vuelta en algún lugar? –El corazón de Heero dio un vuelco al oír aquello y le dolió. Sin que él se diera cuenta su mirada fría y dura, se suavizo y mostró el mismo dolor que sentía muy dentro de él.

–No –murmuró. Sophia lo miró y también se le veía algo triste.

–Lo siento. –Dijo, pues no era su real intención incomodar a Heero. –Al menos no está solo –declaró después. Heero la miró extrañado. –Sus compañeros siempre están con usted. Sobretodo el joven de la trenza. Se ve que le tiene un gran cariño. –Sophia sonrió un poco, una leve marca de sonrisa en sus labios. Heero estuvo a punto de decir algo, preguntar a que se refería para aclarar aquello pero un sonido estrepitozo llenó el aire del lugar. El enorme reloj que estaba en la punta del pilar en medio de la plaza hizo sonar su poderosa campana dando las tres de la tarde, sacándolo de su desconcierto. –Tengo que irme. –Dijo Sophia separándose del barandal, después se colocó frente a Heero. –Gracias por conversar conmigo, pero me gustaría que siguiéramos hablando en otra ocasión, ahora tengo trabajo y a usted lo deben estar esperando. –Sophia dio la media vuelta caminó hacia los invernaderos.

–Espera –incluso a él su voz le sonó extraña –…¿cuando? –fue lo que salió de su boca. Sophia dio vuelta de nuevo.

–Después de las tres de la tarde, cualquier día de mañana en adelante. Puede encontrarme en los invernaderos. –Sophia señaló el invernadero, éste tenía una pequeña puerta que daba hacia la plaza. –En cualquier nivel habrá una puerta igual. La clave es _Menelao_. –Dijo y los brillantes ojos azules de la niña miraron unos segundos interminables los de Heero. Por alguna razón, Heero, sintió mucha tristeza. Sophia, hizo una pequeña reverencia como mera despedida y se fue.

Heero se quedó plantado ahí donde lo había dejado, no tenía intención de moverse y no lo haría. ¡Dios, todo le había pasado desde que llegara a esa Base! Necesitaba pensar en todo lo que le había pasado, desde que dejara a Relena, hasta ese encuentro con Sophia. ¿Desde cuando se sentía tan en confianza con alguien tan pronto? Suspiró, tenía que pensar. Se perdió por la enorme Base, con el único propósito de pensar, hasta entrada la noche.

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

Eran las once y media de la noche aproximadamente. En la habitación sólo se encontraban Trowa, sentado en un sillón cercano al piano y Quatre, interpretando una pieza sencilla y melancólica. Trowa tenía el ceño fruncido y miraba la puerta del elevador con enfado desde hacía más de una hora.

–Trowa, déjalo ¿quieres? –la voz de Quatre sonó después de un andante de la canción que interpretaba. Trowa bufó levemente, molesto, sin dejar de mirar la puerta.

–Es un idiota –declaró sorpresivamente con su monótono timbre. Quatre alzó un poco las cejas sorprendido, pero no dejó de tocar.

–Trowa, sólo trata de ser amable. Como es italiano, quizá eso tenga algo que ver con que sea… _demasiado cálido_ –Declaró Quatre tratando de calmar a Trowa.

–Creo que aquí y en Júpiter, es _demasiado cálido_. Es obvio que quiere algo contigo –contestó Trowa, más celoso que racional. Quatre sonrió para sus adentros, tenía que admitir que le gustaba algo ver celoso a Trowa. Era tan callado y estoico algunas veces que Quatre dudaba de lo que sentía, pero últimamente, gracias a Topazi, las dudas se irían lejos por un buen tiempo.

–Trowa estás exagerando, la única vez que ha sido un poco… _atrevido_, fue cuando se presentó con nosotros y no ha vuelto ha hacer algo semejante, sólo ha sido amable con nosotros.

–Corrección. Ha sido "amable" contigo –reclamó Trowa aún con su conocido tono.

–Supongo que por que soy el único que le presta atención y no se le va encima con preguntas mefíticas –retrucó Quatre con tono y mirada significativa.

–Yo no… –Trowa vio la elocuente mirada de su pareja. Refunfuñó y se cruzó de brazos. –Mhhm.

–Mggrr –se oyó una contestación al sonido producido por Trowa. Quatre bajó la vista a un lado del piano. Frela, la loba de Wufei, estaba acostada entre el piano y los pies de Trowa y veía a éste interrogante, queriendo entender los extraños ruidos que producía. Ambos se dieron cuenta de esto, pero a Trowa no le causaba gracia como a Quatre. Refunfuñó, sacando aire de la nariz. –¡Fhuh!

–Fhuh –imitó Frela. Quatre hizo una risita que trataba de ser comedida, pero que obviamente no había logrado. Trowa frunció de nuevo el ceño y dirigió la vista al lado contrario de Quatre y la loba. Como niño pequeño haciendo puchero. Eso era precisamente, estaba haciendo puchero. Se dio cuenta de esto y terminó causándole gracia a él también. Rió amenamente un par de veces, haciendo que Frela perdiera el interés en él y volviera a recostarse mirando hacia la puerta de Wufei.

–Lo ves, Trowa. Estabas exagerando –dijo Quatre contentó mientras seguía tocando, pero esta vez una pieza más alegre. Y de pronto, el piano dejó de sonar. Quatre tenía los sentidos ocupados en el beso que Trowa acababa de darle en la boca y segundos después volvía a estar en su lugar como si nada hubiese pasado. Obviando la sonrisa de satisfacción que tenía en la cara.

–¡Trowa, que haces, aquí no! –exclamó, Quatre cuando pudo reaccionar, mirando alrededor, también sonriendo.

–¿Por qué no? –rebatió Trowa.

–Por que pueden vernos –contestó Quatre elocuente.

–¿Quién? –Trowa alzó las manos en ademán interrogante, sin cambiar su monocorde voz. –Quatre por si no te has dado cuenta hemos estado prácticamente solos todo el día. Heero anda perdido hace horas, Duo con su amigo, Wufei durmiendo, la mayoría de nuestros anfitriones están trabajando y Topozito o Topatazo o como se llame, nos dejó de molestar a las tres de la tarde. En todo ese tiempo, ni siquiera te he tocado. ¡Déjame robarte un beso de vez en cuando! –A Quatre se le hizo mantequilla el corazón, al ver a su frustrado novio. Volvía a probarle una vez más que no era el chico de acero que parecía ser siempre.

–Trowa, lo siento. Es por precaución, lo sabes –consoló Quatre a Trowa, mientras le acariciaba una mano. Trowa suspiró y tomó su mano. Después le miró como apunto de proponerle algo que quizá no le gustaría y no estaba equivocado.

–Deberíamos decirles –pronunció lenta y suavemente.

–Trowa, no digo que no lo hagamos, pero ahora no. Hace tres días que todos nos reunimos de nuevo, después de casi un año de no vernos. No es la noticia mejor recibida del mundo y menos si estamos en una _misión._ –Trowa una vez más concedió a Quatre la razón. Es cierto que habían acordado no decir nada hasta un mejor momento.

Quatre veía la incomodidad de Trowa, a él le era mucho más difícil contenerse. Quatre sonrió y se acercó a Trowa, devolviéndole el beso. –Verás que pronto podremos decírselos. Cuando todas las emociones del momento hayan pasado. –Trowa dio otro beso a Quatre, pero esta vez pasó su mano libre por la nuca de Quatre. Ambos cerraron los ojos, Frela, sintiéndose incomoda entre tanta miel, salió de en medio de la escena y se fue a recargar a la puerta de Wufei. Quatre se inclinó un poco más en su asiento, continuando con otro beso. Trowa soltó su mano de la de Quatre y pasó esta por su cintura con intención de atraerlo.

Las puertas corredizas del elevador se oyeron abrir, y por ellas apareció un pensativo Heero, que de no ser por tener la mirada en el suelo, quizá se hubiera llevado una sorpresa. Pero cuando Heero alzó la cara, Trowa y Quatre le miraban como si nada, cada uno en su lugar.

–Heero, al fin regresaste, ¿dónde estabas? –preguntó Quatre como la cosa más normal del mundo, mientras Trowa estaba más expectante y tieso de lo común e incluso algo molesto.

–Por ahí –contestó Heero, después de unos segundos de su acostumbrado mutismo. Quatre sonrió afectadamente. Que cerrado era Heero a veces. Heero caminó hasta un sillón que quedaba frente a Trowa y Quatre. –Estabas tocando –se dirigió a Quatre. Éste asintió. El moreno hizo un ademán de que continuara y se sentó, desviando la vista hacia la loba de Wufei, acostada ante su puerta. Quatre no sabia que hacer, miró a Trowa unos segundos como preguntándole silenciosamente que ocurría, Trowa no contestó,. Quatre continuó tocando una pieza tranquila, aunque el ambiente era algo tenso.

Después de algunos segundos de no decir nada y sólo escuchar las notas del piano. Heero habló.

–¿Duo ya llegó? –preguntó, sin dejar de ver a la loba de Wufei. Quatre dejó de tocar suavemente.

–No. Desde el bar no lo hemos visto. Se fue con su amigo a dar una vuelta, supongo –contestó. Heero no dijo nada, ni se inmutó.

–Ya es tarde –comentó Heero. Trowa y Quatre se miraron. Era extraño, que hiciera este tipo de comentarios, era muy extraño. Parecía como si se preocupara por Duo. Fue ahí cuando Trowa encontró el pretexto perfecto para escaparse de tan incomoda situación. Se levantó de su sillón.

–En realidad es algo tarde. Me iré a dormir. ¿Y tú, Quatre? –preguntó, estirándose un poco.

–Si, Trowa, yo también me iré a dormir –contestó Quatre. –Te alcanzó en un momento –miró a Trowa, significativamente.

–Bien, entonces. Buenas noches, Heero –se despidió y se metió a su habitación. Quatre dirigió su atención a Heero.

–Heero… –comenzó, pero la verdad no sabia que decir. Quería saber que le pasaba a Heero. Su comportamiento no era normal. No sabia como empezar, no conocía tan bien a Heero como para hablar libremente con él.

–No te preocupes, Quatre –contestó de repente, Heero, sin que se hubiera formulado la pregunta. Quatre apaciguó su nerviosismo.

–No pareces estar muy bien. –Dijo primero. –Se te ve distinto. Quizá, incluso, un poco _frágil_ –se arriesgó Quatre. Heero le miró. Su vista era cansada y poco potente, a diferencia de cómo había sido siempre. Quatre suspiro. –Heero, hace unos días, en el avión de camino a Moscú, intenté preguntarte algo. –No hubo respuesta, ni una reticencia a continuar la conversación ni una invitación. –Quería saber como estabas. –Quatre esperó un momento para ver alguna reacción en Heero, misma que no llegó. Simplemente le contemplaba. –Algo no andaba bien cuando nos encontramos en el Palacio Peacecraft. Te sentía extraño, como si estuvieras dolido…

–No deberías espiar los sentimientos de los demás, Quatre. –Heero salió a la defensiva, ni él mismo estaba seguro de por que. Quatre se sorprendió de momento, pero entendió.

–Heero, sabes que no es así. Es algo que a veces no puedo controlar y tampoco espió a nadie. No lo haría para lastimar a alguien, menos a un amigo –contestó Quatre pausadamente. Heero le miró severamente, pero después movió la vista a otro lugar. Muy sutilmente y sólo para quien conocía a Heero, entendía que ese gesto era una forma de disculpa. Quatre sonrió, esperó unos momentos y soltó la pregunta: –¿Qué ocurrió, Heero? –Heero lo miró a su vez interrogante. –¿Por qué estás así? –Quatre aclaró su pregunta. Heero le miró fijamente unos momentos, suspiró y se sentó enfrentando a Quatre.

–Relena me echó –se limitó a decir. Quatre tuvo que sorprenderse por lo seco de la declaración, e incluso le tomó unos segundo reaccionar y asimilar la idea.

–¿Qué?,… pero ¿por qué? –preguntó extrañado Quatre y tratando de sonar calmo, tomar las cosas con la cabeza fría, tenia que aprovechar esa oportunidad con Heero, quizá nunca más se presentaría.

–Dijo que tenía… que darme cuenta… eso es todo.

–¿Cuenta? Suena extraño. No creo que Relena sea de esas personas que se queda callada. –Trató de aclararse Quatre, ¿a que podía referirse Relena con eso? ¿Darse cuenta? ¿y para eso era necesario "echar" a Heero de su lado? Es decir, no es que la idea le incomodara, Relena era buena persona, pero Heero y Relena a su parecer no hacían buena pareja. Ella demasiado dulce y necia. Él también muy necio, pero con la sutileza de un yunque. En definitiva no creía en un romance así. ¿No tienes una idea de a que podría referirse?

–No. Pero algo tiene que ver con que no me quiera –declaró, Heero, que curiosamente no se veía tan dolido, simplemente confundido.

–Heero, no creo que sea eso. Estoy seguro de que ella te quiere mucho. Lo demostró. –Heero no contestó –Quizá, ella se dio cuenta de algo que tú no y… es eso por lo que se alejó de ti –dedujo Quatre suavemente.

–Me alejó a mí –aseveró Heero, incluso algo molesto.

–No estoy seguro de eso. Es una forma de verlo si. Pero si ha dicho que es necesario que te des cuenta, tal vez es algo más. –Heero le miró levemente interrogante. –Quiero decir, ella, por su parte, no puede dejar el Reino, aquí, Wufei nos necesita, pero quizá todo se prestó a la situación que ella notó. Algo que puedes ver si estás alejado de la misión de guardaespalda. Como ella no puede salir huyendo de ti, mejor se alejó, no acompañándote. No "estorbar" a tu visión –acabó Quatre. Heero parecía pensar esto mirándolo fijamente. –Es sólo una idea. Puedo estar equivocado, pero al menos tienes otra opinión. –Quatre calló, Heero le seguía viendo, pero su rostro más que de preocupación, era de tristeza. –Heero, no estés consternado. Está bien, las cosas no se acaban así de fácil. Tú mejor que nadie lo debe comprender. Para que acabe una batalla, hace falta más que la separación de los bandos –concluyó, sin saber que más decir. Heero suspiro.

–Tal vez tengas razón –declaró únicamente para volver a observar a la loba de Wufei, aun tirada a su puerta. Quatre sonrió. No es que Heero hubiera saltado de gusto por su conversación, pero al parecer le había servido de algo y eso le bastó.

–Bueno, Heero, con tu permiso, estoy algo cansado. –Quatre se levantó y después de un asentimiento de Heero, se metió a su cuarto. –Buenas noches –dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

–Gracias –oyó desde el otro lado y el a su vez contestó.

–De nada, Heero.

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

Llevaba casi veinte minutos mirando a la nada. Pensaba en muchas cosas y en ninguna en particular, más bien era un pretexto para esperar. ¿Esperar? ¿Esperar qué?

La respuesta era obvia, más a Heero le parecía inaceptable y hasta absurda. Fuera de esto, efectivamente: esperaba a Duo. Le urgía de cierto modo que Duo llegara. No por que le preocupara. Tenía urgencia de hablar con él. Bueno, no tanta.

_Que tu me contaras algo de tu vida… llevamos tres años de vernos y casi no nos conocemos. _La voz de Duo sonó en su cabeza. _…casi no nos conocemos._

Era cierto, tenían tiempo de conocerse y no tenia la menor idea del pasado de Duo, unos cuantos detalles. Pero ahora habían salido tantas cosas a la luz, que incluso lo que sentía, empezaba importarle a él mismo.

Sintió una bolita húmeda en su mano recargada en un brazo del sillón. Miró y vio el hocico de Frela dándole toquecitos en la mano. Heero no sonrió, pero miró los ojos azul eléctrico de la loba y pareció sentir ternura de la mirada preocupada del animal. Levantó su mano suavemente y la posó después en la cabeza de la loba. Esta cerró los ojos de manera tierna, para luego posar su cabeza en una de las piernas de Heero y sentarse. "Que bonito animal" pensó Heero.

Pasaron los minutos, mientras Heero acariciaba la cabeza de la loba. Ésta cerraba los ojos cada vez que su mano recorría el mismo camino una y otra vez. De repente, las orejas puntiagudas se levantaron para escuchar y poco después les acompañó la cabeza. Frela volteó hacía una puerta un poco más allá del elevador. Heero miró en la misma dirección y una curiosa imagen se le presentó:

Una cara sonriente con larga trenza colgando a un metro del suelo sobresalía de la entrada.

–Jeje, hola… ¿me pasas unos zapatos limpios? –fue el saludo de Duo.

(Continuará…)

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

Notas de autor:

*1: Pud- O taberna inglesa.

*2: "Tas vivo"- Se supone que están hablando en modismos, por eso lo pongo así, pues tampoco estoy muy segura de su redacción en ingles.

*3: "quien lo dice, hombe"

Gracias por leer

Enigmatek


	11. Profundos Secretos

Agradezco mucho a mi hermana Hayame Chang, por todos su apoyo y cariño desinteresado, pocas hay de estas amistades en toda la vida. Y a los otros 3 jinetes (Cryo, Rey y Leo), que también hacían que me relajara mucho, por ahí de las 2,3 de la mañana, jajaja XD.

Y sobretodo gracias a quien me lee y ha tenido la paciencia de seguirme. ¡Muchísimas gracias!

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

Acto onceavo

**Secretos Profundos**

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

_Final del capitulo anterior:_

_Pasaron los minutos, mientras Heero acariciaba la cabeza de la loba. Esta cerraba los ojos cada vez que su mano recorría el mismo camino una y otra vez. De repente, las orejas puntiagudas se levantaron para escuchar y poco después les acompañó la cabeza. Frela volteó hacía una puerta un poco más allá del elevador. Heero miró en la misma dirección y una curiosa imagen se le presentó:_

_ Una cara sonriente con larga trenza colgando a un metro del suelo sobresalía de la entrada._

_ –Jeje, hola… ¿me pasas unos zapatos limpios? –fue el saludo de Duo._

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

Media hora después de que Heero hubiera ayudado a Duo con su pequeño problema y lo hubiera obligado a bañarse a pesar de la hora. Duo se secaba la cabeza con una toalla sentado en la cama, frente a Heero.

–Ahora puedes explicarme ¿por qué estabas lleno de aceite? –preguntó secamente Heero. Duo parpadeó un par de veces y luego le dio un ataque de risa muda que controlaba por la hora que era. Heero lo observó impávido, sabía que Duo estaba loco. Pero después de tres minutos de risa continua Heero empezaba a desesperarse.

–Duo, basta. ¿Qué te pasa? –Duo comenzó a calmarse lentamente y miró a Heero con su acostumbrada sonrisa boba.

–No es aceite –dijo. –Es soya –y volvió a reírse. Ahora fue Heero quien parpadeaba sin entender. "¿Soya?"

–¿Y eso como ocurrió? –se dio cuenta tarde de la pregunta que hizo. –No espera, no quiero saberlo –trató de enmendarse. Dejando a Duo con la boca abierta y las ganas de dictar el discurso de su odisea, para después hacer cara de puchero.

–Que aburrido eres, señor Sonrisas.

–No soy aburrido. Son inteligente, es distinto. Y no soy "señor sonrisas", mejor mírate en un espejo –replicó Heero.

–Se llama sarcasmo, Heero y… ¡pues también eres aburrido! –Duo le miró aun en su puchero y a modo infantil le enseño la lengua y sonrió. Algo le ocurrió a Heero, algo se movió en su interior en una furiosa vibración imperceptible. Preguntó un seco:

–¿Por qué haces eso? –Duo frunció las cejas sin entender.

–¿Hacer qué? –y volvió a sonreír.

–Eso. Desde que me conoces siempre me sonríes por tonterías. –Duo por un momento perdió el color. Esto no pasó desapercibido a Heero, más no le tomó importancia. Duo sonrió nerviosamente.

–No lo se, es algo normal, creo yo. Sólo me provoca sonreír y lo hago. No sabía que te molestara –parecía que intentaba disculparse, pero no dejaba un tono sarcástico de lado.

–No me molesta, me parece extraño –contestó rápidamente Heero. Duo comenzó a secarse el cabello de nuevo. Estaba envuelto en una bata que lo cubría por completo y se tapaba un pie con el otro por el frío. Heero estaba vestido con la ropa que usaba para dormir, una playera de manga larga y unos pantalones cómodos, nada más. No parecía notar el frío.

–¿Extraño? ¿Por qué extraño? Tú mismo me dijiste que desde que nos conocemos lo hago, ¿por qué te parece extraño ahora? –preguntó Duo, mientras buscaba con la vista un cepillo para el cabello.

–Siempre me lo ha parecido, pero antes no me importaba. –Heero no pudo encontrar un motivo más claro. Duo esperó, y esperó, y Heero siguió sin decir nada, mientras él se cepillaba el cabello.

–Bueno… y ¿por qué me estabas esperando? –se le ocurrió preguntar a ver si así Heero reaccionaba.

–No tenía sueño. –Duo tornó los ojos. Heero era tan entendido…

–Ay Heero, soy tonto pero no tanto. No te hagas y mejor pregúntame de una vez, si no, no voy a decirte nada –lo miró con un poco de malicia en la mirada y una sonrisa, como siempre.

–¿De qué hablas? –preguntó Heero sin inmutarse.

–No te creo que sólo por que no hayas tenido sueño, me hubieses esperado, tú siempre tienes algo que hacer desde que te conozco. –A Heero le subió el agua al tinaco como había estado haciendo desde su infancia y que ahora fallaba por un trenzado y sonriente chico. –Está bien, está bien. Ayer te dije que tú preguntarías primero, así que adelante, sólo repite lo que me preguntaste ayer.

–¿Quién es Nigma? –sacó de golpe. Duo, sintió que le caía nieve en la espalda.

–Ay, Heero… –se limitó a decir. La verdad era que no esperaba comenzar así la conversación pero que más daba. Se sentó en su cama y cruzó las piernas en flor de loto. –En vista de que mi cabello tardará en secarse… –Y así comenzó su relato con tono despreocupado, casi juguetón: –La General Nigma me… "cuidó" una temporada cuando yo tenía cinco años en L2…

–Antes de que el padre Maxwell me encontrará; pertenecía a una pequeña cuadrilla de ladonzuelos en el sector 5 de la colonia. Era el más pequeño de los niños que integrábamos la cuadrilla, aunque nadie pasaba de los ocho años. Robábamos para comer y vivíamos ocultándonos de "los mayores". Sobre todo de "Los Grises", los militares, que más que eso eran una partida de abusivos… pero bueno, eso es otra cosa.

–Como es de suponerse, no éramos los únicos que tenían una especie de pandilla, nosotros éramos un grupo pequeño y nuestra existencia no parecía incomodar a ninguna de las pandillas más grandes y fuertes. Por eso nos dejaban vivir.

–Un día, después de robarle a un hombre que alcanzó a golpearme en la cabeza, corrí tratando de escaparme y sin querer dejé caer la cartera que le había quitado, no me detuve a recogerla pero intente esconderme cerca de donde la había tirado para recuperarla después, si era posible. Los Grises pasaron cerca pero no me vieron y regresé, pero la cartera ya no estaba y empezaba a oscurecer. Estaba lejos de nuestro territorio y fue cuando me di cuenta de que no sabía donde estaba… jeje. –Heero miraba a Duo sin inmutarse, nada de lo que había dicho hasta entonces lo impresionaba. Nada impresionaba mucho a Heero. Duo continuó. –Entonces, cuando estaba volteando a todos lados sin saber a donde ir, escuche una risa. Busqué de donde venía y vi a una chica, sentada en una ventana del segundo piso de un edificio, me miraba burlonamente con la cartera que había tirado, en la mano. Me preguntó, si estaba perdido. A mi me pareció en aquel momento otra como yo. Una de tantos otros que no teníamos a donde ir ni sabíamos de donde veníamos. Creo que por eso contesté. Y ella me aventó a los pies la cartera y me dijo que la siguiera, que a la mañana siguiente podía irme a donde quisiera si quería.

–La acompañe. No recuerdo exactamente como fue, pero llegamos a un lugar donde veía la mayor parte de la colonia desde un punto en lo alto de esta y donde había muchos muchachos como ella, altos y todos vestidos de oscuros colores, eran un grupo que tiempo después descubrí, muy "poderoso", por llamarlo de alguna manera. Me dio de comer y me hizo muchas preguntas. Al siguiente día me ayudó a volver con los míos pero me indicó un lugar donde siempre podría encontrarla si tenía problemas.

–Tiempo después frecuentaba mucho ese lugar y la veía bastante seguido cuando no estaba con mi cuadrilla, ella me llamó Fugazs, por lo rápido y escurridizo que era. Nunca me preguntó mi nombre ni yo el suyo. Todos la llamaban Nigma y así la llamé yo.

–Ella me enseñó a usar un arma y a entender el movimiento de los militares, a manejar lo básico de una computadora cuando yo ni siquiera sabía lo que era, nunca me dijo por que lo hizo. Cuando mucho me dijo que me serviría. Supongo que tuvo razón. Fue como una hermana mayor con gran diferencia de años, o como un familiar muy lejano. Me llevé bien con ella aunque tenía un carácter temible. Me golpeó un par de veces por decir algo que no debía y ahora no recuerdo y una vez por intentar robarle… –Duo se detuvo un segundo y su narración se hizo más pausada. –Si, de eso todavía me acuerdo. No tuvo piedad. –Duo, que miraba perdidamente al horizonte de los recuerdos, movió la mandíbula un poco de un lado al otro. Heero captó que su silencio y quietud había hecho lo que nunca creyó que pasara en Duo, éste dejó de prestarle atención hace bastante rato. Pero aun así, Duo seguía contando. –Aunque, extrañamente, también fue la vez que me dijo su nombre y me dijo que era muy importante que no lo olvidara, por que un día me iba a sacar de muchos aprietos. Yo le di el que me puse… Jamás intenté robarle de nuevo.

–Luego, con el ataque bactereológico a la colonia, no pude hallarla de nuevo. Los de mi cuadrilla murieron, también mi mejor amigo, Solo. Fue poco después cuando el padre Maxwell me encontró. Pasaron muchas otras cosas, entre ellas la muerte del padre y la hermana Helen, después mi odisea como piloto Gundam, mi entrenamiento y mi encuentro con ustedes. Toda la guerra y ahora esto. Nunca creí volver a encontrar a Nigma.

–Pero mira, que pequeño es el mundo, ¿no? –Duo devolvió la mirada perdida pero sonriente a Heero, como si nunca lo hubiera dejado de mirar. –¿Te parece suficiente información de quien es ella? –y antes de que Heero contestara. –Que bien, por que no pienso darte más. –Heero se sentía muy extraño, sentía que ese que frente a él estaba el autentico Duo, pero a la vez no era el mismo. A pesar de eso, no le molestaba. Tenía una tibia sensación en el pecho.

–¿Qué hacía Nigma en ese lugar? –habló por fin Heero, su tono era de sincera curiosidad. Duo le miró.

Duo negó con la cabeza. –Me toca a mí, luego harás tu pregunta. –Heero no contestó simplemente se le quedó viendo, Duo volvió a sonreír. –Bien, por algo sencillo. ¿Sabes como te llamas, realmente? –Duo sonrió ampliamente con cara de diablillo.

Heero abrió los ojos, se sorprendió verdaderamente. Bajando única y lentamente la vista, soltó un sutil. –No. –El silencio invadió. Duo esperó unos segundos y cuando estuvo a punto de decir algo. –Bueno… –Heero volvió a hablar. Miró un segundo directo a los ojos a Duo y volvió a bajarlos. Duo sonrió, reconocía esa expresión. Era timidez. Entre la misma sorpresa que le causó, también pensó que a Heero esa expresión no le quedaba mal del todo. –Cuando era muy pequeño, me... me llamaban Noujiro. Mi madre me llamó así. –Heero volvió a mirar a Duo a los ojos, pero esta vez con la seguridad de siempre, aunque el grado de frialdad había disminuido bastante. Duo sonreía. –No recuerdo mi apellido.

–No es necesario. –Duo se acomodó en la cama. –Al menos sabes cual fue el nombre que te dieron. Pero, te seré sincero, me gusta más Heero. –Sonrió y hubo una pausa. –Te toca preguntar.

–¿Tú recuerdas tu nombre? –preguntó Heero como quien no quiere la cosa. Duo se sorprendió un poco.

–¿Qué pasó con Nigma? –Heero no contestó. –Jaja, bueno, como quieras. Pues no, yo no sé como me llamaron mis padres o si me pusieron nombre siquiera. Yo me puse mi nombre.

–¿Por qué Duo?

–Oye, me toca preguntar –protestó Duo, pero mejor decidió seguir con lo comentado. –Bueno, está bien. Fue por que siempre acompañaba a mi amigo, al que llamaban Solo. Yo era el "Duo". Si, se que no es muy original, pero tenia cinco años y bueno, ahora le tomé cariño.

–Entiendo. Creo que me pasa igual –la monocorde voz de Heero tomó una tonalidad menos lineal y a Duo le agradó.

–¿Tu nombre tiene que ver realmente con el pacifista? Mera curiosidad, no quiero detalles –preguntó Duo.

–Si –contestó Heero levemente incomodo. –Me lo pusieron hace unos tres años, antes de llegar a la tierra.

–Ya veo –dijo Duo, que no insistió en saber más y tampoco estaba muy interesado. –Pregunta.

–¿Recuerdas algo más de tu infancia? ¿algo antes de lo que me has contado? –Duo reaccionó distinto esta vez. Dejando de sorprenderse por las preguntas y reacciones de Heero, pensó profundamente en la pregunta que le había hecho. Era como si estuviera conociendo a otra persona.

–Mmm… Un poco, la verdad nada muy agradable. –Heero no dijo nada pero en su mirada se notaba que no insistiría en saber. Duo se levantó de la cama y fue hacia la cómoda y sacó su "pijama". Mientras se la ponía continuó hablando. –Recuerdo el lugar donde vivía, al menos mi habitación. Recuerdo la voz de mi padre angustiado y recuerdo el olor de mi madre. –Se detuvo un momento recordando solamente. –Olía a sol. Olía a un día soleado –comentó suavemente Duo. –De ellos es lo único que recuerdo. Luego de eso, recuerdo cosas como haber corrido mucho y dolor en el pecho. Recuerdo el dolor de golpes. Pero no se de donde vinieron o que me pasó. –Duo guardó silencio mientras acababa de ponerse su ropa, no estaba consternado pero si pensativo y serio. –En fin, eso es todo, luego en alguna parte, me encontré con Solo. –Duo miró a Heero cuando volvió a sentarse en su cama, destendiendo las sabanas. –Mmm… y bien, ¿tu recuerdas a tus padres? –Heero reaccionó tarde, estaba tan concentrado en la historia de Duo que tardó en entender la pregunta.

–Si –contestó más por inercia que por razonamiento. Cuando se dio cuenta, el rostro de Duo parecía la cara de un niño con el mejor regalo de navidad.

–¡Grandioso! –exclamó. Heero encogió los hombros un poco.

–Mas o menos, no es mucho lo que recuerdo. –Duo había dejado de sonreír como bobo, pero mantenía su amplia sonrisa.

–¿Me podrías contar? La verdad me gustaría saber –dijo y Heero, sin saber muy bien por que comenzó su relato.

–Fue hace 13 años, recuerdo que mis padres se ocultaban de algo o perseguían algo, no estoy seguro –completó Heero entre perplejo por lo que el mismo recordaba. –Mi padre era alto de voz gruesa. Rápido. Mi madre era de cabello muy negro y ojos azules. Ambos eran muy fuertes. Una vez, tuvimos que salir de nuestra casa rápidamente y ella prácticamente arrancó la puerta de emergencia del edificio para salir a la calle, me acuerdo muy bien de eso por que me asustó su expresión en el rostro. También me acuerdo de mi padre, nos cargó a ambos para subirnos a un camión. Recuerdo haber quedado atrapado entre él y mi madre y sus respiraciones agitadas. –El tono de Heero era por debajo de lo monocorde y sonaba cálido, pero no dejaba ver eso en su expresión. Sin embargo, Duo sonreía.

–Lo ultimo y mejor que recuerdo de ellos es en una esquina del barrio donde vivía. Mi padre traía una mochila, era mía. Mi madre me estaba cargando en su espalda he íbamos corriendo. Habíamos estado corriendo mucho. De pronto nos detuvimos, mi madre me bajó, algo le dijo mi padre y le entregó la mochila estuvo así un rato y antes de marcharse, me puso una mano en la cabeza y nos dejó ahí. Recuerdo que estuvimos mucho tiempo parados, mi madre no me miraba. Miraba la esquina por la que había desaparecido mi padre. Ella estaba muy inquieta, yo muy cansado. Después de mucho esperar, ella se agachó a mi altura…

_ Nadeko, miró a su hijo. Se notaba cansado y no lo culpaba, tenían más de doce horas corriendo. Le miró profundamente y tomó una decisión. Sería la ultima vez que le vería… –Hijo, préstame atención, es muy importante –dijo tratando de mantener un tono tranquilo y no demasiado autoritario. Respiró profundo y pronunció suavemente lo que tenía que decir. –Tengo que irme, tengo que estar con tu padre, ¿entiendes? –su pequeño le miró con ojos abiertos y asintió lentamente aunque no parecía muy seguro. –No puede hacerlo sólo hijo, tengo que ayudarlo. Noujiro... –tomó las manitas de su criatura y las aferró a la mochila, cerrando sus propias manos encima. –Aquí tienes lo necesario para sobrevivir una semana –el corazón comenzaba a dolerle demasiado e incluso un escalofrío la recorría al punto de hacerla llorar. Pero eso jamás lo haría. –Hijo, sabes bien donde esconderte, donde y a quien no acercarte, cuando yo me vaya… –tragó –corre en dirección contraria hasta que dejes de oír cualquier ruido, corre y no mires atrás nunca. –Se escuchó una explosión cerca de ahí, ella apresuró la despedida. Tomó la cabecita de su hijo entres sus manos. –Noujiro, a partir de aquí estás sólo. No podemos estar contigo, ni yo ni tu padre, es muy peligroso. Mucho más que si estás tú sólo… –Nadeko juntó su frente con la de su criatura. –Siento hacerte esto, pero es necesario… –Dijo para convencerse más a si misma._

_ Nadeko vio los ojos de su hijo. Él la miraba más haya de la profundidad de su tristeza, más haya del fin del horizonte. Veía el espacio dentro de ella, mucho más lejos… aunque él no lo supiera. Ella lo entendió. "Él vivirá… y será feliz, su mirada me lo dice… lo grita su pequeño y fuerte corazón". No estaba equivocada. –Se que lo lograrás. Noujiro… se fuerte. –Una nueva explosión cercana, el pequeño intentó mirar por un segundo de donde venía, pero su madre no se lo permitió. –Se más fuerte que cualquiera –le dijo desde el fondo de su corazón. Sintió sus ojos humedecerse._

–En ese momento su mirada cambió. Dejó de ser dura y me dijo algo que, aun no puedo entender del todo, pero no lo olvidaré.

_–Te queremos, Noujiro, siempre lo hicimos y siempre lo haremos. –Tragó una vez más conteniéndose._ –Adiós_. –Le dio un beso en la frente y sin más emotividad se levantó y corrió hacia la esquina por la que había desaparecido su esposo. Un inesperado impulso le hizo mirar por última vez a su pequeño, se veía tan asustado… pero sabía… estaría bien, que la obedecería, y le dedicó la única sonrisa sincera que este mundo la hubiera visto hacer, junto con una mirada que le reclamaba fuerza. Después… desapareció tras la esquina._

–Me quedé ahí, quería seguirla, pero… no me moví, no podía hacerlo. Otra explosión se escuchó y eso me hizo reaccionar. Parpadee y corrí… como me había dicho, nunca miré hacia atrás. Corrí por mucho tiempo y finalmente me detuve.– Heero hizo una larga pausa en su relato, estaba sorprendido por lo que recordaba con tanta nitidez pero nunca antes lo había regresado a su conciencia, y ahora lo contaba como si hubiera ocurrido ayer.

Duo guardaba silencio, no esperaba que continuara el relato. Heero miraba al techo mientras recordaba su pasado, como si las imágenes de este se reflejaran en él a modo de película. Ahora la pantalla se había apagado. Miró a Duo esperando alguna reacción por su parte y se encontró con que Duo no le miraba precisamente a él. Tenía el rostro volteando hacia él pero tenia la mirada baja como si todavía escuchara su relato. Heero decidió concluir su historia. –Después de eso, recuero que alguien se me acercó. Me encontró poco antes de algún amanecer días después. Me miró un rato, me preguntó si estaba solo. No contesté, sólo le miré. Me preguntó si quería ir con él. Acepté. Esa fue la primera decisión que tomé. Me había encontrado con Odin, el resto lo conoces.

Duo le miró. Era cierto, durante la guerra, cuando hacían plantes de batalla, habían surgido una que otra verdad. Lo demás era cosa de armar un rompecabezas de pocas piezas.

–Si –contestó Duo. Estaba algo adormecido por el relato, pero como siempre, sonrió. –Es bueno que recuerdes tu pasado. –Heero lo miró confundido unos segundos, después miró al techo de nuevo.

–Supongo –dijo, Duo no pudo evitar entornar los ojos. Heero no tenía remedio, era taaan apático. Ni modo, al menos le había contado algo increíblemente intimo y eso lo apreciaba mucho. Heero no tenia idea de cuanto.

–Bien, Heero, si quieres seguir, te toca preguntar. –Heero suspiró y en realidad no meditó mucho la pregunta:

–¿Por que tienes el cabello así de largo?, ¿No te molesta? –Duo abrió los ojos y se echó a reír.

–¡Vaya pregunta! –Exclamó Duo entre risas antes de contestarle. Heero volvió a fruncir un poco el ceño, justo lo que Duo quería. –Pues, en realidad, no lo sé, la primera vez que me intentaron contar el cabello, fue la hermana Helen quien lo intentó y no pudo. –Se rió. –Pero me trenzó el cabello y es como lo tengo desde entonces –contestó Duo sonriendo, Heero le miró como si fuera un bicho raro. –Es cierto, ¿por qué me miras así? ¿No me crees?

–Te miro así, precisamente por que te creo –contestó Heero con medio tono de burla.

–Que simpático. –Una contestación irónica.

–Tu tienes la culpa. Me lo contagiaste, hace daño estar mucho tiempo contigo.

–Ah, ¿yo soy el culpable de tu mal humor permanente? Mira que me tardé en hacer que sacaras tus gracias, pero es la prueba de que soy persistente…

–No eres un cabezota necio, sino que eres persistente, claro… –contestó, Heero, sarcástico.

–… lograré lo imposible. –Duo lo "ignoró" y acabó su frase.

–O mueres en el intento. ¿Por qué no te habrá pasado eso a ti? Ah sí, me diste lastima –contestó Heero, con juego más que burla.

–Mira si serás gracioso, Soldadito de Plomo.

–¿Y quien te dio derecho a denigrar mi seudónimo?

–No lo denigro. Sólo confirmo que eres pesado como plomo derretido. –Duo sacó la lengua. Heero se le quedó mirando y como si su brazo fuese independiente de su cuerpo buscó la almohada de su cama y la levantó a punto para pegarle a Duo. Sólo que Duo reaccionó más rápido, sacó dos almohadas quien sabe de donde y se puso en posición de ataque.- Aha, ni te atrevas, que estoy bien armado –amenazó a Heero con una sonrisa. Heero bajó la almohada sin expresión alguna y la acomodó bajo su cabeza.

–Duo –dijo.

–¿Mm? –Duo seguía sonriendo.

–Estás loco. –La sonrisa de Duo se sustituyó por un puchero.

–Ja, ja, ja… – Rió falsamente.

–Y para colmo, delicado. –A Heero le cayó una almohada en la cara y Duo recibió otra de inmediato, sólo que con más fuerza.

–¡Auh! –se quejó Duo sobándose la nariz. –Esa sí me dolió.

–Que bueno. –Duo gruñó. –Bueno, ¿vas a seguir con las preguntas? –Duo tardó unos segundos en reaccionar y después sonrió medio confuso.

–Si. Bueno, algo sencillo ¿sabes cuando es tu cumpleaños? –preguntó bastante contento.

–…si –contestó bajito Heero, desviando la vista un poco. El rostro de Duo se iluminó aún más.

–¿En serio? –preguntó animado acercándose mucho a Heero. Este se hizo un poco para atrás y volvió a asentir con la cabeza. Duo pegó un brinco que lo llevó a sentarse junto a Heero. –¿Cuándo, cuando?

–El… primero de abril. –A Duo le brillaban los ojos, parecía un niño chiquito al que le contaban un cuento de hadas. Heero se sentía algo intimidado por la vivacidad de Duo, así que trató de darle poca importancia al asunto. –Nada especial. –Duo si bien no lo hizo, por que no podía o no quería, por lo menos si pensó en darle un tiro a Heero.

–Heero. Yo que me estoy muriendo por saber algo más de mi pasado y tu dices que nada especial el saber cuando naciste ¡que desconsiderado! –dijo Duo medio en broma medio en serio. –Al menos estás certero de tu edad. Yo tengo que fiarme de lo que más o menos me acuerdo y agrego un año a mi edad el año nuevo. Me gustaría tener un cumpleaños. –Duo dijo esto sin ninguna intención, sólo hablaba por seguir la conversación como acostumbraba, pero en Heero si hizo mella y sintió un globo de agua que le bajaba al estomago. Eso nunca le pasaba… bueno, últimamente con Duo si.

–¿Porqué quisieras tener un cumpleaños? No dice nada el tener un cumpleaños. Es sólo una fecha. –Entonces Duo le miró serio, con una mezcla de rencor e incertidumbre en la mirada, fue tan repentino y fugaz el cambió que Heero tardó en darse cuenta y aun después le costó trabajo saber que pasaba, pues la declaración que Duo pronunció a continuación fue increíble.

–Que extraño que digas eso, Heero. Sabes que una guerra se marca por fechas y es mejor tener una fecha y un nombre en la tumba que honores y medallas en la vida para que nadie te recuerde al morir. Al menos una tumba tiene cierto respeto. –Heero no entendía bien si lo que veía era una ilusión o al verdadero Duo. Concluyó que era lo segundo. Después de un momento de silencio tenso, Duo sonrió de nuevo como si nada.- Bueno, pero es sólo idea mía, nadie tiene por que pensar lo mismo. Ni siquiera tu –culminó cruzando los brazos por detrás de la cabeza y tirándose a la cama boca arriba con los ojos cerrados. –Bien, ¿y tu pregunta? –Duo volvía a sonreírle. Heero observaba su rostro, estaba limpio y la habitación entera olía a la fragancia de su enjuague. En ese momento sintió un extraño vacío en su interior, como si algo le faltara y se cansó de sostener su mirada fría. Por su mente pasaron muchas cosas, pensó en la guerra, en como conoció a Duo, en como llegó hasta ese lugar, en lo que ahora eran sus compañeros de batalla, en Relena, en WingZero, en el inmenso espacio, en la Tierra, en su colonia. Tantas, tantas cosas cruzaron tan rápido por su cabeza, que la velocidad con la que iban, únicamente hacía resaltar las más importantes. Y entre ellas se colocaron dos cosas.

Una, quedaba muy clara y la otra no la alcanzaba a vislumbrar del todo.

Y pensó las preguntas que cambiarían el resto de su vida aunque él aun no lo supiera…

–Duo… –preguntó despacio –¿le temes a la muerte? –Un enorme silencio se hizo. Duo le miraba con los ojos brillantes de pura inocencia. La pregunta había sido profunda. Duo sonrío con mucha ternura, como si le diera ternura su mismo pensamiento.

–No –contestó suavemente meneando la cabeza y cerrando sus ojos. –Shinigami, no puede tenerle miedo a la muerte. Es como tener miedo de lo que eres. De no poder estar seguro de ti mismo. No, no le temo a la muerte. –Hizo un silencio. –Le temo al olvido. –Una pausa. –Si he de temerle a algo es a eso. A que ni siquiera se me recuerde, como si mi existencia no hiciera un cambio en el mundo… en nada. Cuando mucho se me recordará como el rebelde del Gundam 02. Uno que fue destruido, por cierto. –Duo seguía hablando serio, ajeno a las reacciones o miradas de Heero. En realidad no decían mucho, pero en su interior guardaban tanto o más que el silencio de su voz. Duo hablaba más para sí que para él en este punto. –Maldita televisión –dijo con rencor abriendo los ojos y mirando al techo con el ceño fruncido. –Ni siquiera se preocuparon por averiguar mi nombre. –Para Heero fue obvio que recordaba la vez que lo habían capturado las tropas de Trieze. La vez que Trowa destruyó su Gundam. Pero por alguna razón, sabía que no era un rencor precisamente por eso, había algo más.

–¿Por qué? –Preguntó. Duo le volteo a ver.

–¿Por qué, que?

–¿Por qué tienes miedo al olvido?, ¿por qué hablas con tanto rencor de aquello?, ni siquiera aquella vez que te rescaté, te molestó tanto.

–Si, es cierto. Pero aquella vez estaba seguro de que si no había muerto ahí moriría más tarde y nada de eso tendría importancia. – Sonrió y se levantó de la cama de Heero para volver a la suya. Su cabello seguía húmedo pero no le importaba. –¿Sabes?, todo cambia de forma dependiendo de la cantidad de tiempo que vivas. Y las cosas que vivas, claro. –Dijo dándole la espalda a Heero, su tono de voz tenía una aspereza poco común en cualquier persona, ese tono que se le da a un conocimiento real y tajante, algo tan olvidado como sabido por la humanidad entera. Después se removió y se acomodó para darle la cara de nuevo. –¿Tú tienes algún temor parecido? –preguntó a voz seca.

Heero se sintió extraño, vulnerable y al mismo tiempo tan letal como siempre, sabiendo que Duo exponía su forma de pensar dejándole igual de vulnerable. Pensó en la pregunta. Si, si tenía un miedo, pero lo había ocultado por tanto tiempo y de forma tan perfecta que prácticamente no se acordaba nunca de él. Lo había vuelto a fuerza de golpes un pensamiento casi razonado, que sólo quedaba en el lugar de una abstracción.

–Al vacío. A la infinita soledad del vacío –pronunció lentamente sincerándose no sólo con Duo sino con él mismo. Duo le miró confuso y pregunto con la misma cautela que había llevado hasta ahora.

–¿Y qué pasa con el espacio? ¿No es un vacío?

–No es al que me refiero.

El silencio se hizo. Una fuerza extraña se agudizó en el aire fijando las miradas, Heero con su dureza inescrutable, Duo con una tranquilidad tan afable que no se veía afectada. Este último sonrió enternecidamente después de un tiempo que ningún reloj sería capaz de medir.

–Eres tan humano como nosotros, Soldado Perfecto –susurró Duo. Heero perdió el aliento por un momento y sintió todo el frío del ambiente a la vez que percibía una tibieza proveniente del aroma de un enjuague combinado con la piel de Duo. Los ligamentos de su rostro tomaron sin igual suavidad y cruzó por ambos labios una inocente y verdadera sonrisa. No muy amplia, no muy pequeña, una sonrisa de felicidad. –Ves, tengo razón, Heero. Te vez bien, cuando te sonrojas, pero mejor cuando sonríes. –Duo rió, Heero no pudo contestarle o no quiso, pero desvió la vista y trató de borrar su sonrisa del rostro, pero está vez, a diferencia de alguna rara ocasión anterior, le constó mucho trabajo. Duo lo miró con cara de diablillo, le gustaba mucho ver que Heero no podía contestarle a ese tipo de comentarios, que además eran sinceros. Después un sopor lo acogió. Estaba cansado y el poco de alcohol que había tomado con "J" comenzaba a hacer efecto, así que bostezó.

–Ya es tarde –oyó decir a Heero.

–Tienes razón –confirmó él –podemos continuar la platica otro día.

–¿Continuar?

–Si. A menos de que quieras quedarte sin preguntarme nada, pero yo aun no he terminado. –Duo rió.

Heero suspiró. –Esta bien.

–¡Genial! Ahora, devuélveme la almohada –demandó Duo extendiendo un brazo.

–¿Que? –Heero se le quedó viendo –¿para que la quieres?

–Por que está mojada por mi cabello, no te puedes dormir con una almohada mojada, te regreso la tuya –aclaró, Duo.

–Para que, si también esa está mojada. El cabello se te terminó secando con ella.

–Entonces te doy ésta –le extendió la otra almohada. Heero la miró un segundo y volvió a ver a Duo.

–¿Y tú?

–Estoy acostumbrado a dormir con el cabello mojado, no pasa nada.

–Entonces déjalo así y vamos a dormir –zanjó la conversación Heero y se dio la vuelta en su cama acomodándose para dormir.

–¡Heero! –reclamó Duo.

–¡Ya basta, Duo, duérmete! –contestó Heero, sin mirarlo. Duo hizo un pequeño puchero.

–Está bien, haz lo que quieras –dijo y se metió a su cama. "Que necio" pensó, pero aun así sonreía. Se preparó para dormir, he iba a usar la almohada seca ahora que su cabello no estaba mojado, pero miró un segundo a Heero y decidió no usarla. Si se enfermaban, serian los dos, o al menos él, pues sería su culpa. Dejó la almohada fuera del alcance y se acostó en la suya, no estaba tan húmeda. Cerró los ojos.

Heero escuchó los últimos movimientos de Duo con mucha atención. No sabía por que no le había regresado la almohada, era una estupidez. Pero simplemente no quiso. "Que tontería" se dijo a si mismo y cerró los ojos. La almohada olía al enjuague de Duo…

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

A la mañana siguiente fueron despertados por la Comandante Araxiel que por algún motivo andaba contenta. Se alistaron rápidamente y Quatre se atrevió a preguntar el motivo de su ánimo.

–Simple. Aparentemente los últimos ocho meses de casería sólo esperaban a que el cazador desapareciera un día para salir a la luz –y ante tal enigmática respuesta, la Comandante tuvo que aclarar. –Hemos encontrado lo que buscábamos y tal vez más. Es la razón por la que ustedes están aquí. –Sonrió. –Habrá algunas reuniones el día de hoy. –Les guiñó un ojo y continuó guiándolos al lugar de la reunión.

–Espera. ¿Dónde está Wufei? –preguntó Trowa antes de dar un paso más. Los demás también esperaron la respuesta.

–Bueno… –la Comandante, entornó los ojos –está despierto desde las cuatro de la mañana. Imagino que desde antes, no pudimos contenerlo más en la cama y menos con Nigma dándole pretexto –les comunicaba, sin dejar de caminar al elevador.

–¿Eso que quiere decir exactamente? –preguntó Duo más divertido que nada, mientras subían al elevador y únicamente bajaban un piso.

–Quiere decir, mi estimado Duo, que han estado hablando en esa sala, casi dos horas y media y van para largo –dijo la Comandante con el brillo de sus verdes ojos divertidos, mientras señalaba la segunda puerta de aquel pasillo. –Al parecer la General Nigma obtuvo información muy interesante -lo cual no me extraña- y se la comunica al General Chang. Éste creyó que era necesario informárselas a ustedes junto con la Teniente y el Coronel que no tardaran en llegar –acabó de explicar llegando a la puerta la cual abrió sin llamar. Heero tenía el ceño fruncido desde que oyó algo sobre la antipática mujer -entiéndase Nigma- y aumentó cuando oyó que venía en camino el idiota del pelirrojo. –Pasen, por favor. –Pidió la Comandante.

Duo fue el primero en hacer, los demás le siguieron. Se encontraron con la sorpresa de ver a dos Generales discutiendo en medio de un montón de papeles y planos. Con uniformes impecables.

Wufei parecía haber sufrido de nada en su vida, llevaba el cabello recogido en una coleta en la nuca con excepción del fleco del lado derecho que cubría su cicatriz, los negros ojos se veían enmarcados por los finos lentes que agudizaban su profunda mirada. Llevaba un traje azul marino oscuro con bordados blancos en el cuello largo y las solapas, en las muñecas y también en la caída del traje. Botones plateados en las mancuerna de los guantes blancos, y como ultimo detalle, entre la elegancia y la sencillez, un pañuelo a modo de gargantilla de color vino que caía sobre el pecho. Frente a él se encontraba Nigma. En una escalofriante copia del traje de Wufei, pero con el saco largo color blanco y bordados dorados. El resto de su traje negro. Así como los guantes y el pañuelo que colgaba de su cuello. La única diferencia que se le podía ver aparte del color era la insignia de un ojo dorado grabada encima del corazón. Tenía el largo cabello trenzado a la perfección desde la nuca y un fleco corto hasta la oreja izquierda, rozaba su ojo. Escalofriantemente similar al de Wufei, sólo que a modo de espejo.

En cuanto entraron se giraron ambos generales. Wufei les miró a modo de saludo e indicó los lugares frente a ellos. Nigma, únicamente inclinó un poco la cabeza.

–Buenos días, por favor, siéntense. –Pidió Wufei mientras se levantaba de su lugar. Los rostros serios pero tranquilos de ambos alertaron los sentidos de los ex-pilotos. Estos se sentaron como se los indicó Wufei, mientras él y Nigma se colocaban a los extremos contrarios de la mesa ovalada. Quedando a un lado de Wufei, Heero y Duo, un espacio vació y luego Nigma, seguida por Trowa y Quatre, para continuar con otro espacio vacío.

No bien se habían acomodado, llegaron la Teniente Fhler y el Coronel Nelvik. Heero frunció su ceño de nuevo en cuanto vio entrar a esta pareja, en realidad ninguno de los dos le agradaba. Estos tomaron los lugares restantes después de un corto "buenos días", quedando Fhler en medio de Quatre y Wufei, y Saker, para gusto de Heero, a lado de Duo, quien le sonrió al pelirrojo y fue correspondido.

–Bien, estando presentes todos –inició Wufei, para después dirigirse a la Comandante. –Ara, por favor, hazme el favor de darle a Carlot estos mensajes. Que informe a Deborah que tenga listos los trajes de gala para las doce y a Beatriz que tenga lista una de sus mejores cenas para las ocho de la noche. –Ara asintió no sin algo de duda. –También, dile que haga algunas invitaciones, aquí está la lista –dijo Wufei acercándole una lista. –Discúlpame por pedirte esto.

–Descuide, General –contestó la Comandante cortesmente.

–Sólo una cosa más antes de que te vayas. –La comandante no se movió de lugar. –¿Accederías a ser mi acompañante en la cena que se realizará en unos días?

Todos estaban desconcertados. ¿Qué demonios estaba organizando, Wufei?

La Comandante tardó un segundo en reaccionar. –Será un honor, General. –Inclinó un poco la cabeza.

–El honor será mío, gracias. –Con esto, la Comandante se retiró no sin dar una mirada significativa al resto de la comitiva presente.

–Wufei, ¿qué ocurre?, ¿qué es todo eso de la cena? –exclamó el Coronel, hablando por todos, aunque Heero no quisiera admitirlo. La única que parecía divertida con esto era la otra cabecilla de la base. Nigma.

–Nada Saker, sólo que probaremos de nuevo tus dotes diplomáticas, o más bien las de todos.

–¿Y cual sería el motivo? –preguntó Quatre igual de desconcertado que todos.

–Es la mejor manera de anunciar lo que tenemos aquí. –Señaló un fólder que tenía Nigma bajo la mano, a lado de otros cuantos.

–¿Y qué es, exactamente? –Heero, como siempre al grano. El fólder de tan misterioso contenido llegó a las manos de Heero deslizándose por la mesa.

–Velo tu mismo, Yuy. –Mandó Nigma desde el otro lado de la mesa. Heero le dirigió una mirada retadora que fue devuelta, sólo fue un segundo de tensión hasta que Heero decidió revisar el fólder. Su expresión no cambió. Alzó la vista a Wufei.

–Estos son planos de movil suit –declaró.

–Si, lo son –confirmó Wufei, serio.

–De Gundams –completó Heero.

–Exacto. –Afirmó Wufei. –Pero no es eso lo que nos preocupa, Heero, por mucho que lo parezca.

–¿Entonces?

–Es el número de Gundams. –Wufei se inclinó sobre la mesa, mirando directamente a Heero. Esté lo miró interrogante.

–Se claro –ordenó Heero. Wufei sonrió al fin, pero no con mucha gracia.

–Quiero decir, que son más de diez… –la tensión se formó en el aire, casi palpable. –… y lo que nos preocupa, es que faltan cuatro.

(continuará…)

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

Nota de autor:

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto?, déjenme un review para enterarme.

Muchas cosas salen a la luz ahora y muchos más misterios.

¿Que personajes quieren que sigan saliendo? ¿Cuál les gusta y cuál no? ¿qué misterio les intriga más? Me gustaría saberlo.

Siendo todo, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

**_Reviews_**

**Charo Nakano:** Que bueno que te agrade Saker, lo sacaré más, lo prometo. **Dark Shinigami Di:** Gracias por tu consejo, te prometo, jamás voy a dejar abandonado el fic, así me tarde años. **Star light no rain:** Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo Jinete, jaja.

**Ryoko Yuy**: No me odies, juró que contestaré tus dudas. Lo de mala no te prometo dejar de serlo. (guiño) **Darkcryonic**: Gracias por seguirme mi capitana andante, no me ha llevado el viento, aquí seguiré. **Arashi Sorata**: Perdón! Ya ves, actualize. Tarde, pero lo hice. **Neko**: Gracias. **Mili Maxwell**: Iré aclarando todas tus dudas, lo prometo. **fcA**: ^^ **Ryoko Yuy (2):** Gracias. **Matsu**: Me halaga muchísimo tu cometario. En serio, te agradezco mucho que leas mi fanfic. Lo hago por gente como ustedes. Espero me siguas leyendo. **Zen/Kurai Kurayami Kage**: Espero que este cap haya despejado en algo tus dudas.

Les agradezco con el corazón. Espero no decepcionar y seguir sabiendo de ustedes.

Enigmatek


	12. Una Copa Rota parte primera

A mi hermana, Hayame. A mi Koi y al resto de los jinetes por su apoyo incondicional. Gracias.

Y por supuesto a ustedes mis lectores.

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

ActoDoceavo

**Una copa rota**

**_(Parte primera)_**

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

_Final del capitulo anterior:_

_–Estos son planos de movil suit –declaró._

_ –Si, lo son –confirmó Wufei, serio._

_ –De Gundams –completó Heero._

_ –Exacto. –Afirmó Wufei. –Pero no es eso lo que nos preocupa, Heero, por mucho que lo parezca._

_ –¿Entonces?_

_ –Es el número de Gundams. –Wufei se inclinó sobre la mesa, mirando directamente a Heero. Esté lo miró interrogante._

_ –Se claro –ordenó Heero. Wufei sonrió al fin, pero no con mucha gracia._

_ –Quiero decir, que son más de diez… –la tensión se formó en el aire, casi palpable. –… y lo que nos preocupa, es que faltan cuatro._

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

La declaración no impresionó a Heero. Hace algunos días Wufei mismo le había comentado sobre su descubrimiento. Pero lo que llamó su atención fueron dos cosas: el número de Gundams faltantes y la tranquilidad con que lo decía Wufei. Heero no podía continuar con la farsa.

–Di cual es el verdadero problema –declaró.

–Si me permites Heero, pondré al corriente al resto de los presentes. Sé que tú y Saker tienen una idea de lo que digo por que se los había comentado, pero los demás no están tan informados de la situación –contestó Wufei

–¡Esperen, esperen! ¿Tú lo sabías? –preguntó Duo más que desconcertado. Heero miró a Duo. Éste tomó eso como una afirmación y al acto reclamó. –¡Al menos nos lo hubieras compartido! –exclamó. –No veo por que la necesidad de mantenerlo en secreto para que al final se lo terminemos diciendo al mundo entero en una condenada fiesta. –Duo estaba bastante molesto, pero no precisamente por que no estuviera enterado del asunto sino por el hecho de que Heero fuera capaz de revelarle su vida intima, y ¡no un estúpido dato de la misión! Era un…

–Tampoco veo el por que de tu absurda molesta, Fugasz –Nigma cortó en el acto sus pensamientos con uno de sus comunes e hirientes comentarios. –Si el soldadito lo calló fue por que quiso. –Los ojos de Heero se hicieron unas rendijas. –Ahora cierra la boca y deja que continuemos. –Duo la veía con indignación y parecía que iba a reclamar. Era lo que el resto esperaba, pero para su sorpresa, no ocurrió. Duo se había quedado callado como le había mandado Nigma, aunque el enojo impregnaba su rostro.

–Primero lo primero. –Continuó Nigma. –Lo que tienes en tus manos Yuy, son los planos de unos Gundams, efectivamente, aunque tienen más de 30 años.

Nadie pareció, entender bien esto, así que Trowa habló por todos.

–Eso quiere decir que son inservibles.

Nigma rió ampliamente. –Claro que lo son –dijo en son de obviedad. Heero frunció el ceño aun más. Detestaba a esa mujer. –Tanto como lo era el Tallguesse –completó sarcástica, haciendo recordar a todos un hecho innegable. La trasformación del viejo Tallguasse en un poderoso Gundam al que Heero costó mucho enfrentar. Se hizo un incomodo silencio. –Fui clara, ¿no es así? –Nigma miraba fijamente a Heero.

–Mucho –contestó éste, entre dientes. Nigma sonrió irónica.

–Fuera de que sean un peligro potencial. Lo que nos preocupa no es que esos cacharos estén en el interior de la montaña. –Continuó Nigma valiéndole un comino la mirada de Heero. –Lo que encontramos fueron 12 modelos como el Tallguesse. Estos cacharos no son amenazas, primero; por que son viejos e inservibles como lo dijo el cirquero –señaló a Trowa sin mirarlo, éste frunció las cejas. –Segundo; por que aunque se reparasen y reconstruyesen todavía les faltan los pilotos y según lo que sé, la mayoría, si no es que todos los posibles candidatos para hacerlo, están sentados a esta mesa. Así que no tiene que cundir pánico. –Nigma hizo una pausa y se recargó en el respaldo de su silla, había estado observando a todos los presentes. –Todavía.

–¿Todavía? –preguntó Quatre. Nigma estaba seria.

–De los 12 modelos que tenemos en los planos, uno nunca se construyó. Lo verificamos –continuó la explicación Wufei y Nigma lanzó otro fólder abierto en medio de la mesa, habían varias fotografías de donde se encontraban las maquinas. Cada uno tomó alguna fotografía para analizar lo que veían. Ninguna de las fotos se veía muy bien, eran imágenes oscuras iluminadas apenas por un poderoso flash el cual no llegaba a iluminar el fondo de la caverna, sólo las salientes luminosas de los Gundams congelados. La mayoría no estaba ni a la mitad de construidos y se veían escabrosas estructuras de los titanes metálicos. –Otro fue destruido en una prueba. –Nigma lanzó un segundo fólder, en el cual, ésta vez, se vea la recopilación de información notablemente clandestina y de espionaje profesional, con imágenes que probablemente se encontraban guardadas con seguridad internacional y que ahora estaban sobre la mesa como cualquier cosa. –Y seis siguen congelados en las entrañas de la montaña. Pero está el espacio de los otros cuatro y encontramos el rastro del último que fue robado –otro fólder fue aventado al centro, con las claras imágenes de los espacios mencionados de los faltantes Gundams y el rastro congelado de maquinaria pesada, alejándose de ellos.

Nadie habló, la mayoría no miraba a Wufei, estaban en sus propios pensamientos, meditando lo que aquello significaba. Nigma suspiró y miró a Wufei.

–Como lo habrán notado, o al menos eso espero, no es asunto para menos –tomó la palabra Nigma. Todos le miraron. –Como bien sabemos, estás "lindas" maquinas en manos erróneas traerían otra década de guerra cuando menos. Hay muy pocas personas a las que se puede culpar por tal robo y muchas menos las que pueden llegar a tener conocimiento de éstos artefactos… –los presentes de la conversación comenzaron a impacientarse, muchos pensaban en el problema que significaba estar encerrados en la base, planeaban como salir y como moverse, pero… –Y como viejos lobos de mar que somos todos los aquí presentes con respecto a la guerra, Chang y yo hemos organizado nuestros movimientos.

–¿Cuáles movimientos? –interrumpió Fhler.

–Los que llevaremos a cabo para recoger los Gundams y reconstruirlos dentro de la base –declaró Nigma.

–¿Reconstruirlos? –exclamó Duo. –¡¿Pero en que estás pensando?

–¡Justamente es lo mismo que yo me pregunto contigo, Fugasz!

–¡Basta! –gritó Wufei. –Duo, todos. No están aquí para buscar pelea con Nigma, les está explicando lo que se va a hacer. Y no hay discusión sobre el asunto. Todos sabemos las consecuencias de esto y ¡no me voy a dar el lujo de no estar prevenidos para otra guerra! –terminó diciendo exasperado. Para todos era obvia la situación, pero la rapidez del anunció era imprevista. Los ánimos se calmaron después de unos minutos de silencio. Y la conversación continuó, pero para asegurarse de que nadie matara a nadie en aquella sala de juntas, fue Wufei quien tomó la palabra.

–Los Gundams se reconstruirán si, de eso no hay duda ni discusión. La medida se tomó hace varias semanas cuando los pilotos, todavía no se encontraban en la base. Hablé con Relena y Miliardo Peacecraft, así como con representantes de otros países con política pacifista y los puse al tanto de los acontecimientos. Con anterioridad, el antiguo General de la base dio a conocer en privado el descubrimiento de los Gundams, pero no se consideró peligroso en ese momento ya que únicamente los lideres pacifistas estaban al tanto de la existencia de las maquinas. Tiempo después de este descubrimiento, sin embargo, hace aproximadamente 18 meses, fui ordenado a una misión de reconocimiento como agente encubierto de la nación de Cing, y con lo mismo, se fueron presentando sucesos de alarma. Se pensó, como era de esperarse, que la noticia del descubrimiento llegara a manos indeseadas. Cuando yo tomé el control de la base, estos sucesos desaparecieron por algún tiempo y se pensó que todo estaba bajo control. Sin embargo, información de algunos sospechosos movimientos que se realizaban tanto en el espacio como en el resto del mundo despertó de nuevo el sentido de alarma y se volvió a reunir a los representantes de los países pacifistas así como otras naciones informadas. Se quedó de acuerdo en que si encontrábamos evidencia de que los faltantes Gundams habían sido verdaderamente hurtados recientemente, se aceptaría una política de "armamentismo circunspecto". Es decir, "de previsión" apoyado por los países y colonias que firmaron el Tratado Cing. –Wufei hizo una pausa. –Se acordó también que dicho armamento sería creado por un grupo neutral integrado por ciudadanos capacitados de los países y colonias firmantes. Este grupo es la Caterva Dalfa, dirigido por la General Nigma. –Nigma estaba sentada cubriendo su boca con una mano de manera despreocupada recargada en su asiento. –Así, se tomaron las medidas y únicamente aquí, en la base Valkiria y con reservas al caso, como fue la representante universal de la paz, Relena D. Peacecraft, se dio conocimiento y aprobación a la reconstrucción inmediata de Moviles Suits, a pesar del disgusto de los pacifistas.

–Los acontecimientos y hechos que teníamos acumulados, aunque no hubiesen sido dados al conocimiento publico, eran suficientes para entender que la ultima pieza faltante para comenzar con el proyecto armamentista, era cuestión de tiempo para que saliera a la luz. Hace precisamente tres días, junto con la llegada de los pilotos se descubrió la pieza faltante.- Señaló uno de los fólderes donde se veían las fotografías de las huellas en la nieve y el hielo. La prueba del hurto.

–¿Y el proyecto armamentista? –preguntó, Quatre.

–También lo han visto. En la banda externa de la base, donde conocieron a Nigma. –Todos recordaron muy bien este dato.

–¿Y que pasará con los Gundams? –preguntó, esta vez, Duo.

–Se les conseguirá piloto y se reconstruirán dentro de la base –contestó Nigma. –Cada piloto vigilará el proceso de su maquina especifica y al terminar la construcción se le asignara una "Defensa".

–¿Una Defensa? –cuestionó, Saker.

–Un boque conformado por los países y colonias firmantes… –Nigma continuaba con la explicación cuando se oyó que llamaban a la puerta. Nigma se detuvo notablemente molesta por la interrupción.

–Adelante –mandó Wufei.

–Señorr Generral –entró diciendo una mujer castaña y alta, bastante solemne, con el uniforme militar, de cabello corto perfectamente peinado hacia atrás. –Disculpen, la interrupción.

–Está bien, Carlot. –Dispensó Wufei, bastante serio. Había vuelto a su seriedad característica de la guerra, la actitud con que lo conocieron los demás chicos. –Caballeros, Carlot, Secretaria General, mi secretaria –presentó Wufei a la mujer. Carlot, sólo inclinó un poco la cabeza.

–Señorr, Kalid, en el centrro de comunicación tiene lista la conexión con Cing –dijo la mujer sin perder más tiempo. –Dice logrrarrla mantenerr hasta cuatrro horras, no más. –Wufei dirigió una mirada a Nigma, los demás permanecieron expectantes.

–Bien. Comunícanos de inmediato con él, le daré las instrucciones personalmente –Carlot asintió y salió de la sala.

–¿Qué comunicación con Cing, Wufei? –preguntó Saker impaciente. Desgraciadamente le había ganado la pregunta a Heero.

–Como se les está explicando, el conocimiento de estos hechos deben reportarse a los representantes pacifistas o al presidente de la firma. En este caso la señorita Relena Peacecraft –contestó Nigma.

–Kalid, en la sala de comunicaciones, logró hacer un enlace con el satélite de Cing y nos enlazará en vivo con la junta reunida allá –completó Wufei.

–Un momento. –Heero, paró en seco la conversación. –¿Cómo es que esto no se me había comunicado? Estando yo como guardaespaldas de Relena, debería estar enterado de todos estos detalles.

–En realidad no, Yuy –le contestó Nigma. Heero la miró con el desprecio que poco a poco se convertía en costumbre. La tensión se sintió de nuevo en el aire y los únicos indiferentes a esto parecían ser la misma Nigma, Wufei y la Teniente Fhler. –Se le pidió a la Reina de Cing, discreción absoluta en esta empresa. Usted acaba de confirmar. Ella cumplió con su palabra. –Las palabras fueron dichas con poco de ponzoña, lo cual afiló la mirada de Heero notoriamente.

En ese momento una pantalla apareció detrás de Nigma, bajando del techo. El rostro de ojos bellísimos y profundos, de negro intenso al igual que el cabello apareció en él. Kalid tenía unos audífonos colgando del cuello. La tensión aun estaba en el aire y al parecer era bastante visible las fricciones del momento en la sala, pues Kalid usó precaución al hablar.

–General, en cuanto usted disponga, la comunicación está lista –dijo. Wufei retomó raudo su actitud de dirigente y sin más tardanza continuó la junta.

–Si, Kalid. Dame cinco minutos –contestó Wufei. La pantalla se oscureció detrás de Nigma, con la afirmación de Kalid.

–Quiero aclarar algunas cosas antes de que pregunten. –Se apuntó Wufei antes de que Duo pudiera hablar. –La comunicación que tenemos es con Relena y algunos otros involucrados en el asunto –cuando Heero escuchó el nombre de Relena sus facciones volvieron a ser completamente inexpresivas. Quatre dejó de sentir de manera violenta la leve irritación que provenía de Heero y dejó su vacío. –Nadie más podrá enterarse de lo que aquí se discuta a continuación. Y pido a todos que dejen sus fricciones personales y se comporten con la calidad de sus rangos y/o responsabilidades. Eso es todo. ¿Están de acuerdo? –preguntó sin intención de aceptar una negativa. Y no la obtuvo.

En la pantalla apareció de nuevo Kalid, justo a tiempo, como un reloj. Nigma dio espacio a la imagen y se acomodó a un lado. En ese momento, la junta de informe, se convirtió en una de guerra. Todos asumieron sus papeles representantes, tanto políticos como militares.

–La comunicación está protegida señor General, la verifico personalmente –fue todo lo que dijo Kalid, para establecer la comunicación directa al reino de Cing.

La primera imagen que apareció, fue Relena, con su firme mirada al frente y el escudo del reino tras ella, presidiendo una mesa de siete personas. Con su cabello recogido en su coleta a modo militar y el traje correspondiente. A su lado izquierdo se encontraba Lady Une, con su cabello suelto y su traje de Preventivo, incluyendo ahora sus antiguas gafas de Coronel, a su lado se encontraba Marimeia Krusrenada con su endemoniada carita sonriente de cabellos alisados hacia atrás y su traje azul marino. Seguido a ella había un hombre de negros cabellos rizados que era desconocido a la mayoría de los presentes del otro lado de la comunicación. De mirada suave y soñadora, pero con rasgos de mezquindad como el resto de su rostro. De ojos azul marino, enfundado en un traje del mismo color, joven pero no tanto como para no representar un rival de experiencia en el ámbito político o militar. Unos 27 años se le calculaba.

Frente a él un hombre mayor, de color, con su blanca barba en forma de candado haciendo contraste con el oscuro de su piel. Con gafas de media luna. Mirada sabía y poderosa pero suave. Un viejo lobo de mar, vestido con su atuendo militar verde. Heero le conocía. Rozted, era el Teniente Rozted. Uno de los allegados a Trieze, no sabía más de él. En seguida, se encontraba sentada Lucrecia Noin. También con su traje de Preventivo. Y entre ella y Relena, un joven. El joven que había ocupado el lugar de Heero…

Marius Lacrotet.* (1)

Ojos color marrón, con dos peculiares detalles en el ojo derecho. Un lunar pequeño pero notorio de color verde en el iris y una pequeña cicatriz que seguía la curva natural bajo del ojo. Su cabello negro y liso caía de manera despreocupada por su frente y descendía poco a poco hasta la nuca, cubriendo sus orejas. Un joven de facciones agraciadas, que podía jactarse de no haber sido rechazado jamás. Heero sumó un nuevo blanco a su mirada.

La junta continuó por tres horas más.

Al proyecto se le dio el nombre de "Operación Valkiria" *(2)

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

–Disculpe, Señor Yuy –la joven que contestaba al nombre de Carlot, la secretaria de Wufei, se acercó a Heero en cuanto éste salió de la sala y le comentó en voz baja. –La señorríta Rrelena quierre hablarr con usted en prrivado, la llamada será transferrida a su cuarrto si desea tomarrla –fue todo lo que dijo y se siguió caminando hasta dar alcance a Wufei que trataba de quitarse nuevamente a la impecable sonrisa de Cris de su lado con nulos esfuerzos. Pero algo que no tenía previsto fue que Duo también alcanzara a escuchar el recado.

–Aja, así que cierta rubia esta al pendiente, ¿eh? –Comentó burlón. Heero se dio la vuelta. La junta había concluido con altibajos pero con buenos acuerdos. Lo que había provocado un ambiente seguro por el momento.

–No es eso –contestó seco pero en el fondo algo turbado. Ninguno de los demás subió al mismo elevador.

–Tranquilo hombre, sólo estoy jugando. Aunque no te creo –decía mientras subían al elevador y perdía de nuevo su mirada en el vacío, al mismo tiempo que se recargaba en el barandal dejando colgar su cuerpo. Heero se le quedó mirando y notó algo que rara vez había visto en el rostro de Duo. Si, estaba preocupado al igual que los demás y sin embargo estaba decidido pero, también triste.

–¿Qué tienes? –preguntó Heero, sin saber que lo estaba haciendo en voz alta. Duo lo miró y Heero se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, más no rehuyó su mirada; la mantuvo firme ante el sorprendido gesto de Duo. Este interpretó el gesto como una exigencia para explicar su actitud. Y también por muy extraño que pareciese contestó con igual sinceridad con que fue lanzada la pregunta.

–Parece que nada de lo que hacemos termina nunca con la guerra. Parece hierba mala y nosotros unos torpes jardineros –contestó como cualquier cosa. Heero pretendió quedarse callado, pero no pudo hacerlo… y contestó algo que tampoco creyó hacer nunca.

–Tal vez, es nuestro destino. No podemos hacer nada al respecto. Más que seguir luchando –continuó Heero hilando la conversación.

–Pues estoy harto y cansado –contestó molesto Duo, para después suspirar. –Es sólo, que me gustaría vivir una verdadera paz. Al menos el tiempo suficiente para conocerla. ¡Estoy defendiendo algo que ni siguiera conozco! –volvió a exclamar algo molesto. Heero nunca antes no lo había visto así y le extrañaba que hablara de ese modo. Quería contestar algo, ¿pero que? Duo suspiró. Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y ambos salieron, Duo enfrente de Heero.

–Y ahora esto… –Heero alcanzó a escuchar la queja de Duo antes de entrar al cuarto. –Entro por unas cosas nada más; después te dejo sólo con… "Relena". –Dijo Duo entonando cándidamente el nombre de la chica con su simpática sonrisa traviesa. Heero esquivó su mirada. Duo sonrió más divertido que malicioso y cogió una chamarra de su gaveta.

–Te dije que no es eso –contestó seco de nuevo. Duo se fijó en un botoncito rojo que parpadeaba desesperado en la pantalla comunicadora a un lado de la puerta.

–Claro. –"Concedió" Duo. –Bien, nos vemos en la noche, voy a andar por ahí. Bye, no te vayas a perder –bromeó, guiñándole un ojo antes de salir de nuevo del cuarto. Heero sintió que apenas despertaba en ese momento y se asomó a la puerta antes de que Duo entrara de nueva cuenta al elevador.

–¿Adonde vas? –preguntó, su voz sonó más demandante de lo que había pretendido. Duo se volteó un tanto desconcertado.

–Pues, por ahí. Voy con "J", ¿lo recuerdas?, el chico del bar. –Heero únicamente lo miró, sin mover un músculo. Duo interpretó esto como una demanda de explicación y le contestó. –Antes de que tengamos que seguir en nuestro papel de mártires de guerra, voy a disfrutar un poco lo que tenemos de "paz" –dijo con algo de mofa. –Nos vemos, Noujiro –se rió afablemente y las puertas del elevador se cerraron frente a su sonrisa, sin que Heero pudiera hacer nada más. Cuando cayó en cuenta de que Duo se había ido, miró a ambos lados para comprobar que estuviera sólo. Y lo estaba, por suerte.

"Duo Baka, cuando regrese se la cobro" pensó. No le había dicho su nombre para que lo publicara a los cuatro vientos. Meneó la cabeza. "No tiene remedio".

Entró al cuarto, cerró la puerta y apretó el botón rojo que parpadeaba con urgencia. La pantalla se encendió y apareció Relena ojeando unos papeles en los que no se veía muy concentrada. Ahora estaba en su oficina y aun con el traje militar. Relena miró a la pantalla y sonrió dulcemente.

–Hola, Heero. –Saludó, dejando los papeles a un lado.

–¿Para qué querías verme? –preguntó como el témpano que era. Relena no se sorprendió. El tiempo que convivieron le había enseñado a no esperar grandes cosas de Heero. Al menos no hacía ella.

–Quería saber como estabas –contestó.

–Estoy bien. –Heero continuó hablando parcamente. Relena sonrió un poco más pero ahora la tristeza acompañaba su semblante.

–Veo que sigues molesto. –Heero no contestó nada esta vez. Dándole así la razón a Relena. –¿Qué te molesta más?, qué no te haya confiado lo del Proyecto Valkiria, o por… –Relena miró a Heero directo a los ojos, sin acabar la frase. No por que no pudiese, sino por que no sabía si Heero quería escucharlo. Ella lo tenía bien aceptado a esas alturas. Él, probablemente ni se hubiera dado cuenta.

–Las dos cosas derivan en lo mismo –contestó Heero con su mirada asesina, a la que Relena era inmune hace bastante tiempo.

–Si, puede ser –sonrió Relena y suspiró un poco. –Pero créeme, tenía mis motivos. Espero, los entiendas más adelante.

–Si no morimos primero –contestó Heero. Relena se asombró por la rudeza de la contestación. Se repuso de inmediato y respondió con su tono político.

–Esperemos que no, Heero. Sobretodo para ti, será mejor que así no sea –contestó con igual rudeza de tono, sin subir un ápice su voz. Heero no habló. Relena respiró. –No quiero discutir, Heero. Lo siento. Lo que dije fue con toda sinceridad, créeme. –Suspiró con cansancio. –Por el momento tenemos cosas más importantes ¿verdad? –Heero pensó lo mismo, no discutiría por algo así y menos en esos momentos que podría desatarse una nueva guerra. Heero murmuró un leve. –Si.

Relena quiso cambiar la conversación y acabar con aquella incomoda situación.

–¿Cómo están los demás? –preguntó casi, por mera diplomacia.

–Alertas. Wufei oculta algo, Duo está molesto aparentemente –dijo telegráficamente sin intención de decir más. Relena cambió su semblante a una leve muestra de curiosidad para después sonreír con gracia. Sobretodo, por el detalle de descripción hacia _alguien_. Por unos momentos se perdió en sus pensamientos y volvió a suspirar. Cada vez parecía que confirmaba más su descubrimiento y cada vez más se sentía segura de su decisión. Heero observo estos movimientos pero no hizo nada. Más por no saber que hacer, que por querer hacer algo. Relena volvió a mirarlo, regresando al mundo. –Ya veo. Wufei a cambiado bastante –comentó. Heero hizo un gesto con la cabeza, como diciendo "Y que lo digas", sin perder la seriedad de sus facciones.

–"Señorita, Relena, la…" –se escuchó una voz que provenía de algún lugar fuera de la pantalla. Relena asintió a alguien.

–Tengo que irme, Heero. Me alegra saber de ti. Nos veremos… Cuídense mucho –se despidió Relena y después de que Heero asintiera a su vez y musitara un "Adiós", apagó la comunicación.

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

–¿Notaste el comportamiento de Heero?

–Si. Estaba distraído y más serio de lo normal.

–¿Serio?, ¿puedes distinguir cuando Heero no está serio? –Una suave risa le contestó.

–Igual que contigo, Trowa. Exactamente igual. –Trowa miró a Quatre sorprendido.

–¿A que te refieres? –preguntó con premura.

–Tranquilo. El que seamos pareja también influye, pero no me refiero a eso. Contigo es algo especial –comentó divertido Quatre, ante la aparente "indiferencia" de Trowa. –Me refiero a que sus actitudes son similares y además siento o dejo de sentir sus emociones. Por eso me doy cuenta, nada más –explicó Quatre mirando de nuevo donde los niños terminaban de jugar con la nieve que todavía se encontraba en la plaza. Él recargaba sus brazos en un barandal que rodeaba la plaza un desnivel arriba. El reloj que surgía como un pilar en el centro de la plaza, marcaba las 12,34 de la tarde.

–¿Crees que esté perturbado por esto? –preguntó Trowa dando la espalda a la plaza. Mira la calle por donde pasaban los pocos civiles que había y algunos soldados.

–¿Por los Gundam´s y todo esto de la Operación Valkiria? No lo creo… es algo más. –Trowa miró a Quatre.

–¿Relena?

–Ella es parte del problema si, pero no creo que sea lo más grave.

–Aunque no lo demuestre, seguramente le duele.

–No digo que no. Pero… yo en su lugar. No estaría tan tranquilo. Ni siquiera siendo él.

–No entiendo. –Ahora Quatre miró a Trowa y le sonrió.

–Para serte sincero. No creo que Heero quiera tanto a Relena como ella a él. –Trowa calló. Quatre continuó hablando. –Heero me contó que Relena lo había dejado. Y más que dolerle, le sorprendió. Según lo que contó.

–No me extraña. También creía que lo amaba como decía.

–No creo que no sea así. –Trowa le miró con extrañeza. Quatre sonrió nuevamente y citó: –"Si realmente le quieres déjale ir" versa un dicho.

–¿Lo dejó ir?

–Pienso que ella se dio cuenta de la verdad sobre Heero y no quería engañarse ella misma, ni a él. Por lo mismo le dio su espacio para que Heero lo descubriera también. El sentido de las mujeres hacia estas cosas es mucho más agudo que el nuestro –acabó declarando Quatre con una sonrisa un tanto afectada. Trowa no dijo nada, sólo encogió los hombros levemente. –Pero creo que hay algo más… –comentó nuevamente Quatre. Trowa meditó.

–¿No crees que sea el hecho de que puede volver a combatir?

–No. Combatir no es el problema, Trowa, tú y yo lo sabemos –negó Quatre.

–Es matar –completó Trowa, sin mirarle. Quatre volteó impulsivamente la cabeza hacia él. Después bajó la cabeza. A veces lo sorprendía la cruda franqueza de Trowa.

–Si, probablemente ese sea uno de los problemas más grandes –concluyó Quatre. Trowa entendió que ese no era el problema de Heero, pero no iba a indagar en más. Ya bastante sabía sin necesidad, no era quien para estar metido donde no le llamaban. Pero entonces se centró en otra cosa que le interesaba. Que sí le interesaba mucho más.

–¿Tú que piensas? –la pregunta fue suave. Quatre reaccionó con un leve respingo.

–La verdad es… Lo he pensando desde que Relena nos llamó –declaró. Trowa se giró y se colocó en la misma posición que Quatre, sobre el barandal, dándole así toda su atención. –Trowa, no me importa combatir. Sé que es necesario. Creo que es necesario. Pero, como tu dices, en un combate se pierden vidas… y no es la mía la que me preocupa. –Trowa frunció el ceño y miró al frente. Vio a los niños jugar en la plaza.

–Es por ellos –afirmó.

–Aunque suene egoísta, no. –Trowa miró a Quatre y descubrió su mirada azul fija en él. Se sorprendió.

–Quatre…

–Una vez te hice daño. –Quatre bajó la cabeza. –Hace poco estuve apunto de hacerlo de nuevo, aunque no estaba conciente de ello. –Quatre se refirió al problema que tuvieron con los P3*(3). –Y si voy a pelear, no se si pueda ocurrir de nuevo. Si no lo has notado, llega un punto dentro de las batallas que hemos vivido en donde no puedo controlarme y eso es lo que me da temor. –Un largo silencio se prolongó. El sonar del reloj retumbó en todo el nivel, los niños desaparecían de la plaza poco a poco. –No quiero lastimar a nadie. Me gustaría no hacerlo al menos, pero a veces pienso que para lograr lo que tanto queremos, no se puede evitar hacer daño. –Silencio. Miró hacia arriba, como si su mirada atravesara el techo, más allá del siguiente nivel, más allá de la cúpula de la base, como si mirara al cielo. –Mi temor, en realidad, radica en "_¿hasta donde tiene uno permitido hacer daño para obtener algún beneficio, incluso aunque no sea para ti?_" –Quatre hablaba en voz alta, pero Trowa sabía que no era para él. Aquella pregunta parecía un conflicto de hace mucho tiempo.

Trowa no estaba seguro de que pensar. Comprendía a Quatre y no lo culpaba de absolutamente nada; se lo había dicho miles de veces, aunándole palabras con sentimiento y esperando que de ellas surgiera una fuerza suficientemente consoladora para Quatre. Pero, Quatre era más duro con su persona que con cualquier otra. Sus errores le pesaban mucho más de lo debido y las palabras de Trowa no eran suficientes, o quizá a él era a quien no le pesaban tanto sus errores. Quizá su insensibilidad no le permitía culparse por esas cosas, sólo daba cabida a lo que sentía por Quatre. Eso y nada más.

Trowa sonrió para si mismo. Tal vez no entendiera a Quatre del todo, pero de lo único que estaba más que seguro, era de que lo amaba.

Casi no lo pensó. Dando una rápida mirada alrededor para comprobar su intimidad, pasó un brazo por los hombros de Quatre y lo acercó a él gentilmente. Quatre miró algo nervioso alrededor, pero sintiéndose solos, sonrió y volvió a mirar a Trowa para recibir un dulce beso en los labios.

Trowa sonreía viendo a Quatre, cuando terminó el dulce gesto. Y habló con suavidad cuando le dijo:

–Ahí precios que no son justos pagar, Quatre. Pero algunas veces, no se pueden evitar. –Quatre abrió sus ojos. Y Trowa pensó que de ese modo, su rostro daba la impresión de ser el de un ángel a punto de llorar. Pero Quatre no lloró, sino que mostró una tierna sonrisa, mezcla de agradecimiento y amor. Trowa respiró. Al parecer su respuesta había sido suficiente por el momento. Así que le vino a la mente otro problema.

–Sabes –dijo Trowa, cambiando de tema. –Por ahora tenemos otro problema inmediato de que preocuparnos. –Quatre no entendió a que se refería.

–¿Cual? –preguntó.

–La "pequeña fiesta" de Wufei. –Quatre ahora entendió a la perfección.

_"… y una cosa más. Lleven a una pareja a la fiesta. Créanme que esa será su mejor protección"_ recordó las palabras que Wufei dijo antes de que salieran de la sala de juntas y las cuales quedaron como un enigma en el aire. –¿Pero que estará pensando ese sujeto? –preguntó molesto Trowa. Quatre se preguntaba lo mismo. Tendrían que solucionar ese problema en menos de tres días, suspiró.

Comenzaron a andar por la calle pegados al barandal, pensando en la solución. Y mientras se veían desaparecer a lo lejos, el humo de un cigarro salía de una esquina escondida del otro lado de la plaza donde estaba el gran pilar con el reloj en la punta. Unos dedos enguantados en fina piel de gamuza oscura sostenían el cigarro, para después llevarlo nuevamente a una boca con vil sonrisa dibujada, mientras echaba a andar a la oscuridad de aquel callejón.

–Que interesante –susurró con mofa. –Que interesante… *(4)

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

No sabía como había llegado ahí. En realidad no lo había pensado. Pero ahora que lo analizaba, no era mala idea. Se acercó a la puerta y presionó el botón en la pequeña pantalla a un lado.

"Clave" se leyó después.

–Menelao. –La puerta se abrió después de una serie de seguros que se desactivaron al dar la clave.

Entró a una pequeña cabina. Otra puerta idéntica a la que acababa de pasar se veía delante. Caminó hasta ella y la puerta de atrás se cerró de inmediato, con el sonido de los seguros. Apenas y volteó la cabeza, la puerta tenía un sistema automático. Miró de nuevo al frente y volvió a presionar un segundo botón para la nueva puerta. Ésta no se abrió, sino que un vapor salió de las paredes inundando la pequeña cabina. Por instinto se llevó la manga de la chamarra a la nariz y boca y se puso alerta. El vapor continuó esparciéndose por unos segundos y lo único que pudo notar fue el cambio de temperatura del mismo. De pronto, dejó de salir y la puerta se abrió en ese mismo instante. Relajó su cuerpo, pero se cubrió los ojos. Una intensa luz entre plateada y dorada llegaba del otro lado de la puerta, junto con un inmenso calor.

–Adelante –dijo una voz del otro lado de la puerta. Entró y sintió que la chamarra salía sobrando por mucho en aquel lugar. El calor era insoportable a comparación de la temperatura exterior. Y el color brillante de las plantas, entre ellas resaltando el verde, era una abrumadora luminiscencia enteramente diferente al espejo de luz blanca que predominaba en el exterior de aquel domo. Si no supiera que éste tenía final, hubiera jurado que kilómetros interminables de plantas se extendían de donde estaba en adelante. Con la mayor velocidad con la que pudo vio de un lado, flores de todos los tamaños que el concebía, mas todas las formas y colores que podía imaginar. Del otro lado, vegetales, supuso. Formas y texturas, plantas que ni siquiera sabía que existían.

Toda esta variedad ordenada en geométricas estructuras de largas formas, que encajaban perfectamente unas con otras en diferentes niveles llenando todo el espacio del domo y cubriendo las paredes del mismo, con excepción del techo de donde provenía la fuerte luz que lo cegó al entrar. Algunas personas se encontraban en medio de aquella maravilla.

Como última impresión, se veía muy lejos, pero en lo que supuso era el centro del domo; una enorme columna de cristalina agua de donde salían radiales conexiones a cada una de las bases geométricas donde se cultivaban las plantas. Parecía una estrella alargada en medio del lugar.

Escuchó la puerta cerrándose tras él, giró la cabeza y pudo ver a la mujer que le había abierto. Una mujer más alta que él, unos dos metros con facilidad, de rubia cabellera recogida por completo y azules ojos. Vestía ceñido al cuerpo un traje azul claro con un cinturón, botas hasta las rodillas y guantes hasta los codos color negro. Lo mismo que llevaban todos a quienes vio regados en el mar de verde y color.

La mujer extendió el poderoso brazo y señaló un lugar entre las flores. Después, recogiendo una enorme bolsa de su lado se internó en el mar verde. Él caminó por el estrecho pasillo que le había indicado. Entre más se acercaba menos veía lo que creía le había indicado la mujer. De pronto, del lado contrario al que buscaba:

–Me alegrra verrlo, señorr Heerro. Quítese la chamarra o se enfermara de calor. Porr favorr, sígame, tiene que cambiarrse. –Cuando Heero dio vuelta se encontró con quien buscaba. Sophia Verliak. Vestida con el mismo traje azul de la mujer que le abrió, pero con los accesorios blancos. El dorado cabello recogido en una coleta de celestiales caireles. Los fierecillos ojos azules mostrando una leve sonrisa y comenzaba a caminar al centro del domo, a la columna de agua. –Mientras tanto medite la respuesta a esta pregunta. –dijo a Heero que comenzaba a quitarse la chamarra y seguirla. –¿Por qué las flores atraen a todos los seres vivos, pero sobretodo a los humanos?

(Continuará…)

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

Nota de Autor:

1.- Se lee "Marios", con "r" gutural.

2.- No tiene nada que ver con la dichosa película, puedo asegurar que se me ocurrió primero. :P

3.- Hago referencia a una de las novelas secuenciada entre la serie y Endless Vlas. Más específicamente entre la Endless Vlas y Blind Target, novela que habla sobre los hechos que se viven después de la Serie y que es preámbulo de los Ovas. La novela a la que hago referencia específicamente es "Campo de batalla pacífica" Ambas novelas, tienen desenlace en Endless Vlas y dan argumento a las situaciones de cada piloto en los Ovas.

Para leer una "traducción" de las novelas: http:/ .com/ saori_00es2/ (Tienen que quitar los espacios)

4.- Estos detalles son importantes. Fijaos en ellos, por favor.

**_Reviews_**

**DC. **¿Te gustó la sorpresa? Bueno, al menos es algo, ¿no? **Aya Eiri.** Me alegra que te gustara lo de perfume. Noujiro significa "Fuerza de vida", para que te des una idea. Si, los gundams son muchos, pero eso hace mas interesante el asunto, ¿no? Y los caps… sinceramente no tengo idea de cuantos van a ser. **Starlighnorain.** Te gustó lo que subí? Nos estamos viendo. **Shinigamihan.** Prometo habrá más escenas entre Duo y Heero. **Mai Maxwell.** Sip, misterioso el asunto pero se pondrá mejor. Gracias por tu animo. **Forfirth Greenleaf.** Sip, habrá más Heero/Duo y más adelante quedarán claras tus dudas sobre los gustos de cada quien, gracias. **Mili Maxwell.** Jaja, si, en cierto sentido Heero es muy tímido, entenderás el final no te preocupes. Y si, la conversación es una mezcla de alegría y tristeza, pues creo que así es la vida de nuestros chicos. **Mastu.** Que alegría que siguas leyendo. Prometo aclarar tus dudas con el transcurrir de la historia que no descuidaré aunque me tarde años, lo juro. Muchas gracias por leerme de nuevo. Y gracias por todos los animos. **Suky.** Nada de eso, me encantó tu review. Y me encanta aun más que te gusten mis personajes. (Si, Heero es cute)

Enigmatek


	13. Una Copa Rota parte segunda

Lamento enormemente la tardanza, pero créanme que no dejaré esta historia aunque me tarde en terminarla, espero que ustedes me acompañaran hasta entonces.

Sin más, la siguiente parte del acto treceavo:

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

Acto Treceavo

**Una copa Rota**

**_(Parte Segunda)_**

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

_Final de la parte anterior:_

_ –Me alegrra verrlo, señorr Heerro. Quítese la chamarra o se enfermara de calor. Porr favorr, sígame, tiene que cambiarrse. –Cuando Heero dio vuelta se encontró con quien buscaba. Sophia Verliak. Vestida con el mismo traje azul de la mujer que le abrió, pero con los accesorios blancos. El dorado cabello recogido en una coleta de celestiales caireles. Los fierecillos ojos azules mostrando una leve sonrisa y comenzaba a caminar al centro del domo, a la columna de agua. –Mientras tanto medite la respuesta a esta pregunta –dijo a Heero que comenzaba a quitarse la chamarra y seguirla. –¿Por qué las flores atraen a todos los seres vivos, pero sobretodo a los humanos?_

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

Crik…

Trak…

El sonido metálico de una carga.

Una mano tomando con la soltura de la costumbre el mango de la preciosa arma.

El subir liguero del brazo tensionado. Apuntar con el ojo a la perfección, mirada en la distancia, y dar en el blanco.

Sería un tiro perfecto. Si se le apuntara a algo…

Era únicamente el acto reflejo de apuntar el arma a la distancia para comprobar la mira. Los años de práctica habían arraigado más ese habito que su propio nombre. Incluso a veces olvidaba _el verdadero_.

Relajó los brazos posándolos en sus rodillas. Sin embargo, el dedo del gatillo, no se separó. Y los ecos del pasado, con los demonios del recuerdo se filtraron en su mente en su descuido.

_ –¿Para que perseguimos a esos niños?- Un deje de fastidio._

_ –La guerra siempre necesita carne de cañón. ¿Quieres sustituir a esos huérfanos, imbécil?- Irritación._

Que pesadas sonaban esas palabras ahora y también le eran tan ligeras. "Carne de cañón."

_ Dos soldados pasaron corriendo por detrás de aquellas cajas donde los mencionados huérfanos ocultaban sus cuerpecitos entre las precarias sombras. La atenta mirada de una de los niños era lo único que mostraba su presencia a ojos de Dios. También, la única esperanza de seguir vivos. Demasiado pequeños para sobrevivir ellos solos… demasiado pequeños…_

_ Los soldados los dejaron atrás. Aquella niña destapó la boca del otro pequeño que tenia en los brazos._

_ Aun podían escapar. Debía tener enorme cuidado con todos los demás niños y su hermana. _

_ Uno, dos, tres, cuatro…, los contó mentalmente. Trece contándose a ella. Trece… trece… _

_ Se mordió los labios._

_ Era imposible._

_ Miró la salida del hangar. Si lograba llegar a ella con vida y los 12 niños, sería un milagro._

_ Respiró hondo. Era hora de tener fe…_

_ –Bien. –Habló apenas emitiendo sonido. –Quédense aquí, cuando les diga, cruzan uno por uno, ¿si? –soltó al niño que tenia en sus brazos, éste la miró con aflicción. Ella miró a los demás, asintiendo con las cabecitas, más temblando que asintiendo. Les señaló en silencio la salida, la única salida._

_ Observó una última vez a su hermana. Aquellos ojos grandes y bonitos, rojos y llenos de confusión… pero con valor. "Si lo vamos a lograr" pensó, "tenemos que"._

_ Se dio la vuelta y se asomó para ver a su alrededor, el corazón seguía pulsando con fuerza todas sus venas. El pecho y la garganta, le querían reventar. Podía asegurar que la ahogaban. Tragó. Ningún soldado a la vista, no podía confiarse pero se tenía que arriesgar… Colocó sus pies en posición, preparó sus piernitas delgadas por la falta de comida. _

_ Salió corriendo. _

_ Su corazón bombeó rápidamente y su adrenalina corrió por todo su cuerpo. Casi cerraba los ojos de puro temor. La puerta del hangar pareció alejarse más y más y… tocó el borde. Se ocultó del otro lado temblando por entero. _

_ "!Llegué, llegué!" Pensaba al mismo tiempo que su corazón bombardeaba su pecho._

_ Escondida detrás de un gran contenedor de basura, protegida por la noche artificial de la colonia, observó a su alrededor. Su corazón y respiración aun no se calmaban, pero seguía conciente por instinto de supervivencia. Las naves de cargamento estaban por todos lados. Se arrastró bajo el contenedor de basura, había espacio para los niños y ella, podrían arrastrarse un tramo del camino hasta una de las naves. _

_ Era una distancia enorme… No lograri… ¡No! _

_ ¡No, mejor no pensarlo! Regresaría por los niños, y lograrían llegar, sí, sí, así sería… así sería…._

_ Se asomó por la puerta del hangar, no cruzó el camino de vuelta. Apenas vislumbró a los niños acurrucados en las sombras. Se recogió contra la pared también. Miró a los lados. Nadie. Respiró de nuevo y se mostró valiente ante sus protegidos, porque de ahora en adelante no podían ser otra cosa. "Vamos" Movió los labios y la manó. Un niño asustado, algo titubeante, salió corriendo confiando ciegamente en ella. Lo cogió por una mano y prácticamente lo empujó bajo el contenedor. Le indicó silencio con movimiento brusco. Había sentido el corazón del pequeñito con solo tocarle la muñeca. El corazón de ella latía igual._

_ Tenía que hacer lo mismo con los otros._

_ Y así fue. _

_ En cada una de las ocasiones, su corazón volvía a presionar su pecho. En algún momento, pensó que su corazón nunca dejaría de tener taquicardia. Y tal vez tuvo razón. La última en pasar, fue su hermana a la que sujetó con todas sus fuerzas, quizá haciéndole daño. Luego ambas se ocultaron bajo el contenedor. Cuando ella cruzó, sintió que podía hacerlo, podía salvarlos…_

_ Quiso llorar por un momento, pero no lo hizo… aun no podía._

_ Con los llantos velados de los niños, trató aun más de conservar la calma cuando las botas militares rozaron el contenedor._

_ Esperaron uno… dos… tres… cuatro segundos eternos. Y respiró por fin._

_ Ahora había otro problema:_

_ Trasportadores de carga se encontraban por todas partes y todos eran una opción para escapar, pero cual elegir."¿Cuál?, ¿Cuál?"_

_ Miró detenidamente dos de los trasportadores más cercanos, esperando un milagro. Taladraba con los ojos y el alma, los signos en cada una de las consolas de entrada._

_ Los segundos pasaban y nada, los niños comenzaban a inquietarse de nuevo... "¿por qué?, ¿por qué?, ¡¿Por qué?" No entendía, no sabía. ¿Qué decían?, ¡¿Qué decían?_

_ ¡¿Por que demonios no sabia leer?_

_ Si hubiera estado sola las lagrimas de frustración probablemente la habrían cegado, pero no lo haría, no podía permitírselo. Prestó de nuevo enorme atención y esperó y esperó._

_ Cuando los signos comenzaban a dejar manchas en sus ojos, una imagen se atravesó._

_ Un respiró._

_ "Tierra"_

_ Fue lo que se le vino a la mente cuando vio el perfecto circulo de color verde y azul, cruzar ante ella en unas cajas llevadas a otro de los trasportadores. Entonces vio su salvación, no podía meditarlo más... dejaría el espacio, regresaría a donde había nacido aunque nada de ello pudiera recordarlo. No había otra opción, todas las demás eran demasiado inciertas y no podía confiar en su suerte. Simple y sencillamente maldijo su ignorancia una vez más, antes de indicar a los demás niños lo que harían._

_ Nuevamente, una suerte divina los cubrió cuando intentaron su nuevo cruce hasta aquel monstruo metálico que era el transportador._

_ El despegue, fue lo peor y más tranquilizador que pudo haber. Habían logrado escapar por ahora, sólo restaba llegar a la Tierra._

_ Fueron dos estremecedoras semanas de ocultarse en un lugar donde apenas había comida y la muerte rondaba al descuido. Es lo único que cualquiera de aquellos niños podía recordar del viaje aquel, que les valió su libertad. ¡Dos semanas! Un imposible, pero así fue._

_ El escape en la Tierra fue más fortuito que deseado. Un soldado los había encontrado cuando habían logrado bajar del trasbordador, apenas con suerte y la fuerza necesaria para mantener sus cuerpecitos en pie. Más sostenidos por el miedo que por el deseo de escapar. Un niño casi pierde la voz para siempre, cuando la pesada mano se posó en su hombro._

_ –¿Cómo llegaron aquí? –exclamó el soldado. _

_ La mayor de ellos, se sintió morir. Los demás niños la abrazaron como último instinto de salvación, cuando ella los daba por muertos._

_ –Salgan de aquí, ¡AHORA! –gritó el soldado jalando a la menor de los niños, la hermana de la salvadora, a la que casi le arranca la cosita de hueso y piel que tenía por brazo._

_ Minutos después, corrían como si el alma que se les fuera en ello, por el jardín frontal a la base militar donde habían aterrizado._

_ Corrieron y corrieron, hasta que la noche natural de la Tierra cubrió sus cabezas y el miedo no los pudo mantener más en pie, dos horas más tarde. Se detuvieron en un parque que podían jurar estaba del otro lado de aquella ciudad._

_ La mayor, por fin se atrevió a mirar atrás. Todos los niños estaban._

_ Los 13, incluyéndose ella, lo habían logrado... _

_ ... por ahora..._

_ Respiró. Y fue entonces, cuando una idea certera y precisa como sólo las tienen los genios una vez en su vida, cruzó su cabeza._

_ Se sentó junto a un árbol impulsada por la fatiga, mirando a las estrellas que la bóveda celeste dejaba aparecer. –Lo logramos –musitó. Un dejo de alegría apareció en el rostro de los niños, que la siguieron por inercia._

_ –Pero ahora, tenemos que mantenernos con vida aquí –comentó dejando a los niños en un miedo tensionado. Ella se dio cuenta y su pequeño semblante tomó la expresión que tendría el resto de su vida. –Pero también lo vamos a lograr –dijo sin despegar los ojos del cielo por largos segundos, provocando que la imagen de aquel rostro decidido, calmado y confortable, fuera estampa eterna en la mente de los niños._

_ Ella bajó la vista a sus compañeros, eran todavía muy pequeños, pero todos se habían hecho fuertes a pesar de las caras demacradas por el hambre, estaba segura y lo serían aun más._

_ –Escuchen –dijo acercándose a ellos y formando el primer círculo de un secreto, de una unión, con ella como líder. –Desde hoy, sólo estamos nosotros para nosotros. Desde hoy, somos una familia –comenzó a decir lentamente, para que las palabras también se grabaran en su memoria y viendo a aquellos ojos llenos de inocencia, miedo y dolor, para saber cuanto cambiarían después. –No se quienes son y no es necesario. Desde hoy somos otros, somos quienes queramos ser, el nombre no importa, el tiempo no los pondrá. Desde hoy, comenzaremos algo nuevo, algo que ayudará a los demás... pero empezaremos por nosotros. Desde hoy, somos un sólo y mismo sueño..._

_ Y eso, fue el comienzo de algo grande. Ese día comenzó una dolorosa guerra, ese día, también nació una esperanza que miraba al cielo, con muchos y pequeños ojos, desde un verde jardín en la Tierra._

_ La pequeña que se había convertido en guerrera en una sola noche, sabía que así sería y sonrió para sí. _

_ Lo que no sabía, ni podía imaginarse, era que su hermana la recordaría de ese modo muchos años después de su muerte. Convertida en la poderosa y fiera, General Nigma._

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

–No. Tiene que estar listo mañana, sin retrazo –ordenó Wufei a uno de los asistentes de ingeniería, que se encontraba siguiéndolo por el largo pasillo del exterior de la cúpula. Tenía que ver a Nigma. El joven asistente trató de insistir más en que diera prórroga a uno de los proyectos, pero Wufei no lo dejó. –Que Pietro hable conmigo. –Terminó diciendo para deshacerse del asunto.

Estaban ante la puerta del hangar donde Nigma tenía su oficina, siguió caminando y la gente que lo seguía simplemente se quedó atrás. Algo les decía que los estar con los dos Generales de aquel lugar no era prudente.

Entró al elevador. Subió hasta el último piso. Se abrió la puerta y entró para quedarse estático.

Dibujada contra la inmaculada blancura de los ventanales que daban al muro de cristal de la cúpula, donde la nieve se agolpaba por toneladas, estaba la silueta calmada y resuelta de la general.

Apoyada relajadamente en una común silla de su espacio, un brazo aun cruzado sobre el pecho y el otro sosteniendo la elegante arma aun apuntando a su cabeza.

Sólo la respiración del General hizo que se notara su presencia, pero nada ocurrió por unos segundos. Quizá seria que esperaban algo, quizá el mundo se detuvo para observar tan extraña actitud, quizá otras cosas cruzaban por sus cabezas.

–Tranquilo General. –La riza sosegada en la voz de la General, con el acostumbrado tono de la burla, rompió con la impresión del momento. –El mundo no se librará tan fácil de mí. –Su cabeza giró y miró al otro General que ahora le devolvía la sonrisa.

–De eso estoy seguro –contestó. –Pero de cualquier forma es… macabro ver como te diviertes con tus juguetes.

–Me imaginaba que después de lo que has vivido, estabas acostumbrado. –Nigma se acomodó.

–No creo que el termino "costumbre" se pueda aplicar contigo –remarcó Wufei, en forma de critica y no de broma.

–¿Tan extraña soy? –fue la sarcástica contestación de la General.

–No tienes idea –respondió de forma seca Wufei.

Nigma rió con gracia. –¿A que se debe el "honor" de tu visita? –cambió el tema de inmediato, mientras dejaba el arma y se acomodaba.

–¿Vas a asistir a la fiesta? –Wufei se sentó de la misma confiada manera con que lo hiciera en sus espacios.

–Y me dices a mi extraña cuando el que se cree maestro de ceremonias en lugar de General eres tú –se burló Nigma.

–No tiene nada de malo, además la que sugirió la idea fuiste tú –retrucó Wufei.

–Sugerir es una cosa, hacerlo otra –desprestigió la acusación. –Y más si la sugerencia viene de mi.

–De cualquier forma esa no fue la pregunta –volvió al tema el General.

–No. –Contestó Nigma secamente. Wufei interrogó con la mirada a que se refería exactamente. –No iré –aclaró.

–¿Por qué? –volvió a preguntar Wufei igual de firme que siempre.

–A parte del hecho de no ser muy bienvenida que digamos con tus amiguitos y demás, –esto lo dijo moviendo la mano con desprecio –no me gustan las fiestas. Al menos no de este tipo. Y, por si no lo has notado, si tú vas a estar jugando al anfitrión, alguien tiene que estar trabajando –le explicó a Wufei como si se lo dijera a un niño pequeño, cosa que Wufei toleró, quien sabe como. –Y para que lo sepas mi trabajo es tiempo que no debo estar perdiendo –agregó Nigma, probando los ánimos de su invitado.

–Quien dice que no estoy trabajando –contestó Wufei con algo de ponzoña.

–En la fiesta no lo parecerá en todo caso –dijo dándole poca importancia al tono del General. –No se si lo hagas o no, no me interesa –continuó con marcado desinterés. –El punto es que, si vas a entablar relaciones políticas mejor déjaselo a la especialista "mártir" de la paz. –La palabra "martir" la había entonado con ironía, Relena no hubiera tomado muy bien aquel comentario de llegarlo a oír.

–Podría ser –respondió, Wufei, más compuesto de humor. –Pero no creo que haga el viaje hasta acá.

–¡Cierto, para que hacerlo con su achichinque aquí! –atacó Nigma con su sarcasmo medido de más.

–Nigma… –Wufei perdió el poco humor recuperado en un instante.

–¿Te ofendí? –el tonito y la risa burlona aparecieron de nuevo en el rostro de la mujer. –Vamos que no soy de hacer cumplidos, sabes que me pareces un tonto todavía –dijo con un dejo de cansancio imprevisto. Aparentemente no quería lidiar con el asunto ahora.

–Y aun así te dignas a hablarme. –Wufei le siguió el juego con dificultad. Pero alguno de los dos tenía que mantener la cordura de sus actos o no saldrían vivos. –¿Eso que quiere decir, entonces?

–Que eres masoquista –comentó Nigma, como la cosa más obvia.

–Graciosa. –Wufei contestó con un sarcasmo muy amargo.

–Gracias –sonrió Nigma. –Pero es bastante cierto. Sólo a ti, se te ocurre venir a aguantar mis majaderías para charlar un rato… –espero un segundo y en sus ojos brillo la inteligencia. –¿O es que tiene otra intención tu visita? –la pregunta no tenia nada de inocente. Wufei apretó los labios y se recargó en la silla, serio.

–Ja, ya sabía yo que algo de inteligencia se te pegaría estando a mi lado. ¡No puedes ser tan tonto! –soltó Nigma contrarrestando la seriedad de Wufei.

–¡Basta! –afirmó Wufei. No. Ahora, no estaba jugando. –Quiero saber que tienes planeado. –Fue una orden que no tenía nada de petición.

–No te oculto nada si eso piensas –contestó ahora, con la misma seriedad, Nigma.

–No te creo –contestó seco, Wufei. –De todas las personas en las que puedo desconfiar tú siempre encabezaras la lista –puntualizó.

–¿Y debo agradecerte? –el sarcasmo fue la respuesta.

–Dime que planeas hacer con las maquinas –volvió a ordenar Wufei, en su serio papel de General.

–En cuanto me las traigas, las mejorare y pondré a sus pilotos de nuevo en el campo de batalla… –contestó Nigma, como si de un aburrido protocolo se tratase –…mm, si, eso a grandes rasgos.

Wufei suspiró cansado. Miró fijamente a Nigma y preguntó –¿Por que tú empeño en pelear?

–¿Pelear? –Nigma pareció muy levemente sorprendida de la pregunta. –En el corto tiempo que nos conocemos, General, deje muy en claro que no busco pelea, sino todo lo contrario. –Su voz era reafirmante. –Si hago todo esto es por prevención.

–No tienes pruebas tangibles de todo esto –reclamó Wufei.

–Las que te di parecieron suficientes para convencer a tus amigos –marcó Nigma.

–Tal vez. Pero no dejo de creer que quizá todo esto sea innecesario –respiró, se calmó de nuevo un momento. –Y, por que por extraño que parezca, creo que tienes razón. –Nigma mostró una sonrisa incrédula. Así que Wufei aclaró. –Pero aun te creo humana y se que te puedes equivocar.

–¡Oh! No, General. En eso cometes tú un grave error. –El tono de voz de la General, se hizo profundo y con tintes de siniestro, pero era más serio y franco que cualquier otro que el joven General le conociese. –No se si soy humana o no, pero dejé de cometer errores hace mucho tiempo. –La ultima oración fue dicha con énfasis, lo que causo en Wufei cierto fastidio.

–Eso es imposible –dijo.

–Para ti, mi querido General, _es_ imposible –el tono franco fue reemplazado por uno totalmente discriminatorio.

Un momento de tensión se sintió en el aire.

–Creo que exageras, eso es todo –soltó Wufei terminando con esa ridícula escena.

–Mi vida me ha enseñado que nunca hay exceso para éstas cosas, ningún escrúpulo y que ni la vida misma nunca alcanzan para nada –contestó Nigma con un dejo de amargura y certeza de sus palabras.

–Pero lo que preparas es como para contender con una nueva guerra de mayores proporciones a la pasada. –Wufei se mantuvo inflexible ante el comentario y siguió hablando del tema que como General le importaba. –No creo que las colonias o la tierra se hayan recuperado en tan sólo dos años.

–¿Qué sorprendente es la humanidad, verdad? –la faltante ironía, se hizo presente. –No creo que los antiguos responsables de la guerra planeen algo, además de que muchos de ellos están muertos. Pero fijo mi vista en alguien más –comentó Nigma, más para si que para Wufei.

–¿Quien? –intervino este último.

–Una imagen borrosa, nada concreto –comentó Nigma restándole importancia. Una glosa de desconfianza se translució en el rostro de Wufei.

–Más vale que tengas razón –advirtió, el General.

–Razón, no tengo, pero la certeza no me hace falta –contestó Nigma.

Wufei respiró resignado. –Sólo me queda seguir confiando.

–Y haces bien, muchachito. –Ironizó Nigma, de nuevo. Wufei la miró con odio. –Jaja, para mi lo eres, así que no pongas esa cara que te saldrán arrugas.

"No tiene remedio" pensó, Wufei. –De todos modos, sabes que te esperaremos en la fiesta. –Volvió a hacer la invitación para completar la formalidad y se levantó del asiento comenzando a caminar al elevador.

–Lo se, pero no iré. –Su tono cambió al de la sugerencia. –¿Pasarán cosas muy interesantes, no es cierto? –Wufei sonrió, "maldita sabelotodo" se dijo a si mismo. –No creas que eres el único que se divierte con las relaciones de tus amiguitos. –Sonrió sobre potente. –Yo también me doy cuenta… –miró a Wufei con agudeza –quizá más que tú.

–Jm. Nos vemos –contestó únicamente el General, para salir de la habitación, compartiendo una misteriosa y burlona sonrisa con Nigma.

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

–¡DUO!

Duo salió de la habitación y atrancó la puerta. Un golpe se oyó del otro lado de esta. –¡Duo! –Se oyó gritar. La puerta trató de abrirse, el mencionado estiró el brazo y jaló una silla que medio sostuvo lo suficiente la puerta, para que él llegara al elevador del piso. Apretó los botones y la luz amarilla que indicaba los pisos se encendió, aún conservaba la sonrisa.

La puerta atrancada unos metros atrás, se abrió y una flameante cabellera carmesí salía volando del cuarto, para seguir a cierto escurridizo trenzado. Este último volteó con asombro divertido y como el elevador no llegaba se escabulló por las escaleras a un lado.

–¡Duo! –llamó Saker, pero Duo andaba dos pisos abajo cuando él apenas iba al comienzo de las escaleras. Sin meditarlo, brincó por el barandal y calló al siguiente piso y así hizo con los otros dos, dando alcance al escurridizo trenzado que se escapó contorsionándose por unos milímetros a la mano del coronel. El trenzado reía sueltamente.

–¡Duo, ven acá! –gritó el Coronel mientras se levantaba de su momentáneo tropiezo. –¡Devuélveme eso! –alcanzó a decir, mientras veía esconderse al trenzado en su habitación. –¡Duo! –Quedó parado frente a la puerta, oyendo del otro lado la risa del travieso.

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

Oyó la puerta de la habitación abrirse y cerrarse de golpe, junto a una risa del que probablemente causaba tanto escándalo. Así que se asomó por la puerta del baño, en cuanto acabó de enjuagarse la boca.

–Hola, Heero –contestó Duo sonriente y con la respiración agitada.

–¡Duo! ¡Abre la puerrta! –se oyó la voz del Coronel del otro lado, él frunció el ceño.

–¿Qué quiere ese? –dijo desdeñoso. Duo se resbaló por la puerta quedando sentado, atrancándola.

–Uh, jajaja, esto –estiró el brazo mostrándole lo que parecían ser unas fotografías. Heero alzó una ceja. –Acércate por que si me paro, tumba la puerta. –Más por monotonía que por interés, Heero se acercó y Duo le extendió las fotos.

–La primera es del día en que llegó Nigma a la base. –Dos golpes se oyeron en la puerta.

–¡Duo!

Mientras Duo reía, Heero miró las fotos. En la primera se veía a la General sonriente y burlona, con el cabello recogido en un elegante y a la vez exótico peinado. Completamente de negro como era la costumbre ostentando el brillo dorado de un ojo -comenzaba a hacerse más que familiar- en el pecho y el cinturón. Estiraba la mano al que parecía ser el General de aquel entonces, mirando a la cámara. Un hombre de bigote, alto como una montaña y de facciones duras, pero con expresión acogedora. Detrás de él la Teniente Fhler con su acostumbrada visión de hielo y una sarcástica comisura en los labios. Poco más atrás, el ahora Coronel, pero sin ese rango. Tenía un traje de piloto común y corriente y más bien saliendo de la escena. –Es el antiguo General… Vretfor me parece –aclaró, Duo –Saker lo trajo a la base.

–Hm –emitió Heero y cambió la foto. Ahora se veía el perfil de la cara del pelirrojo aunque daba la espalda, extendiendo la mano, al parecer dando una orden. La siguiente foto era muy parecida, solo que ahora Saker estaba de tres cuartos a la cámara, mirando al fotógrafo con son de amenaza. –Esas se las tomó, Ara, estaban en simulacro.

–¡Duo! –Heero frunció el ceño aún más, pasó a la siguiente foto. Ahora era Wufei, en su traje de general y con el cabello más o menos largo, sentado y vendado aún del rostro. Nombrando a Saker, Coronel. Y este ultimo con expresión militar y en impecable traje blanco. La siguiente y última foto era un retrato del Coronel, Ara y Fhler, con ropa corriente de la base poco más jóvenes que ahora. Fhler con expresión seria pero sonriente ante la escena de sus dos compañeros. Ara bastante coqueta, tomada del brazo de Saker que se veía algo cohibido aunque sonriendo ante la ocurrencia de su amiga. Este último rostro disgusto bastante a Heero. A estas alturas Duo había conseguido atrancar la puerta con el mueble de la habitación y aparentemente Saker esperaría a que saliera. Heero miró a Duo con fastidio. Este se acercó.

–¿Qué te parecen? En esta ultima no me quiso decir quien se la tomó,… no sale mal –comentó divertido mientras inclinaba la cabeza. Esto para Heero fue el colmo. Sin que Duo pudiera evitarlo, con una sola mano Heero movió de nuevo el escritorio que atrancaba la puerta y la abrió.

–¡Oye!, espera, ¿que haces? –se quejó, Duo.

Heero se encontró con la mano extendida y una media sonrisa del Coronel, que se transformó en una mordaz mirada de seriedad. Le extendió las fotos con fuerza y estas fueron recogidas con la misma gana de un muerto.

–Ah no, me costó bastante quitárselas –Duo deshizo la tensión que se generaba entre esos dos huracanes, con una de sus travesuras. Arrebató al mismo tiempo dos cosas. El arma de Heero y las fotos de Saker, haciendo que estos, tan sumergidos en su batalla visual no pudieran evitarlo. –Ja, las recupere, y ésto se queda conmigo por aguafiestas –dijo guardando la pistola de Heero en el cinturón. Ni bien había acabado de hacer esto, tuvo que poner nuevamente pies en polvorosa, perseguido por dos malhumoradas fuerzas naturales, que competían una con otra.

Tremendas rizas se escuchaban en los pasillos. Duo pasaba entre soldados despistados y papeles volando, hasta llegar al exterior del edificio y toparse con la nieve que dificultó un poco su venturosa carrera.

A una buena y considerable distancia, Duo se detuvo y miró a sus perseguidores de frente. Estos por reacción se detuvieron también, esa mirada de diablo no presagiaba nada bueno. Saker estaba poco más adelante que Heero. Después una enorme sonrisa se formo en la cara del diablillo y fue entonces cuando una bola de nieve salió disparada directamente a la cara del Coronel y como era de esperarse cayó directo en… la cara de Heero. Saker se había agachado a tiempo.

Heero se quitó la nieve del rostro a tiempo para ver la expresión de Duo de "la regue". –Ups…

Fue entonces cuando Duo recibió una bola de nieve en la cara que lo tumbó al suelo. Esta vez había sido el Coronel. Y en parte por desquitarse de su frustrada "venganza", Heero le respondió con otro esférico helado.

–¿Que diablos…? –Saker se quitaba la nieve del rostro cuando vio a Heero aventarle otra a Duo y este a su vez una a Saker que la logró evitar.

Entre bomba y bomba comenzó un juego que si bien era una verdadera batalla entre dos de los rivales, Duo era la atracción principal, que por escurridizo y liviano, parecía controlar el juego solo.

A unos cuantos metros de ahí, entre los espectadores divertidos se encontraba la Comandante Araxiel. Sonriendo tiernamente para sus adentros mientras contemplaba la imagen desde uno de los balcones del edificio.

Al poco tiempo dos personas más la acompañaron.

–Eso si es extraño. –Se oyó el comentario de tono monótono en la conocida voz del cirquero. Ara, volteó.

–¿Es tan extraño ver a Duo jugando así?

–No –negó Trowa, seguido por Quatre quien se asoma directamente a contemplar la escena y reír. –Es extraño ver a Heero jugando así.

–Eso suponía. –Contestó con expresión tierna y continuaron viendo el juego por unos segundos. En algún momento y no sabiendo muy bien por qué, Quatre miró a Ara. Era una mujer muy llamativa. Cabello negro cual brea, piel canela y esos ojos verde esmeralda tan fulminantes. En realidad era una mujer atractiva, ahora que lo pensaba, aunque no estaba acostumbrado a pensar en esas cosas.

Miró por un momento a Trowa.

¿Para qué fijarse en alguien más? Sonrió un poco para si y volvió la vista a Ara, ahora la veía diferente. Cierto que era un ser exótico en aquel lugar, pero algo más le llamó la atención. Esa expresión en los ojos. En su momento, podían mostrar completa indiferencia, como ocurrió con aquella extraña broma que hizo cuando la conocieron. Pero ahora, mostraba cierto, dolor. Dolor combinado con ternura, aunque por momentos mostraban extraordinaria alegría como en ese momento que lo volteaba a ver.

Quatre cayó en cuenta. Ara lo miraba con expresión curiosa y divertida. Quatre se turbó un poco y volvió la vista al juego que Duo iba ganando.

Trowa lo notó y también miró a Ara. Ésta seguía sonriéndole a Quatre, después le guiñó un ojo a Trowa y miró a Quatre de nuevo. Trowa parpadeó. Ara sonrió aun más y le dirigió a Trowa una mirada que claramente decía: "No te preocupes".

La Comandante siguió atenta al juego para seguir riendo. Trowa tardó en reaccionar unos segundos. ¿Qué había sido eso? Después, se dio cuenta y al mismo tiempo que volvía el rostro al juego, una dulce sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

Sólo Ara, por la comisura del ojo, se percató de ese hecho y se rió con el pretexto del juego.

–¿Qué pasa ahí? –se oyó la gutural voz de la Teniente a sus espaldas que atraída por las risas y viendo a medio mundo asomado a las ventanas tuvo que averiguar que pasaba.

–Nada. Sólo vemos como ese trenzado "tan amigo tuyo" hace milagros –contestó Ara un poco irónica. Fhler la miro con ojos de pistola.

–No me digas… –contestó asomándose al barandal también y contemplando la escena. Después de un rato la expresión dura de la Teniente, dejó de serlo e incluso se tiznó un poco de sorpresa. –Vaya, mi hermano… se rríe… –dijo muy suave, más para ella que para los presentes.

–Si –contestó Ara sin mucha sorpresa. –Hace meses que no lo hacia. –Esto llamó la atención de los otros dos presentes, pero en especial una palabra.

–¿Su hermano? –preguntó Quatre un poco impresionado, mirando a Fhler –¿Es la hermana del Coronel?

–¡Vaya que si!, ¿si no estas caras bonitas de donde habrían salido? –contestó la Comandante, en medio todo de burla y sinceridad mientras la Teniente, la mira con amenaza y Ara sonreía aun más.

"Diablos, que familia" pensó Trowa. El silencio se hizo por unos momentos y el juego continuaba.

–Hace 9 meses que no lo veía rriendo así, quizá más –comentó Fhler, sin mucha importancia, la expresión dura volvía a su rostro poco a poco.

–Parase que se está recuperando –dijo Ara suavemente, sin despegar los ojos de la escena, Fhler la miró.

–Eso parrece… –le contestó Fhler.- Aunque, no crreo que nunca lo haga del todo.

–Tal vez. ¿Y tú? –preguntó después algo triste también, mirando a Fhler. La Teniente no contestó y se dio la vuelta saliendo del lugar.

Quatre siente opresión en el pecho, pero nadie pregunta nada, ni Trowa ni Quatre.

–Hace nueve meses les ocurrió una tragedia a los Nelvik –habló Ara. Trowa y Quatre seguían callando. –Su hermana menor, de 9 años, murió en un accidente durante una practica militar en un pueblo cercano. –Quatre sintió una mayor opresión en el pecho. –Les costará recuperarse. Sobretodo a Saker… La pequeña murió en sus brazos.

–…Dios… –musitó Quatre.

–Así es la guerra, Quatre –trató de mejorar su tono la Comandante.

–Hace nueve meses no estábamos en guerra –aclaró Trowa con firmeza.

La Comandante rió amargamente. –En algunas partes quedan residuos de la misma. Unas cuantas minas abandonadas, unas armas perdidas. Eso es lo que causa las verdaderas tragedias.

Quatre sintió la enorme opresión triste de cuando se pierde a alguien, de esos momentos cuando las lagrimas se derraman inconscientemente a borbotones. Pero ni Ara, ni nadie ahí cerca, lloraba.

–¿Por qué nos cuentas eso? –preguntó lo más delicado que pudo, Trowa. Ara sonrió alegre.

–Por que son los únicos a los que probablemente Saker pueda llamar amigos –contestó. Sorprendiendo a los ex-pilotos.

–No entiendo, ¿por qué nosotros? –inquirió extrañado, Quatre.

–Por que se parecen a él. –Ara utilizó un tono sentenciador para estas palabras.

–… puede ser, pero no creo que seamos los únicos –continuó Quatre.

–¿Eso creen? –preguntó. –Él, no es muy querido en la base aunque lo aparente. –Explicó la Comandante con tono militar. –Aunque sea lo único que conoce como hogar, es muy respetado, pero no querido. Incluso aprecian más a un extranjero y le dan la oportunidad de ser General, pero guardan cierto rencor a un compatriota que ha llegado muy alto por él mismo.

–¿Rencor? –intervino Trowa, con el mismo tono que la mujer.

–Si. Los Nelvik no son una familia militar. Los primeros militares de esta familia y seguramente los últimos son, el fallecido padre y ellos. –Ara hablaba ahora a modo de informe. –Realmente no saben mucho de la rudeza militar.

–No lo aparenta –dijo Quatre mirando a Saker aun jugando. Ara volvió a reír.

–Saker no aparenta muchas cosas… Igual que ustedes. –Araxiel sonreía de manera casi fraternal. Ellos no supieron si tomarlo como un cumplido o como una acusación, pero Quatre no pudo evitar sonreír un poco y quizá Trowa en su interior también lo hizo.

–Tal vez sea cierto. –Dijo Trowa, dando razón a Ara y mirando la escena con nuevos ojos. ¿Como era posible que seres tan lastimados por la guerra podían reír de esa manera, ahora y después de todo?

Araxiel suspiró. –Se está haciendo tarde, tengo trabajo y ustedes tiene que prepararse para la fiesta. Nos vemos. –Dio una última mirada divertida la escena abajo y se retiró del lugar. Trowa y Quatre mantuvieron la vista por donde había salido.

–¡Esperen! –El grito de Duo que perseguía a un Heero muy molesto y a un Saker no menos, los regresó a la escena en la nieve. Estos dos últimos, no parecían precisamente molestos con Duo, pero las miradas que se echaban dejaban muy claro el motivo.

Heero había recuperado su arma y aparentemente también había devuelto las dichosas fotografías, mismas que no fueron recibidas de muy buena gana. Pero justo cuando Duo estaba por alcanzar a Heero -el más cercano-, un proyectil de nieve dio justo en el blanco tumbando al trenzado.

–¡No bajes la guardia "Shinigami"! ¿o prefieres que te llame "Fugasz"? –se oyó la voz de la Comandante que ahora estaba en el mismo nivel de Duo, armada con otro proyectil en la mano. –Sak, tienes que atender inventario en las bodegas. –Anunció la Comandante al pelirrojo que estaba por reírse de la travesura, pero no alcanzó a hacerlo, se despidió de Duo con un ademán de la mano y se retiró, omitiendo la otra odiosa presencia para él.

Heero, por otro lado, sólo había volteado unos instantes para ver como Duo caía a la nieve.

–¡Tramposa! –Gritó levantándose como si nada y aventando una bola de nieve que la Comandante esquivó con gran facilidad.

–Te falta práctica, ¡novato! –dijo la Comandante. Dos bolas de nieve salieron disparadas de sus manos, una para Duo al que dio de nuevo y otra para otro soldado que quería atacarla por detrás. El amigo de Duo, J.

–Años de práctica jóvenes, años de práctica… –continuaba burlándose la Comandante. Heero se dio la vuelta y Trowa creyó por un momento que se sentía tentado a participar de nuevo en el juego hasta que apareció J. Al verlo, sólo cerró los ojos un poco y se fue de la escena dejando atrás a todos.

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

–Así que conseguiste pareja –afirmó Quatre, mientras se ponía el pantalón de su pijama.

–Mmm, algo así –contestó Trowa acostado en su cama, Quatre detectaba un ligero tono de molestia. –Si es que le puedes llamar pareja a la chica de la cocina que se me colgó del cuello por dos horas. –El comentario irónico hizo reír a Quatre. A Trowa no le pareció muy gracioso.

–No deberías reírte. –Dijo volviendo su vista al techo, aún con los brazos cruzados en la nuca. Quatre acabó de vestirse y miró a Trowa con ternura. Realmente se veía muy bien, aunque no entendía como podía dormir tan sólo en ropa interior con el frío que hacía. Volvió a mirar el rostro de Trowa y sonrió.

–¿Te molesta que no esté celoso? –preguntó con el tono más inocente posible. Trowa giró sus ojos, lo miró un momento y no dijo nada. Quatre sonrió aún más, se levantó de su cama y se sentó a lado de Trowa. –Dime, ¿en realidad, debería estarlo? –Trowa volvió a mirarlo y después cerró los ojos y suspiró. Quatre se metió entre las sabanas, se acomodó a lado de Trowa y miró al techo.

–Lo sabía –le oyó decir, Trowa. Giró la cabeza un poco y vio el angelical rostro, con los ojos cerrados y sonriendo. Lo contempló durante un tiempo interminable y recordó el guiño de Araxiel. Esperaba que Quatre, en poco tiempo, quisiera revelar su relación.

De pronto, la sonrisa de Quatre desapareció y su rostro mostró seriedad. Abrió los ojos y miró a la oscuridad del techo.

–¿Es posible? –cuestionó al aire.

Trowa se recargó en un codo mirando a Quatre. No entendía a que se refería.

–¿Es posible? –repitió viendo a Trowa. Éste cerrando un poco los ojos trató de entender. La expresión de Quatre se llenó de dolor. –A mi casi me cuesta tu vida –dijo desviando su rostro.

Trowa sintió como si se rompiera algo en su interior, cerca del estomago. –Quatre –musitó mientras lo acercaba a su cuerpo para abrazarlo. Quatre aunque no se negó no le devolvió el abrazo. ¿Cómo podía Saker soportar la muerte de un ser tan querido?¿Cómo podía? A él le costó su cordura y la vida de muchas personas, la memoria de Trowa y lastimar a Heero. Tal vez sí fuera como Zech Marquise pensaba. Él era débil.

Trowa no sabía que decirle, no sabía como calmar la pena de Quatre. Nunca fue bueno para expresarse de ese modo.

–Quatre. Yo no sé si es que en realidad lo soporte. Entiendo esto. Tu corazón es más sensible que el de muchos de nosotros –explicó suavemente Trowa a los oídos de Quatre. –Sientes el dolor y la alegría de una manera distinta. Percibes cosas que otros nunca lo harían. Tienes un corazón tan grande, que incluso das espacio al dolor de otros. Y quizá es por eso por lo que no entiendes. Saker, es fuerte, es cierto. Pero quizá su carga es más ligera que la tuya al no sentir la tristeza de otros, sino sólo la suya. Por eso puede seguir. Tu, necesitabas un apoyo en aquel entonces…

–Lo tuve. –Interrumpió, Quatre. Trowa no pudo seguir, lo alejó un poco de su regazo para verlo a los ojos. Ahora Quatre sonreía de nuevo. –Fuiste tú. –Trowa se sorprendido un poco. Ahora fue Quatre quien le abrazó. –"Vuelve a ser la persona amable que eras, Quatre" –citó. Entonces el que sonrió fue Trowa.

Se quedaron así, abrazados un tiempo. Entonces Quatre volvió a hablar.

–Sonará raro, pero espero que Wufei y Nigma estén equivocados en todo esto.

–No, yo también lo espero –contestó Trowa. –Algo me dice que no será tan fácil conducir de nuevo un Gundam. –Al escuchar esto Quatre suspiró. Y fue así por lo que Trowa cambió su actitud. Por hoy era más que suficiente.

Movió suavemente la cabeza, sólo unos centímetros y besó sutilmente el cuello de Quatre. Sólo un ligero sobresalto recibió por respuesta.

–No pensemos más en eso. No por ahora –susurró, Trowa y dio otro beso un poco más abajo, cerca de la clavícula, jalando un poco la ropa de Quatre.

–… ¿qué haces? –preguntó Quatre, haciéndose el desentendido.

–Nada –contestó Trowa, elocuentemente. Quatre sonrió y cerró los ojos.

La mano de Trowa desabrochó con mucho cuidado el pijama de Quatre, sin dejar de besar su cuello. Quatre se enderezó en la cama mientras tomaba los labios de Trowa y se quitaba la camisa, apoyado en sus codos, para después dejar la camisa en el suelo. Trowa, sin dejarlo de besar, se acomodó encima de Quatre y acarició con los dedos el hombro. Sintió una sacudida al hacerlo. Quatre dejó el beso y le susurró a Trowa en el oído. –Están frías.

Trowa entendió y como respuesta dio otro beso, rodeó a Quatre con su brazo, sin que su mano lo tocara y lo apoyó en la cama. Su otra mano, subió hasta el cuello de Quatre y la dejó suspendida unos milímetros en lo que su boca dejaba el beso, para bajar y soltar un suave vaho entre su mano y la piel de Quatre, haciendo que ambas se entibiaran. Quatre sólo había soltado un suspiro que fue aumentando levemente de volumen, cuando Trowa fue bajando, hasta el punto que su cabeza desapareció entre las sabanas.

Quatre sólo entreabría los ojos y sujetaba fuertemente una de las manos de Trowa.

–¡Mh! –una ligera exclamación de Quatre, no precisamente venida del frío, anunció que aquella noche no sería nada apática.

(continuará…)

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

Nos vemos pronto.

Enigmatek.


	14. Una Copa Rota parte tercera

Manos alzadas, bandera blanca.

Antes de que me acribillen, por favor, lean.

Lo siento mucho.

No, no he muerto… parece, pero no. Tengo grandes complicaciones desde hace algún tiempo. Lo que a todos nos aqueja, yo se. Pero casi nunca gozo de tiempo y ánimo para esto. Soy lenta al escribir por que soy perfeccionista con mis historias. Esperó que al menos valga un poco la pena este adelanto.

¿Adelanto?

Si. Adelanto… Algo que les explicaré al final del capítulo y que por ahora, no generaré, groseramente, más expectativa.

Sin más. Los dejo con la ultima parte de este interminable capítulo:

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

Acto Treceavo

**Una copa rota **

**_(Parte Tercera)_**

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

_Final de la parte anterior: _

_–Sonará raro, pero espero que Wufei y Nigma estén equivocados en todo esto._

_ –No, yo también lo espero –contestó Trowa. –Algo me dice que no será tan fácil conducir de nuevo un Gundam. –Al escuchar esto Quatre suspiró. Y fue así por lo que Trowa cambió su actitud. Por hoy era más que suficiente. _

_ Movió suavemente la cabeza, sólo unos centímetros y besó sutilmente el cuello de Quatre. Sólo un ligero sobresalto recibió por respuesta._

_ –No pensemos más en eso. No por ahora –susurró, Trowa y dio otro beso un poco mas abajo, cerca de la clavícula, jalando un poco la ropa de Quatre._

_ –… ¿qué haces? –preguntó Quatre, haciéndose el desentendido._

_ –Nada –contestó Trowa, elocuentemente. Quatre sonrió y cerró los ojos._

_La mano de Trowa desabrochó con mucho cuidado el pijama de Quatre, sin dejar de besar su cuello. Quatre se enderezó en la cama mientras tomaba los labios de Trowa y se quitaba la camisa, apoyado en sus codos, para después dejar la camisa en el suelo. Trowa, sin dejarlo de besar, se acomodó encima de Quatre y acarició con los dedos el hombro. Sintió una sacudida al hacerlo. Quatre dejó el beso y le susurró a Trowa en el oído. –Están frías._

_ Trowa entendió y como respuesta dio otro beso, rodeó a Quatre con su brazo, sin que su mano lo tocara y lo apoyó en la cama. Su otra mano, subió hasta el cuello de Quatre y la dejó suspendida unos milímetros en lo que su boca dejaba el beso, para bajar y soltar un suave vaho entre su mano y la piel de Quatre, haciendo que ambas se entibiaran. Quatre sólo había soltado un suspiro que fue aumentando levemente de volumen, cuando Trowa fue bajando, hasta el punto que su cabeza desapareció entre las sabanas._

_Quatre sólo entreabría los ojos y sujetaba fuertemente una de las manos de Trowa._

_ –¡Mh! –una ligera exclamación de Quatre, no precisamente venida del frío, anunció que aquella noche no sería nada apática._

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

La luz se desparramó en el suelo metálico. La puerta empujada con dificultad dejó entrar la luminosidad de la otra habitación. La silueta abrigada con grueso chaleco militar se recortaba contra aquel contorno brillante. Unas botas negras entraron al oscuro y pequeño cuarto. Los tacones resonaron en los escalones de metal. Diez, quince, veinte escalones que producían un eco escandaloso. Otra puerta se abrió aún con más dificultad que la anterior, culpa de un viento tempestuoso que le acompaño al abrirla y se disolvió al cerrarla.

Ahora sólo un leve rumor de aire.

Alzó el rostro y vio la larga explanada de acero extenderse bajo sus pies. No más de cuarenta personas se encontraban ahí, algunas junto al barandal de la explanada, otras recargadas en el muro contrario. Completamente cubiertas, unas con su uniforme militar, otras civiles. Todas estaban ahí por la misma razón.

Cuando entró las miradas más cercanas se habían dirigido a ella. Saludo con un gesto de la mano que fue contestado con leves inclinaciones.

Se acercó a unos soldados, al reconocerlos.

–¿Me regalarías uno? –preguntó en ruso a uno de los jóvenes que ahí se encontraban. De inmediato, una de las muchachas le extendió la cajetilla, otro rápidamente sacó un encendedor. Después volvieron a cubrirse las manos y a rebujarse en sus abrigos.

–Gracias –contestó mientras el cigarro prendía.

–De nada, Comandante –contestó el muchacho del encendedor, sonriendo. La Comandante sonrió también, en esas situaciones su rango le causaba gracia. No les llevaba más de un par de años a la mayoría, algunos eran mayores que ella.

Por unos segundos fumó disfrutando de la sensación. Hace tiempo que necesitaba un poco del único real vicio que tenía. Sus nervios necesitaban estar más fríos que ese mismo instante, para lo que se venía encima.

–Que vista más fea tiene este balcón. Le reclamaré al General que tiene muy descuidada la zona de fumadores –bromeó. Agradar al pequeño grupo que le acompañaba con el cigarro, la hacia sentir más cómoda. La gracia provocó risas discretas y congeladas, mientras daba una probada a la breva. Ese era uno de los pocos lugares en que podían fumar. Dentro de la base, estaba prohibido, no importase donde se estuviese. Pero ahí afuera, en lo alto de uno de los edificios de la base, casi pegados al techo de la cúpula, no había problema.

–Comandante –la llamó otra joven del grupo. Ésta se acercó. –El Coronel también está aquí –le murmuró. La mujer alzó el rostro y la muchacha señaló prudentemente el final de la larga explanada. Una figura solitaria se veía sentada en el borde. El rojo cabello que se elevaba por el viento, era inconfundible.

Cuando volvió la mirada a la joven, esta le extendía una cajetilla nueva. –Se la regalo –dijo. La Comandante la aceptó, agradeciéndole, no sólo eso sino también su tacto. Se despidió del grupo sin palabras.

Guardó la cajetilla en el bolso del saco, se arrebujó en él y caminó por la larga explanada, acercándose al joven de cabello rojo, que se veía tan solitario como seguramente se sentía. Dio una fumada más, el camino era largo. Alcanzó a distinguir a un lado del joven, unos libros. "Jm, no hacía eso desde que estábamos en las barracas" pensó.

–Creí que habías dejado de estudiar… –habló cuando llegó a su destino. No recibió respuesta. Se sonrió y se sentó a su lado mirando al vació delante de ellos. Después de un rato de humear el cigarro a su lado y en silencio, le miró.

El muchacho no se veía para nada como el rígido Coronel que era, parecía uno de esos niños que no han visto nada del mundo, pero que aún así sueñan con todo lo que se pueden encontrar en su vida, las cosas buenas y las cosas malas. Todas aguardando en el futuro. Muy soñador y cursi, si sólo se consideraban esos hechos. Pero con la mirada al frente, Saker miraba con claridad, algo que a los ojos de ella era invisible y muy probablemente también para el resto del mundo. Sólo Saker podía saber que era aquello, haciendo en vano intentar indagar en esa claridad.

Sin embargo, sus años de amistad, no la podían hacer desistir tan fácilmente.

–¿En que piensas, Sak? –preguntó haciendo que volvieran al pasado cuando aún eran unos niños, con su seudónimo afectuoso. Saker la miró como si deslizara una gran carga con los ojos. Muchas cosas pasaban por su cabeza, nunca dejaban de hacerlo. En algún examen psiquiátrico los doctores le habían dicho que su mente trabajaba 1.13 veces más rápido que el de una persona normal. No era demasiado, pero a veces se percataba de esa leve ventaja de pensamiento que tenía por sobre los otros.

Recordaba a su hermana, a la pequeña que se le había muerto en sus brazos. La pequeña que le representaba esperanza. En su hermana mayor, que le representaba fuerza. En su mejor amiga, sentada ahí a su lado, que le representaba complicidad y apoyo. En Nadine, a aquella mujer que lo quería incondicionalmente. En su hermano, con el cual sentía una triste aversión mutua. En el joven Duo, que le recordaba a su hermana menor, lleno de vivacidad y gracia. En Wufei, el joven que se había convertido con tanta facilidad en General de su base. En las máquinas de guerra, en los circuitos de una nave familiar, en su padre, en su madre, en el vació delante de él, en el tiempo, en el miedo, en el frío, en el amor, en las tonterías que pensaba, en el espacio que no conocía, en el calor del sol, en la vida de las colonias, en la muerte, en la guerra, en el enorme agujero negro que se tragaba a la galaxia en aquellos momentos, en la música suave y melancólica de una cajita guardada en alguna parte de su cuarto, en sus secretos, en sus ambiciones, en el coraje, en la impotencia, en las sonrisas, en los amigos, en su trabajo, en su voluntad… En todo esto, para volver al punto de inicio.

–En nada –le contestó a Ara como la respuesta que lo resumía todo. La comandante supo que no era verdad, pero pedirle más explicación de la que él quería dar no serviría de nada.

–Entonces sólo estás deprimido –concluyó Araxiel. Saker movió afirmativamente la cabeza y cerrando los ojos, se recargó en el tubo del barandal, volviendo su vista el vacío. A ella no le gustó nada aquella expresión, también la deprimía. Entonces miró con jovialidad los libros a su lado y llevándose lo que quedaba de la breva a los labios, dijo:

–Veamos, ¿Qué tenemos hoy aquí? –cogió los libros. Su voz sonaba cómicamente gruñona por tener la boca ocupada. –Economía internacional tomo V, mmm, "que divertido" –alzó las cejas ironizando, mientras soltaba el humo de sus pulmones; –Demian de Herman Hesse, bueno eso está mejor, ah… este... ni siquiera se que dice, ¿desde cuando sabes hebreo? –echó el libro a otro lado. –"Lo obvio y lo obtuso" de Roland Barthes, –hizo una mueca entre sorpresa y desconcierto –la biografía de Alejandro Magno de Roger Caratini, otros tres libros que quien sabe que dicen … no sabía siquiera que leías en estos idiomas… –Tomando el último de los libros se llevó una gran impresión, después miró a Saker quitándose el cigarrillo de los labios y ladeando la cabeza.

–Sabes Sak, te tengo que sacar más seguido de esta base, te está haciendo daño. –Saker la miró de reojo sin expresión alguna, entonces la joven completó. –Sino como explicas esta basura entre tus libros. "El tiempo Azul de Leron Velis" –Recitó con desagrado el nombre. Era un libro excesivamente popular que ella personalmente detestaba.

Saker, se movió, tomó pesadamente el último libro que Ara había agarrado y estirando el brazo como un látigo, el libro salió expedido hacia el vacío delante de ellos...

Ambos miraban caer el libro con las hojas abiertas como si fuese un pájaro intentando detener la precipitada caída, para después comenzar a dar piruetas sobre su lomo. Saker lo miraba indiferente y Ara con poco de sorpresa y fingida pena. El libro llegó al suelo del despoblado nivelillo 30 metros abajo, después de unos muy largos instantes.

Ara tardó contados tres segundos contemplando el pobre libro, después se levantó, dio una última humeada a su emboquillado para después tirarlo y apagarlo con un delicado pisoteo. Saker la miró aun con indiferencia, la joven puso su mano en el pecho, cerró los ojos solemnemente –Un minuto de silencio por Leron Velis y su libro "El tiempo Azul" que ahora descansan en paz. Les extrañaremos.

La solemnidad de sus palabras era tan real que la hacía absurda. Eso hizo en Saker un efecto inaguantable. Giró la cara, simulando que aquello no fuese importante, pero Ara alcanzó a ver en él una sonría que forzaba por no salir.

Ara, se agachó en cuclillas.

–No te hagas y ríete, no seas cobarde –dijo acercándosele maldosamente, como niña traviesa.

Saker giró aún más la cabeza, entonces Ara le acarició con un dedo la punta de la oreja haciéndole cosquillas. Saker se removió. –¡Ara, Na Yudah!* (1) –exclamó entonces haciéndose a un lado.

–¿Yudah?, ¡ponte delante un espejo! –contestó Ara, sin ofenderse en realidad y su tono lo demostraba. –Estaría imbécil si después de 12 años de conocernos no supiera que tienes tan buen sentido del humor como para reírte de mis tonterías –protestó, quitando todos los libros de enfrente y poniéndolos no tan a la orilla, para que no corrieran la misma suerte que aquel pobre libro.

–Ara… no tenemos 12 años de conocernos –dijo Saker, algo triste pero con una sonrisa en la boca, volviendo a mirar al vacío. –Tienes 12 años de conocer a Fhler.

–Y a ti también te conozco desde el mismo tiempo, aunque _tú_ no me hablaras –contestó Ara con una sonrisa enorme. Saker sin embargo, movió la cabeza entre negación y cansancio. Ese gesto no le gustó a la comandante. –¿Qué?, ¿Lo niegas? ¿Quieres pelear entonces? –Saker la miró, Ara levantó los brazos en posición de pelea, pero muy pegados al cuerpo, lanzó golpecitos al aire frente a Saker. Éste se rió por un momento, entonces Ara le pegó de verdad en el hombro, un golpe que lo movió de lugar y siguió lanzando sus golpes miniatura al aire. Buscaba provocarlo.

–No puedo creer que seas mayor que yo –comentó el joven con gracia y moviendo levemente la cabeza en negativa.

–¡Me acabas de llamar vieja! –exclamó Ara, exageradamente –¡Esto es la guerra! –declaró y se lanzó literalmente a Saker, tumbándolo al piso.

–¡Ah!, ¿Qué haces?, ¡estás loca! –gruñó Saker, removiéndose para zafarse del abrazo que lo mantenía en el suelo, por la espalda.

–Ríndete y te suelo –negoció Ara.

–No seas cría, suéltame.

–Suéltate.

En realidad, eso era lo que intentaba, pero la fuerza de Ara no era para menospreciarse. No sabía por qué le seguía el juego, no tenía ánimos, pero por algún motivo Ara siempre lograba que cayera en su juego. Entonces, después de unos malogrados esfuerzos se fastidió un poco e hizo acopio de fuerza, se levantó raudo, con Ara encima. Ésta gritó un poco con la sorpresa, para después reír.

–Ya bájame –pidió, mientras Saker la mantenía sujeta de un brazo y una pierna.

–No voy a hacerlo –contestó Saker, como si la creyese ingenua.

–¿Ah, no? –La joven, con reto en su voz, se acomodó acrobática y rápidamente casi colgando de cabeza y logró cerrar sus dedos en un fuerte pellizco en la parte trasera de la rodilla de Saker. Éste gritó y perdió el equilibrio, cayendo ambos de espaldas. Ara encima de los libros y Saker encima de ella.

–Auhh –aullaron los dos cómicamente. Saker se sobaba por detrás de la pierna donde Ara lo había pellizcado y ésta trataba de quitarse a Saker de encima mientras se quejaba del dolor que las tapas de los libros habían dejado en su espalda.

–Ay, Saker, levántate que no estás tan ligero.

–¿Y tú te crees una pluma? ¿Por qué crees que me caí? –Saker se hizo a un lado, Ara se levantó de los libros, ambos sentados en el suelo y sobándose sus respectivas dolencias.

–Yudah, que aquí el más gordo de los dos eres tú –retrucó Ara.

–Tal vez, pero tú eres la más loca –devolvió Saker.

Un silencio se produjo entonces, los dos se miraban entre reñidos y cansados, hasta que la natural respuesta a sus tonterías tuvo efecto.

Los soldados del otro lado de la explanada, incluso los que había llegado a observar entretenidos el juego de los dos dirigentes, se espantaron un poco al oír estallar tremendas risas que iban poco a poco en aumento en el borde del precipicio.

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

En un cuarto, una luz tenue y eléctrica, era la única que iluminaba escasamente el rostro blanquecino. Haciendo brillar descomunalmente, los orbes celestes del joven Winner.

Después de su noche "agitada", todavía tenía fuerzas para hacer un poco de trabajo pendiente. Tenía aproximadamente tres horas trabajando y la noche estaba entrada, según el reloj gráfico de la esquina inferior de la pantalla. Mismo detalle que le preocupaba poco, a comparación de otras cifras más trascendentales en una larga lista de transacciones bancarias realizadas en aquel momento con unos cuantos teclazos. Hacían ver tan fácil el modificar la vida de cientos de personas con agregar un cero antes del punto decimal.

–Quatre… –su mascullado nombre sonó apenas amortiguado por lo que probablemente era una almohada.

–Lo siento, Trowa. No puedo dejarlo pasar por más tiempo –contestó, mostrando en su voz la pena que sentía por su desvelado amante.

–No puede haber conexión aun… ¿no puedes dejarlo para después? ¿mañana a primera hora, quizá? –murmuró la monótona, pero acongojada voz de Trowa.

–Kalid está manteniendo una conexión lo más estable que puede en estos momentos, tengo que terminarlo antes de que la pierda. –Contestó nuevamente Quatre, sin dejar de teclear.

–¿Significa que terminarás pronto? –en la pregunta había sonado un "dime que sí, aunque mientas", sólo detectable para Quatre. Se giró sonriendo divertido. Vio como Trowa echado boca abajo, tenía un brazo fuera de la cama y lo dejaba caer al suelo, mientras sus ojos le veían entre abiertos por encima de su hombro. Su espalda estaba descubierta. Aun no entendía como era capaz de soportar ese frío.

–Sí, Trowa –terminó concediendo Quatre, a pesar de que no tenia idea, si fuera verdad. Sin embargo, el joven castaño se mostró satisfecho y cerró los ojos. Era poco común que Trowa lo presionara, le daba la impresión de que no le gustaba mucho la idea de encontrarse sólo después de tanto tiempo compartiendo la cama. Eso le causaba ternura, aunque no le parecía del todo cierto. Aquel año de convivir con él, había comenzado a adoptar algunos caprichos que como soldado le estaban vedados. Y aunque aún tenía esa rigidez y dureza en su forma de ser, con él al menos las perdía un poco en pequeñas demostraciones. Volvió a su trabajo.

Una hora después, la situación no había cambiado mucho. Trowa había mascullado un par de veces más y Quatre sólo contestaba con un tranquilizador, "ya voy". Ahora sólo tenía que revisar que todo estuviera bien antes de enviarlo. No tardó más que unos minutos, lo envió escribiendo un "gracias, Kalid" como agregado y se disponía a retirarse cuando un titilante anuncio rojo se situó en una esquina superior de la pantalla. Quatre meditó un momento, eran casi las cuatro de la mañana, según el reloj electrónico. No muchos podían comunicarse con él en ese momento. El mensaje sólo podía venir de dentro de la Base, pues la conexión de Kalid no era lo suficientemente fuerte para mantener una conversación interespacial.

Finalmente contestó al exasperante titilo. No apareció la imagen de la persona que le llamaba, como esperó. En lugar de eso, apareció una anticuada pantalla de conversación básica.

"_Disculpe la molestia, 04, sé que es tarde"_ Se leía.

Quatre se puso en alerta de inmediato.

_"¿Con quién tengo el honor?"_ escribió con cautela. Casi en seguida obtuvo contestación, como si la persona del otro extremo hubiera previsto su reserva. Sin embargo, la respuesta no le agradó.

_"¿Con quién crees?"_

Quatre frunció el ceño, demasiado incierto, agresivo, petulante. Rápidamente, cerró todas las posibles intervenciones a su simple computadora, sintiéndose aliviado de saber que la información que había enviado hace unos minutos, tenía que ser revisada por Kalid, quien no dejaría pasar ningún daño electrónico y teniendo también la certeza de su propia revisión y seguridad. Empero, no permitiría que algo más se colara. Como compensación extra, mandó un aviso reservado oculto a Kalid.

_"No se moleste, 04, el joven hacker está al pendiente de esto. Y su información está segura."_

_ "Lo prometo"_

Quatre se alarmó con esto último. Sobretodo el pequeño y brillante "lo prometo" que le sonaba a burla.

Conservó la calma que tenía adquirida con los años de guerra. Analizó la situación y contestó lo más prudente que pudo.

_"En tal caso, no veo por qué el secretismo de esta conversación y la falta de observación de nuestro conocido común"_

_ "Buena respuesta, 04, pero entenderá todo después de que acepte el siguiente archivo"_

Y seguido de eso, un pequeño archivo sin nombre apareció. Quatre rápidamente pensó en hackear el computador. Aunque Kalid estuviera enrollado en todo aquello él no…

"_SOLARIS_" apareció en la pantalla.

… Todo se detuvo por un momento.

Quatre observó la palabra escrita en la pantalla enseguida del archivo como si de una amenaza nuclear se tratase. Pero no era eso. Por desgracia. Él lo sabía. También fue suficiente para aceptar el archivo, con un clik… mientras cerraba los ojos derrotado.

Cuando volvió a abrirlos, su expresión era tan vacua que en ese instante nadie lo hubiera reconocido. Su mirada se topo con un simple archivo de texto, sin nada especial. Dos páginas de puras letras, que leyó habidamente y con suma atención.

Cuando terminó, entendió todo.

"_Entiendo"._ Escribió al fin después de unos segundos de meditación, en los cuales, internamente se disputaban la sensación de alivio y desasosiego a partes iguales.

_ "Muy descortés de tu parte… C "_ Agregó después, haciendo evidente el conocimiento casi instantáneo sobre su interlocutor. Ahora sabía quien estaba del otro lado. Lo sabía como nunca antes.

_"Lo siento Ako, sabes las reglas."___

_"¿Cómo será?"_ Preguntó, haciendo caso omiso a la justificación anterior y se aseguró de que se leyera la exigencia en la simple palabra.

_"No será gran cosa. Primero `nos conoceremos´, después veremos que pasa. Ordenes, tú sabes. Aunque parece que es algo gordo."_ El tono insolente de su interlocutor no dejaba de mostrarse. Sin embargo él ya no estaba preocupado. Al menos, no por eso.

_"Y que lo digas"_ Seguía el juego como hacía en otras ocasiones, sin dejar de mostrar su evidentemente molesto punto de vista hacia la alarma que le había provocado unos instantes antes. Sabía como era la persona del otro lado, ahora mucho mejor que antes. __

_"En 48, 1500, N1, te localizaré."*1_ Dio las instrucciones, su interlocutor. En clara muestra de que había entendido la molestia del 04.

_"Hasta entonces"_ Escribió, recuperando la cortesía.

_"Hasta entonces"_ Recibió de respuesta, y antes de que se terminara todo.

_"Y C… es muy descuidado de tu parte escribir ese nombre. No lo hagas de nuevo."_ Terminó el dialogo con aquella orden. Cerró la ventana de conversación, de inmediato borró de todos los lugares posibles aquella conversación. Vigilando de reojo, muy discretamente, al impávido Trowa. Y todo quedó como antes. "Quizá tenga que formatearla para estar seguro" pensó. Miró la hora, 4:32 am. Se sonrió un poco, tal vez eso sí podría dejarlo para mañana, además que era una exageración de su parte para no dejar huella de la hora y tiempo que se había tardado una conversación que no dejó registro alguno.

–Quatre… –se oyó atrás de él.

Apagó la laptop, se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a donde estaba Trowa.

Sin embargo en ese momento un malestar le vino al pecho. No tenía por qué sentirse así, se dijo a sí mismo. Pero el ocultarle algo _así _a Trowa, le parecía terrible. Nunca había pensado en aquello. En realidad, hasta ese momento nunca había tenido por que. Había cosas que Trowa ignoraba por completo de él y no es por que se contaran todo, pero _eso_… _eso_ era una parte importante de su vida. Cerró los ojos un momento y en el mismo acto entendió que por ese mismo motivo, se mantenía oculto. Así continuaría, hasta que fuera necesario.

Suspiró suavemente. Al meterse en la cama el brazo de Trowa se mostró posesivo. Él correspondió con un abrazó que también le era poco usual, un abrazó más significativo de lo normal, aunque el castaño quizá no lo notara.

–Quatre, al fin… –murmuró Trowa con muestra de un alivio somnoliento.

Quatre sonrió, pero esa noche los buenos sueños no le acompañaron.

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

Caminaba por los pasillos del último nivel, le era difícil regresar a esta ahora después de haberse bebido una significativa cantidad de copas. Tomado no estaba, pero definitivamente había dejado pasar de la raya el límite donde sus sentidos funcionaban decentemente. Estaba conciente de por donde iba y que seguramente le esperaban en su habitación. Sonrió para sí. Claro que las copas influían, pero el simple pensamiento le hacia sentir bien.

Estaba en la última planta, enfrente del elevador que lo llevaría al piso de su habitación. Sin saber aún muy bien como, había logrado apretar la clave correcta que lo identificaba para llegar a su destino. Traía en el bolsillo izquierdo de su chamarra una larga lista de nombres, todas mujeres. En la otra bolsa, también. Con la diferencia de que en esta última había sólo 7. Alguna de ellas sería la afortunada de ser su acompañante la siguiente noche.

_Derecho importa, lo izquierdo no._ Se hacía ese tipo de notas mentales constantemente, para todas las cosas de su vida mundana y ¿por que mentirse?, también en la militar que era la mayor parte de su vida… sólo que no era tan estricto en lo segundo.

Cuando se abrió la puerta del móvil vio el pasillo que lo llevaba a sus habitaciones y…

…Vio a una muchacha caminando por él.

"Bonita" pensó de inmediato al verla. El cabello negro y ondulado, medio volado por la ligereza del peinado suelto hasta los hombros, los ojos oscuros y brillantes, grandes y bonitos, como si todavía fueran los de una niña, cosa que su actitud y cuerpo desmentían.

Vestía de blanco, un vestido de invierno y un abrigo azul que estaba acabando de ponerse. La carita afilada, pero de curvas suaves le hizo recordarse un poco a si mismo delante de un espejo. Su boca era fina y delgada acorde con la nariz. Y sus cejas apenas eran una delgada línea sobre sus ojos.

Se le quedó viendo mientras acababa de ponerse el saco. Era media cabeza más pequeña que él y al parecer usaba pequeños tacones. Ella lo miraba serena, esperando a que él diera el primer comentario. Parecía medio resguardar una sonrisa bajo los labios, pero ni siquiera se simulaba.

–¿Señor Maxwell? –preguntó la joven con tono dulce y voz firme, notablemente tratando de confirmar su identidad. Duo que no tenía toda su velocidad mental en ese momento, supo que había estado mirando sin decir nada. Mosqueado por encontrarla ahí, a esa hora y no tener la menor idea de quién era. Wufei había dicho que habían conocido a todas las personas que podían entrar a esa área. Y entonces, ¿quién era ella?

–Oh, discúlpeme señorita jaja… Sí, soy yo, gusto en… –Duo no acabó la frase al ver aparecer de poco más allá unos ojos que se le hacían bien conocidos. Duo no siguió hablando, no sabía bien si por la persona en sí, o por como le miraba ¿expectación, miedo, enojo?

La joven miró discretamente hacia atrás, donde la mirada de Duo estaba posada y sonrió.

–Disculpe que lo despertara. Debe ser el Señor Yuy –contestó ella cordialmente, inclinando levemente la cabeza. Duo la miró entonces algo confuso pero sonriéndole, se dio cuenta entonces que la muchacha le gustaba sin duda.

–No se preocupe señorita. Él no duerme. Y si le despierta no le hace ningún daño. Quien podría molestarse con una encantadora joven como usted –soltó coqueto. Si bien con ayuda de las copas, su cortejo lo estaba refinando. En ese momento tal vez podría tener una pareja que le gustase bastante para aquella extravagante fiesta que causaba tanto revuelo. Si podía lanzar el gancho y pescar a la primera oportunidad, no lo dejaría pasar. Además había comprobado que no había estado con Heero. _Menos mal._

La muchacha lo miraba halagada y extrañada a partes iguales, más no molesta, eso era seguro.

–Gracias, Señor Maxwell, que galante es usted. Sin embargo espero no haberlo molestado, Señor Yuy. Me retiraba ahora mismo de todos modos –contesto la joven.

–Llámeme Duo, señorita, faltaba más –contestó de inmediato Duo, la bebida lo hacia levemente más osado de lo que era y en ese momento algo lo picaba. –¿Pero dígame se va usted sola? ¿Me permitiría acompañarla si es el caso? –pidió inclinándose caballerosamente. La muchacha le miraba sonriente.

–Gracias, señor…

–Señorita, le ruego de verdad que me llame por mi nombre de pila, soy Duo, Duo para usted… o como quiera llamarme últimamente, pero señor no, por favor, no le puedo pedir tal cosa a alguien que merece mucho más decoro que yo –declaró Duo, aún haciéndole caravana a la joven.

–Ciertamente es difícil contestar a eso con un rechazo,… Duo. –Sonrió la chica no sin algo de galanteo. Y bien, no se sabe si fue exactamente por esto, pero Heero reaccionó extraño.

–Has bebido de más, bocón. –Se oyó la seca voz de Heero, reclamándole a Duo. La joven alzó las cejas mirando a Heero, quizá le pasó por la mente comentar algo, pero… –Y usted no debería hacerle caso e irse de una buena vez –la acidez de la contestación medró el intento. Duo estaba algo alterado sin duda. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba a Heero? Era antisocial, pero no soez.

–Y usted deberría cerrar la boca y no dirrigirrse a nadie de ese modo dentrro de esta base. –Tal vez fue por aquel tono o el alboroto del pasillo lo que le llamó la atención, pero nada bueno auguraba el miramiento que el Coronel Saker Nelvik dirigía en esos momentos al cáustico piloto desde el portón de su habitación, sin uniforme, pero formal a pesar de la hora. Su voz menos elevada que la del resto de los presentes, pero más firme que la de un trueno, resonó en el pasillo volcando la atención entera en él. Saker observaba a Heero con inusitado odio. Parecía esperar sólo a que el ritmo de su respiración cambiara lo suficiente como para tomarlo por provocación y acribillarle un par de buenos balazos en el cráneo. Su mano crispada, presta al veloz movimiento, denotaba la cercanía de un arma. Y con esa mirada, importaba poco que tan letal fuera el calibre, el mismo resultado traería, con diferencia del tiempo de ejecución.

Aunque Duo lo ignorara, su vida sería cambiada por el sutil acto de detener aquel feroz arrebato de odio. Acto que recaía en la femenina presencia, con ese suave y refinado arte que es don único en las mujeres, invocando a quien sabe que divina fuerza que le es brindada en el momento justo a la que atención presta.

Duo captó las miradas al igual que la joven, pero al cruzarse estas dos últimas, supo que algo fuera de su entendimiento se escapó. La joven de ojos negros lo había absorbido de él. Y a pesar del diminuto tiempo transcurrido, Duo juraría que había alcanzado a sonreírle.

–Al parecer tiene mal carácter, Señor Yuy –la muchacha habló adelantándose a cualquier imprevisto, sin ser dura pero si firme. –Es una desgracia que éstas hayan sido nuestras primeras palabras. Afortunadamente hay remedio para ello, no se preocupe y discúlpeme por enturbiar. –Mientras la joven hablaba, los implicados no dejaban de mirarse, ella sin embargo caminó segura hasta donde el oficial se encontraba.–-Coronel, creo que Duo tiene razón y debería irme acompañada, si no es mucha molestia le pediría que así lo hiciera posible, ya que el señor Maxwell… quiero decir, Duo, debería descansar en estos momentos y así no molestaríamos más al Señor Yuy. La batalla de miradas sin embargo no había finalizado.

–Creo que usted tiene razón señorita, que amable de su parte –exclamó Duo dando alcance a la muda disputa –Y déjeme disculparme por parte de este majadero –dijo mientras se colgaba del cuello de Heero con desenfado e importándole poco su vida, aparentemente. –Sabe, tiene temperamento y es osco, mal día demás, ya sabe. –Estos comentarios fueron suficientes para hacer que los ojos azules voltearan a verle, entre molestos y extrañados.

–Entiendo a la perfección –concedió la muchacha. –Ahora permítame enmendar otro fallo mío. –La joven se adelantó un poco, quedando el Coronel tras ella, se inclinó femeninamente y se presento. –Soy la Dr. Nadine Varzak, Asistente en Jefe del Área de Experimentación Bio-espacial de la base. En otras palabras, soy la encargada de la sincronización vital de cualquier piloto con un Movil Suit –explicó después por la significativa expresión que Duo tenía en esos momentos en su rostro. –Le aseguro que tendremos la fortuna de estarnos viendo.

–Es un placer saberlo, gracias señorita Varzak. –Contestó escuetamente Duo, sin dejar su posición colgado de Heero.

–Señor Yuy,… Duo. Sin más, me retiraré –la joven doctora se dirigió al elevador. Dio la vuelta a unos paso de él. –¿Coronel? –Este miró levemente a donde Nadine se encontraba, se irguió, cerró su puerta, miró a Heero, aún retado y después a Duo más cortésmente.

–Buenas noches –se despidió. Caminó hasta donde Nadine. El elevador llegó mientras tanto. Ambos personajes abordaron. El coronel escoltaba protectoramente a la joven Varzak. El cabello rojizo y el negro hacían increíble contraste en el pequeño cubículo y sin duda Duo contempló ambas figuras, encantado. Nadine le dirigió una última hermosa sonrisa y Saker, terminaba de fulminar a Heero, segundos antes de desaparecer tras las puertas cerradas.

No pasaron ni dos segundos, cuando Duo sintió enorme molestia. Soltó a Heero brusco y mirándole hoscamente, se metió a su habitación. _"Maldito Heero."_ Ni que se fuera a presentar ante ella nuevamente habiendo defendido a semejante bruto. ¿Por qué demonios se metió donde no le llamaban?

El soldado perfecto, le siguió cerrando la puerta tras él.

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

–¿Por qué te molestaste?- preguntó el trenzado no menos molesto. Tenía los brazos cruzados y por el dolor de cabeza que le había surgido de golpe, se recargaba meramente en la pared, sentado sobre el escritorio del cuarto, mirando a donde Heero se lavaba los dientes. Este escupió el agua.

–No me molesté –contestó dura y secamente, para seguir con su labor. Duo le miró fijamente con la sensación de que su enojo y exasperación tocaban el límite avivados por la inusual cantidad de alcohol. El ser buen bebedor no podía aplicarse cuando Heero estaba con él. Está bien, le gustaba el tipo, pero cuando se ponía así era insoportable y hasta asco le producía. Menos mal que no eran mayores sus sentimientos. Heero estaba acabando de lavarse cuando él decidió volver a hablar.

–¿Sabes? –dijo. –Es la primera vez que me dan ganas de decirte que no te metas en mis asuntos –le miró con saña. –Sí, tu maldita frase –respondió al ver la expresión del "soldado perfecto". –Pero aquí el intolerante, no soy yo. –Declaró haciéndose a un lado al pasar al baño, demostrándole que no quería ni tocarlo en esos momentos.

–No soy intolerante –escuchó su respuesta menos dura que la anterior, pero le valió un comino.

–Mas bien no te parece suficientemente malo –contestó escupiendo la rápida enjuagada que había tomado, no tenía ganas de asearse más en esos momentos y menos con el humor que se estaba cargando.

–Eso es lo que a ti te molesta, pero yo no creo en el bien y el m…

–¡No me vengas con esas estupideces, Heero! –gritó después de escupir el último buche de agua, luego se controló un poco abriéndose la camisa para ponerse su pijama y saliendo del baño. –Si no eres capaz de mantener o comprender una conversación mundana, bien puedes declararte idiota y no me vengas a fastidiar. Ahora no me interesan tus babosadas filosóficas. ¡Es increíble que no puedas hablar como gente decente! –le reclamaba sacando parte de su malestar y cambiándose de ropa dándole la espalda a Heero que se había quedado quieto y callado frente a su cama observándolo algo sorprendido. Levantó colchas y sábanas de su cama y callando el resto de reclamaciones y tonterías que le diría a Heero, se metió en silencio dispuesto a dormir, dándole la espalda.

Después de momentos de silencio y de que se le bajara un poco el enojo, Heero habló.

–Creí que hablaríamos hoy –dijo suavemente, aunque sin mucha emoción. O al menos a si le pareció a Duo. Quien inesperadamente se volvió a irritar.

–Pues creíste mal –le dijo de mal modo. –¿Y adivina de quién es la culpa? –le culpó con saña. Pensó que tal vez había sido doliente con Heero, pero siendo él, seguro no le había importado y a él también le valía poco en ese momento.

Después de un prudente momento, Heero volvió a hablar con extraña emotividad.

–Lo siento. No quise molestarte. –Se oyó como se movía a su cama.

–Ya es tarde –contestó. "Rayos", seguro se arrepentiría en la mañana… si se acordaba lo suficiente, ¿pero a quién le importaba?

Se oyó a Heero meterse en la cama. –Lo siento, Duo. Buenas noches –se apagó la luz y todo quedó en silencio.

Esperó momentos a que pudiera dormirse. Hasta que se dio por vencido. "Maldita culpa. No, ¡maldito alcohol!" Suspiró hondo. Se dio vuelta y quedó mirando al techo mientras subía las manos a su nuca.

–Está bien, yo también me disculpo –dijo al final –…pero sin muchos deseos –aclaró.

–Está bien, entiendo –vino la respuesta. Duo vio de reojo que Heero se acomodaba igual que él mirando al techo, aunque Heero le miraba a él anteriormente. Duo había detectado cierto atisbo de _alivio_ en la voz de Heero, eso había medrado aún más su molestia, mas no la había desaparecido.

–Bueno, pregunta… no te voy a esperar toda la noche, tengo sueño –le apresuró a iniciar lo que supuestamente habían acordado, prendiendo la luz.

–La verdad es que no me atrevo a preguntarte nada ahora –contestó Heero, con algo de humor, cosa que de alguna manera aligeraba la situación, aunque no era una de las habilidades del "Señor Yunque".

Duo gruñó. Después meditó un poco. –Tienes razón, siendo tú él que quiere conversar, por desgracia tendré que ayudarte porque no eres muy listo en el tema. –¿Quien dijo que Duo era voluble? Si era más recio que una roca cuando se molestaba. Sin embargo, removió su cerebro un poco, hasta que encontró una pregunta que no le disgustara la respuesta, sino al contrario y que pareciera, dentro de lo posible, lo más fuera del asunto. –¿Cuándo fue que te enteraste de mi nombre? –preguntó.

Seguro eso había tomado a Heero por sorpresa, su expresión era formidable, algo muy difícil de conseguir y que le regocijaba bastante.

–Te llamaron. –Contestó Heero después de un momento no muy largo, para sorpresa de Duo. –Cuando llegamos a tu refugio, aquella vez, después de salir del edificio de…

–Cuando intentaste tu acto suicida. Sí, me acuerdo. Por fortuna no sufrí con pesadillas después de eso –contestó Duo.

–Sí. Te llamaron poco después de llegar. Me dejaste en el bote en cuanto eso ocurrió –concluyó Heero.

–Mmm. Que bien te acuerdas –comentó Duo.

–Sí, también me sorprende un poco a mí.

–Que raro que te sorprenda. Siempre creí que llevabas hasta la cuenta de tus respiraciones. –Bromeó Duo, más su tono molesto no había desaparecido.

–Sí, se que eso parece –contestó Heero. Duo le miró entonces. La respuesta era peculiar. –No soy de piedra, Duo –explicó Heero, ante su extrañeza.

–No, claro… pero tampoco eres muy humano –completó sin enojo y sin burla. Heero guardó silencio un momento.

–Pero también me duele –contestó. Duo tuvo una rápida imagen de aquella explosión años atrás y del Gundam de Heero destrozado…* (2)

–Sí, lo sé. –Callaron. A Duo se le había pasado la molestia, en parte por que ahora estaba acostado y Heero andaba extrañamente sensible.

–¿Y tú? ¿Cómo supiste mi nombre? –preguntó Heero momentos después. Duo le miró unos segundos y recordó.

–Sally lo gritó por un altavoz cuando estábamos apunto de explotar en la Base Nueva Edwars –explicó, se acordaba bien de ese detalle, por que fue la primera vez que Heero había salvado la vida de todos por los pelos. Su primera y quizá más humillante derrota también.

–Cierto –Duo supo que Heero también se acordó de aquella ocasión y no se sentía muy bien. La imagen de Nigma vino a su cabeza. Frunció el ceño.*(3)

–Oye –llamó la atención al castaño. Se recargó en su codo para verlo. Heero hizo lo mismo. –¿En serio no tienes ningún marca o cicatriz notoria por alguna misión? –Heero abrió un poco los ojos. Duo podía jurar que quería sonreír.

–Sí. Si tengo –dijo al fin. Duo vio que tomaba algo de aire. –No tengo las últimas muelas del lado izquierdo, se fueron junto con un poco de mi lengua en un entrenamiento –comenzó mientras se señalaba la zona. –El dedo pequeño del pie derecho tampoco lo tengo. Creo que nunca lo has visto. No recuerdo como lo perdí. Tengo una bala atorada en el muslo derecho a la altura de la mano que no se puede sacar por que protege unos nervios. No me funciona bien el olfato desde aquella autodetonación y también tengo una zanja en el cráneo desde entonces –se señaló de la parte trasera de la oreja hasta la nuca. –Este oído está algo sordo también. La rótula de esta rodilla es de plástico. –Se señalo la pierna derecha de nuevo. Pensó un momento. –Y aparte de que en las radiografías salen cientos de soldaduras en los huesos y los músculos… Me chilla el codo.

Duo le miró sorprendido. Entendía de dolencias, pero lo último si lo había sacado de rumbo. –¿Qué? –preguntó.

Heero se levantó de la cama, se acercó a él y puso su codo izquierdo a la altura de su oído. Le pidió silencio poniendo un dedo en sus labios. Después estiró y encogió el brazo, moviendo el codo.

Y un pequeño chillido, como una tuerca mal engrasada, salió de él.

–JAJAJA –Duo se rió de buena gana desplomándose en la cama, Heero volvió a la suya, sonriendo. –Ay, jaja, nunca imaginé algo como eso jaja –dijo dejando de reír poco a poco. –Y menos que lo usaras de broma.

–No es broma, tú oíste que chilla –recalcó Heero.

–Sí, lo oí. –Duo rió otro poco, pero negaba con la cabeza. Heero sonreía un poco.

–Ya no estás enojado –dijo.

–No, ya no. Pero es por el alcohol –refutó Duo.

–Y por mi codo.

–Cállate. –Duo ensanchó su sonrisa. Heero también. En ese momento, se sentía tan bien.

–¿Y tú, tienes marcas o algo? –retomó la conversación Heero.

–Sí, obvio que sí. Si tú tienes el resto del mundo también, Heero –respondió Duo aún con buen humor. –No siento estos dos dedos. –Levantó la mano derecha y movió el dedo anular y meñique. –Veo una mancha en el ojo izquierdo, aquí arriba –señaló por arriba de la ceja. –Tengo una cremación en la espalda, mira –se sentó en la cama dándole la espalda, levantó su camisa de manga larga tirándola por la espalda, se la sacó y movió su cabello a un lado. Entre los omoplatos casi para llegar al cuello ladeado a la derecha, la piel se mostraba liza y algo reseca. Como la cicatriz de una explosión de granada, solo que pequeña. Unos diez centímetros. –¿Ves? –preguntó Duo.

–Sí –contestó Heero, aunque su tono de voz era extraño. Como inseguro. Duo se puso de nuevo la camisa y se metió en las sabanas. Había detectado el frío hasta ese momento.

–También tengo un pulmón lastimado, no se infla del todo –continuó enumerando. –Un sólo riñón y ¾ de hígado gracias a OZ. Fuera de eso, estoy relativamente completo, con un montón de soldaduras por todos lados claro. Sólo que en mí se deben de notar menos porque yo dejo que me curen, "doctor". –Hizo un poco de burla al recordar la peculiar manera de Heero para arreglarse sus dolencias. Heero, torció la boca en amago de sonrisa como respuesta. Duo vio el comportamiento de Heero un poco extraño, nada notorio, pero de todos modos lo vio.

–¿Que tienes?, ¿No me digas que ahora el enojado eres tú? –preguntó. Sentándose en la cama.

–No es eso –contestó Heero.

–Te enojaste –Afirmó Duo, con voz neutra.

–No. –Heero había fruncido un poco el ceño y Duo estaba apunto de reafirmar. –Pero si sigues, lo voy a estar y mi automática está a la mano. –Duo cerró la boca sonriendo, supo que estaba a punto de meter la pata, pero tenía la maldita tentación de hacer explotar a Heero. Durante el rato que él se debatía en la lucha interna por molestarle o conservar su vida, Heero le veía fijamente, como analizándole.

–Recordaba, eso es todo. –Contestó al final.

–¿Recordabas? –cuestionó de nuevo Duo, borrando por completo sus cavilaciones. –¿Qué…? ¿No me digas que te sientes culpable por a verme apuntado aquella vez? –Heero abrió un poco los ojos, pero no contestó. Duo tomó esto como una afirmación. –Hombre, terminaste salvándome el trasero aquella vez… y muchas otras, por cierto, te juro que no te culpo y mi trasero lo agradece jajaja. –No supo interpretar el rostro de Heero en aquel momento, bien porque no estaba en sus cinco sentidos o por qué nunca le había visto esa cara. –En fin, ni pienses en eso. ¡Hip! –un hipo salió de sorpresa. Provocando una ligera risa en Duo. –Perdón.

Heero cambió rápidamente a su neutra expresión. –¿Cuánto bebiste? –algo de curiosidad teñía su voz.

–¿Eh? Ah, como… 12 o 13 copas, no mucho –contestó Duo, como cualquier cosa.

–¿Copas de que? –Heero frunció un poco el seño.

–¿Ahora eres mi niñera? –Duo sonreía, en realidad ahora no quería pelearse con Heero. –No sé, de lo que le invitaba a cada chica –terminó por contestar.

–Oh. –Heero guardó silencio.

–¿Ya tienes pareja? –preguntó Duo, de pronto. Sintió como si le preguntara a su amigo por la pareja de un baile de graduación y se sonrió de su propia idea sin llegar a reírse.

–… Sí –contestó Heero.

–Y bien, ¿quién es?

–Sophia Verliak –contestó Heero de golpe. Duo parpadeó. ¿Quién?… Oh…

–¿La niña que rescataste?

–Sí. –El silencio volvió a caer y Duo tuvo una extraña imagen mental.

–¡Rayos, Heero!, ¡Pero si es una niña!, no pretenderás nada pervertido, ¿verdad? –exclamó turbadamente. Heero reaccionó de inmediato propinándole un buen coscorrón.

–El alcohol te hace aún más tarado de lo normal, idiota. –Duo se sobaba del golpe, mientras Heero regresaba a su cama. –¿Quién es el pervertido aquí? ¿Piensas acostarte con la que te acompañe al baile?

–No –contestó acabando de sobarse, luego como si cayera en cuenta, sonrió. –Bueno, si se presta… Claro que Saker me robó a la chica más bonita que pude haber tenido de cita.

–No seas mediocre –le dijo Heero con enojo.

–¿Qué?, oye, todo chico piensa en eso cuando tiene una cita. Seguro tú también lo has hecho –se justificó Duo.

–No, nunca –contestó Heero. Pero a Duo, poco le valió la defensa.

–Claro y ahora quieres parecer santo. Mira no digo que seas un depravado, pero al menos tuviste que haber llegado a algo con Relena y es normal que uno piense en desahogarse de vez en cuando de la tensión y tú sabes, uno siendo joven y atractivo, pues las cosas se dan y uno no puede siempre darse el lujo de rechazar una oferta, sobretodo si est…

–No pasó nada. –Heero habló seco y de golpe callando la empecinada perorata de Duo.

–… ¿Qué? –reaccionó éste un poco después.

–No pasó nada con Relena. Y no pasará nada. –Reafirmó nuevamente Heero, pero más ensimismado que molesto. Duo sintió que sus sentidos ponían los pies sobre la tierra.

–Vaya hombre, lo siento. –Dijo, no sabiendo muy bien que decir. –Creí que se querían –concluyó al final, un poco imprudente, pero nada que le angustiara, finalmente era Duo y estaba tomado.

–…Yo también –contestó Heero poco después en tono resignado y algo confundido. Era la segunda vez que Duo le veía bajar sus defensas de personalidad sin reserva alguna. Tal vez, después de todo, si lo consideraba su mejor amigo.

–¿Puedo preguntar qué paso? –Duo quiso saber y poder hacer algo. Heero le miró, sin intriga ni recelo.

–Puedes. –Le contestó y tan sinceramente como habían sido hasta entonces, completó. –No quiere decir que te pueda contestar, porque yo tampoco lo sé. –Duo miró a Heero. En ese momento se veía tan extraño y confundido. Vaya, que hasta parecía el adolescente que era.

Duo sabía y más en ese momento que sus defensas racionales estaban mermadas por la borrachera, tenía corazón de pollo y eso le hizo soltar, aunque con reticencia, la pregunta típica:

–Mmm… ¿y como estás? –Heero le miró, llamando su atención, frunció el ceño.

–Normal. –Contestó casi encogiéndose de hombros.

–¿Normal?

–No voy a llorar si eso piensas. –Su mirada ahora era de desconfianza.

–¿Qué? –Duo no entendió por un momento a que se refería. –No, claro que no. En realidad es una imagen difícil de imaginar, Heero. Sólo que… bueno, es extraño que queriendo tanto a una persona no… no haya _ninguna_ reacción –las últimas palabras las dijo con un cuidado un poco más que sorprendente en él.

–¿Cómo que _ninguna_? –sin embargo, por la mirada que lanzaba Heero, él no lo había tomado muy bien.

–Quiero decir, ella se veía triste las últimas veces que hablé con ella y eso… son reacciones. –intentó justificarse Duo. –Y bueno, contigo, no notaba nada… creía que eran cosas de ella nada más… vamos, que lo que quiero decir es… bueno, como es normal, quizá, no sé, como no tenías a nadie así antes, puede ser que no supieras y…

–Duo, dilo de una vez o cállate. –Heero no estaba para aguantar trabucos. Duo tomó aire para ventilar su cerebro, luego con calma y olvidando el nerviosismo, siendo sincero y seguro, preguntó:

–_¿La querías?_

Heero suavizó su enfadada expresión, se le quedó mirando y pensó detenidamente… Seguramente muchas cosas pasaban por su cabeza. Pasaron largos segundos, sosteniéndole la mirada, cuando contestó.

–Creo que no tanto… –dijo más asombrado que dolido y menos perturbado de lo que Duo esperaba. Heero bajó la cabeza, analizando su nuevo descubrimiento.

–Mmm. –Duo alzó las cejas. –Y yo que pensaba que era para largo. –Tenía la boca algo floja y su conciencia iba y venía, por eso a veces le importaba lo que decía y otras no. Esta vez, evidentemente no. No se percató de la mirada algo contraída de Heero. –Entonces quédate con el recuerdo de los besos, a veces es lo mejor de esas relaciones. –Comentó Duo, recordando lo mejor de sus más terribles experiencias _cuasi_ amorosas, subiendo sus manos a la nuca.

–Nunca nos besamos –oyó.

Miró a Heero de golpe, casi cayéndose de la cama.

–¿Cómo qué nunca se besaron? –preguntó casi alarmado. Heero le miraba algo desorientado e incluso cohibido.

–Eso. Nunca nos besamos… –confirmó Heero desviando la mirada y con los brazos cruzados. Estaba recargado contra la pared y se veía incomodo. Duo guardaba silencio, pero no dejaba de verlo, entre extrañado y asombrado. –Mas bien… yo nunca lo permití –terminó declarando Heero, con la vista baja.

–¿Por qué? –Duo se sentó en la orilla de su cama.

–No sé. No lo debía hacer. –Justificó Heero. –Por mi posición, porque ella era la Reina… y tampoco nunca sentí la necesidad… creo.

–¿Crees? –puntualizó Duo. Heero guardó silencio un momento.

–Admito que me queda la duda… pero nada más. –Confesó. –Ahora que lo pienso, no se si la hubiera besado por quererla o… por curiosidad. –Duo le miraba detenidamente. Y una idea cruzó su cabeza, ¿influenciada por qué?, sólo Dios sabe.

–¿Quieres averiguarlo? –lanzó su pregunta un poco impetuosa a su gusto, pero confiaba en que Heero no lo había percibido por su confusión.

–¿Averiguar? –Heero le veía aún más desorientado que un naufrago en el mar.

–Si la hubieras besado por quererla o por curiosidad. –Aclaró, Duo.

–¿Cómo? –Aparentemente Heero no era muy perceptivo para ese tipo de cosas y le complicaba la existencia a Duo.

–¡Con lo obvio! Si es curiosidad, es sólo porque necesitabas saber como es un beso; si la querías, lo sabrás de la misma forma. El beso no tendrá efecto –argumentó Duo, fundando su idea. Heero le veía con los ojos más abiertos de lo normal, quizá era mucha información, de momento. –Digo, si quieres. Sólo se me ocurrió ayudarte así, pero tu decides. –"Demonios Duo, ¡qué dices!, ¡decídete de una vez!"

–Está bien –escuchó para su sorpresa. Pasó un momento de silencio. "¿Ahora? ¿Si no cuando? Mejor no preguntarse y hacerlo."

–Bueno, pues… –Duo tomó aire, se levantó de la cama y se acercó con Heero quien no se movió de lugar, pero desenlazó sus brazos, poniéndolos a los costados. Miraba a Duo de soslayo. Se subió a la cama y gateó un poco hasta él.

–Oye Heero… no me vayas a golpear eh… conste que lo acordamos –advirtió Duo nervioso.

–No lo haré –dijo Heero, aunque también se le oía extraño.

–Bien. –Duo se acomodó a un costado de Heero y sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos -más por prever algún movimiento inoportuno que otra cosa- pasó uno de sus brazos al otro lado y acercó su rostro al del moreno. Su cabello cayó en las piernas medio extendidas de Heero. Éste respiró profundo y miró a Duo a los ojos. La luz de la habitación, contorneaba la silueta de su cabeza y dejaba ver ese brillo inusual de su color de ojos. El aroma de Duo llegó hasta él. Esa esencia que él no podía describir como otra cosa que libertad. Algo que le provocaba sonreír y nunca entendía el porqué. Su corazón bombeaba más deprisa de lo normal.

Duo, tomó la iniciativa al ver la pasividad de Heero, el contemplar sus ojos azules y expectativos le daba algo de seguridad a su atrevido acto. Del que obviamente, aunque el moreno lo ignorara, se estaba aprovechando de una oportunidad seguramente irrepetible. Avanzó como deslizándose hasta sentir el aliento de Heero. Olía a esa característica esencia que le recordaba al mar y al calor del cuerpo. Su respiración rozó su mejilla y lentamente cerró los ojos, sin despegarlos de los de Heero. Su corazón era el galopante más feroz.

Heero cerró los ojos siguiendo por poco a Duo. Al instante después una suavidad se posó en sus labios. La sorpresa vino acunando a una marejada de sensaciones más. Una enorme calidez, no quemante ni ardiente, pero poderosa se extendía de sus labios, como descarga hasta su pecho donde se formó una energía nueva y radiante, que lo vigorizaba con furiosa potencia. La piel suave y fina, lisa y cauta de los labios de Duo, sólo habían tocado los suyos sin extenderse a más. Él por el contrarió tuvo que hacerlo. Abrió un poco los suyos, sintiendo con su rose los de Duo… quien poco después también lo siguió. Un sutil rose de humedades enviaba fulgores a cada cuerpo. Alguna caricia llegaba a los dientes, uno que otro sabor se mezclaba en aromas y sensaciones. Confusas para ambos, ignorantes entre ellos.

Uno de los dos, sostuvo al otro por el hombro, siendo correspondido igual, el beso se volvió más íntimo y relajado. Más ensoñador y cálido. Extraño, nuevo y… maravilloso.

Sin embargo terminó, alguno de los dos, al separar sus propios labios, tomó el aire que le faltaba, e hizo que por un instante la conciencia regresara a ambos.

Duo abrió los ojos, Heero igual. Ambos tomaron aire de nuevo. Y se alejaron, desprendiéndose de la tibieza del aura del otro. Duo estaba mareado y algo confuso, su corazón estaba acelerado y le llegaba un sueño terrible en ese momento. No podía decir que su conciencia hubiera regresado.

Heero estaba igual o más confundido, pero seguro de algo. Alarmado por la reacción de Duo, por la suya propia, por la de los dos. Pero antes de poder pensar más, Duo le miró de nuevo a los ojos. Él no sabía que hacer, incluso respirar le parecía complicado, incluso estaba asustado.

–Sabes… besas _muy_ bien –le susurró Duo. Después, medio cerró los ojos y desvió su cabeza, en clara muestra de querer moverse. Pero su cansancio en esos momentos era enorme y _algo_ le dijo que podía dejarlo partir todo, no pasaría nada. Y así lo hizo.

Duo se deslizó dormido en las piernas de Heero. Quien a penas había captado las palabras de Duo, había sentido una desconocida y tempestuosa felicidad, que le provocaba sonreír sin poderlo controlar. La sensación de los labios de Duo sobre los suyos permanecía como sellos imborrables y la ilusión de sentirlos una y otra vez posarse sobre los suyos, lo desconcertaba.

Miró a Duo sobre sus piernas, completamente dormido. Tenía ganas de gritarle y asustarlo, de abrazarlo, de tirarlo de la cama, de enojarse con él. Todo, todo lo que pudiera hacer o quería, simplemente no lo hizo. Respiró hondo y sin borrar su sonrisa, miró al techo, pensando en que el cielo estaba muy, muy lejos de este.

"Lo siento, Relena" pensó. "No te quiero tanto." Lo supo inmediatamente después de terminar el beso. "Solo curiosidad, realmente lo siento". Miró de nuevo a Duo. –Tonto –le dijo. Quien iba a decir que su borrachera había servido de algo.

Recuperando el control de su cuerpo, Heero se quitó a Duo de encima. Éste sólo se acorrucó en la cama y Heero supo lo inútil que era moverlo de lugar. Sin pensarlo demasiado, él también se recostó pasando las sabanas, hechas a un lado anteriormente, sobre ellos. Y cerró los ojos, con el recuerdo palpable, de su primer beso…

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

En otro lado del mundo, en Argentina, en el Magnerium Royal Palace Hotel, donde se celebraría la Reunión General de Líderes Mundiales para el acuerdo de Libre Comercio entre las Colonias y la Tierra, Relena Darlian-Peacecraft, terminaba de alistarse en una de las habitaciones más lujosas del hotel. La hora en aquella parte del mundo, marcaba cerca de las 3 de la tarde.

En la habitación sólo se encontraban ella y su guardaespaldas personal. Marius Lacrotet, serio y reservado, como todo agente de seguridad, pero más ligero de carácter que el anterior Heero Yuy. Su cabello negro y ojos marrones contrastaban con lo brillante de su perfil, pero no por ello era menos inflexible ante las normas de seguridad.

Relena habló al terminar de revisar su informe.

–Sabes que no tienes que esperarme, Marius –era la discreta forma de pedirle que la dejara sola.

–Lo sé, señorita Peacecraft. Pero si me permite… –Lacrotet tenía entre sus cualidades peculiares la de confiar en sus instintos y ésta vez, no sería diferente. –Preferiría no dejarla sola.

Relena también conocía y entendía esa peculiaridad y no insistió más. Su cabeza le amenazaba con estallar en cualquier momento y estaba sumamente agotada. Lacrotet, por mucho que lo ocultara, también tenía el mismo o mayor cansancio. Sin embargo permanecía inamovible en su deber.

Por ese mismo hecho, las noticias de todo el mundo, reportarían como inaudito, que el último sonido que escuchó la Embajadora de Paz por excelencia y Reina del país de Cing, antes de caer en la completa oscuridad, fuera una copa rota…

(Continuará…)

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

Notas de la autora (1):

Espero les haya, al menos, gustado.

Aclarando:

*1.- N/a: Ara, no seas idiota!

*2.- En 48 horas, a las 3 de la tarde, en el primer nivel.

*3.- Duo recuerda cuando Heero se auto-detonó y piensa en lo doloroso que debió ser.

*4.- Recuerden que es en esa Base cuando Heero destruye la nave de los lideres de la paz, por un engaño de Oz. Nigma le recrimina esto en capítulos atrás.

Notas de la autora (2):

Explicando.

Como al principio he escrito. Esto es un "adelanto".

Adelanto por que no publicaré nada más durante un tiempo, aunque sigua escribiendo.

Es decir, la mayoría de mis fics, los escribo en su totalidad para después publicarlos (de ahí que no tenga más que tres historias publicadas -por el momento-)

Decidí subir esta ultima parte del capítulo por que me parecía más que grosero (y lo sigue siendo, lo se) retener tanto más este capitulo.

Sin embargo, reitero, no publicaré nada más por una temporada. Esperando, no prometiendo, lo siento; que no seá demasiado larga.

Sólo me queda por decir la cosa de mayor importancia:

MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A LOS QUE TODAVIA ME LEEN. UNA ENORME DISCULPA.

Esta historia solo está pensada en ustedes y me remuerde la conciencia mi tardanza, lo juro. Sólo que no puedo por ahora. Lo siento, nuevamente.

MUCHAS GRACIAS.

Enigmatek.

(Gracias a mi beta Darkcryonic, a mi hermana por su incondicional apoyo y a la fidelidad de mi amigo David)

Hasta luego.


	15. Preludio al cambio

Después de literales años, me encuentro de nuevo aquí con esta historia. Prometí terminara aunque me llevara años haciéndolo… supongo que estoy cumpliendo mi palabra.

Se que no tengo vergüenza. Pero al igual que ustedes, quienes todavía me leen, quiero llegar al final de este fanfic.

Para mi Hermana por su devoción, con su fidelidad y amistad incomparables. A Koi por su paciencia y compañía, por su cariño y la alegría que me brinda. A mi fiel amigo Rey. A Himekoch por su constancia y a los lectores que aun me siguen. Muchas, muchas gracias.

Sin mucho más que decir y dándoles mis más sinceras disculpas, les ofrezco el siguiente capítulo de esta historia:

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

Acto Décimo tercero

**Preludio al cambio**

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

_Final del capítulo anterior:_

_–Sabes que no tienes que esperarme, Marius –era la discreta forma de pedirle que la dejara sola._

_ –Lo sé, señorita Peacecraft. Pero si me permite… –Lacrotet tenía entre sus cualidades peculiares la de confiar en sus instintos y ésta vez, no sería diferente. –Preferiría no dejarla sola._

_ Relena también conocía y entendía esa peculiaridad y no insistió más. Su cabeza le amenazaba con estallar en cualquier momento y estaba sumamente agotada. Lacrotet, por mucho que lo ocultara, también tenía el mismo o mayor cansancio. Sin embargo, permanecía inamovible en su deber._

_ Por ese mismo hecho, las noticias de todo el mundo, reportarían como inaudito, que el último sonido que escuchó la Embajadora de Paz por excelencia y Reina del país de Cing, antes de caer en la completa oscuridad, fuera una copa rota…_

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

Salió del baño.

La cama aún estaba deshecha y no había nadie en ella. El vapor se esfumó por el cambio de temperatura y la gélida humedad de su hogar le golpeó. El frío era una de las sensaciones que arraigada con cariño a su vida. Le daba confort y seguridad, le despertaba y le fortalecía, al mismo tiempo que le recordaba las debilidades de su cuerpo, de su alma, de su corazón, de su mente.

Caminó hasta el armario oculto en la pared y sacó nuevamente uno de sus tres perfectos uniformes azules. El blanco, siempre liso y guardado en su funda, casi al punto del abandono, sería usado esa noche. También le sacó de su encierro y lo dejó a un lado de su cama.

Se puso el traje térmico, que iba oculto bajo el uniforme, las mancuernas simuladas bajo las mangas del mismo, y las cintas de los tobillos ocultas bajo las botas. Cada una de estas piezas las ponía con diligencia y cuidado, pero con la rapidez de la costumbre. Estos atuendos eran los únicos que renovaba cuando no tenía más remedio hacerlo. En muchas ocasiones habían sido su "As bajo la manga". Pocas personas conocían la cualidad clandestina de las mancuernas, dejando ocultar pequeñas, pero valiosas herramientas. Una de sus cintas, en algún momento había servido de amarre para una navaja y orca para un adversario. Y el traje, simplemente le había salvado varias veces, literalmente, de morir congelado. Por eso y otras minucias le tenía cierto cariño a estos trapos.

La camisa, el chaleco y los pantalones de gruesa tela sintética revestidas interiormente por la fina capa de algodón, eran prendas menos preciadas, pero no menos cuidadas. Las gruesas botas negras de mullida y flexible fibra sintética. Y por último, el saco a medio camino de convertirse en gabardina. Éste era quizá el más conflictivo de sus atavíos. El sobrio corte militar de la prenda superior, le causaba emociones contradictorias. Entre el orgullo y la pena, el ánimo y el desconsuelo, la templanza y el asco, la seguridad y la decepción. Muchas experiencias sin duda llevaba encima cuando vestía el uniforme, pero más que ninguna otra llevaba su convicción a cuestas. Lo único que movía a personas como él a continuar todos los días.

Se miró al pequeño espejo. Su rostro se reflejaba pálido por la escasa luz proveniente del baño. Los ambarinos ojos siempre brillaban fugaces con su ardoroso cabello que procuraba traer rigurosamente atado, por difícil tarea que fuera dado a su lisura escurridiza. Su rostro limpio, era forzado a mantener la estampa fija y dura de la disciplina, engañando a la perfección, con una falsa madures en una cara de todavía tierna edad. Hacía mucho que no se le trataba como niño, quizá por que lo fue muy poco.

Quitó las sábanas y las envió por el conducto destinado para asearse, tendió las limpias y arregló las minucias de la habitación. Labor de todas sus mañanas, costumbre impuesta hacia años en las barracas. Salió de la recámara y los pequeños ruidos mañaneros de otra persona le advirtieron que su acompañante seguía ahí.

–Buenos días, Saker –saludó la templada voz de aquella mujer.

–Buenos días, Nadine –contestó cortésmente. Su cabellera negra, suelta despreocupadamente, hacia contraste con la blancura del camisón que llevaba. Estaba sentada a la mesa corta que tenía el cuarto, con un desayuno más completo de lo que él acostumbraba. La escena se presentaba más cálida y hogareña de lo que ninguno de los dos estaba habituado. – ¿Cómo estás? –Nadine le miró un segundo, después sonrió dulce y tranquilizadoramente.

–Estoy bien, Saker. Me preocuparía más por ti. –Contestó ella insinuante. Saker sonrió confiado y tranquilo.

–Tampoco me falta experiencia en esto, querida. –Contestó seguro, pero educado. Nadine curvó su sonrisa un poco más.

–Le pedí café a Cris, me hizo el favor, ¿gustas? –Le ofreció ella, llevándose su taza humeante a la boca.

–Estaría bien. –Saker se acercó a la mesa. Nadine le pasó una taza recién servida y arrimó un pan en un plato.

–Cris me pide que te haga comer algo antes de que salgas corriendo a cumplir órdenes –comentó ella con tenue burla. –Claro que no especificó que debía hacerte comer. Supongo que un pan estará medianamente bien. –Concluyó cómplicemente. Saker sonrió de lado.

–Sí, lo sé. Wufei causa suficientes dolores de cabeza a Julia y compañía, como para tenerme a mí con mis tonterías –soltó él, usando las mismas palabras que acostumbraba decirle la doctora.

– ¡Y mira para que lo digas tú! –Ella, expresando la ironía, daba un mordisco a la verdura de su plato.

–De vez en cuando hago conciencia –se justificó juguetón. Después fijó su mirada en ciertas herramientas que se hallaban sobre la mesa, mientras le daba un mordisco a su pan y un sorbo al café. – ¿Están listas?– Nadine miró también a los brillantes y fríos instrumentos.

–Casi, sólo espero que se enfríen las compresas para poderlas cargar. –Respondió. Saker mordió de nuevo el pan y picó una zanahoria.

–Función –dijo, pidiendo la explicación del mecanismo. Nadine, acostumbrada a la estancia en aquella base, entendió.

–Te daré tres. Cada una con un 4 cargas. Las tres primeras cargas, serán dosis medias, suficiente para desorientar; la ultima tiene dosis doble y… con suerte no los dejará en coma. –Comentó al último como haciendo mediación de conciencia. Después, alzando los hombros y volviendo a comer, agregó como una precaución obviada. –Procura no usarla.

–Da. ¿Manual o automático? –Saker seguía comiendo, pero prestaba especial atención a sus palabras.

–Ambos. –Tomó uno de los finos y brillantes utensilios de las cajillas donde estaban guardados. Unos delgados cilindros metálicos de 10 centímetros de largo por uno de grosor, con un pivote corto a modo de gatillo en medio de su plateada cobertura. Jaló el gatillo y el lado recubierto con cristal se resquebrajo, dejando salir la afilada punta de una aguja. –Puedes romper el seguro automático inyectándolo directamente, o puedes romperlo manualmente, después jalar el gatillo y sacar la punta. De cualquier manera son seguras para ustedes. –Guardó la aguja nuevamente en su caja y la cerró para después hacerla a un lado. –Pero no está de más tener cuidado. –Agregó precavidamente, alzando las cejas.

– ¿Las tenías a noche? –preguntó, Saker, omitiendo el comentario, mirándola fijamente.

–Las tome cuando salimos del hospital. –Nadine terminó su platillo. Miró a Saker mientras esté volvía a su comida y entonces recordó algo. –Saker, déjame hacerte una pregunta. –Saker la miró y movió la cabeza afirmativamente. Nadine cruzó sus manos y recargó su barbilla en ellas.

– ¿Te gusta Duo Maxwell? –Preguntó sin rodeos, sin ningún tipo de insinuación o reclamo. Saker se quedó quieto, luego frunció un poco el entrecejo y soltó firme.

– ¿Por qué lo dices? –A esto Nadine levantó las cejas.

–Te gusta –afirmó.

–No –contestó, Saker.

–Ayer te mostraste muy enojado. –Nadine se ponía unos guantes clínicos y acercaba una bandeja donde ordenadamente se veían las capsulas de color verdoso del tamaño de una huella digital. Tomaba una de las jeringas automáticas y hábilmente la desarmaba para endosar una a una las cuatro cargas que le correspondían. Esto sin dejar de hablar con el sorprendido coronel.

–Si. Pero nada de eso tiene que ver con Duo. –Saker comía ahora más mecánica que naturalmente. Nadine guardó silencio un momento, ordenando sus propios pensamientos. Saker había dicho "Duo" y no Maxwell.

–Me parece que a él le gustas. Creí que le correspondías. –Comentó como una curiosidad, sin quitar el tono severo. Ahora pasaba a la segunda jeringa. Saker la miró con ojos muy abiertos y sorprendidos, algo espantados incluso. Pero antes de que preguntara algo, Nadine concluyó la idea. –Eso creí por un momento. Aunque también creo -y más factible por cierto- que a Maxwell le guste Yuy y trate de encelarlo inconcientemente. –Saker frunció el ceño. Nadine aclaró. –Inconcientemente porque Duo no sabe que le gusta a Yuy, porque tampoco Yuy está conciente de que le gusta Maxwell –concluyó sonriendo, divertida ante la compleja situación. Saker la miraba con el desconcierto inicial, mezclado con confusión y enojo, principalmente por oír constantemente cierto apellido.

– ¿Estás conciente de lo que dices? –dio por respuesta.

–Esto es parte de mi trabajo. Sólo lo suponía, pero ahora estoy segura de la mayor parte. –Nadine siempre tenía ese tono clínico para sus análisis no importa donde o con quien los hiciera, Saker no era la excepción. Ella no sonreía, no se enojaba, no juzgaba, pero sobretodo no le gustaban los rodeos cuando hacía un análisis.

– ¿De qué parte? –exigió saber, Saker. Nadine levantó las cejas nuevamente, mientras terminaba de cargar la tercera jeringa.

–Mas bien, de la parte que no estoy segura es de por qué estabas enojado ayer –retrucó. El coronel apretó los labios.

–Yuy te insultó –contestó.

–Tu enojo excedió lo necesario. Como si no me pudiera defender de una descortesía tan pobre como la de Yuy. –Nadine lo volvía a esquinar.

–Tal vez…

–Pero Yuy no te agrada por algo más, al igual que Maxwell te agrada por el mismo motivo –continuó Nadine. Saker dejó de lado su comida y tomó el café de un sólo trago.

–Quieres dejar de analizarme, son las 6 de la mañana, se supone que ninguno de los dos está trabajando todavía –pidió Saker con un tono de exasperación, más adolescente que militar. Nadine sonrió dulcemente y en ese mismo tenor, dijo:

–Sólo si me dices que te pasa. La que tiene que lidiar con tus peores estados de ánimo soy yo. Déjame al menos saber que tengo que contener. –El joven la miró por un segundo para después suspirar.

–Esta bien, sólo espero que esto no lo hagas toda la vida –concedió al final.

–No lo haré, créeme –prometió Nadine. –Ahora dime por qué no te gusta Yuy.

–Es arrogante, descuidado y grosero –respondió algo irritado.

– ¿No has considerado que se parece un poco a ti? –Saker la miró. –Tú también eres arrogante.

–Yo tengo mis motivos, Nadine y los sabes –expuso firmemente el coronel, contrariado también. Nadine suavizó el rostro y afirmó.

–Si. Pero no quería hacer hincapié en ello. Mejor será que me digas por qué tienes esa fascinación con Maxwell.

–Creo que es evidente. –Nadine guardó silencio, no es que ella lo desconociera, pero tenía que confirmarlo. Saker completó. –Se parece a Bretna –secamente volvió a comer algo. Ella le miró pacientemente. Aquel nombre todavía perturbaba a todos los allegados a los Nelvik. Y Saker tenía un particular dolor. Nadine suspiró, entrelazó nuevamente sus manos y apoyó su barbilla.

–Su parecido no significa nada, Sak –el aludido levantó la vista endurecida.

–No me llames así –Nadine se sorprendió notablemente. Llamarle por su diminutivo había sido muy personal. El coronel suavizó su expresión. –Se que no significa nada, son personas distintas y Maxwell jamás se acercará a la persona que era ella –la neutralidad del rostro marcó aun más lo que Nadine había entendido con el cambio de pronombres. Con "Maxwell", intentaba marcar distancia. Con "ella", intentaba alejar su dolor. Y a Nadine lo que más le preocupaba era esa efectividad con la que controlaba su vida, la enorme fuerza de voluntad que Saker poseía.

Conociéndolo, ella había concluido que la falta de duda, la voluntad absoluta, _no_ era lo mejor. Pero nadie es capaz de aceptar ese hecho del todo. Internamente Nadine había esperado que esa decisión tan aplastante que tenía Saker, arrastrara también con sus propias dudas y miedos. Porque Saker poseía una fuerza que arrastraba a todos los que se encontraban cerca de él como ocurría con el profundo océano. De una manera u otra, uno siempre caía en su inercia.

–Si lo entiendes también, ¿por qué lo haces? –preguntó cautamente Nadine, volviendo de su reflexión.

–Porque no quiero olvidar a Bretna –contestó firme y calmo, el pelirrojo. –Quiero encontrar un equilibrio entre su recuerdo y mi culpa. No quiero desaparecerla, pero tampoco… tampoco que su recuerdo me atormente siempre. –Saker guardó silencio, acomodando sus pensamientos. –Duo es una forma de probarme. –Después de un prudente silencio, Nadine habló.

– ¿No es un poco cruel de tu parte? –Saker levantó la vista.

– ¿Cruel, para quién, para mí, para él? –Luego retomó la conversación más ligeramente. –Tú misma has dicho que siente algo por Yuy. Gusto al menos y sólo trata de _utilizarme_ para encelarlo. Tiene más éxito del que imagina. Por como se comporta el oriental bien podría ser un perro de pelea. La última vez que me vio quería morderme. ¿Quién es el cruel aquí?, ¿Él que quieren que me coman vivo o yo que le dejo? –A pesar del sarcasmo, mantenía el matiz de compresión en lo divertido que era la situación.

– ¿Y por qué le dejas? –preguntó Nadine divertida. El joven miró a la nada.

–Es una buena pregunta. –Nadine sonrió. Saker volvió a mirarla. –Tal vez me gusta después de todo –hizo una mueca pensativa y se inclinó sobre la mesa. – ¿Estarías interesada en un trío? –Nadine soltó una suave carcajada.

– ¡Dios, no! Y menos con otro hombre, ya tengo que lidiar contigo.

–Bien, queda descartado… pero no es tan malo, soy hasta _bonito_ ¿no crees?

–Tal vez si usaras vestido te tendría más interés –dijo ella, insinuante.

– ¡Oh no!, aquí viene el choque de orientaciones –comenta con dramatismo e ironía.

– ¡Oh, cállate! –soltó ella arrugando el seño y con gesto desenfadado. El pelirrojo sonrió. –Vas a llegar tarde.

–Entonces me voy –dijo el Coronel levantándose. –Hasta la noche Dr. Varzak. Vaya encantadora como siempre, por favor –pidió, retomando la cortesía de siempre.

–Eso haré Coronel Nelvik. Y no mate a nadie en el camino –contestó ella, llevando el enfático tono de verdadera advertencia en lo último.

–No prometo nada –respondió cortésmente y salió cerrando suavemente la puerta de su habitación. Nadine meneó la cabeza. Cuanto más tenía que crecer ese niño. Y a la vez, cuando deseaba que tampoco lo hiciera.

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

La poderosa luz artificial de la base se filtraba por las rendijas de las cortinas. A los pocos minutos de haberse encendido golpearon en sus ojos, enviando un electrizante mensaje al cerebro. "Maldita sea, que alguien apague el reflector"

Duo se despertó y de inmediato se dio cuenta de que no había sido buena idea. "¡Oh Diablos! ¡Que dolor de cabeza, con un demonio!" Ni bien había abierto un ojo y sentía que la cabeza le iba a explotar con la poca luz que le llegaba. Tenía la boca seca y los labios partidos, necesitaba agua. También tenía el mal sabor de boca de las mañanas, combinado con una fuerte esencia a alcohol. Sentía la cara hinchada, como si le acabaran de golpear. Se dio vuelta entre las sábanas y eso fue suficiente para provocarle nauseas al sentir que el mundo daba vueltas desenfrenadas con sus movimientos. Se sentó en la cama con tremenda dificultad. En el estómago percibía el escozor y la irritación de la acidez que produce la bebida. El frío le hizo estremecerse al salir de la tibieza de las sábanas, un escalofrió hizo temblar un poco su desequilibrado cuerpo. En la garganta tenía los escozores de la última comida y el dolor de cabeza de los que juras te están creciendo árboles en el cerebro. Tragó saliva como si le cortara la garganta y los simples sonidos de su boca, el movimiento de su cabello, el aire, todo pequeño sonido, se amplificaba y le producía un traqueteo en alguna parte del oído que no se molestaría en identificarla, pero si en mandarla al diablo. La alfombra estaba fría, la luz que se filtraba a la habitación era intensa, molesta.

Odiaba las resacas. En serio, _las _odiaba. Punto.

Él no era de esas personas que aunque se bebieran medio camión de cervezas podían levantarse al día siguiente sin molestia. No. A decir verdad, Duo no era lo que digamos un mal bebedor, pero 13 copas noquean. Además no recordaba muy bien que se había tomado. Esa era una de las partes más humanas que tenía. Que piloto gundam ni que diablos. En esos momentos no sabía si su fama de _sobrehumano_ le valía el nombre. "Oh, demonios…"

Miró la cama, algo lo desconcertó. No sabía que, oh espera, la otra cama esta intacta. Oh. ¡Oh! ¡La cama de Heero!

Un flash mental que por poco le produce vomito, le hizo recordar la noche anterior.

Subir al elevador, ver a la chica en el pasillo, una cita para la fiesta, Heero. Saker. Un pleito seguro y entonces: Nadine Varzar, doctora. ¡Ah, sí! Ella salva el aprieto. Luego en el cuarto, la discusión con Heero. Le hecha la culpa y… ¡Heero, se disculpa! Le invade la culpa otra vez. Platican, salen los nombres, luego heridas, ah sí, el codo que chilla, jaja. Luego Sophia Verliak, la cita de Heero. Oh espera, no más Relena, ¡cierto! y Heero virgen y entonces beso… oh.

¡Oh sí! Tenía el recuerdo de un, particularmente, _buen_ beso. Seguramente Heero estaría molesto, pero no lo mataría porque parte de culpa tenía. Si él se acordaba, con toda certeza Heero también.

Claro que admitía: se había aprovechado de la tamaña inocencia de Heero. ¡Es que ni un beso haber dado! De extraordinario no se le podía bajar. Y él con copas de más no iba dejar pasar la ocasión. Sí… definitivamente Duo Maxwell era peligroso, más con alcohol encima. Suspiró. Y tal acto le hizo regresar a la realidad. ¡La cabeza, Dios! Necesitaba _la_ pastilla,_ ahora_.

De algún modo logró que sus músculos se estiraran lo suficiente para tomarse de la orilla de la cama e impulsarse para ponerse de pie. El frío le pegó en la cara y se filtró en sus pulmones como pequeñas y afiladas navajas. Se estremeció y al hacerlo estiró la espalda. Todas las vértebras de la columna truenan con una mezcla de alivio y dolor. Al mover el cuello un poco, detectó un terrible entumecimiento por dormir en mala posición. "Maldición", después caminó lentamente hasta su armario, como si trajera pesas de diez kilos en cada pierna. Frotándose la nuca con pereza. Rebusca entre sus cosas y logra encontrar en lo más profundo de su maleta de viaje un pequeño frasco con píldoras azules.

Recargó un hombro en el armario y trató de enfocar la vista lo más que pudo, abrió el frasquillo y una cuenta azul como el mar rodó por su mano.

Siempre había estado consiente de que la dosis recomendada era _cuando mucho_ la mitad de la píldora, según lo que Howard le había dicho años atrás. Como buen rebelde había tenido la intención de seguir la instrucción… la primera vez. Pero al ver que su cuerpo no reaccionaba en los primeros 5 minutos, había ingerido la otra mitad, incluso sin agua de por medio. Por supuesto el efecto fue inmediato.

Sintió un golpe invisible llegarle de lleno al cerebro y que en lugar de mejorar se estaba muriendo. Involuntariamente luchó contra la reacción, pero su cuerpo dejó de obedecerle poco a poco. Un frío intravenoso le recorría todos los miembros adormeciéndolos lentamente, como si apagara sus funciones. Después de unos minutos en donde su conciencia comenzaba a desaparecer perezosamente, vino un súbito vigor que despejó las brumas de la borrachera e incluso malestares menores, a demás de sentir una energía desbordante. El efecto del energético era poderoso.

Tuvo la desagradable suerte de conocer que el "medicamento mágico" como lo llamaba Howard y los demás Barrenderos, era una droga para animales. _Encantador._ Sin embargo, no parecía tener un efecto _demasiado_ dañino en los seres humanos, sólo los terribles malestares atroces de un envenenamiento. ¿Cómico, no? Y los consabidos efectos secundarios. Horas después una pereza indescriptible se apoderaba de él. Aunque los malestares de una mala noche de copas no dejaran rastro alguno, no era la mejor opción para evitar la resaca. Mejor, mucho mejor de hecho, era el método antiguo de sufrirla en tu cama. Claro que esta opción de saltarse el día de trabajo, rara vez se presentaba. Así que tenía que optar en algunas por tomarse la pastilla si quería regresar impávido al "campo de batalla". Y resignarse a luchar contra la pereza.

Ahora, la única manera de quitarse la pereza, eran dos cosas: Primero; la dosis insana de adrenalina que se sentía en una misión y segundo; molestar a Heero.

Las primeras eran muy escasas ahora, después de la guerra. Empero la segunda era más accesible.

Había tomado por costumbre hablar cada tanto a donde quiera que estuviera Heero con el pretexto de cotejar información de movimientos sospechosos. Así, terminaba matando dos pájaros de un tiro. Efectivamente, obtenía información y se quitaba la pereza y el aburrimiento molestando a Heero.

Caminó con dificultad al baño, se talló un ojo con la mano libre y empujó la puerta. Al prender la luz del baño un nuevo estremecimiento le recordó que la cabeza aun le dolía. Hizo ruidos quejumbrosos y se acercó al lavabo para tomar un vaso y llenarlo de agua. Cuando se puso delante del espejo hasta se espantó.

Tenía una imagen horrible. La cara hinchada y rojiza, ojos rojos, lagañas e incluso los labios partidos y una vergonzosa línea blanca de saliva recorriendo una de sus mejillas desde la comisura de la boca hasta la oreja. Su trenza enmarañada y quebrada, daba extraordinarias muestras de antigravedad en ese momento. Gruesas hebras de cabello escapaban en todas direcciones, desde su frente a la punta de la trenza. "Oh, Señor Peine tendrá problemas hoy" pensó.

Llenó el vaso con agua, se lanzó la pastilla a la boca y se la pasó con un trago de agua. Y antes de que perdiera fuerzas regresó a la cama. Se tumbó en la suya que era la más cercana al baño y miró al techo. Cinco minutos más tarde tuvo que cerrar los ojos por la mareante sensación de que perdía las sensaciones. Tiempo después de su primera trastada con la pastilla, había descubierto que efectivamente podía controlarla si estaba conciente de lo que hacía. Sólo tenía que recostarse y permanecer tranquilo y los efectos primarios disminuirían en gran medida.

Un tiempo trascurrió, no supo exactamente cuanto y volvió en sí. Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo la luz le parecía escasa e incluso sentía a buena temperatura el ambiente. "Bendita pastilla."

Se levantó raudo sintiéndose animado. Se acercó a la ventana y jaló la palanquilla que la abría. Las cortinas subieron y Duo contempló como aparecía el imponente paisaje de la base en perpetuo movimiento. Sonrió. Luego, algo provocó que su vista cayera en donde había dormido. La cama de Heero. Los eventos de la noche anterior volvieron a su mente de manera más pausada y menos telegráfica de cuando despertó. Un recuerdo en específico se quedó plasmado más que los demás. Sonrió satisfecho y culpable a sí mismo. Enroscó levemente los labios, olvidándose de las sensaciones y sabores de esa mañana para recordar las de aquel roce.

Para ser el primer beso de Heero había sido uno _muy_ bueno. Vaya que sí. Tal vez especialmente bueno para él que en secreto había fantaseado infantilmente con aquel evento. Supo que su comportamiento había sido por encima de lo travieso, aprovechado completamente. Y si él mismo lo admitía y se daba cuenta, con toda seguridad Heero también. Volvió a suspirar mientras se daba la vuelta y comenzaba a deshacerse la maltratada trenza.

Consideraba sus opciones. Probablemente hacerse el desentendido el mayor tiempo posible fuera la mejor de todas y la menos conflictiva, por mucho. Pensando también que si a Heero, conciente -como debía de estar ahora- le incomodaba, su indiferencia era el mejor antídoto a su malestar. Así resolvió Duo, mientras se mentía al baño a tomar una ducha que lo despertara del todo y despejara su satisfactoria culpabilidad.

"Soy terrible cuando bebo" pensó pícaro riendo para sus adentros. Mientras se quitaba la ropa.

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

La Base Valkiria no era una monería militar cualquiera. Era alcor de tecnología y disciplina. Un emporio alzado con el devenir de los eventos naturales y sociales. Basado en reglas precisas y punzantes, que causaban polémica y discordia al velado comentario. No era indestructible. No era impenetrable. No era infalible. Pero precisamente por ello, era invencible.

Se decía que los soldados criados en Rusia tienen un pensamiento en la cabeza: _No serás vencido._ Y eso sin duda los convertía en una elite militar poderosa. Pero no por ello tenía que ser verdad.

La base Valkiria a su vez, usaba el mismo método. Basándose en los mismos principios, más actualizados y universales y al mismo tiempo más instaurados en una tradición, en un significado y en un argumento. "No eres invencible y por eso, _tienes_ que serlo"_._ Una elite miliciana tan temida como misteriosa. De la que no se conocía su exacta localización o sus métodos y proporciones. Y aunque los dependientes se mostraban abiertos a formalismos, los eventos relacionados con la base se envolvían en un velo de nebuloso sigilo. Todo soldado, cadete, dirigente o emisario de la base, novato o veterano, tenía la misma actitud de cuidado y diplomacia excesiva que era característica a los habitantes de la base. Era una comunidad única.

El entrenamiento militar que se impartía en las diferentes bases del estado ruso eran reconocidas por su sobresaliente rigurosidad. Las Bases de Kazañ y Anadyr eran por excelencia las de mejor preparación. Le seguían consecutivamente las Bases hermanas de Narián-Mar y Magadán, las de Omsk, Tambov, Yakutsk, Chitá y Pskov *(1). Pequeños agrupamientos militares, nada comparados con las grandes fuerzas, pero sin duda fulminantes. Los mejores cadetes eran siempre elegidos y propuestos para Valkiria.

Y, sin embargo, se sabía que la Base no seguía la jurisdicción de ningún país, sino de la junta directiva de la Organizaciones de la Esfera Terrestre. Por lo tanto, en la base se recibía a soldados no originarios del país residente con la condición generalizada de excelencia. Valkiria era la fortaleza invencible por su cautela. No era sencillo ganarse el derecho de acceder a ella. Las habilidades de un soldado no sólo tenían que sobrepasar lo común, sino que la mente funcionara a la par del cuerpo o mejor aún. Y este último requisito no era fácil de cumplir.

La mayoría de la hueste era rusa. Por las grandes exigencias del entrenamiento raso que tenía este territorio. Eran muy contados los cadetes extranjeros, sin embargo, habían. Dentro del reducido grupo, sobresalían los árabes y asiáticos, y desperdigados contados europeos y latinos. El hecho de que un soldado nacido en las Colonias formara parte de la falange de la Base, era simplemente extraordinario.

Sin embargo existía un caso. Un único caso, al que apodaban "El Extranjero."

A decir verdad, no era exclusivo de las Colonias. Cierto era que había nacido en LD6, "La Flor." Colonia española que comenzaba a formarse al término de la primera intervención militar. Sin embargo, el final de su infancia y toda su juventud la había vivido en la Tierra, en Rusia, al igual que la mayoría de los soldados de la base. Esto aparentemente importaba poco a los originarios y lo habían clasificado de "diferente" sólo por su origen, por conservar su lengua natal, quizá por su físico también. A pesar de que su apellido fuera tan nativo o más que muchos de los nacionales. Pero estaba seguro que en gran medida era por su, si inusual, nombre de pila:

Octubre Nelvik.

Cabello largo, liso y negro como la brea, pálida piel morena. Esbelto y largo, macizo como cualquier soldado, pero enjuto de talla y facciones. El semblante de rasgos castizos heredados de su madre, dándole ese aire de imprudente fervor y sosegado encanto que traen en la sangre, no obstante con el talante calmado y reposado, duro, pero sutil de su linaje nórdico. Con esos portentosos ojos ambarinos que parecían manifestarse con el apellido. Así en conjunción, era una exótica contradicción. Como popularmente se daba en los miembros segundarios de su familia. Aunque ninguno parecía salvarse de esa marcada fisonomía que los hacía provocativos en cualquier terreno. _Destino, sangre y maldición._ Era un dicho sonado en su estirpe.

En aquellos momentos, poco le importaba su estigma. Enfundado es su estricto uniforme azul marino y nievo cuello alto. En donde se permitía el lujo de cubrir sus manos del helado ambiente con los perpetuos guantes de gamuza negra. Marcando su mando superior en las solapas en la lóbrega gabardina de un azul casi negro, distintiva de los expedicionistas con bordado gris en la espalda. Dos ondulaciones fieras recubiertas por el intrincado calado de líneas endurecidas y artísticas, la curvatura sensual y estricta de una boca de doncella al inferior del estético grabado. El rostro femenino con mascara de guerra. El símbolo sintetizado de la Base Valkiria.

Se asomaba por el extenso balcón en la quinta planta. Era la mejor vista del Centro de la Base. Frente a él se mostraba la magnifica circunferencia a modo de anfiteatro. Tenía en las gradas el único espectáculo vegetal fuera de la zona de los invernaderos: un rellano de flores azules como lo más profundo del mar, modelando con traviesas formas geométricas un intrincado altar para la figura central de la explanada. La fabulosa escultura de una mujer de noble postura de más de 12 metros de altura. Pequeña comparando el espacio que la rodeaba. Luciendo exquisitas ropas que se alzaban en un viento inexistente, venido de otro mundo, como ella misma. Firmemente plantada en su púlpito, con una sola rodilla doblada y gesto desenfadado. Llevando honrosamente las armas más representantes de la historia antigua. En su mano derecha, abriendo su pecho en este gesto alzado de poder, una lanza, posada sobre tierra, instrumento que marcó la diferencia en la evolución humana. En el antebrazo izquierdo y sobre el cinto, un escudo y una espada, representantes máximos de la guerra. Y a su espalda un arco y flechas, epítomes de la tecnología militar. Era la representante nórdica del arte de la guerra. Una valquiria.

A esta tribuna de flores y a la misma estatua, las cubría un enorme abovedado que imitaba un cielo falso. La salida del sol y su ocultamiento representados por una poderosa luz matizada en colores calidos como el verdadero. Ambientando así el lugar con una casi impecable realidad, a pesar de estar en el mismo corazón de la fortaleza. El sol apenas comenzaba a salir en el término de aquel horizonte elevado y ficticio, eran las 6.30 de la mañana. El movimiento interno de la base apenas comenzaba, pocas personas se paseaban por el lugar.

Octubre miraba este peculiar espectáculo recargándose en la barda de cristal, mientras comía despreocupadamente una paleta helada. Llevaba una más en la otra mano. Algo de la escarcha de la paleta manchaba sus guantes de gamuza negra. Esta era una de las muchas extravagancias de su persona. Gustaba de las cosas frías y dulces.

–No crreo que ese sea un buen desayuno –comentó una voz tersa, pero endurecida por la constante manifestación de órdenes. –Luego dicen que el de mal comerr soy yo. –El dueño de la voz se paró a su lado. Octubre estiró el brazo con la otra paleta.

–Aquí está la tuya –dijo. Una cálida y discreta risa le contestó, mientras la paleta era tomada.

–Grracias.

–De nada –contestó nuevamente él. Los codos de la otra persona se recargaron sobre el barandal de cristal al igual que los suyos. Unas cuantas hebras de cabellos rojos se deslizaron al frente.

–Veo que te has rrecuperrado bien.

–Así es, Coronel –respondió él formal, pero con calidez. –Únicamente fue un traspié que no llegó a más por afortunada -y arriesgada- intervención del General. –El oficial se sonrió. Octubre giró él rostro para encontrarse con el perfil de Saker Nelvik. –Yo también veo que se encuentra bien. Me alegra verlo mejorado, su viaje a Moscú pareció ayudarle en algo.

–Sí, algo así –Saker ladeó el rostro mientras probaba su paleta helada. Octubre hizo lo propio. El sol artificial despuntaba y llenaba de color las figuras que se movían bajo ellos. Hombres y mujeres, comenzando sus labores del día ante la perpetua presencia de la Dama Guerrera. Octubre iba a la mitad de su golosina, mientras Saker la comenzaba. Tanto él como el pelirrojo habían desarrollado esa insensibilidad dental para el frío y mordían la paleta sin cautela.

–Así que tu pequeño tropiezo no impondrá ningún obstáculo para llevar a alguna _candidata_ a la fiesta, ¿no es así? –preguntó Saker, dejando claro que el sutil tono en la palabra "candidata" llevaba a un entender muy especial.

–No. No lo será. Sólo que se me presenta otro ligero inconveniente. –Ambos jóvenes se miraron de reojo. – Son _cuatro_. Una es más bien arisca, pero cumple los requisitos. El problema es que tiene sus prioridades muy bien establecidas y será difícil convencerla. Y sin embargo,… tiene una buena relación con otra –Saker dio una mordida al dulce y asintió. Entendía muy bien. Octubre continuó –Eso hace que la Segunda más accesible, puesto que puede entender mejor mis principios.

–Entiendo. ¿Y de qué depende que ceda? –preguntó Saker dando otro mordisco inocente.

–Bueno, podría ser más complicado. Pero en realidad depende de cuando le agrademos e influyamos en ella –explicó Octubre con desenfado.

–¿Agrademos? –regresó Saker.

–Si. Aparentemente tiene cierta estima por usted Coronel y eso puede menguar la influencia de la Primera. Así que depende más de usted que de mí que ella acepte mi proposición. –Octubre estaba a dos mordiscos de terminar su paleta.

–Ya veo. ¿Que hay de las otras dos? –cedió el Coronel, entendiendo y retomando el tema.

–Bueno, la Tercera y la Cuarta son buenas candidatas. De hecho mucho más accesibles que las dos primeras, pero tienen una _muy_ estrecha relación. Una no irá sin la otra y no puedo proponerle a ambas. Aunque alguien más se ha encargado de eso.

– ¿Alguien más?

–Sí. No es que me moleste. Es alguien que conocemos. Sin embargo, no creo que estuviera al corriente de la estrecha relación de la Tercera y la Cuarta.

–Entiendo. ¿Qué harás?

–Contando con su ayuda Coronel. Lo mejor es proponerle a la Segunda. La Primera y la Tercera serán difíciles. Pero si resulta bien, podré ver a la Segunda y la Cuarta en "Gran Evento".

– ¿Han planeado alguna cita entonces?

–Sí. Se citó a la Cuarta en 48, 1500, N1.

–Bien –concluyó Saker. –Entonces intercederé a tu favor con la Segunda. Nos veremos en el lugar de la cita. –Octubre terminó la paleta y miró a Saker.

– ¿Será así de sencillo?– preguntó. Saker le miró también de frente.

–Como has dicho, la Segunda tiene ese agrado por mí. Si soy suficientemente persuasivo no habrá problema. –Contestó insinuante el Coronel. –Además –agregó volviendo a mirar al frente y mordiendo su paleta –cierta persona enigmática tiene mucha autoridad sobre la Segunda, si el caso se llega a dar, su presión será más que suficiente.

–En otras palabras… Aceptará de cualquier forma. –Concluyó el moreno.

–Lo más seguro. –Reafirmó el Coronel

– ¿Qué pasará con la Primera? –Saker detuvo sus últimas mordidas y guardó silencio para meditar unos segundos.

–Es un asunto que tendremos que atender después –dijo, hablando serio. –Yo tendré que encargarme de ello. Tiene su vista puesta en mí –terminó de explicar.

–Es lo malo de siempre estar en la mira –comentó su colega con ligero tono irónico.

–Sí, es cierto. Pero aun así yo soy Coronel y tu Jefe de Expedicionistas. –Respondió en el mismo tono el pelirrojo.

–Supongo que tienes razón –concedió el otro más cordial. Saker terminó su golosina, soltando su rígida postura militar dio un par de palmadas amistosas a su amigo y compañero de intrigas. A su pariente lejano por sangre, pero hermanado en su alma. Tanto él como Octubre sonrieron.

–Bueno –habló Saker después de unos minutos de silencio en contemplación del despertar del complejo militar. El movimiento se acrecentaba conforme el sol artificial se movía en su viaje horizontal*(2). Las personas empezaban a caminar tanto en la plaza inferior como en él largo balcón circular en el que conversaban. –El día ha comenzado, es hora de trabajar. Gracias por la paleta, "Extranjero" –sonrió, dándose la vuelta.

–De nada, "Colorete" –contestó socarrón el moreno. La cálida risa de Saker alejándose con sus pasos ligeros y contundentes, contestó a su respectivo y burlón apodo.

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

Un traqueteo. El pequeño movimiento de alguien que no quería hacer ruido en el baño. La luz llegaba difusa a través de las cortinas cerradas. Estaba acostado boca arriba. Movió la mano. El calor del espacio en la cama aún permanecía. Nadie estaba ahí. Era hora de levantarse y sentía una pereza que no le era común. Se estiró en la cama, algunos huesos tronaron. Se recargó en sus codos haciendo deslizarse la sábana dejando su pecho al descubierto. Los ruidos continuaban cautos. Él ladeó la cabeza mirando el reloj de la habitación.

Las 7.30 dictaba. No era tarde, pero tampoco temprano. Respiró y sintió el frío característico del lugar. Miró hacia la puerta del baño.

–Quatre –llamó. Los ruidos se detuvieron en el baño. –¿Qué haces levantado? –preguntó. Los rubios cabellos y el fino rostro de Quatre aparecieron por la puerta. Estaba vestido aunque todavía algo desaliñado.

–Lamento despertarte –dijo. Trowa frunció el ceno. El rubio solía ser atento y educado, pero no tener ese tono formal con él.

– ¿Te sientes bien? –preguntó. Quatre le miró extrañado.

–Sí. ¿Por qué?– Trowa se sentó en la cama y se frotó los ojos.

–Por nada –contestó. –Debo seguir dormido.

–Esta bien –habló Quatre acercándose y sentándose en la cama –estoy algo cansado, de hecho. Nada más.

– ¿Por qué tanta prisa? –preguntó el de ojos verdes, acomodándose en la cama para posar su mano en el cuello del rubio. ¿Cómo no iba a estar cansado si aparentemente apenas había dormido?

–Tengo que ir con Kalid a confirmar algunos datos del envío –explicó el rubio.

–Creí que por eso te habías tardado anoche –alegó Trowa y se acercó más al rubio.

–No terminé. –Dijo Quatre volteando el rostro. El castaño frenó su intento de dar un beso. Quatre se levantó entonces y caminó nuevamente al baño. –Por eso tengo que ir ahora antes de que empiece sus actividades de trabajo normal –explicó arreglándose el cuello alto de la camisa. Trowa le miró sin decir nada. Quizá sólo fuera la falta de sueño.

Quatre acabó de alistarse dentro del baño pocos minutos después. Él se sentó en la orilla de la cama despertándose del todo. Permaneció en silencio escuchando los movimientos de Quatre. Cuando decidió levantarse e ir a verlo, fue tarde. Quatre salió del baño y cogió un abrigo del armario, con la misma rapidez abrió la puerta de la habitación.

–Me voy –decía mientras se ponía el abrigo. Volteó a verlo un segundo. –Nos vemos después. No olvides a tu invitada para esta noche –y con lo mismo salió de la habitación dejando a Trowa parado en medio de la habitación.

Minutos después Trowa salía de la misma habitación ataviado y pensativo. Antes de cerrar la puerta miró la habitación, meditando.

Una puerta del otro lado del pasillo se abrió. Él se cuadró instintivamente. Una mujer joven salía de la habitación del Coronel. Lo miró segundos después de haber cruzado el umbral. Sus ojos negros le miraron directamente sin recelo o sospecha, aunque un atisbo de reconocimiento se iluminó en ellos. También la sombra de la extrañeza. ¿Familiaridad, reconocimiento, cautela? Él no supo como interpretarlo.

–Señor Barton, si no me equivoco. –Habló la mujer. Su voz con la delicadeza de la diplomacia. Cerró la puerta tras de sí. Trowa hizo lo mismo y le miró de frente. Asintió levemente con la cabeza sin dar ninguna muestra de flaqueza. –Soy la Dr. Nadine Varzak, Asistente en Jefe del Área de Experimentación Bio-espacial de la base. Es un gusto conocerle –se presentó, extendiendo la mano delicadamente, al darle alcance.

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron. Quatre salió caminando tratando de reconocer el espacio. Una plaza pequeña se extendía ante él. Entre las entradas que se sucedían alrededor de la plaza encontró la que buscaba.

Había pasado con Kalid. El egipcio no había hecho ninguna referencia al encuentro electrónico de la madrugada, pero había hecho evidente su conocimiento al quedarse callado ante la insinuación velada del mismo. El moreno había sonreído y asegurado repetidas veces: "_Su información está segura señor Winner, toda su información_." Confirmadas sus sospechas, siguió el juego de verificar sus transacciones.

Al dirigirse a la puerta no reconoció lo que dictaba la placa, pero le ayudó involuntariamente una joven llevando un montón de telas recortadas en los brazos que entraba al lugar.

Le había perturbado la manifestación cercana de su secreto más cuidado. Había actuado lo mejor que pudo ante Trowa, a pesar de que había percibido recelo ante su comportamiento. Le era arduo mantenerse normal cuando llevaba en mente la conversación electrónica. Siempre había podido guardar la compostura cuando el contacto se presentaba en otras ocasiones, incluso cuando Trowa se encontraba cerca.

Esta vez, sin embargo... No era la presencia de Trowa lo que lo desconcertaba, sino la certeza del cercano encuentro con su secreto y el hecho de mantenérselo oculto a su amante con esa proximidad.

¿Una vez reunidos podría contárselo? ¿Era justo involucrarlo? Lo dudaba. No era una situación de creencias o seguridad. Sabía que Trowa encontraría vil, ocultar o favorecer un proyecto que atentara contra la paz o la seguridad de sus seres queridos o inocentes. Y no era el caso. Pero no tenía definida su postura ante otras cosas. Su duda crecía ante la incertidumbre de no saber que pensaría Trowa al saber en lo que él estaba involucrado. ¿Le molestaría? ¿Lo apoyaría? … ¿Le dejaría de querer?

Entró al lugar y un joven en ronco intento de no hablar ruso le indicó a donde debía dirigirse.

Ciertamente no podía considerarse peor que las atrocidades cometidas durante la guerra, pero era delicado. Este proyecto era una especie de cruzada contra el tiempo. Oculta y cerrada para el mundo. Y podía mantenerla así mientras la participación fuera indirecta, como había ocurrido la mayor parte de su vida laboral involucrado en los negocios Winner. Pero ahora se le había exigido una presencia. Algo más que apoyo. Se le pedía acción. Y lo que le preocupaba era el desconocimiento de si podría negarse llegado el caso.

No se le forzaría, eso lo sabía. Sin embargo… no quería que su presencia en el grupo fuera meramente presencial. Quería tener poder de decisión. No dejar todo en manos de alguien más. Pero eso implicaba guardar aun más secretos y eso lo angustiaba. Trowa no merecía ese secretismo, pero tampoco sabía si merecía hacerlo partícipe de guardar secretos.

Caminó con su cabeza llena de ideas y preocupaciones, pero concentrado en su vida diaria. Logró llegar al fondo esquivando a soldados con enormes cargas de tela, rollos de hilos y alfileres, pasando a un lado de una serie de máquinas que cocían o cortaban.

Entonces, sentada en un sillón fuera del lugar a donde se dirigía, reconoció una figura.

Heero se encontraba sentando en una antesala del despacho de Débora Ligden. Quatre se sorprendió de verlo y se sonrió por la extrañeza. Se acercó dejando sus cavilaciones de lado. Heero parecía ensimismado.

–Heero –le llamó. Éste levantó el rostro.

–Quatre –la voz de Heero sonaba desganada. El rubio menguó un poco su sonrisa.

–¿Ocurre algo, Heero? –Este lo miró con desconcierto un momento. Su rostro era más expresivo de lo común. Negó con la cabeza y Quatre pudo ver perfectamente como su rostro luchaba por endurecerse de nuevo.

–¿Vienes por tu traje? –Preguntó Heero, evitando el silencio incómodo y la oportunidad de Quatre para que indagara en su actitud.

–Sí. –Contestó el rubio. –Necesitaba algunos ajustes la última vez. –Agregó sintiendo el inusual interés de Heero por mantener una conversación. Devora había ido anteriormente a su encuentro. Estuvieran donde estuvieran, ella les encontraba; pidiendo oficinas o recámaras prestados les hacía probarse sus respectivos trajes. Por lo mismo, ninguno se había visto con el traje de gala. Devora había pedido a cada uno fueran el último día en la mañana para terminar los ajustes. –No esperaba encontrarte aquí.

–Mi traje también estará listo hoy. –Contestó Heero. Sus ojos permanecían fijos al fondo de la otra habitación donde se veía a Devora trabajar del otro lado de la puerta de cristal. Atendía a un cadete, que por su altura, debía tener problemas con los pantalones del uniforme. –Ligden, me dijo que la esperara. Dijo que terminaría con él pronto. –Señaló al cadete que revisaba por última vez su traje ante el espejo. Devora lo analizaba tan inexpresiva como siempre.

Quatre no necesitó de su virtud para detectar el extraño comportamiento de Heero. Su renuencia a mirarlo y a evitar el silencio lo delataron. Quatre se sentó calmadamente a su lado.

–Heero… –comentó, pero nada más salió de su boca. Heero tampoco dijo nada pero sus ojos se inclinaron en su dirección sin llegar a mirarlo. –No quiero incomodarte… pero es evidente que algo te ocurre. –Terminó cuidadosamente, Quatre.

El moreno giró la cabeza sorprendido y después desvió su mirada. Era innegable que algo no estaba bien si Heero no podía controlar sus reacciones.

–No estoy espiando tu sentimientos, Heero. –Aclaró Quatre. –Pero sé que algo te ocurre. No es mi intención forzarte a que me lo digas. Sabes que puedes hablar conmigo si lo crees conveniente. –Planteó sutilmente la invitación.

Heero guardó silencio. Quatre cuidó de bloquear en lo posible su percepción a las emociones de Heero. Teniéndolo sentado a su lado, solía ser suficiente para detectarlas con claridad. Pero no haría sentir incomodo a quien sabía era una persona difícil con respecto a sentimientos.

Para su asombro fue Heero el que habló después de un rato.

–Yo… descubrí algo. –Dijo sin mirarlo. Quatre escuchó, pero Heero no siguió hablando.

– ¿Sobre la misión? –Le ayudó el rubio indagando un poco. Heero negó con la cabeza suavemente.

–Sobre… mí. –Contestó Heero. Algo parecía consternarlo y causarle dificultades para hablar. Quatre lo observó descartando las posibles referencias a esa contestación. No creía que fuera algo físico, ni mental, las probabilidades eran remotas. Así que se inclinó por lo emotivo.

– ¿Y eso te molesta? –preguntó cauteloso. Heero tardó en contestar.

–No lo sé. –Dijo suavemente y después miró a Quatre. –Me hace sentir… estúpido. –Quatre parpadeó.

– ¿Cómo?

–Quiero decir, me hace sentir tonto el no haberme percatado antes. –Aclaró Heero algo contrariado.

–Es normal que uno se sienta así cuando descubre cosas de uno mismo que no esperaba, Heero. Todos sentimos lo mismo. –Heero lo miró confuso.

–No creo que sea igual… no con esto. –Refutó Heero renuente. Quatre se atrevió a indagar nuevamente.

– ¿Tiene que ver con Relena? –Heero clavó su mirada en él. –Tiene poco que hablamos de eso. –Explicó Quatre.

–Si… Algo así. –Concedió Heero indeciso.

–Pero ella no es el problema. –Concluyó el rubio.

–No. –Heero hizo una pausa. –Pero creo que descubrí que quiso decirme. Y… ella tenía razón. –Heero dio una ligera apariencia derrotada. Después le miró a los ojos. Quatre estaba seguro que iba a decirle aquello que había descubierto.

–Señorr Yuy, puede pasarr. –Interrumpió la voz de Débora. Ambos había volteado. El cadete a quien atendía salía del despacho y los saludó con una ligera inclinación al retirarse. Quatre miró a Heero. Pero éste se había levantado del asiento.

–Esperre un poco Señorr Winner, lo atenderré enseguida. –Le dijo la mujer y se metió con Heero al despacho. Quatre observó desde su lugar como Heero se probaba la gabardina azul marino y se la devolvía a Devora al poco al no encontrar desperfectos. Heero caminó de vuelta a la salida con Devora detrás.

–La enviarré a limpieza y la tendrrá en su habitación en la tarrde, Señorr Yuy. –Dijo Débora desde la puerta. –Puede pasar Señorr Winnerr.

–Nos vemos en la noche, Quatre. –Se despidió Heero, hablando con la sequedad de siempre. Quatre no pudo decir nada cuando lo vio alejarse entre el movimiento del lugar.

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

Ocho horas después, en una habitación del mismo complejo donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta dentro de una hora, Débora Ligden esperaba impaciente asomada a la ventana. Otros dos jóvenes la acompañaban.

–Ahí está. –Dijo de pronto encaminándose a la puerta de la habitación justo a tiempo para ver entrar intempestivamente al General de la base. –Llega tarrde. –Soltó al tiempo que recibía el saco del dirigente.

–Lo sé. –Contestó éste mientras se quitaba el corbatín de seda azul y lo aventaba a uno de los jóvenes que lo atrapó al vuelo. –¿Y Saker?

–En la otrra habitación cambiándose. –Contestó Ligden acabando de poner el saco en uno de los maniquíes para mantenerlo liso. Después se dirigió a la puerta siendo acompañada por uno de los jóvenes. –La Comandante tampoco ha llegado.

–Viene en camino. –Contestó la voz del General antes de que saliera.

Wufei se desvistió pasando la ropa al par de ayudantes y se metió al baño. Cinco minutos después salía nuevamente, aseado.

A última hora, se había presentado un problema. Como siempre ocurría.

Los cadetes superiores realizaban entrenamiento interino en una zona controlada de la montaña. Esa mañana algunos habían vuelto con un par de heridos graves y la Comandante Verona había tenido que coordinar al personal. Y aunque Araxiel era capaz de manejarlo sola, Wufei había participado, ya que tenía prohibido hacer otro tipo de actividades. Desgraciadamente no había calculado bien los tiempos y llegaría retrazado a la fiesta.

Para ahorrar tiempo había mandado decir a Ligden que preparaba un cuarto para alistarse en el mismo lugar de la fiesta. Y Ligden había organizado, para prevenir otros retrasos, a los demás invitados formales de la misma forma. Con excepción de los ex-pilotos a los que había preparado horas antes y estos recogieran a sus acompañantes con el tiempo holgado.

El joven que había acompañado a Ligden regresó con el uniforme de gala del General montado en un maniquí, donde había estado guardado para no ensuciarse.

–La Teniente y el Capitán Libnis están en la antesala, Señorr. También el Señorr Barrton y su acompañante. El Señorr Winnerr viene en camino. –Informó al General mientras éste terminaba de ponerse el traje térmico y la camisa detrás un biombo.

–Bien. ¿Y Ligden? –preguntó enfundándose en los pantalones del uniforme blanco.

–En la habitación de enfrrente con la Comandante, Señorr. –Reportaba el joven mientras el General salía de detrás del biombo y los asistentes se acercaban a ayudarlo.

Un muchacho formal e inexpresivo, de algunas pulgadas mayores al General, terminaba de abrocharle los cordeles rojos y dorados que corrían por el pecho dando vuelta a la altura de las costillas para volver al hombro pasando por la espalda de su talego blanco, enclavándose de las dignas hombreras mimetizadas al estilo asiático con sumo decoro. Otro más terminaba de sacudir la capa media de terciopelo rojo interno y seda blanca al inverso, que complementaba el uniforme de gala. Y el tercero sostenía frente al correcto General un par de impecables guantes níveos, mientras el oficial terminaba de acomodarse las brazaletes del traje térmico que ajustaban su manga del hombro hasta enroscarse en la mano, cuando tocaron a la puerta.

–Pase. –Ordenó Wufei. La puerta se abrió y entró Ligden. –¿Todo listo?

–Sólo esperro a explicarrles los últimos detalles. –Comentó Ligden, mientras él era asistido con su cabello. Otro joven sujetaba un espejo delante de él. Cuando el cinto de su cabello estuvo ajustado en el estricto peinado, se giró a Devora.

–¿Yuy? –Preguntó Wufei. Ligden se acercó a revisar su traje. Comprobó dando un par de tirones que el talego estuviera bien colocado.

–Con la Senorrita Verrliak. –Ligden sacó aguja e hilo del aire y ajustó uno de los botones medio flojos de la solapa. –Loción. –Indicó a uno de los asistentes y éste regresó segundos después con la fragancia.

–¿Maxwell? –Preguntó Wufei. Ligden cortaba un hilo sobresaliente en los bordados finales de la capa.

–Recogiendo a su acompañante. No tardarán. –Contestó cuando revisaba los enclaves de las botas. Todo estaba en orden. Dio una última mirada de arriba abajo al General y asintió. Éste asintió a su vez.

–Bien. Todos tuyos. En 15 en el vestíbulo.

–Si, señor. –Contestaron y él se retiró del lugar.

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

Trowa Barton siempre había sido un hombre misterioso y atractivo. Pero enfundado en el cazador café bajo el saco marrón de corte semi-oriental y caída a la rodillas, era una persona de peligro. Quien quiera que lo viera de improvisto podría sufrir un ataque al corazón. Los hombros encuadrados por el corte del saco y el pantalón negro alargando sus piernas, daban a su poderosa figura un aumento llamativo. Hacían evidente su equilibro al caminar, la rectitud de su espalda y su natural altura. Sus angulosas facciones enmarcadas por la bufanda negra.

Helena Diatlov, su acompañante. Había tardado lo suficiente en salir de las barracas como para que el resto del nivel se enterara quien sería su pareja en el fiesta de esa noche. ¿Acaso era como los bailes de graduación? Personalmente no le interesaba, sólo quería llegar pronto a donde Quatre a quien no había visto en todo el día. No había podido aclarar su comportamiento y lo tenía preocupado.

Diatlov era una muchacha bonita, pelirroja y de ojos verdes, cara menuda y labios de botón, estatura promedio y cuerpo generoso, educanda y orgullosa. Era codiciada por muchos. Llevaba un vestido turquesa hasta los tobillos, de mangas a las muñecas y cuello translúcidos. Cuando pasó a recogerla a la salida de las barracas femeninas del tercer nivel, una multitud de jóvenes habían salido a despedirla. Si bien no habían sido escandalosas, porque eran de personalidad fría, porque fueran soldados, o porque la mayoría fueran mayores que él, no lo sabía. Pero estaba seguro que las miradas que recibía no estaban fijándose precisamente en su ropa por muy elegante que fuera. No estaba seguro de quien debía presumir a quien, pero evidentemente él era presumido.

Encontrándose en el mismo nivel, el camino a la fiesta había sido corto por fortuna. Había tenido que soportar el entusiasmo mal disimulado de la joven al observar a otros grupos de jóvenes y parejas que fijaban su vista en ellos al pasar. Muchos iban al lugar de la celebración. La mayoría de los hombres iban uniformados y algunas mujeres también, pero la mayoría de ellas llevaba vestidos de noche. Sin el glamour de los vestidos de casa noble. El ambiente denotaba la austeridad miliciana.

Al llegar a las puertas del complejo. Un soldado en funciones les había indicado la entrada a un vestíbulo aledaño donde los esperarían los oficiales y el resto de sus compañeros.

Saker Nelvik fue la primera sorprendente aparición.

Fue una vibrante figura en blanco asomada por una de las puertas. El rojo cabello suelto en completa libertad resaltando su inusual color carmín por el contraste del níveo uniforme militar con bordados azul marino y plata contorneando los extremos de la saco, las solapas y las mancuernillas. Guantes blancos. Los pantalones y casaca a juego resaltaban únicamente la camisa azul marino bajo ellas y el pañuelo de seda que rodeaba su cuello y sobresalía en el pecho. El uniforme alargaba su altura y su rostro adquiría madurez y agudeza con su cabello a los costados, aumentando cuando menos cinco años a su edad, avivando también sus ojos amarillos como el sol y penetrantes como navajas.

–Buenas noches –Los saludó diligentemente en cuanto los vio entrar.

–Bu…buenas noches, Coronel. –El tartamudeo de su acompañante le indicó claramente que no era el único en captar la desconcertante imagen del pelirrojo. Trowa sin embargo saludó tranquilo como siempre a pesar de que no negaba el abrumante cuadro.

Después el pelirrojo cedió el paso a su compañera: Nadine Varzak. La doctora con quien se encontrará en la mañana. Con el cabello recogido elegantemente y sutil maquillaje. Los ojos negros y profundos como el espacio sobresaliendo de la contrastante piel. Los aretes azules como su vestido de cuello alto y entallado ajuste al frágil, pero tentador cuerpo de la menuda mujer. Largo hasta los tobillos y tres cuartos de manga. Llevaba guantes del mismo azul marino de su conjunto y un chal de piel gris pasando por sus hombros. Ella también los saludó cortésmente.

La comparación entre los personajes era pasmosa, pero atrayente. Ambas pajeras se adentraron al vestíbulo. La Teniente Fhler se encontraba ahí junto con su acompañante. Ambos de un blanco menos abrumador que el del Coronel, pero no menos impresionante. Ella envuelta por un vestido brillante de seda que moldeaba a la perfección su escultural cuerpo dejando un vuelo orleado que se abría de la rodilla derecha al suelo. Su cabello rubio como el trigo recogido y ojos miel resaltados por el carmín de sus labios. Una chalina plateada le cubría los brazos desnudos.

Enrick Linbis, su compañero. Trowa lo recordaba. Era el comandante de ese nivel de la base. Un hombre de aspecto rudo, pero sonriente, moreno y de cabello chocolate. Mostraba su imponente figura de más de dos metros y sus anchos hombros donde fácilmente podían entrar tres como Trowa, en su uniforme blanco menos decorado que el del Coronel.

Mientras se daban los saludos diplomáticos, Trowa vio el movimiento de Débora Ligden y sus asistentes de una puerta a otra del vestíbulo. Poco después, Wufei, en su uniforme de gala salía de otra de las habitaciones. Los decorados eran iguales a los de Saker sólo que en dorado y su capa llevaba rojo en el interior.

Trowa pensó que vistiendo aquel traje insinuando la fusión de oriente y occidente, Wufei, debía ser un reflejo cercano de su perdido linaje. Le dio la impresión que podía vislumbrar a sus ancestros y maestros del Clan de Guerreros al que pertenecía. Y algo le recordaba a los emperadores chinos a decir verdad.

Wufei lamentó el retraso y preguntó por los demás. Justo en ese momento llegó otra pareja. Trowa tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no sonreír.

Quatre entraba en un traje blanco y vino que resaltaba su cabello y facciones angelicales. No demasiado diferente al suyo propio, aunque de corte más abierto en el saco, dando una sensación de alas guardadas tras la espalda. ¿Devora lo habrá hecho apropósito? A Trowa no le importó demasiado. El traje le gustaba, pero era difícil superar la pulcritud con la que Quatre siempre lucía. Su pareja, Everdyn Gorvelvet era una versión femenina de Quatre.

Una muchacha poco más joven que ellos y que evidentemente se veía apenada de estar entre la alcurnia militar, cuando ella era una civil corriente de la base. Probablemente no lo sabía, pero esa expresión y su vestido aperlado, de caída poco insinuante, sencillo corpiño y abombado suéter blanco, le daban esa esencia a la pareja de haber caído del cielo.

Esto fue evidente para los demás. Helena no quiso guardar el comentario y lo expresó en voz alta. Una serie de comentarios corteses siguieron, mejillas rojas y sonrisas angelicales fueron la respuesta. Y entre el revuelo otra pareja arribó.

Heero y Sophía Verliak. Su presencia fue más notoria por sus actitudes que por sus vestimentas. Él en un similar modelo al de Trowa y Quatre, sólo que en colores terrosos y saco azul y ella en un vestido azul celeste parecido al de la Dra Varzak. Sin embargo la opresora seriedad de ambos personajes daba la sensación de estar recibiendo a los reyes en su corte.

Los saludos y halagos fueron repetidos una vez más aunque con mayor propiedad que antes. Y para cerrar con broche de oro, la monótona escena fue rota por la abrupta entrada de la Comandante al vestíbulo.

Wufei no era tan ascético después de todo.

Araxiel Verona era bella. El uniforme militar la demeritaba mucho. Pero con aquel traje de corte sensual y más bien insinuante, en tono verde brillante lleno de vida, dejaba bocas abiertas.

De corte estrecho desde el escote palabra de honor, a las definidas caderas. Con lazo sujetador a los costados del pecho subiendo al cuello y cerrando en una gargantilla con un ámbar pequeño en el centro de esta. Dejando caer de las caderas un desplegado de tela volante hasta el suelo, en refinada caída. Un vestido moderno y estético que no dejaba de ser respetuoso al grado que correspondía su portante. La Comandante en Jefe. Los aretes discretos, el maquillaje limpio y el cabello recogido. Con el distintivo digno de su cargo en un discreto conjunto que lucia en lado derecho del lazo sujetador al igual modo que la Teniente.

Los labios levemente colorados y el tono alumbrante de su vestido, hacían que su piel morena y ojos verdes resaltaran de manera inusual. Para agregar que se colaba entre una barrea de cabelleras rubias y pieles caucásicas.

Saludó inclinándose y pidiendo disculpas por la demora. Wufei la dispensó.

–Sentimos la tardanza –se escuchó una exclamación desde la puerta. Los últimos acababan de llegar.

Para Trowa, que se encontraba a su lado, fue evidente la perdida de respiración de Heero y los ojos abiertos.

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

Notas de Autor:

*1.- Estos lugares realmente existen. Por supuesto es una invención mía que tengan bases militares. Si de casualidad es así, es simplemente una coincidencia.

*2.- Recuerden que en el Polo Norte el sol viaja prácticamente de manera horizontal por el cielo, subiendo y bajando a penas en el horizonte durante 6 mes. Los otros 6 son oscuros.

Sus quejas y tomatazos son bienvenidos. Nos vemos el próximo capítulo.

Próximo capítulo: _Seis colores y la Memoria._

Nuevamente muchas gracias.

Enigmatek


	16. Seis Colores y la Memoria

Que dijeron, esta jamás regresa, ¿verdad? Pues muy lenta pero segura aquí sigo.

Este capítulo está dedicado especialmente para mi hermana. Espero le guste y no le moleste que me haya tomado ciertas libertades. Con mucho cariño.

Agradezco a los que me dejaron review y a los que siempre han estado conmigo. Mi hermana, DarkCryonic, Starlightnorain, Himekoch, Cratos.

Notas al final.

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

_Acto Décimo Cuarto_

**Seis colores y la Memoria**

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

_Final del capítulo anterior:_

–_Sentimos la tardanza –se escuchó una exclamación desde la puerta. Los últimos acababan de llegar._

_Para Trowa, que se encontraba a su lado, fue evidente la perdida de respiración de Heero y los ojos abiertos._

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

Trowa parpadeó.

Si Heero Yuy había mostrado esa ligera perdida de control, no pudo asegurarlo después.

Dentro del parpadeo, Trowa se había perdido de la recuperación en las facciones de Heero. Sin embargo, logró percibir la intensa mirada dirigida a la puerta antes de que girara el rostro, curioso. Quizá él mismo llegó a alzar las cejas cuando miró a la pareja.

Duo Maxwell y su acompañante acababan de hacer su aparición.

Trowa no estaba seguro de que observar. Lo que le parecía obvio era que esos dos últimos integrantes era el acento del grupo.

La joven mujer, no sólo lucía sus orgullosos rasgos asiáticos en combinación con los de algún ascendiente nórdico. Resaltaba en su peculiar cabello castaño bermejo, de un lacio extremoso, sujeto en alto y adornado en toda regla de tradición oriental. Tez caucásica, ojos negros y rasgados, la nariz menuda y la delgada boca coloreada de carmín. Su rostro resaltaba agudeza de mente y fuerza de carácter. Su definido cuerpo envuelto por el vestido rojo de encajes negros y dorados que daban vueltas intrincadas por la tela, desde el angosto cuello tipo mao hasta la caída completamente recta la falda, señalaba natural elegancia.

Ella se veía sonriente y segura, y no sabía exactamente porque, Trowa tuvo la impresión de que Duo la había hecho reír todo el camino.

El susodicho, por supuesto, no podía quedarse atrás.

Suponía que Débora los había vestido con una intención de uniformidad, pues su traje no era muy diferente a lo que ellos mismos llevaban. Empero, sus colores sobresalían a la neutralidad del resto.

Un carmín quemado destacaba en el abrigo superior, con un corte similar al de Quatre (como alas en la espalda) que en Duo creaba una idea de capa volante. Camisa y corbatín en tonos gris plata y pantalones negros.

El castaño brillante de su cabello descendía por la espalda hasta la altura de los muslos. Recogido completamente hacia atrás, anudado en la nuca y envuelto en un par de menudas espirales entrecruzadas con lazo negro. Arreglado así, su cabello tomaba un poco más de longitud y dejaba colgar unas cortas hebras desde sus patillas, afilándole el rostro y revelando su largo cuello.

El conjunto evidenciaba lo bien parecido que era, la ceñida pero vigorosa figura de su cuerpo y destacando (para memoria de todos) que tenía casi la misma altura que Trowa, siendo un poco más alto que Heero y ahora, apenas más bajo que Wufei.

Y a pesar de este derroche de impresiones, había algo que salía del rango.

Trowa no sabía por que nunca se había percatado, pero los ojos de Duo no sólo eran extraordinarios por su peculiar color.

Con el cabello recogido y la frente despejada, los ojos de Duo mostraban un poder peligroso. Grandes y tenuemente marcados, de una expresividad y fijación abrumadora, frescos y lozanos, como la esencia más puramente concentrada de su dueño, eran dos imanes naturales. Como los de un gran felino.

–Quedan perdonados por diez…–habló la comandante, quien parecía menos perturbada, con una sonrisa encantadora y sin romper con su propia belleza, se acercó a los recién llegados. –¡Válgame Dios, pero que figuras! –Comentó riéndose.

–¡Pero que dices!, ¿te has visto en un espejo? –devolvió Duo indiferente a la reacción que había causado su llegada. –¿Cómo te escondes detrás del uniforme? –Miró a Wufei – La invitaste a tiempo, ¿eh? –Esto provocó la clara risa de la comandante y una sonrisa divertida y condescendiente por parte de Wufei.

–Me parece que tú también has tomado buena compañía, Duo. –Contestó Wufei, mirando a la pareja de Duo. –LioYu Hayame. –Wufei y Hayame compartieron el saludo más formal pero amable hasta el momento, con un aire de distancia perceptible para todos.

–Y supongo que esto es cosa tuya. –Con un ademán afable, Araxiel, encaminando de nuevo el tema, haciendo referencia al cabello de Duo.

–Fue una hazaña convencerle. –Contestó la mujer, acomedidamente sonriente. –Luces muy bien, Verona.

–Querrá decir que me engatusó en lo primero, en lo segundo tiene toda la razón. –Intervino de nueva cuenta Duo. Siendo una chispa galante, avivada por la lustrosa imagen que presentaba, mantenía cautivos a la mayoría. –Aunque debo decir que no me fue tan mal.

–Yo estoy de acuerrdo en eso. –La voz del Coronel se escuchó. – Sé que estoy pidiendo mucho. Perro al menos tendrrás que resbalarrte Duo, puede que así no nos opaques a los demás. –Sonrió francamente.

Duo se vio algo perturbado cuando logró observar a Saker avanzando al frente y saludando cortésmente con beso en mano a Lio Yu. Trowa no lo culpaba. Saker producía la extraña sensación de prenderte en llamas si te acercabas demasiado.

Este extraño ambiente de glamour entre soldados sacaba a relucir aspectos algo perturbadores en todos. Sonrisas nerviosas, forzados controles de gestos, ojos que evitaban encontrarse más de lo necesario.

–Tal vez debería trenzarme de nue…–intentó decir Duo.

–¡NO! –se escuchó la demanda general de las mujeres, con excepción de la Teniente y Sophia. Duo se encogió materialmente y la mayoría de los barones se impresionaron.

–Está bien, está bien… bromeaba. –Respondió Duo recobrándose lentamente y sonriendo divertido por la reacción femenina.

Las mujeres se rieron, acompañadas por Saker. La Teniente y su acompañante intercambiaron una mirada irónica. Y Quatre trataba de tranquilizar a su colorada acompañante que tenía la determinación de hundir la cabeza de bonitos cabellos rubios entre sus menudos hombros. Había alzado la voz inesperadamente al igual que las otras mujeres rompiendo un poco con su angelical figura.

Heero era el único completamente serio y absorto de su alrededor. Su mirada fija en Duo causaba cierto pavor por su intensidad. Duo se percató de ello, pero actuó con normalidad, desentendiéndose de aquella fijación. Chifló al dar una ojeada alrededor.

–Vaya chicos, si hasta parecemos gente decente y en buena compañía. Me lo podría creer… oh, no te ofendas, Saker –aclaró al ver al Coronel. Tanto Quatre como Wufei iban incluidos en la mofa. Heero frunció el seño.

–No te prreocupes Duo, pienso que tienes rrazón. –Contestó Saker afablemente.

–Duo, deja de causar alboroto y darle cuerda a estos dos –llamó al orden Wufei señalando a Araxiel y a Saker que se habían hecho cómplices en segundos. –Es tarde. –Agregó al ver la discreta señal de Débora apuntando al reloj.

Con un poco de revuelo Débora y sus ayudantes les indicaron las reglas que debían seguir para la ocasión antes de que salieran al vestíbulo principal.

Ellos debían escoltar todo el tiempo a sus compañeras. Siempre cederles su derecha y/o llevarlas del brazo. Si recibían saludos, los tenían que devolver en silencio. Si era una pregunta directa, responderla con la brevedad. No podían rechazar ninguna invitación de vals. Y únicamente podían quitarse el abrigo después del quinto baile.

A las mujeres les indicó puntualmente que debían lucir dignas y sin ostentación. Por alguna razón miró detenidamente a Helena y Trowa se preguntó si habría hecho bien en invitarla. Ellas podían rechazar cualquier invitación.

Las detalladas instrucciones le recordaron a Trowa, su entrenamiento militar y la redacción de los informes en misión. De pronto, la fiesta se veía más ficticia de lo que suponía.

Débora miró en general, con gesto más serio que el del comandante en jefe. –Bailarran el Vals de entrada a continuación de la cena. Después de este Vals de aperrturra pueden moverrse libremente, siempre y cuando vayan con sus parrejas. Hasta entonces perrmanezcan en la zona tras la mesa principal. En seguida del doceavo baile se pueden rretirrarr.

Para este momento, las expresiones de preocupación, fastidio y confusión de Duo eran evidentes. El resto compartía esa sensación sobreentendida de lo que ocurría, pero sin decir nada. La azorada acompañante de Quatre era la única que lucía notoriamente angustiada. Incluso él mismo se forzaba por mantener su cara inexpresiva, el tono demandante de Debora advertía sutilmente la perdida de tu cabeza si fallabas en alguna de sus instrucciones.

Al final y del mismo modo militar, indicó los lugares que ocuparían en la mesa. Las mujeres tenían preferencia y se respetarían los rangos en lo posible.

Débora giró sobre sus talones y abrió las puertas que conducían al vestíbulo principal, la antesala del gran salón. Duo y la acompañante de Quatre eran los únicos que parecían un poco inquietos. El primero por su naturaleza y quizá la conciencia del efecto que tenía su apariencia; la segunda por timidez.

Débora se giró de nuevo hacia la comitiva y explicó el orden de entrada. El conjunto era ordenado y guiado por la diligente Débora Ligden que no dejaba lugar a titubeos y mucho menos a dudas. En esto se escuchó perfectamente en la lengua nativa el inicio de la ceremonia y la pronta entrada de los anfitriones.

En el acomodo, Heero había quedado al final de la formación para entrar al salón, con la espalda de Duo frente a él. Tanta firmeza y rigidez mostraba su semblante y cuerpo que el bombeo acelerado de su corazón lo hacía vibrar claramente a la vista atenta de cualquier par de ojos.

De pronto, aprovechando los segundos de expectativa, Duo se volteó con Heero, mostrando esa sonrisa típica y desinhibida que en otras circunstancias habría pasado sin mayores repercusiones. –¿Oye, tú sabes bailar? –preguntó imprudente y divertido.

Débora gruñó a su lado recordándole el protocolo. Duo se cuadró y cuando la mujer pasó de largo cuan rápido había aparecido, se inclinó hacia su pareja en gesto de cómplice invitación. Trowa, que se encontraba delante de Duo, miró cuadradamente sobre su hombro y su pareja también.– Seguro sigue soltera. –Murmuró bromeando.

–Y usted no debe conservar a sus parejas mucho tiempo, Señor Maxwell –le contestó la mujer, dejando en claro que no le hacía gracia y que había escuchado perfectamente a pesar de estar hincada en el suelo, ajustando una imperfección de último momento en el vestido de la acompañante de Quatre.

Trowa adivinó que Ligden había golpeado inesperadamente a Duo, en algo que le molestaba. Le vio hacer una morisqueta desganada y después sonreír restándole importancia. De reojo y al filo de la silueta de Duo, miró a Heero hacer un gesto de autocontrol poco común y mirar al frente de nuevo. Gesto que él imitó.

Duo no podía estarse muy quieto. Aunque también debía influir la aguda mirada que Yuy le dirigía y no parecía querer disimular. El resto de la comitiva se habían percatado, pero no habían hecho mención alguna.

A pesar de eso, Duo Maxwell había aprendido tiempo atrás, a llevar con soltura las agresivas reacciones de su compañero de guerra. ¿Estaría celoso? Duo no se lo preguntaba tan profundamente en realidad. Incluso había tenido el descaro de girar hacia atrás, en el preciso momento en que se habrían las puertas y regalarle un guiño divertido y despreocupado a Heero, antes de volver a mirar al frente. Sin percatarse para nada del límite que estaba desafiando.

_Violeta._

Duo no se enteró del sutil estremecimiento, la respiración detenida, las pupilas mirando confusas a ningún lugar unos segundos y el regresar la mirada al frente con dificultad. Ni de la mano de Sophia Verliak apretando levemente el cálido brazo de Heero Yuy, en un sutil consuelo antes de entrar al monumental salón.

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

Quatre Raberba Winner estaba acostumbrado a las fiestas de gala, tanto civiles como nobles y militares. Sabía bien que en toda fiesta de sociedad se encontraba el cotilleo. Sin embargo, en un festejo con esquemas militares los ritmos y reglas no escritas cambiaban, generalmente para peor.

Si esto era notorio entre la rala marcial, Quatre se percató de algunos particulares, entre los que estaban muchos de sus conocidos, que no tenían esa tendencia, sino que recaían en un ámbito con _otros_ estándares.

Las presencias a su alrededor eran sensaciones pasivas y alertas -con la única excepción de su compañera inquieta de puro nerviosismo- hablaban claramente del cumplimiento y deber dentro de aquella farándula.

El cotilleo general de _quien hizo que, cuando, por que_ y más importante _con quien_, era en una palabra: aburrido.

El resto se veía muy bien acomodado en esas banalidades a pesar de su ruda y estricta formación miliciana.

Por eso mismo, llevaban aquel peso extra en esta sociedad. Por sencillo sea, tenían otros objetivos. Si más grandes o mejores, era discusión a parte. Pero sin duda, eran puntos altos que permitían ver el horizonte y pensar que, por necesidad, tendría que haber algo más allá.

Ello, pensaba Quatre, los hacía seres interesantes como insoportables, densos y flotantes, llamativos e indiferentes. Con esta cualidad de ser el centro de atención por el simple hecho de _ser_. Eran tan concentrados en sus esencias que sólo veían con interés, amistad, compañerismo, incluso romanticismo a otros como ellos. Eran clasistas, más por instinto que por enseñanza. Naturaleza, por así decirlo. Y esa enfermiza llamatividad que colgaba de ellos, parecía más comprensible con el entendido de que poseían una visión, literalmente sideral, del mundo. Que si bien influía una idea de superioridad, también eran apoyados por ese fanatismo que se arremolinaba alrededor de sus personas.

Error común, pero inocente a la vez, de las grandes figuras públicas.

El cruzar las puertas desde el vestíbulo principal, por el cual habían accedido la mayor parte de los invitados a la fiesta y vaciado cronométricamente para la aparición de sus anfitriones, había sido pasmoso.

No sólo aquellas velarias de azul cristalino que giraban como un vórtice de luz hacia el centro del salón elíptico desprendiendo de su centro una magnifica expresión de alas endosadas al cuidado de un radiante pequeño sol. Éste dejaba traslucir sus haces de luz por entre las rendijas del capullo protector y de la punta, como suspiros, se desprendían una docena de translucidas telas. Blanco impoluto y encendido azul marino se entrecruzaban en el aire sobre sus cabezas hasta llegar a las paredes y abrirse como mantos donde se mostraba orgullosa la insignia de la base. El rostro de la mujer guerrera.

El endosado dorado del techo, apenas visible por el adorno general de las velarias en flor, hacía rebotar proporcionada y sutilmente la luz del lugar, dando un ambiente de templado esplendor.

Esa visión general daba una demostración de sencilla elegancia y formalidad. Quatre había estado acostumbrado desde pequeño a cierta ostentación y zalamería, a que la apariencia hablara de la posición y que la gente ensalzara más de lo debido. Pero al caminar detrás de Wufei, en su investidura oficial, siendo recibidos por la escuadra de uniformes azules en la entrada, lo había sorprendido. No precisamente la escuadra, si no el gesto que realizaban fuera del protocolo, al pasar.

Quatre podía oír el diligente murmullo de "General" musitado de forma respetuosa. Una minúscula inclinación o un cerrar de parpados meticuloso de la serie de hombres formados a su recibimiento. Un gesto de respeto genuino, una virtud escasamente lograda en cualquier grupo militar.

Esto cautivó a Quatre y lo hizo cuestionarse. ¿Qué habría hecho Wufei, para ganarse tal ademán? ¿Qué habría provocado en aquellas personas del más duro adiestramiento, un muchacho que si bien era héroe de guerra, tenía tan poca experiencia de la vida? No menospreciaba a su compañero, pero no muchos podían jactarse de llevar el peso de un _líder_. Esta gente, demostraba que ponía sus vidas en manos de Chang, sin titubear un instante.

Tal vez, después de todo, conocía poco a Wufei…

Aquella demostración le despertó curiosidad, mas no desvió su atención del revuelo de emociones comunes que percibía a pesar de su bloqueo mental. Sabía y entendía que aquel sincero sentimiento, venía entremezclado con la tradicional vanidad de esta clase de evento. Es decir, ¿quién va con quién y por qué? ¿Qué lleva puesto quién y cómo se porta? ¿Qué admirar y qué envidiar? Y sin embargo, el respeto no dejada de ser legítimo.

Pasando la barrera de soldados, Quatre pudo observar fugazmente el resto del salón. Después del alfombrado azul por el que caminaban, se extendía una elíptica tabla laminada al centro del salón, tan amplia como el solar de una embarcación. Las mesas acomodadas para dos, cuatro y seis personas, la rodeaban siguiendo su forma en un orden geométrico que acompañaba armónicamente la disposición de las paredes rectangulares. Los manteles y enceres de cada mesa, eran del mismo azul que las velarias y brillaban con singular concordia al reflejar la luz.

Al frente divisó la mesa principal. Una larga media circunferencia con exactamente catorce lugares. Tenía de fondo el vitral de dorados contornos ilustrando con figuras de cristal cortado a las fieras y hermosas guerreras nórdicas. En el centro, un círculo perfecto dejaba ver la portentosa estatua del eje de la base. La magnifica efigie de rostro inexpresivo y poderoso cuerpo miraba directamente al interior del amplio salón. Y a pesar de encontrase a trescientos metros de distancia, seguía imponiéndose deslumbrante por las luces exteriores que la iluminaban en rojos, dorados y azules; como si entrarse al campo de batalla y el sol de un atardecer permanente viniera del cielo.

Caminaron en silencio, acompañados por el ligero murmullo de la multitud que colmaba el salón. Llegaron a la mesa principal y se colocaron en sus lugares sin sentarse. Una chispa de irritación sobrepasó su bloqueo mental ante su percepción sensorial y logró identificar con facilidad la molestia entre Saker y Heero al encontrarse, desafortunadamente, tan cerca uno del otro. Miró un momento de soslayo. Ninguno de los dos había cambiado un ápice su actitud. Pero a Quatre era difícil engañarlo.

Estaría atento. Poco antes de entrar, justo en el momento en que Duo había aparecido, había percibido una revoltura de sensaciones creciendo con alarmante rapidez para después quedarse mudas de golpe, como si hubieran caído en algún vacío. Y de lo único que pudo dar certeza fue su origen. Heero.

Si sus conjeturas eran correctas, entendía que había ocurrido. Pero no debía asegurarlo tan pronto. Las emociones eran engañosas con cualquier persona, con Heero aún más.

Al mirar de nuevo al frente, pudo contemplar el resto del recinto. Dos escalinatas isabelinas quedaban a ambos extremos de la puerta principal por la que habían accedido. Ascendían a un segundo piso, donde una guardia militar en funciones formaba una barrera de uniformes azules.

Aquella hilera de adustos rostros le llamó la atención más no encontró recelo. Miró a Wufei de reojo, este tan tranquilo como había estado desde su reencuentro.

Wufei tomó de la mano a la Comandante y le ayudó a sentarse. Ellos le imitaron con sus respectivas acompañantes. Wufei se sentó y ellos a continuación. El murmullo de la multitud tomando asiento vino inmediatamente después.

Ligden apareció en el borde opuesto del solar de lámina, justo después de que la guardia que los recibiera terminara por ocupar sus asientos. Ella miró en rededor y sin esperar más habló en alto. –Disfruten del banquete. –Al momento un pequeño ejército de meseros invadió el salón con enormes bandejas y la celebración comenzó.

La liguera tensión que había surgido al ser el foco de atención se menguó al comenzar la comilona. El murmullo ronroneante de la multitud llenó el salón y a ellos, el grupo central, los dejó en un limbo que les permitía ser observados pero no abrumados.

–Así que Ligden te está salvando del discurrso, Wufei. –Se escuchó la clara voz de Saker y Quatre, como los demás, giró el rostro.

–¿Quieres callarte? No tiene por que ser evidente. –Reclamó Wufei.

Sin que ninguno hubiera roto su esquema elegante y formal, habían generado un muro divisor entre la gente y la mesa de los dirigentes, dándoles un ambiente propio.

–No creo que nos quites el privilegio de verte hablar en público, Wu. –Entró la cantarina voz de Duo, sintiéndose cómodo de inmediato. –Tienes que ser el centro de atención, _mi General_. –Agregó con mofa. La reacción al mirar al castaño aún era incontrolable y abrumadora. Desprendía demasiada fuerza su lozana actitud y el enorme atractivo de sus facciones. A él parecía venirle sin cuidado.

–Cállate, Maxwell, que tú llamarías menos la atención si hubieras entrado con el cabello en llamas. –Duo se rió, contagiando a su alrededor. Y de algún modo la mención de los bailes salió al aire.

–Joven Maxwell, debe prometerme la segunda pieza. –Habló, tomando ventaja inmediata la acompañante de Trowa. Helena Diatlov. Una joven que sabía llamar la atención si así lo quería. Ciertamente al juntarse con Duo no dejaba tranquilo a nadie. Ello también explicaba el por que había llegado a convencer a Trowa para ser su acompañante.

Eso causó que Quatre volteara a ver al imperturbable cirquero. Se perdió el resto de la conversación al captar la profunda mirada, imperceptiblemente sonriente, fija en él.

_Verde oscuro._

En su veloz movimiento de ojos tratando de evitar el contacto, Quatre no lo vio. Pero la demoledora sensación del corazón dolido de su amante sobrepasó cualquier bloqueo mental.

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

–¿Pidirezka, nos está consintiendo?

La pregunta ronroneada en la voz de Verona le hizo inclinarse para mirarla de manera suspicaz. Sus ojos verdes le revelaban ironía y un recuerdo compartido. Wufei se sonrió.

–Parece tener humor después de todo. –Contestó él elevando las cejas, mirando su suculento platillo.– Uno muy torcido, además. –Tomó un poco de vino y la risa suave de Verona marcó el recuerdo.

_Casi se sentía viejo al pensar en su arribo a la cúpula. En toda su gloria de ex-piloto Gundam, último guerrero de los Chang, veterano de guerra y demás engorros, con su cruz de miseria y su ego por moral. La base, como era de esperarse, no lo recibió con los brazos abiertos. _

–Supongo que empezaran a hacer fila para un baile con Maxwell. –La Comandante bien hacía notar, la ansiedad de algunas jóvenes cadetes en el salón. Duo había tenido el atino de mirarlas, sin un interés real y saludarlas con un inclinación, siendo más coqueta que formal en el castaño.

_Le era incluso gracioso recordar. _

_La fachada de Preventivo y su misión secreta poco le sirvieron. Y entre las tortuosas experiencias que vivió los primeros meses, sin duda, entre las más dolorosas se encontraba la comida de Pidireska; quien personalmente se dedicó a generarle indigestión por semanas enteras. _

–Si comienzan dichas filas alargará la fiesta hasta pasado mañana, cuando menos. –La voz de Saker, con un tono cómico, se escuchó en la mesa, provocando la risa de los que entendían de humor. –Dudo que pueda atender todas las demandas. –El murmullo del salón y la música suave de la banda envolvían perfectamente la estrategia. Los meseros que se paseaban entre las mesas no daban muestras de alarma alguna. Todo iba bien.

_Recordándolo mejor, esos tortuosos menús le llevaron a conocer de lleno a Julia; a quien no pudo evitar asemejar a las mujeres de su clan. Femeninas y fuertes, serias y abnegadas a su deber. Incluso recordar a su propia madre, de la cual una imagen borrosa tomaba prestado el rostro de la doctora, en los días de penosa recuperación. _

–Tal vez usted podría atender algunas, Coronel. –Contestó la acompañante de Maxwell, LioYu Hayame. Sus ojos negros, contrastaban con el rojo de su ligera sonrisa.

La mirada atenta de Wufei, logró descubrir la señal de uno de los meseros al fondo del salón. Una cabeza inclinada sobre la copa de vino que se encontraba en una mesa cercana, le indicaba la intervención de la efectiva droga de Varzak. Al devolver la vista a su alrededor se topó con la mirada sonriente de Nadine. Orgullosa de su trabajo.

–En ese caso, el General debe tener la misma obligación de prestar sus refinados pasos. –Saker no alcanzó a responder cuando la suntuosa voz de la Teniente llamó la atención.

_Recordó que al conocer a Julia, llegó a conocer a Delphine, la hija del General Vretfor. Una muchacha con una intransigencia como ninguna en la tierra. Sus cabellos castaños y sus ojos tremendamente azules se teñían de dureza y desaprobación la mayor parte del tiempo. _

–Sólo si accede a ser mi segundo baile, Teniente. –Contestó Wufei, astutamente. La práctica hacía al maestro y la Base le había hecho practicar.

_Rememoró al tiempo que miraba a la Teniente, a la única persona que llegaba a centrar y frenar la furia de aquella joven. A la noble y respetada Lio Yu. Que con sus arranques de carácter podía controlar un huracán. Era desconcertante estar entre mujeres que podían hacer polvo su corazón por una misión a cumplir. Mujeres fuertes._

–Primero tendría que pedir mi mano, Señor. –Contestó cordialmente la Teniente. El Comandante Libnis a su lado, la tomó de la mano y depositó un suave beso mientras ella le sonreía.– Y en eso ya se le han adelantado. –Por el trato soñador de aquella pareja, era difícil imaginar que en la dura y antipática personalidad de Fhler Nelvik existiera el contexto romántico de leyenda, pero algunas cosas simplemente desafían todo pronóstico.

–No puedo imponerme a eso. –Wufei tomó su copa y la alzó a modo de brindis sin abrir la boca. La señal de un segundo mesero le siguió.

_Él mismo no podía hablar de cariños extraños. Como si no fuera poco las historias que se generaban en una guerra -Yuy y Relena, por ejemplo-, los romances escondidos que todo el mundo sabía muy en el fondo -Trowa y Quatre-, y las nuevas tendencias -Duo y Heero, por no hablar de más-, y, sin ir más lejos, él mismo…_

–Aunque hubiera sido interesante verte, Wufei. –El aludido levantó las cejas sin disimulo. ¿Trowa hablando por voluntad propia? Tenía que estar tomado a esas alturas. Él o el mismo Trowa.

_No había duda de que la base tendía a cambiar a las personas. Si era el aislamiento, la rutina, o algo más, no lo podía asegurar. Lo que si recordaba, es haberse sentido completamente sobrepasado a las dos meses de llegar, y que gran parte de la culpa la había tenido él mismo. Él, por exigirse hasta el abuso sólo por cumplir las expectativas. Las expectativas de Delphine Vretfor._

–Wow, yo apoyo esa opinión. –Intervino Duo de inmediato. Una tercera señal se le dio cerca de la orquesta.

–Lo que tú quieres ver Duo, es que haga el ridículo. –Contestó Wufei. Duo fingió sorprenderse y después resentirse por la acusación. –Y ahora que lo pienso seguramente Trowa también. –Y la inmutable actitud de este, bebiendo tranquilamente de su copa, pareció confirmarlo.

_Fueron momentos en los que probó su esencia misma y su límite. Todo por una aprobación que no le era necesaria a nadie más que a él. Un gesto, por mínimo que fuera, era suficiente para sentirse premiado o desilusionado. Él entregó el completo control de su voluntad, como si la hubiese envuelto en un presente, a esos ojos de inflexible censura. _

–Se dice que los más callados son los más osados, ¿no? –Agregó muy orgullosa, Diatlov, haciéndole un gesto coqueto a Trowa quien se había lucido sin mucho esfuerzo. No que este le hiciera mucho caso, pero Trowa no hacía mucho caso a nada, a no ser que fuera Quatre.

_La joven Delphine era impaciente y precisa. Ella aplicaba en su cabalidad la idea de que las cosas sólo podían salir bien si las hacía uno mismo y lo que ella no podía hacer, lo mandaba hacer con su enérgica supervisión. Sin lugar a dudas sería la siguiente al mando en la línea de Generales. La Coronel Delphine Vretfor._

–En ese caso, -sin ofender- me parece que Heero tiene la ventaja. –Remarcó tenuemente agresivo, el buen Quatre. A nadie le pasó desapercibido, pero tampoco se hizo evidencia alguna. Siempre era divertida una escena de celos, estuvieran o no declarados. Al menos a Wufei así le parecía.

_Y sin embargo, él no podría expresar nunca nada de eso y no lo haría jamás._

–Es sensato callar cuando no se tiene nada que decir. –Remarcó con sutileza siempre correcta, Sophia Verliak, salvando a su pareja. Heero entre la tormenta interna que experimentaba era completamente indiferente a la conversación.

_Wufei recordó, entre el combate de diplomacias sobre esa mesa, la razón del cambio más brutal de su formación. Se dice que aquello único capaz de cambiar al corazón, ocurre sólo una vez en la vida._

_Mas, tristemente, el mismo día que su padre, Delphine murió._

–A eso, no se puede alegar nada. –Wufei. Miró a su alrededor por un momento, contemplando ese momento para dejarlo en su mente.

Wufei se levantó de la mesa, cortando la conversación. Había encontrado las palabras mirando alrededor, enumerando sus vivencias en aquella base. Inevitablemente, estas le llevan a mirar a quien conoce toda la historia.

_Negro_

Hayame Lio Yu, le había correspondido con entereza la mirada, y sin saberlo, le dio las primeras palabras de su discurso.

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

Aquel festejo se quedaría grabado en su memoria por varios motivos. Entre ellos las primeras muestras de un cambio colosal de personalidades. Y seguramente generaría muchas reflexiones y rumiantes preguntas en un futuro, pero él, al ser de naturaleza práctica sobretodo en situaciones complejas, para no nublarse la cabeza se limitó a las vanidades en su primer recuento del esquema.

Jamás podría decir que comió, menos pronunciarlo. Cuando los meseros se acercaron con sendos platillos, ninguno fue el mismo. Pidrirezka a lo largo de la semana se había dedicado a indagar de manera imperceptible y más que profesional, de los gustos e inclinaciones culinarias de cada uno. Si bien había que sorprenderse y admirarse de tal hecho, digno del mejor de los espías rusos, también había que tenerle miedo.

De cualquier manera, como esto hacía suponer, no hubo queja u objeción alguna y ningún plato se dejó sin vaciar.

Entre la comida, Duo pudo entretenerse no sólo en la gourmet, sino en la compañía que lo rodeaba.

Por fortuna o desgracia, según se vea, Duo no se encontró cerca de Saker. Al contrario de Heero quien con una sola provocación mataría al pelirrojo a su lado. Cada vez que el pelirrojo abría la boca, el moreno se tensaba de tal manera que alguna tuerca de las que tenía adentro saldría disparada al menor descuido. Era divertido, no obstante sabía que estaba siendo morboso ante la evidente repugnancia –por que no podía hablarse de menos- entre los dos comensales. El que mostraran compostura se debía seguramente a que les faltaba pretexto para hacer una escena y verter sangre por todos lados.

Está bien, tal vez estaba exagerando un poco. Pero en su cabeza todo eso podía pasar sin mucha dificultad y era eso lo que más le divertía.

Duo se regodeaba en compararlos y asimilarlos. Sabiendo que se parecían más de lo que ninguno jamás aceptaría.

Aquella parte impulsiva de Heero, lanzándose a descabelladas acciones que sólo él podía realizar y nadie detenerlo, y la astucia galante de Saker que lo convertía en el más embaucador de los seductores, le habían formado una fantasía difícil de resistirse a imaginar, sabiendo que con el japonés tenía un vinculo con privilegios que el estoico joven no regalaba a nadie y con el ártico tenía una evidente atracción; física, no lo negaba, pero también anímica.

Estos pensamientos sólo lo hacían regodearse en su persona, mientras disfrutaba del paladar y la compañía.

Las únicas cosas que desviaron su atención en un par de ocasiones fueron; la resentida reacción de Quatre, de la que no entendía con precisión el _porque_, pero que le hacía sospechar y confirmar los sobreentendidos. Sin embargo iba a ser prudente y dejarse de especulaciones, ya se había tomado tres copas y no era tan confiable para entonces. ¿Por qué le había entrado ese ímpetu bebedor? Tal vez para tener excusa en la noche. Se sonrió.

Lo segundo fue el discurso de Wufei. Vaya que el hombre tenía lengua después de todo. Sin embargo, con sinceridad, no le había entendido una palabra. El ruso era un idioma más complicado de lo que parecía y él no se había esforzado mucho en aprenderlo.

La reacción de sus subordinados en cambio la percibió muy bien. El ritmo de las palabras, la resonancia de sus pausas le hacían pensar que cada oración llevaba un elegante peso de verdad y benevolencia, sin quitarle dureza y realidad.

Los ojos de Trowa, de expresión sorprendida y maravillada pero a cada momento más seria y atenta, en conjunto con la fijeza del resto de las miradas en el salón, delatando la consonancia del discurso corto pero aparentemente emotivo que había pronunciado Wufei. Por el clamor de la respuesta, supo que su amigo a aquellas alturas, no sólo era un experto de la palabra, sino también un aclamado líder.

–Eres ligero de pies. –Escuchó la voz de su acompañante risueña y regresó de sus reflexiones. Daban la última vuelta del tercer vals.

–Puedo decir lo mismo, pero tú tienes gracia y delicia al moverte. –Bromeó coqueto en respuesta. La risa de la asiática se escuchó al terminar la música. Podía notar, por el desenfado de su alrededor, como poco a poco la solemnidad se disolvía en la agitación de una celebración.

Se habían levantado poco después de que Wufei terminara su discurso. Al gesto cortes de su mano, la orquesta había comenzado a tocar las notas del baile, mientras la Comandante respondía con elegancia a su invitación. Caminando al cetro de la pista, el resto de los comensales de la mesa principal les habían seguido.

Duo observó divertido como Heero y Saker se habían ignorado con dificultad al caminar muy cerca el uno del otro, pero lograron llegar sin hacer aspaviento. "Bravo muchachos, muy bien, estrellita en la frente para los dos" pensó Duo burlándose de lo lindo. También se había percatado que el moreno hacía esfuerzos por no mirarle, quizá muy conciente de que se mofaba de él, quizá desconcertado por su aparente falta de reacción al encontrarse nuevamente desde el incidente de la noche pasada, quizá por que estaba harto del teatrito que montaba Wufei para todo esto. ¿Quién sabía lo que pasaba en la mente de Heero de todos modos?

Como si él mismo no hubiera notado los muy sutiles pero evidentes desplazamientos de personas, las extrañas señas de los meseros y la eficiente coordinación de la banda para cambiar el ritmo de la música. Wufei mantenía la calma y la compostura, incluso se daba el lujo de disfrutar realmente de la fiesta así como de mostrar aburrimiento a la enorme cantidad de saludos y cortesías que debía contestar de todo el que se le acercara.

También entendió con claridad por que su pareja de baile era su seguro. Wufei no podía caminar dos metros seguidos sin que se le acercaran personalidades. Entre invitados diplomáticos y conocidos de antiguas empresas militares, no tenía mucho espacio para respirar. Pero Araxiel, con su belleza fina y compuesta, aun algo marcada -a conciencia- por el ámbito militar de su propia representación, mantenía descansos en la difícil tarea del oriental, bien conocido por su poca paciencia, con tan sólo sugerir que la siguiente pieza estaba por comenzar.

Duo pensó que sus propias parejas debían ejercer el mismo papel, ya que todas a sabiendas de su posición, los acaparaban antes de que la multitud les pusiera en el mismo compromiso que el de Chang.

Cada uno atendía el problema de manera distinta, Quatre no se veía tan contrariado, según pudo deducir, su educación le tendría bien adiestrado para estas situaciones y su compañera, con esa angelical y apenada actitud, desmantelaba con efectividad la demanda de cualquier otro invitado, por mucho que quisieran acercarse a Quatre. Este usaba de argumento la compañía tímida e inocente de su compañera para escaparse cronométricamente de los más insistentes. Finalmente, todos ellos eran algo así como una celebridad, más aun en el ambiente militar.

Trowa no controlaba tan bien la situación, por que en realidad él no la controlaba. Duo miró con gracia como el castaño era acaparado con fiereza por su acompañante, que con desenfado cortaba rápida y francamente, los intentos de separación por parte de otras personas, sobretodo otras mujeres. Trowa no expresaba nada, fiel a su característica seriedad. Había delegado con gusto la tarea de distraer al resto del mundo a su acompañante que no se veía para nada indispuesta, mientras él se dedicaba a observar alrededor, buscar con la mirada a sus compañeros y de vez en cuando dar un saludo obligado.

Heero era otro cantar, pero quizá el aire cortante y obviamente más inaccesible que de costumbre, era más práctico que las tácticas de una acompañante, que había que agregar era la niña Verliak a la que a leguas se notaba, le tenían un respeto casi reverencial y no se atrevían a separar a la parece si no fuese por voluntad propia, misma que no parecía tener intenciones. Los dos al ser tan serios recibían los saludos y cortesías, devolvían un par de palabras y caminaban por la pista más que bailar. Incluso Duo llegó a verlos hablar un poco entre ellos, pero sin mostrar mucho interés. Que aburridos.

Los otros dirigentes no tenían tanta aglomeración, sería quizá la costumbre que se les tenía o la soltura que mostraban, pero ni la Teniente ni su acompañante tenían problema para saludar de vez en cuando entre el cambio de melodías y volver a la pista, ni Saker con la doctora Varzar, parecían ser molestados en exceso.

Estaba conciente que en su caso la cosa era un poco distinta, por mucho que quisiera evitarlo, la comitiva de mujeres aun lado de la pista comenzaba a mandar miradas de muerte a su pareja de baile, y de un momento a otro tendría que ceder si no quería accidentes graves.

–Creo que es hora de compartirte un poco. –Comentó Hayame Lio Yu, se inclinó a modo de despedida, le dedicó una sonrisa que delataba más burla hacia él que hacia las poco disimuladas jovencitas y caminó arrastrando las miradas fuera de la pista.

Entonces alguien se colocó de inmediato frente a él, llenando el lugar que había dejado la atractiva oriental. Observó sonriendo a su pareja. –No me negaras la pieza ¿verdad, _Fugaz_? – La Comandante en toda su belleza, había ganado el lugar a las jovencitas y al parecer estaba conciente de ello pues su sonrisa se amplió al ver que Duo observaba el gesto de berrinche que había alcanzado a hacer una de las jóvenes. El mismo sonrió.

–Que mala eres. –Respondió el mientras la tomaba de la cintura.

–Como toda buena líder. –Soltó ella riéndose. Duo había descubierto cierto humor negro en la forma de ser de la mujer y personalmente no le desagradaba, se parecía un poco más a sus verdaderos pensamientos y a diferencia suya, Araxiel no parecía tener remordimientos por las reacciones que sus bromas podían tener, al contrario parecía burlarse de ellas. No sabía si eso la hacia ser más mala o tenerle mucho humor de la vida.

–Me extrañó tanto que Hayame aceptara tu invitación. –Comentó ella, después de un rato de bailar. Su mirada, más de delatar indiscreciones, parecía quererle comunicar algo.

–¿Por qué lo dices? –Contestó él siguiendo la carnada. De pronto sintió que le estaba informando sobre el verdadero motivo de la fiesta.

–Por que adora su trabajo y es difícil despegarla de él. Seguramente quería ver la acción de primera mano. –Soltó mientras daban una vuelta con la música.

–¿De verdad, en qué trabaja?

–En la morgue de la base. –Contestó ella, mientras le estiraba con un brazo. Su rostro sonriente pero sus ojos serios y no pudo distinguir si bromeaba o no. Cuando regresó a su posición cerca de él sonrió. –Y en la sección de antídotos en el hospital. –Duo debía tener una cara que delataba sus pensamientos para que ella se riera así. –No te preocupes, no creo que lleguen a la plancha. –Aclaró riéndose.

–Ooooh, así que estamos siendo la fachada para sacar sospechosos, ¿eh? –Completó Duo divertido al comprender la complejidad de la situación.

–¿Te gusta la idea?

–Muy creativa.

–También queríamos divertirnos y el aniversario de la base se atravesaba. –Araxiel se alzó de hombros y Duo se rió llamando aun más la atención del resto del salón. Entonces hubo un cambio de ritmo y el cambio de parejas se sugirió. Duo alcanzó a distinguir una cabellera de un color inconfundible antes de recibir a su nueva pareja.

_Carmín._

–Sabes que tendrías que llevar el cabello recogido. –Alcanzó a escuchar antes del cambio de un compás. La Comandante y el Coronel bailaban juntos en ese momento.

–Ayuda al efecto. –Contestó la voz ronroneante del Coronel sabiéndose culpable.

–Algún día te mataran por esos efectos, Sak. –Se le soltó a la Comandante y Saker sonrió e inclinó la cabeza en un gesto afirmativo. El ex–piloto soltó una carajada también.

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

Duo siempre había tenido un aire coqueto, con intención o sin ella. A veces era conciente de lo aguda que podía ser esta cualidad, otras lo hacía con tanto desenfado que no parecía intencional. En aquel momento, bamboleándose descaradamente en la pista de baile cambiando pareja en cada compás -a opinión de Heero- estaba haciendo el idiota, conciente de _esa_ cualidad. Pero también tuvo que admitirse, a humillación propia, que a él le era especialmente irritante tal exhibicionismo, por su _condición._

Cerró los ojos un momento para despejarse. Era ridículo pensarlo, irónico, burlesco, pero vamos, que no era estúpido. Tal vez, algo lento. Claro, ahora tenía sentido… era tan idiota.

El bocafloja le gustaba. Le gustaba y eso _no_ le gustaba a él.

Racionalmente hablando no le gustaba. Porque su cuerpo y su cabeza y sus emociones y todo iban por su cuenta sin su consentimiento y andaba haciendo imbécil delante de todo el mundo creyéndose únicamente él solo, el cuento de estarse adaptando a la nueva vida del sistema pacífico.

Patrañas.

Era idiota.

Todas las estupideces propias de la edad adolescente se estaban acumulando en ese preciso instante en su cabeza. Todos aquellos años de reprimir impulsos y contener reacciones, de pensar y racionalizar gestos, emociones y sentimientos, todo estaba cayendo lentamente en una desordenada clarificación.

A su fortaleza interior alzada de orden y compostura la amenazaba un temblor de los cimientos, una vibración cada vez más notoria en todas las paredes. Moviendo y dejando caer poco a poco, las pequeñas piezas colocadas con menos cuidado sobre las sólidas barreras aseguradas a sus ideas. Con alarma sentía como el estremecimiento interno, dejaría de ser una amenaza para convertir en un hecho la ruptura de los enlaces más rígidos de la estructura, quebrando poco a poco desde dentro hacia fuera, la disciplinada defensa de su alma. Descomponiendo primero su cabeza y pronto la compostura, al tratar de controlar el ataque de sus propias emociones.

Duo, Duo y Duo. Un dolor punzante se filtró en su cabeza, como si una vena hubiera cobrado movilidad de pronto y luchara por enterrarse aun más en su cerebro. Era una sensación no menos molesta que el tener… ¿nauseas? Ni siquiera sabía que tenía en el estómago que pareciera un dolor ajeno, independiente de él y a la vez tan suyo, cuando Duo se acercaba apenas un metro y volvía a alejarse bailando dejándole ese malestar.

Sólo sabía que de un tiempo a acá si había evidencia clara de sus sentimientos, eran las pequeñas acciones fuera de su rutina que él había adjudicado en un principio a su nueva sensación de libertad. El prácticamente correr –bueno, no lo que se dice correr pero si moverse como si fuera una prioridad- a atender las llamadas que venían de parte del parlanchín, el prestar más atención de la necesaria a lugares, eventos, fechas y o menciones en donde Duo se viera involucrado, el que tuviera la paciencia para revisar las tonterías que le mandaba por correo o que le tolerara sus bromas y demás embustes cuando estaban juntos, incluso era claro para él… si no fuera por que lo hacía él y era un idiota.

Si fuera cualquier otra persona, se habría dado cuenta fácilmente y aunque no hubiera hecho mención de ello y tan siquiera darle importancia, lo habría notado. Como uno de esos miles de detalles que notaba y analizaba constantemente, y simplemente lo habría metido a su base de almacenamiento para la vez que lo pudiera o tuviera que usar.

¿Pero con él? Rayos, era humillante.

Y así, se había estado preguntando como era posible que Duo lo desbalanceara tanto de vez en vez, creyendo una fortuna que nunca pasara a la vista de nadie. Con la única excepción que recordaba.

En una ocasión Relena lo vio perder el control ligeramente hablando por teléfono con Duo, por que ella estaba en al misma habitación. Había sido la insistencia sobre una tontería, pero él se había alterado porque _Duo_ había vuelto ha hacerlo, sabiendo cuanto le fastidiaba.

Relena. Diablos. Volvió a cerrar los ojos. ¿Cómo podía ser tan idiota?

–¿Nos sentamos? –Vino la voz templada de Sophia Verliak a su lado. Hacía rato que habían dejado de bailar y se encontraban de pie a un lado de la pista, contestando de vez en cuando venias de los concurrentes más entrometidos. Él afirmó y acompañó gentilmente a la menuda figura de rubios cabellos desplazando a la gente hasta llegar a sus lugares en la mesa principal.

Se sentaron sin muchas ceremonias, en la mesa también se encontraban la Teniente y su esposo, justo en el otro extremo. Sophía bebió un poco de agua. –¿Está más tranquilo?

Heero asintió escuetamente una vez la hubo imitado. Era conciente de la sabiduría de la jovencita. Habían hablado poco, pero lo suficiente para que Heero la considerara en parte su confidente. Teniendo muy en claro que ella había detectado, su sufrimiento actual, mucho antes que él mismo. –Sólo… –hizo una pausa, respirando a conciencia. – Me siento algo idiota. –Declaró.

La niña le miró y asintió lentamente, volvió a mirar al frente. –A todos nos ocurre. –Heero desvió su mirada de la pista al joven rostro de fieros ojos azules, apenas moviendo su rostro. –Enamorarse. –Contestó ella mirando distraídamente en torno. Heero suspiró escuchando la abierta exposición de un escenario al que evidentemente todavía no se había hecho a la idea. Giró rápidamente la cabeza devolviendo la mirada a la pista, sintiendo y conteniendo con dificultoso éxito la sensación de la sangre caliente subiendo a la cabeza. Respiró para clamarse, notó de lado, una ligera sonrisa en el rostro infantil de cabellos rubios.

Seguramente era el motivo de burla de todos quienes se hubieran percatado de la situación. Eso lo hizo sentir más enojado consigo mismo que molesto con el resto del mundo. Pero increíblemente irritado con Duo.

El susodicho soltó una carcajada en una esquina de la pista donde le robaba a un mesero un par de copas de champán y regresaba con un grupo de jovencitas. Fue perfectamente conciente del cambio de ritmo en su corazón.

Al parecer, el único inconciente de la situación era el más afectado después de él mismo. Duo había actuado con absoluta normalidad al verlo en la recepción.

Se atrevió a pensar que quizá sufriera amnesia por la cantidad de alcohol que tenía encima. Pero no era posible, no lo subestimaba tanto. Lo que si no podía confirmar era si Duo estaba realmente conciente de lo que aquel contacto podía significar para él, una persona privada de esa particular intimidad desde el momento en que fue recogido de la calle. No le eran desconocidas las situaciones, pero jamás hubo una interacción personal, algo que pudiera llamarse experiencia propia. Eso lo dejaba desvalido en este contexto, dado que no se encontraba dentro de ningún lineamiento de misión.

Quatre se había unido al grupo de Duo y las demás chicas mientras Hayame Lio Yu recuperaba a su pareja. Sin embargo, no se movieron de ahí, y Duo abrazó efusiva y cariñosamente a Quatre y este aunque algo asombrado, no mostró molestia alguna. Mucha gente comenzaba a ocupar la pista.

También pensó que en Duo tal acto podía no significar tamaña confrontación de sentimientos. Un contacto coqueto, casi explorativo, un mero juego, para evadir la monotonía, el desasosiego de la prueba perpetua en la que se mantenían después de la guerra. Una constante para no perder el control, sabiendo que no eras ciudadano del mundo.

Sabía, por boca del mismo Duo, que no era la persona más apegada a las normas sociales, mucho menos a las morales, específicamente aquellas que tenían referencia con el acercamiento personal. Duo cruzaba con facilidad ese límite sin sobrepasarse de manera que fuera molesto.

Duo volvió a reír y el grupo se hizo más amplio. Duo incluso miró hacia la mesa, en su dirección y sonrió alzando la copa. Él oprimió su estómago y endureciendo sus facciones alzó la copa para corresponder el saludo más por etiqueta que por gusto. Duo volvió a prestar atención al grupo como si nada. Trowa y su acompañante también se les unió. Ligeramente aliviado y trató de mirar en rededor para distraerse.

Un joven serio de figura vigorosa pero menuda, de cabello negro y llamativos ojos amarillos, atrajo su atención. Le conocía, recordó entonces que el muchacho era uno de los que habían salido del interior de la montaña junto con Wufei, hacía tan solo poco más de una semana atrás. Pero esos ojos también le recordaban con mucha molestia a alguien más.

–Son parientes. –Dijo Sophia de pronto. Heero la miró. –Octubre Nelvik. –Confirmó la identidad del joven. Los ojos amarillos del joven al fondo del salón, vigilantes y duros eran una copia exacta de los del pelirrojo que bailaba desenvueltamente en la pista. Sin embargo, su expresión mucho más seria e inflexible le quitaron esa irritación que sentía con el taheño.

Como si le hubiera llamado, esa mirada se reflejo en sus ojos con precisión. Un disparo de alarma tensó su cuello un segundo por el rigor de aquellas pupilas. Entonces el joven le ofreció un respetuoso saludo con una sutil inclinación. Heero lo devolvió y del mismo modo los penetrantes ojos miraron en otra dirección.

–Sabe, eso mismo, lo provoca usted con su mirada. –Comentó Sophia, Heero devolvió su mirada a la pista.

–No era conciente. –Contestó. Había llegado a la conclusión de que Sophía era una especie de gurú especialmente preciso con personas inconcientes de sus sentimientos, como él. Así que la exactitud casi telepática de su empatía, había dejado de sorprenderlo en esos pocos días.

En aquel momento sintió pesado su cuerpo. Nunca le había ocurrido, pero supo identificar el cansancio de sus propias emociones. Un reflejo tras él le hizo mirar el ventanal a su espalda. La luz había cambiado y el atardecer rojizo que alumbraba el rostro de la dama guerrera cambió a un profundo azul, produciendo un efecto de espejo en el vidrio.

_Cobalto_

Su mirada fue tan contundente como la que momentos atrás le había provocado tensión. La risa de Duo resonó una vez más. Él cerró los ojos y suspiró.

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

El plan estaba funcionando, no faltaba mucho para que pudiera relajarse. Había bailado con unas cuantas mujeres más, para después regresar con Nadine. Ella también se veía contenta con su trabajo.

La pista se iba llenando con gente y ellos decidieron salir y unirse al grupo que habían formado los ex–pilotos, Wufei se encontraba hablando con diplomáticos al otro lado del salón.

Había sido interesante observar a cada uno de los integrantes del grupo. Todos se comportaban correctamente pero cada uno en su estilo. Lo que indicaba una personalidad definida a pesar de la vida de batalla y un carácter demasiado labrado entre muertes y pérdidas.

No era que él mismo pudiera excluirse de esa descripción. Pero en su particular caso, había tendido una educación preparatoria para enfrentarse a todo, o casi. Así que el análisis constante de gente que tenía una gran similitud con él, le era un tanto morboso.

El que más le atraía era sin duda Duo Maxwell. Su soltura y humor se ganaba con facilidad a la gente y Saker se preguntaba como era posible que un joven más bien perturbado por la guerra pudiera tener ese ángel. Un tanto forzado, un tanto natural, pero ángel finalmente.

Trowa Barton era discreto y templado. Como si por momentos, en lugar de estar a un lado de la parlanchina de Helena Diatlov quien claramente quería llevárselo entrada la noche para motivos poco pulcros, estuviera en realidad flotando a una altura que ninguno de los presentes podía alcanzar. Miraba en torno, para volver a la conversación con exactitud y elegancia en sus respuestas.

Quatre Winner, era un caso particular de muchacho dorado, más allá de su cabello y ojos turquesinos; su hablar correcto y dulce, encantador y sutil, llevaban con de la mano con sutileza indescriptible el desvío de las preguntas incómodas, de las indirectas mal habidas y los halagos venidos a más. Todo esto, sin descuidar en ningún momento la compañía de su siempre apenada acompañante, que ahora se veía muy dispuesta a entrelazar su brazo en el protector cuidado del rubio.

Con todo, podía notar alguna fricción entre el pequeño grupo. Maxwel estaba evitando algo, no podía confirmar que cosa, Barton, tenía una prisa oculta y Winner mostraba atisbos de descontrol de vez en cuando, sobretodo ante los comentarios más bien imprudentes de Diatlov, que aunque Saker sabía que estaba interpretando muy bien un papel determinado, también se estaba sobrepasando.

Las respectivas compañías de los que integraban la mesa principal actuaban como seguro de escape ante las engorrosas molestias diplomáticas, y con excepción de la acompañante de Winner a quien más que un seguro le daba un pretexto, todas habían asumido muy bien su posición acaparadora para sus acompañantes.

Wufei y Araxiel no representaban un problema pues ellos mismos habían cerrado el teatro entre ellos, y al ser oficiales los dos, los acercamientos de la concurrencia eran sumamente medidos y escasos los arriesgados. Y de Yuy prefería no hacer ninguna mención, ni siquiera mental, por mero y exclusivo capricho e irritación.

–Saker. –Su nombre puntual y la presión de su brazo le indicaron la llegada de alguien de quien Nadine le había advertido. La Señora de Varzak, la madre de Nadine se acercaba noblemente, con la nariz un tanto alzada, hacia ellos.

La familia Varzak era una poderosa influencia en la base y en la región, al ser dueños de una considerable parte de los terrenos conjuntos a la misma base y por lo tanto con un poder estratégico de control terrestre. El que además sus hijos fueran pioneros en las ciencias bioingeneticas dotaba de alcurnia al nombre.

Nadine y Saker, no estaban juntos por casualidad.

La señora Varzak, era una mujer de estatura promedio y delgada con un porte que ahuyentaba a la gente sencilla, una técnica practicada por años. De cabello rojizo y rizado, con una cara sin duda muy hermosa en años anteriores y que ahora mostraba signos de la edad y la tristeza cenicienta de una guerra.

El acercamiento de la mujer, escoltada por un hombre demasiado severo para ser únicamente un acompañante, como bien esperaba, apartó gente del gran grupo, hasta dejar unos reducíos valientes. Saker no se alteró, la mujer se convertiría en su familia después de todo. Pero por experiencia, supo poner toda su atención en dicha dama y dejar de prestar atención al resto del mundo.

Nadine se adelantó entonces, se inclinó un poco antes su madre a modo de saludo. –Madre. – Y se colocó a su lado, enseguida Saker presentó un saludo. –Señores, la Señora Cathaline Varzak. –Presentó Saker al resto, según lo indicaba la etiqueta. – Los demás se inclinaron. La mujer respondió apenas con un movimiento corto de cabeza y cerrando los ojos devolviendo el saludo.

La señora Varzak dirigió su mirada a Saker y abrió sus delicados labios, pero un parpadeo desvió su mirada hacia la persona detrás del pelirrojo.

–Stefanth… –La mujer, generalmente imperturbable miró al susodicho con enormes ojos abiertos, en su rostro había una mezcla distorsionada de confusión, esperanza y negación. –No… Tritón… –Murmuró al final y un brillo de convencimiento se asomó en sus ojos acompañado de la desorientación previa al desmayo.

La mayoría se inclinó para evitar la caída de la noble mujer, Saker la detuvo a tiempo y ella no perdió el conocimiento.

–¡Madre! –Exclamó Nadine tomándola del brazo. Se las arreglaron para llevarla a un lugar menos concurrido que la orilla de la pista de baile donde se encontraban y después de sentarla y pedir un poco de agua, murmuraron algunas rápidas palabras entre ellas. Nadine se levantó entonces de lado de su madre en una actitud mucho más dura que hacía unos momentos. Una actitud que Saker asociaba al trabajo de entre guerra. Entonces se acercó a Trowa, quien se encontraba cerca y atento, algo extrañado pero elegante aún, y lanzó una pregunta sin vacilación.

–¿Eres Tritón Bloom?

Sorprendentemente la expresión de Trowa, se vio perturbada.

_Memoria_

Sus ojos se desviaron en busca de alguien entre la multitud.

_Dorado._

Saker supo que buscaba una cabellera en partícula, pero ésta se había desvanecido.

_Continuará…_

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

Notas de Autor:

Ok…

Como dice mi beta DC, como ya va siendo costumbre, se que querrán matarme, por el final y otras cosas. Así espero, de todas maneras, no les haya decepcionado mucho. No tienen idea de cómo me costó concluirlo. Miles de ideas y ninguna quedaba bien aterrizada, combinen eso con poco tiempo y falta de inspiración y la suma les dará como resultado el tiempo que me tardé en publicar. (Ven, matemáticas aplicadas xD)

Aquí sigo, sin embargo, y seguiré si me dejan. ^^

Sus quejas y tomatazos son bienvenidos. Nos vemos el próximo capítulo.

Próximo capítulo: _Gracias al Olvido._

_Reviews_

/ _**Fabiana:**_ Que bueno que te animaras a escribirme algo, lo tomo como una buena señal. Como ves, Trowa y Quatre aquí tienen su protagonismo también. Disculpa la tardanza. / _**Fulldomination**__:_ Espero que aún siguas este fic :P Muchas gracias, cambio y fuera. / _**AranaTokashi:**_ Te escribo aquí por que no puedo enviarte un MP. Gracias me alegra que te guste la historia, espero que aún la sigas y que no te haya desencantado la reacción de Heero y Duo. / _**Avalon Maxwell:**_ Ya se que te he dejado entripada mucho tiempo, pero aquí sigo, sin abandonar. Gracias por escribir, ojala sepa algo de ti ahora. / _**Aleli HanaSaki:**_ Aquí está la continuación. ^^ / _**Yuuki08:**_ Espero que continúes por acá, que bueno que te gustara Saker y la historia. / _**Julia Belmont:**_ Pues ya ves, he vuelto, no andaba muerta, no más de parranda. Aquí está el siguiente cap. Me alegra mucho que te gustara la historia y Saker, el niño tiene su pegue por lo que veo xD. Nos estamos viendo. / _**Cratos:**_ ¿Qué onda con tus seudo-review? XD /

Enigmatek


End file.
